


Give Into The Night

by Bat_Crap_Crazy



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Blood, FrankieIsAVampire, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 170,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Crap_Crazy/pseuds/Bat_Crap_Crazy
Summary: After the death of his older brother, Prince Zachary is now second in line for the throne in a Medieval European Kingdom.  Conte Francesco delle Grandes, the leader of a caravan full of entertainers, arrives one night in early spring."In a world beyond controllingAre you going to deny the saviorIn front of your eyes?Stare into the night!Power beyond containing.Are you going to remain a slave forThe rest of your life?Give into the night!"-- "The Night" by Disturbed





	1. Chapter 1

            Prince Zachary tried to focus on the matters that the King’s Councilmen were discussing, but his chair was too hard and the room was too hot and the politics they were debating were too boring. His eyes kept darting to the window across from him. It was an east-facing window so he could see the shadows appearing on the land as the sun was beginning to set in the west. Soon it would be time for the evening meal, and he hoped they would adjourn so at least he could go into the Great Hall to sup. The previous week they had dined in the Council Room because his grandfather, the King, had deemed the matters being discussed to be of supreme importance.

            He looked across the table at the twelve old men seated there. Each one more sour-faced than the one before. They all wore their long, white, curled wigs, which had been excessively powdered, for the meeting. The air was filled with tiny specks of the powder, joining together somewhere near the high ceiling to create a fog. Ever so slowly some of the flecks would drift down to land upon the long, highly-polished, mahogany table where they were seated. A fine layer of the powder had collected in front of Zachary, although his wig had no powder. The Royal wigs were made of finer materials and keep their color without the powder.

            He took his finger and traced the letter ‘Z’ in the layer of powder in front of him. He felt a sharp kick on his right ankle, and startled, turned to look at his brother, John, who was seated there. Prince John looked in horror at the table where Zachary had written the letter. Zachary blushed and quickly looked to the Councilmen to see if any of them had noticed his lack of attention. It appeared that they had not, so Zachary slowly and carefully slid his fingers across the powder until the letter was obliterated. Zachary looked to John and saw that his face had relaxed.

            He looked on his side of the table to see if anyone, other than John, had noticed. His grandfather, the King, was deeply involved in the debate with his Councilors. Zachary’s mind had wandered for so long; he wasn’t even sure what the issue being debated was. His father, the Heir-Apparent, was to his grandfather’s right side, as Prince John was to Zachary’s. His father took a drink from his wine goblet with hands that were shaking. Zachary knew that this was due to the issues at hand, not to Zachary’s inattention. There was an empty chair between his father and himself. The chair where his brother David used to sit. As the first-born son, it had been his rightful place. But David had died a bit over a year ago and now Zachary was considered the first-born son. He would not be allowed to assume the chair for a few more months out of respect for David, but the invisible mantle had been laid upon his head. Everyone in that room knew that one day Zachary would be King. This prospect filled Zachary with an almost overwhelming dread.

            The chairs to the right of John were empty. Stewart was considered too young to attend such important meetings. And their three sisters- Christina, Madeline, and Anne, were excused based upon their age and their gender. Although Christina was next in age after John, there was no benefit to her presence. With the Heir-Apparent having three surviving sons, barring another plague sweeping across the land, one of them would rule.

            Zachary noticed one of footman standing along the wall behind the Councilmen appeared to be looking in his direction. His eyes met Zachary’s and then dropped to the table top before looking away. Zachary knew that the footman had seen the incriminating letter that he had traced on the table. A blush streaked across Zachary’s cheeks, but he soon dismissed it. If the footman was stupid enough to mention it, he would be beheaded for speaking ill of the prince.

            The door to the chamber opened and the King’s Attendant entered silently. He glided soundlessly across the room until he was within the King’s sightline.

            “Yes, what is it?” the King demanded, seeing the man there.

            “Your Majesty, Her Royal Highness the Queen wished for me to bid you to join her for the evening meal,” he said, bowing at the waist.

            The King made a dismissal motion with his hand. “We will dine in here. We still have important matters to attend to.”

            Zachary had to suppress a groan. He hated these meetings and they never seemed to end. He just wanted to escape the room and be free, at least until next week’s meeting with the Councilors.

            A young page rushed in through the door that had been left open. “Your Highness,” he called, but before he could speak another word, the King’s Attendant slapped the boy across the face and sent him tumbling to the ground.

            “You must not address the King directly,” the King’s Attendant hissed. “If you have a message, you give it to me. If I deem it worthy, I will bring it to His Majesty’s attention.”

            The boy sat up, holding a hand to his slapped cheek. “The King’s High Guard sent me with a message.”

            The King looked to Zachary’s father, “The High Guard is a brave man,” he said sarcastically, “To send the child instead of coming himself.”

            “What is the message, boy?” the King’s Attendant barked.

            The boy swallowed visibly. “He…he wanted me to say that a caravan has come into the Kingdom. They came from the East and arrived at sunset.”

            “A caravan?” The King asked. “How large in number, child?”

            The boy rose from a sitting position up to his knees. “The High Guard said it was very big one, Your Majesty. He said that scouts could hear music and spied many goods for purchase.”

            “Music,” the King said in an awed whisper, then in a louder voice he ordered, “Tell the High Guard to send a small group of soldiers to their camp. Say that the King commands a meeting with a representative group of them.”

            The boy nodded and hastily rose to his feet. He bowed to the King and then hurried to the door. Right before he exited, he shot the King’s Attendant a triumphant glare with a toss of his head. Zachary had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

            The King rose. “We will continue this discussion at our next meeting. It seems We shall be receiving guests this evening.” With a nod of his head, he signaled his dismissal of the Councilmen. They arose from their seats and filed out of the room.

            The King led the Royal family out of the door on the opposite side of the room. Zachary stepped out of his place and let John move up. Zachary hurried to the western windows to look for the caravan. Darkness had fallen so he could not make out the wagons. He could see the light from their fires and torches. He felt full of gratitude for these visitors for saving him from the deathly dull meeting. He stepped away from the window and hurried out the door to catch up with the rest of his family before they entered the Great Hall.

\----------

            They had just finished their last course when the announcement came that the visitors had arrived. Once the King gave the signal, the door was thrust open by the High Guard who led a procession of four men into the room. Zachary gaped in surprise at their dress. Each one wore black fur trimmed, flowing red cloaks that reached almost to the floor. They wore breeches tucked into their knee-high boots like the peasants did, but they were made from the high quality materials that were only available to the wealthy. Their black boots shone from many hours of polishing. Immediately Zachary envied them their clothes. He hated the knickers and hose that he was forced by his position at court to wear. And he really hated his shoes which were satin with huge buckles; the thin leather soles were barely thick enough to keep the cold from the floors off his feet.

            None of them wore wigs and two of the men had long hair, down to the tops of their shoulders, which was an indicator that they were foreigners. No man in the Kingdom, not even the peasants in the village, wore hair that long. One of the men with long hair also had a beard. Another of the men had short hair with a huge, long beard down to his chest. But the one that caught Zachary’s interest the most was the smallest man, with short blonde hair and no beard. Zachary could tell, just by the walk and stance of the man, that he was their leader. His feet seemed to barely touch the marble floor as he made his way across the room. He exuded all the manner and bearing of one who was high born which was not something one would expect to see as a member of a caravan. Zachary was fascinated by him.

            The High Guard presented them to the King, starting the introduction first with the blonde man, giving further proof of his importance. “Your Majesty, may I present Conte Francesco delle Grandes ?”

            Zachary instantly recognized the word ‘Conte’ meant ‘Count’ in Italian, although he didn’t speak the language, it had been a part of his education to learn foreign titles of noblemen. He had been right when he recognized that the blonde man had a regal bearing. The High Guard had introduced the other three, but Zachary had not paid attention to their names because he was lost in the study of the Conte.

            He had a bundle in his arms, and once when he sifted a bit, his red cloak had opened enough so that Zachary spied a strap across his chest. He wondered if, somewhere beneath that huge cloak, a musical instrument was hidden. The page had said that the scouts had heard music from the caravan. To hear music again after it being so long absent from the castle would be such a treat. His heart raced at the thought.

            The Count was given permission to present the King with a gift of spices: black pepper, cinnamon, cardamom, ginger, and nutmeg. The King graciously received the bundle full of the bags of spices from the Count. The King wasn’t a demonstrative man, but Zachary knew him well. He knew the King was well pleased with the gifts.

            “Conte delle Grandes, is it true that there is music being performed by members of your caravan?” The King asked.

            The Count bowed his head as he answered, “Yes, Your Highness. Many of our number play instruments. Myself and my three colleagues here are included in that number. With your permission, Sire, we would enjoy playing for you.”

            The King gave a slight nod of his head, and the Count and his companions all reached into their long cloaks and retrieved their instruments from their folds. The man at the end, with the long hair and no beard displayed a drum; the man next to him, the one with the short hair and long beard, retrieved a flute; the next in line, the other man with long hair who had a short beard extracted a hurdy-gurdy; and the Count produced a lute. Zachary had been right that the strap across his chest had indicated an instrument. And such an instrument it was! Zachary was especially fond of the lute, and if he would have been a child, he might have jumped up and down and clapped his hands. However, he was not a child, so he maintain his seat, sitting perfectly still with his back straight. He kept his hands folded in his lap, but squeezed them together as hard as he could to try to contain his excitement.

            The Count and his three friends played a selection of three songs. The first song was a song of heartbreak and loss. The second song was about the happiness of a great love. The third was a fast, happy song that was made for tapping ones toes to. In lesser societies, Zachary could imagine that people would actually dance to the song. He sighed as he thought about how freeing it must be to have been born in a society that would allow one to dance.

            When the music ended, the King rose from his seat. “Conte delle Grandes, I would like to introduce you, and your fine friends, to my family.”

            Zachary was shocked. He could not remember a time that the King formally introduced the entire Royal family to a visitor. This was the highest honor the King could bestow upon a stranger.

            The Count bowed deeply to the Queen, then again to both of Zachary’s parents. When he came to the empty place at the table, where David used to sit, he placed his hand over his heart and bowed even more deeply than he had for the others. This was not the protocol in their country. A slight bow was all that was required. Zachary peeked at his parents to see how they were reacting.

            Zachary’s mother had her hand on her heart and was dabbing at the corner of her eye with her napkin. His father reached over and patted her arm, and she gave him a small, brave nod. Zachary realized that the Count’s foreign gesture was seen with gratitude and appreciation, not disdain and scorn.

            As the Count was being introduced to Zachary, their eyes met a second before the Count bowed. The Count’s huge brown eyes peered deeply into his; Zachary was taken off guard by the attention. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as the Count rose back up. The Count searched Zachary’s eyes again, before he stepped over to be introduced to John. At the last possible second, the Count darted his eyes back to take another look. Zachary could see the fun and mischief in his eyes and had to hold back a smile at the sight. Some trick of the candlelight reflected into the Count’s eyes and for the briefest of moments, the color changed from brown to red and then back to brown.

            Each in their turn, the other three men were introduced to Zachary. Visconte Vittorio was the man with the long hair and short beard who played the hurdy-gurdy; Visconte Pablo was the man with short hair and the long beard who played the flute; and Visconte Giasone was the man with long hair and no beard who played the drum. They all seemed to be very congenial men. Zachary hoped that the King would grant them permission to stay in the Kingdom for a long time.

            After the introductions had all been completed, the King called the four visitors back to him. He proclaimed, “We have been truly blessed to have such talent come into the Kingdom! We beg that you stay for as long as you wish! We look forward to many occasions of having you four troubadours share your music with Us. Now, We must ensure to your comfort.” The King looked to the High Guard who was standing at attention near the King. “Madison,” the King addressed him, “We will send an emissary to the field where Our new friends are residing, to see that they are wanting for nothing.” The High Guard touched the brim of his helmet as a sign he was ready to obey the order. The King gave a ghost of a smile as he ordered, “Have a carriage sent around for Prince Zachary. He will accompany them.”

            Zachary looked in shock at the High Guard to see how he was handling this insult. Had he not been cowardly and came to the King himself about the news of the caravan instead of sending in his page, he would have been the one assigned to the task. The High Guard’s face was as if it were carved from stone, but Zachary saw a slight movement of his jaw as he ground his back teeth together. He gave a slight nod and accepted his dismissal to ready the carriage.

            The King turned to Zachary, “You need to ready yourself for the visit.”

            Zachary summoned up all the dignity he could and rose to his feet and exited the Great Hall. There were footmen lining the walls so it wasn’t until he reached the safety of his room that he allowed himself to show his excitement as he jumped around his room retrieving garments suitable for the chilly spring evening that was waiting for him outside. Outside. Such a wonderful word, he thought. As a child he had spent most of his waking hours outside the castle. As he grew older, less time was allotted for it. And after David’s death, the family had gone into mourning that lasted a year and a day, and the members of the Royal family were duty-bound to stay quietly inside, and spend the time in prayer and meditation. The mourning period had ended four weeks previously, but the King now monopolized his time by imposing endless meetings that as the now-eldest son, he was required to attend. When David was still alive, Zachary would attend them occasionally, if he were directly ordered to, but now they were mandatory. However, this night, he would have freedom, if only for a short while.

            He was informed that the carriage had arrived. He put on his outer cloak and tried to keep his steps slow and measured as he made his way to the door. Once outside, the gravel crunched under his thin shoes and he could feel every sharp edge of them. A footman escorted him into the carriage and then took his place at the rear. The four visitors were already mounted astride their horses. The Count guided his horse to the front of the carriage, while the other three men positioned theirs behind it. The driver snapped the reins and they drove off into the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Long before they reached the field where the caravan had taken residence, Zachary could see the light from the torches and fires; he could smell their food cooking; and he could hear the sounds of their laughter and the music they were making. As they grew nearer, Zachary could see the numerous, brightly painted wagons arranged around in a semi-circle. In the center of the semi-circle was a clearing that served as the common area. He could see scores of people in the area. As the driver stopped the carriage, all the people turned to see and all motion stopped.

            A footman helped Zachary from the carriage and when the people saw him, they all bowed. He gave a nod, but no one rose from the bow. Zachary made his way over to the Count, who was dismounting from his horse.

            “Conte delle Grandes, how do I get them to stop?” he whispered.

            The Count gave a small chuckle, “They want to be sure to show the proper respect.”

            “But, I’m not the King,” Zachary protested.

            “You will be one day, yes? They want to curry favor for when that day arrives. I can fix this,” he whispered. “Attenzione tutti!” he called in a loud voice which caused the people to rise back up. “This is Prince Zachary. He has come to enjoy the evening with us. Let’s all welcome him!”

            A massive cheer went up from all who were present. It startled the horses that had drawn the carriage so the driver led them back up the road, far enough away so the sounds would not frighten them again.

            The Count gave a signal and Vittorio fetched a chair for the Prince. Zachary sat down and the people went back to what they had been doing before he arrived. They seemed quieter, and no music played. Zachary could feel how his presence had changed the mood of the gathering. Some children nearby went back to playing their game, and their shouts were the only things that seemed the same as they were before the people had realized a prince was in their midst.

            After a time, Zachary realized that the people were looking at him more than anything else. He was uncomfortable with their scrutiny. He sighed and rose to his feet, preparing to leave. “Is there anything that can be done or provided to make your stay more comfortable?” he asked the Count who had stayed by his side.

            “We find it to be lovely here,” the Count said. “We want for nothing.”

            Suddenly there came a huge sound, much like a horned instrument, but one like none the Prince had ever heard before. He startled, hand to his heart, and asked, “What was that sound?”

            The Count laughed. “It was nothing to be alarmed over. It was just one of the elephants.”

            “What is an elephant?” Zachary asked in confusion.

            “You have never seen one? Oh, you must! Come! Follow me,” The Count ordered excitedly, starting off at a brisk pace, and Zachary hurried along behind him.

            They wove their way around the wagons, far from the light of the torches. They came to a sodden area of the field. The Count paused and removed his cloak and lute and laid them upon a stump. He presented his back to the Prince. “From here forward, I will have to be your horse.”

            “What?” Zachary squeaked in alarm.

            The Count turned to face him with a grin, “This muck will ruin your slippers, and there is no other way to the elephants. Hop upon my back and I will take you there.”

            “You cannot carry me!” Zachary objected, aghast. “You are very small!”

            The Count laughed, “But very strong. You will see. Come along now, the elephants will soon be asleep!”

            Seeing no way out of it, Zachary allowed the Count to lift him upon his back and slog through the muck. As they grew nearer the hastily built enclosure, Zach could smell an odor as thunderous as the sound the creature had made. He felt fear beginning to grow in his chest.

            “It is fine. Nothing to be afraid of,” the Count said, still plodding onward without looking back.

            “I didn’t say that I was afraid,” Zachary argued.

            “No, but you are. Nothing or no one will harm you. You are safe,” the Count assured him.

            They came to solid ground, and the Count set Zachary on his feet. Zachary could feel the moisture of the grass through his shoes, but didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to endure any more embarrassment like the undignified way he had been brought to this dirty, smelly place. He quickly smoothed down his clothes and checked to make sure his wig was still on properly. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw an enormous, gray animal swiftly approaching them. Zachary yelped and jumped backward, and had it not been for the Count’s swift reflexes, Zachary would have tumbled into the mire.

            “Ciccio! Is that you, my friend?” boomed a huge voice from the shadows.

            “Si Gigante! I’ve come to show your elephants to a visitor!” the Count called in response, while stroking the elephant’s trunk which had reached out through the fence and lay upon his shoulder.

            An extremely tall, heavily-muscled man with long hair and an equally long beard rushed towards them. “I was just coming to get Tiny. All the rest are tucked in for the night!” he said with a big smile and a face full of good cheer. He glanced towards the visitor and his face lost all expression. He bowed low, “A thousand apologies, Your Highness. I didn’t realize the importance of Ciccio’s guest!”

            Prince Zachary gave a small nod, but the large man did not rise from the bow. Zachary gave the Count a questioning look, and the Count grinned. “Prince Zachary, may I present Agostino? He is a master at tending elephants! People all over the world speak of his genius!”

            The large man popped up and stared at the Prince with wide, frightened eyes. “Ciccio is jesting. No one speaks such of me!”

            The man towered over Zachary by at least a foot and outweighed him by a hundred pounds, but he trembled in fear as he spoke. Zachary smiled, “If the world is not speaking of your genius then they are fools. For I can attest I have never seen a finer elephant than this before!”

            Agostino’s happiness returned and his face was full of good cheer. “If it pleases Your Highness, I would like to show you the rest of Tiny’s family.”

            Zachary gave a nod, “It pleases me very much, Agostino. I would love to see all of your elephants!”

            Agostino started shifting from foot to foot, obviously not sure what to do next. The Count noticed and suggested, “Gigante, why don’t you see to Tiny, and I will escort the Prince to the enclosure?”

            Agostino smiled, “Thank you, Ciccio! I will meet you inside!” He bowed to Zachary and then leapt over the fence. He took Tiny’s truck in his hand and they ran off together towards a tented shelter that had been recently constructed.

            Zachary turned to the Count, “This field has been empty until today. How did this structure become erected so quickly?”

            The Count grinned. “Magic! No, I jest! We all help and we have all done it many times. We can do it rather quickly now. So…Tiny is the finest elephant you have ever seen, yes?” He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow while smirking at Zachary.

            “Yes, he is,” Zachary insisted with a twinkle in his eye. “Agostino doesn’t need to know I have never seen another.” He looked away when he felt the blush spreading across his cheeks. He peeked back to see the Count still smirking at him. He grinned and looked down at the ground.

            “Ah! So you can smile! I suspected as much! Truly, that was very kind of you. Agostino takes great pride in his elephants. A good word from someone like you will stay in his heart forever.”

            “You called him something else when you spoke to him,” Zachary said, in an attempt to change the subject, “What was it?”

            The Count linked his arm through Zachary’s and began walking with him towards the elephants’ home. “I call him ‘Gigante’, it means ‘Giant’. I call him that because we are friends and no longer must use proper names.”

            “And he calls you…what was it? Ciccio?” Zachary asked.

            “Si…yes, it’s Ciccio! All of my friends call me Ciccio!” The Count answered as he led Zachary into the building.

            Zachary was terrified when he saw what awaited them inside, plainly visible by the numerous torches that were lit. At least twenty huge elephants were behind flimsy, open fencing. He knew that even one of them could push it down with no problem and they all would be free to attack him on the narrow walkway. The stench of the animals and their excrement was overwhelming. He had to gulp down the bile he felt rising in his throat. Agostino and the Count were petting the elephants and speaking to them as if they were old friends. Zachary stayed near the door as to be able to run at the first sign of trouble and also to be able to catch a bit of unscented air from time to time.

            He felt something touch his leg and jerked it away quickly. He had to hold back the scream that built inside him before it could reach his lips. He looked over and saw that it had been the trunk of a baby elephant that had touched him. He stilled his nerves at the sight of it waving its trunk at him.

            He summoned his courage and reached out to it and gave it a soft stroke. He felt his muscles relaxing at the touch. It was no monster; it was just a baby animal. He gave it a little scratch between the eyes, and then reached over to touch its ear, to examine it closer.

            The Count came to stand near him. “I see that you have found a friend!” he exclaimed.

            “Yes. I like this little one!” Zachary said, happily. Then a larger trunk slid out between the bars of the fence and touched Zachary’s cheek. He froze in terror at the touch and slowly lifted his eyes to meet those of the elephant towering above him.

            “Relax, my friend,” the Count soothed quietly. “It is just his mamma. She wants to inspect you to make sure that you are a good man and will not hurt her baby.”

            Zachary stayed in his position and allowed her to examine him. While she was examining him, he looked up at her and saw scarring over different parts of her face and body. Someone or something had been very cruel to her. He was shocked by this as Agostino did not seem like the type of man to want to hurt any creature.

            She curled the end of her trunk and used it to caress Zachary’s cheek and then she moved away.

            “You have passed the test. Mamma thinks you are a good man and she feels safe to have her baby near you,” the Count informed him.

            “And if she thought I wasn’t a good man?” Zachary asked.

            “She would have killed you,” the Count said simply. He walked back to Agostino and they chatted for a few seconds and then he returned to Zachary. “Come, let us return now. It is time for the elephants to go to sleep.”

            They stepped outside the building and Zachary drew in the sweet night air. The Count laughed. “Yes, I suppose they do not smell pleasant. I have grown accustomed to their smell and no longer notice it.”

            Zachary looked at him in disbelief and then shook his head. They began to walk back down the path together. Once Zachary judged they were out of the earshot of Agostino, he paused and spoke quietly to the Count. “I noticed that the mother elephant had quite a lot of scarring on her. Are you sure that Agostino is nice to them?”

            “Yes, he is very nice to them. Very loving. Those scars were from before.” The Count answered.

            “Before?” Zachary asked.

            The Count nodded and took a deep breath. “I was with some friends in a pub when I met Agostino. He was as badly abused as the elephants in his care. He was employed by an evil man; evil but very wealthy. Agostino wanted to run away from the man, but he could not leave the elephants, which the man took great joy in beating almost daily. A short time later, the evil man died in an accident. His son did not wish to employ Agostino nor keep the elephants. He ordered them to be taken and shot. Agostino was beside himself with misery, and then, just like that,” the Count snapped his fingers, “Agostino received word that a wealthy uncle had passed away and had left him a fortune!”

            “And he used it to buy the elephants?” Zachary asked, incredulously.

            “Yes, but only part of the money! The son sold them very cheaply. Agostino used some of the money to buy a small farm very far south of here so that the elephants will never be cold again, and with the money that is left, Agostino will never be poor again. They are on their way to their new home now. Agostino has traveled with us for a while, but soon our paths will part.”

            Zachary nodded. “It is very sad that his uncle died, but how fortuitous the timing of his death! Did Agostino suffer much after his death?”

            They had reached the boggy spot and the Count stooped to take Zachary on his back again for the journey across. “No. He felt the loss, to be sure, but he had never met his uncle.”

            They were silent the rest of the way across the bog. Once they reached the other side, Zachary could hear the sounds of the music and the people. He could hear lots of laughter and excited voices. He sighed.

            The Count, who was retrieving his cloak and lute from the stump where he had left them earlier, heard the sigh. “What is it? Is something troubling you?”

            “This is not how I had hoped it would be,” Zachary said, looking down at his hands.

            “Tell me the problem, and I will fix it, if I can,” the Count sat down on the stump to listen.

            The Count was shocked when Zachary sighed again and sat down on the ground. He hastily grabbed his cloak and said, “Please allow me,” as he spread it on the ground for Zachary to sit upon.

            Zachary moved over to the cloak and sat down on it. “I was really not supposed to be here. We never get to leave the castle. The High Guard or one of his men should be here instead. The King is angry at the High Guard and to punish him, he allowed me to come here tonight. I was hoping to hear the music and examine the wares for sale. Instead, everyone stops what they are doing and stares at me the whole time. It’s not fun; it’s uncomfortable.”

            The Count nodded his head. “Yes, they want very much to show their respect for you. Plus, they are afraid if they offend you in anyway, they will lose their heads.” He paused in thought for a moment, “You are really never allowed to leave the castle?”

            Zachary shook his head no. “We have just recently been allowed to venture outside again since the mourning period for my brother David has ended.”

            The Count bowed his head and touched his heart to show honor to the lost one. “Have you never left the castle at all? Never once?”

            Zachary opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it and placed a finger on his lips in an attempt to keep the words inside.

            The Count, seeing the gesture, rushed over to sit down next to Zachary on the cloak. “No, no, no! You are hiding a secret! I must hear it!” he declared with a sparkle in his eye.

            Zachary looked around but saw nothing but darkness around them. He leaned in and whispered, “When John and I were children we found a hole in the fence. We used to sneak out through it and play in the woods that surround the castle grounds. One day we saw a wagon through the trees, so we decided to follow it. We came out onto a road, and we followed the road into the village,” he stopped there.

            “No. The story is not finished!” the Count declared. “Tell me the rest!”

            Zachary gave an embarrassed laugh, and glanced at the Count. “We met some of the village children and we played games with them. We went back many times, but eventually David caught us. He said that we must include him the next time we went, or he would tell on us. So we never went again.”

            “Why did you not just take David?”

            Zachary shrugged. “David was always weak. He couldn’t run, or even walk for any distance without having to sit for long periods of time afterward. The village is far. It was impossible to take David, so we never went again.”

            They sat in silence for a while. “What does ‘Ciccio’ mean?” Zachary asked.

            “Where I come from, a very small village in Italy, my Nonno—Grandfather, he is Conte Francesco Grande. I am named for him, so everyone calls me Ciccio.”

            “I thought it was ‘delle Grandes’?” Zachary asked, puzzled at the change.

            The Count laughed, “Yes, which means ‘of the Grandes’, again so as to not confuse me with my grandfather. And…if there is any mischief, he won’t hear of it.”

            Zachary laughed, “Somehow I feel like that is a good idea. But you still didn’t tell me: what does ‘Ciccio’ mean in my language?”

            The Count laughed and shrugged, “I am not sure. I have heard different things. Little Francis, Little Frank, Frankie, so I guess it is any of those.”

            “Frankie? I like Frankie!” Zachary stated.

            The Count squeezed Zachary’s arm playfully and said with a laugh, “And Frankie likes you too!”

            Zachary giggled and looked down at the cloak they were sitting upon, unsure what to say in return.

            “And what of you? What do your friends call you?” The Count asked.

            Zachary shrugged. “Most people call me Prince Zachary.”

            “No. That will not do. Has no one ever called you something different?”

            Zachary shifted around a bit before peeking over at the Count. “The kids in the village, when we used to play with them—they called me Zach.”

            “Zach? It sounds like a cough!” The Count pretended to cough, “Zach! Zach!” then he laughed. “I jest! I like it! Did you like it when they called you that?”

            Zachary shrugged and then grinned. “They would come running out of their homes calling, ‘Here comes Zach and Johnny!’ and it was nice. They didn’t like us because we were princes, they liked us for ourselves. Probably the only people who ever have.”

            “Not true! I like you very much. I shall call you ‘Zach’ and you shall call me ‘Frankie’, yes? No more Count and Prince between us. We will be real friends.”

            Zach beamed at Frankie. “I would like that very much.”

            “Your hand on it?” Frankie requested, extending his for a handshake.

            Zach shook Frankie’s hand. “We are friends now,” he declared.

            “Come! I have an idea where you can enjoy the activities safely hidden from the eyes of the other people.” Frankie said, rising from the cloak and extending his hand to help Zach up.

            “Will I be able to examine wares? I hoped to purchase some things,” Zach said getting to his feet and picking up Frankie’s cloak from the ground.

            Frankie laughed. “How do you intend to pay for them? I have never known a prince to carry coins!”

            “I do! I have some!” Zach pulled out a pouch and dumped the contents into his hand to show Frankie.

            Frankie sucked air through his teeth, “Mio Dio! Why do you have so much? Quickly! Place that back into hiding! There are those who would slit your throat for less than half that sum!”

            “My brothers and I are given money to pay the women who come to the castle,” Zach said, returning the coins to the pouch and placing it back into the pocket inside his jacket.

            Frankie frowned at him, “And you keep the money and do not pay them?”

            “I don’t use them. At least I don’t very often. Sometimes after a celebration where there is lots of wine I do. Other times I prefer to take care of things by myself.”

            “Things? I don’t understand what you mean. What services do these women provide that you would rather do for yourself?” Frankie was perplexed.

            “Sexual. David used to use all his coins and some of mine on the women. John, and even Stewart now, use theirs, but I prefer not. Especially after David died. One of the women who come from the village was with him when he fell ill. At first it was believed that she had brought the sickness with her, but she maintained her health. No one wants to be with her now though. I’ve heard that even her husband rejects her.”

            Frankie smiled and tilted his head, “What a charmed life you lead. I wonder if you realize how lucky you are. Most men have to earn their coins and vie for females against other men. You have both given to you without struggle.”

            Zach sighed and looked away. After a few moments he said, quietly, “I neither want nor ask for either. I just long to be free.”

            “That is something that I can help you with!” Frankie said as he retrieved the cloak from Zach and draped it across one arm and picked up his lute. With his free arm he linked it with Zach’s. “I will take you to Temperance Lloyd’s wagon. You can see everything from inside there, but no one will see you!”


	3. Chapter 3

            They made their way through the darkness behind the wagons. Zach could not see a thing, so Frankie led them. He moved as surely and as swiftly as a cat in the dark. Zach held onto his arm and trusted Frankie to get them to their destination.

            Frankie paused and whispered, “Wait here in the shadows. I must get permission from Temperance for the use of her wagon.”

            Zach could see Frankie as he made his way through the people until he came upon a woman who was stirring something in a large pot placed upon a fire. He saw them step a bit to the side and have a conversation. She nodded and moved back to the fire. She handed the long-handled spoon to another woman who moved to take her place at the pot. She joined Frankie and the two of them made their way back to Zach.

            Once they approached his hiding spot, the woman bowed. Frankie made the introductions, “Prince Zachary, may I present Temperance Lloyd? She has consented to allow you to watch the festivities from her wagon.”

            “That is very kind of you”, Zach said.

            She shifted a bit and bobbed her head, “It is my pleasure to be allowed to offer you shelter. With your permission, I will show you the way.”

            She moved through the dark as easily as Frankie did. Zach clung to Frankie’s arm, feeling as if he were a blind man. Temperance stopped suddenly, and if it hadn’t been for his hold on Frankie’s arm, Zach would have crashed into her. She ran her hands along the wall, and suddenly a door swung open. She hoisted herself inside.

            Frankie reached for Zach, and before Zach could react, Frankie lifted him up and placed him inside the wagon. Frankie came in after.

            There was a small stub of a candle lit and it was placed in a holder in the middle of a tiny table. Temperance pulled out a chair and said, “If it pleases Your Highness, this will be the perfect spot to rest and watch the activities.”

            Frankie gave Zach a reassuring little push on his back and Zach moved to the chair and sat down. Temperance and Frankie, working as a team, somehow pushed open the top half of the wall beside Zach, and he could look out the opening and see everything that was happening in the clearing.

            Frankie looked at Zach and gave him a small smile. “I must leave you for a bit, but I won’t be far away.”

            Zach nodded and a burst of laughter from a child nearby caused him to turn his head to the opening. When he turned back, he saw that both Frankie and Temperance had gone. It puzzled him that they had managed to disappear so suddenly, and that he hadn’t heard the door shut when they left.

            Suddenly the sound of the lute began to play right outside the wagon. Frankie strolled near the wagon and he was accompanied by the three men who had come to the castle earlier in the evening. The music they were playing was different than they had played there. It was louder and faster. People began to circle them and clap their hands with the music. Suddenly, Frankie handed his lute to a man Zach did not recognize, and Frankie began to dance. His feet kept perfect time with the music. Zach had never seen anyone who danced the way that Frankie did. Sometimes flat upon his feet, sometimes on the tips of his toes; and for a long period of time, upside down using his hands in place of his feet. The crowd was just as amazed with Frankie as Zach was and it was apparent by the way they had stopped clapping to the music and just watched Frankie as he danced. When the music ended, Frankie dropped to his knees with his head thrown back and his arms outstretched. The crowd screamed, cheered, and clapped. Zach could scarcely catch his breath. He had seen many dancers when they came to the castle to entertain, and he always loved them, but he had never seen anybody dance like Frankie! It was as if he put all of his heart and soul into the movements.

            Frankie rose to his feet and retrieved his lute from the man who had held it while he danced. He looked over to Temperance’s wagon and gave a little nod of his head. Zach grinned in response, even though he knew Frankie couldn’t see him, but Frankie seemed to sense it because he smiled back.

            Frankie began to sing, a fast-tempo, bawdy song about the adventures of a legendary hero. The crowd laughed at the punch lines at every verse. Zach had never heard a song like that before—when troubadours came to the castle; they sang songs of great deeds, religious songs, and songs of courtly love. Zach could not believe the words and situations that were used in the song. He was doubled-over laughing. He could not remember a time that he had laughed so hard in his life.

            No sooner had that song ended then they began a different one. It was a slow, sad song, and Frankie again did the singing. The song was about a ship that went down in the sea. Every day the parents, wives, and children would go to the shore to wait its return. Years went by until all that was left was one elderly woman still waiting at the shore for her husband to return.

            The Kingdom was far from the sea. Zach had never seen the ocean, or a ship, or even a grieving widow, but he felt the pain in this song. His eyes were filled with tears, and his throat ached from the emotion that he heard in Frankie’s voice. He noticed several people wiping their eyes.

            After the song ended, the group played an instrumental piece. The music started soft and slow, but got faster and louder as they played. It seemed as if each were issuing the challenge to the others to keep up. By the end of this song, they were all laughing at the struggle. Frankie gave them a nod, and the song ended with a flourish.

            As soon as the song ended, and the applause faded, Pablo and Vittorio began to toss balls to each other. It started out as two balls, but Giasone was standing near a pouch filled with balls, and after a bit of time, he would retrieve a ball from it and throw it into the mix. The balls were flying between them so quickly that Zach could not count how many were in the air at one time. Zach guessed there were at least six balls, but possibly more.

            The door in the back of the wagon opened, startling Zach. He jerked his head around and saw Frankie and Temperance coming in. They had their arms laden. They reached the table and began to set things down. There was a small pot of stew, a small bowl filled with crispy bits of meat, bread, butter, and cheese.

            Frankie laid the table with wooden bowls and iron spoons. He produced a bottle of wine with two goblets and sat down on the chair across the table from Zach. Temperance gave a curtsy and left silently.

            “You wanted to know what it was like to be a regular person; this is how the regular people eat,” Frankie explained. “Except for the wine. Ale is for the common man, I just cannot abide it.”

            “Is ale a bad thing? I have never had it.” Zach asked, confused.

            “No, it is not a bad thing; it is just not to my taste. Others adore it. Would you like for me to call Temperance back so you could have some?”

            “No, please don’t trouble yourself. I have already eaten so I am afraid my portion of the food will go to waste. I would dearly love a glass of your wine, however.”

            Frankie dished up some of the stew in a bowl, sprinkled the top with the crunchy meat pieces, and placed it in front of Zach. “Nonsense. You are still young. Young people are always hungry.” He broke the bread in half and laid a part on Zach’s side of the table and one on his own, and then he poured the wine.

            He scooped some of the stew into his own bowl and took a taste. “Marvelous! You should eat some before it gets cold,” he urged.

            Zach picked up his spoon, and took a tiny taste. The flavor was like none he had ever tasted before. He quite enjoyed it. The crunchy bits that Frankie had sprinkled on the top of the bowl Zach particularly enjoyed.

            “See? The peasants may not have the best selection to choose from, but they make the best of what they have, yes? Now,” he said as he picked up Zach’s half of the bread and smearing butter on it, “Taste this.”

            Zach bit into the bread expecting it to be like what was served in the castle. It was nothing like it. It was heavy, coarse, and dry. He fell in love with it on the first bite. He had never enjoyed bread before and now he realized why. The bread they ate in the castle was light, airy, and tasteless.

            “Yes?” Frankie asked with a grin.

            “Very yes!!!! I love it!” Zach answered enthusiastically.

            Frankie sliced the cheese and gave Zach a portion. It was a dry, sharp cheese, vastly different from the sweet, creamy cheeses served at the castle.

            Zach gushed on and on about how marvelous Frankie’s performances had been—lute playing, singing, and dancing. All were his favorite parts; he couldn’t pick one thing he liked best. Frankie sipped his wine, smiling in pleasure at Zach’s words.

            Zach had finished his meal and found his hand going again and again to the bowl with the crunchy bits that Frankie had sprinkled on top of their stew.

            “I don’t believe I have ever enjoyed anything more than this,” Zach said, indicating the crunchy bits. “What is it?”

            “It is always a topping for stufato di ratto. Um…sorry, I must think how to say it in your language. Oh, yes, now I have it! It is rat stew and that is the skin of the rat that has been roasted.”

            Zach felt the blood leave his face and the gore raise in his throat, “What?!! You fed me rat?!!!”

            Frankie looked at him in confusion. “Rat stew. I don’t understand your reaction. We must eat but since we travel from place to place, we cannot keep live stock. We have a few cows, but we use them for their milk and sell their calves to pay for our taxes. We cannot hunt in the King’s forest for wild game since everything belongs to the King, so we eat rat. Nobody claims the rats so they are free for the taking. We also eat snakes for the same reason. I prefer the meat from the rat though. Look,” he gestured to the opening in the wall where they could see numerous villagers eating bowls of the stew. “They do not mind. They are just thankful to have something to eat.”

            Zach managed to push down the bile in his throat. He looked outside and his gaze fell on a family eating the stew. The mother had a child on her breast and two others sitting next to her. They were all very thin, and they were eating very rapidly. The father looked small and weak, almost as if he could hardly lift the spoon to his mouth.

            Frankie followed the line of Zach’s view and saw the family that had captured Zach’s attention. “I do not know this family, but I would speculate by the looks of them that the father has been giving his share of the food to the mother and the children. This might be the first food he has eaten in days. I don’t think he minds that it is rat meat.”

            “Why would they be so hungry?” Zach asked, turning confused eyes to Frankie.

            “They live off of their crops. They must pay taxes to the King and their tithe to the Church, and then they have to live off of what is left. If it is a bad year for the crops, they suffer. Temperance charges only what people can pay: Coins if they have them, seeds, produce, eggs. She will not turn the hungry away however, even if they have nothing to pay. There is never a shortage of rats.”

            Zach looked down at his empty bowl where the stew had been. “I had no idea that people were starving.”

            “I know you didn’t, but now you do. This knowledge will come in handy when you become King. Come now! Let us speak of pleasant things! You said that you wished to purchase wares. Do you want to walk amongst the vendors to make purchases, or would you rather have them come in here?” Frankie asked with a smile.

            “I..I don’t know,” Zach said, looking out the opening, watching the poor family eating their dinner. “It doesn’t seem right to buy things when there are people who are too poor to eat.”

            “No! That is wrong thinking,” Frankie said, slapping his hands together, “You must listen and learn this. When you give your coins to a vendor, he may take some of the coins and go to the pub and spend them. The pub owner will pay his workers with those coins, and they will be able to buy their food. Or the vendor may use the coins to buy items that are made by artisans and craftsmen in the village to sell to others, and they will be able to buy food. Keeping your coins in a bag does not help you because you do not have the items you desire; it doesn’t help the vendors because they do not get your coins in exchange for their goods; and it doesn’t help the villagers because without your coins, the vendors cannot purchase things from them.” He leaned back in his chair, slightly out of breath by the strength of his emotions.

            “A dagger?” Zach said softly. “Might I purchase a dagger with the coins that I have? Do I have enough?”

            Frankie threw back his head and gave a sharp bark of a laugh. “My friend, you have enough coins to buy daggers for all the guards at the castle…and still have coins left!”

            Zach brightened up, “Some boots like yours, too?”

            Frankie frowned, “Why would you wish to have boots like mine when you wear such exquisite satin slippers?”

            “I feel everything on the ground. I want to walk and not feel the earth,” Zach grumbled.

            Frankie sighed. “I would so love to feel the ground while I am dancing. These boots are heavy and thick. I am sure that I could dance so much more gracefully if I were to wear slippers such as yours!”

            Zach grinned, “We could trade shoes!” he suggested.

            Frankie smiled, “No that will not do. My feet are larger than yours; the slippers would be too small for me and the boots too large for you. But one of us will have our wish! There are boots at the vendor which are already made. So, a dagger and a pair of boots. Is there anything else that you would like?”

            “A suit of clothes,” Zach said, touching his chest to slow the pounding of his heart.

            “Clothes? But you are wearing the finest suit of clothes in all the land right now. We have none such to offer,” Frankie said with confusion.

            “No. I don’t want fine clothes. I want clothes like everybody here wears,” Zach said, nibbling on his lower lip.

            “Why would you want…never mind, it doesn’t matter. You have the coins to purchase a suit of clothes. We can have someone come in and measure you and in a couple of days they will have them made for you.”

            “What? No! I need them now! I won’t be able to come back,” Zach said, in a fevered rush.

            “Maybe you could send someone to fetch the clothing when it is completed,” Frankie suggested.

            “No! No one must know!” Zach cried.

            Frankie got up and paced the floor of the small wagon. After a bit he gave a deep sigh, “I’m sorry. I cannot think of any way…” he stopped as his eye caught something while looking out the opening. He turned to Zach with a smile, “If you give me one…no…two of your small coins, I might be able to get you a suit of clothes.”

            Zach pulled out his coin pouch and in his haste he fumbled with it before finding two of the smaller coins and handing them to Frankie. Frankie took the coins with a smile. He leaned near the opening and called, “Vittorio, si prega di venire qui!”

            A few seconds later, Vittorio hurriedly entered the wagon through the door. “Sì, Ciccio?”

            “Vittorio, the Royal Highness needs to make a gift of a suit of clothes to a young friend. There is no time to wait for them to be made. Would you sell your other set of clothing to him? He has these coins to pay for them, but the sale must remain known only to those of us present.”

            Vittorio’s eyes had widened in surprise at the request, but the sight of the coins in Frankie’s hand made him smile. “My old clothes for those two coins? Yes! I will gladly part with them!”

            He darted away, and Frankie sat back down at the table and poured Zach and himself each another glass of wine. “Vittorio is a bit bigger than you, but he is the nearest one to your size that I would trust to do this and not speak of it.”

            “Are those coins worth that much then?” Zach asked.

            “Not to you. To him those coins mean a lot. His old clothes are not worth two coins, but he might not have parted with them for just one. Now you will be happy and he will be happy,” Frankie declared with a smile.

            Zach smiled and took a sip of the wine. His eye fell on the bowl of the roasted rat skins. He stared at it for a bit, and then he deliberately picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth. He looked over to find Frankie smiling at him.

            “Now that you know what it is, do you find that your taste for it has diminished?”

            “No. It still tastes good,” Zach said, surprised at the truth of it.

            “Good. That shows that you are made of a hardy nature! I am glad to hear it!” Frankie declared, raising his glass to Zach in a salute.

            Vittorio returned carrying a bundle hidden in the folds of his cloak. He presented the items—woolen socks, brown breeches, white shirt, and a green, fitted, hip-length tunic. All the garments still had their laces attached. Zach had seen almost every man at the caravan and the village men present all wearing similar clothes. He smiled at the sight. They were clean and felt soft from many washings and wearings. “These will do nicely,” he told Vittorio. Vittorio bowed to the prince and then made his way out of the wagon.

            “I like the story of gifting the items to a friend. Do you think we could tell the same story to the vendors for the dagger and boots?” Zach asked.

            “It may seem odd that your foot is the same size as your friend’s, however, I suppose that would be possible. Yes, we will tell them that. Even if they wonder, your gold will appease their curiosity on the matter. You must not show your gold bag to the vendors for they will overcharge you. If you will allow me guardianship over your gold, you can make your selections, and I will handle the transactions. I will see to it that you get fair value for your gold.”

            Zach nodded and pulled out his coin bag and handed it to Frankie. Frankie rummaged around in it, extracting a few of the coins, and then handed the bag back to Zach.

            “I will go and fetch the vendors and bring them to you here. Please be patient, I will return,” Frankie said and he opened the wagon door and disappeared.

            Zach turned his attention back to the opening in the wall. He saw that the family he had watched earlier had left their spot. He idly wondered where they had gone and his eyes searched the crowd for them. He spotted a puppet show going on across from him. He was too far away to hear what was being said, but he could see the interest on the faces of those in the crowd. The puppets must have said something funny because he saw the audience laugh, especially the children. Zach smiled at their joy. Suddenly a puppet like none he had ever seen came on the stage. It was a beautiful lady and she seemed to move on her own. Near the stage some of the people of the caravan began to play music, which Zach could hear too, and she started to dance. She dipped and twirled like a real person. The music changed and another puppet joined her on the stage. It was a tiny man, made very similar to her. He bowed to her and she curtsied, and then the two of them joined together and danced across the stage. Zach was so enthralled that he did not notice the door to the wagon had opened behind him.

            “Your Highness, I have returned with the vendors that you wished to see to purchase items for your friend,” Frankie said with a formal tone. Zach reluctantly turned his eyes away from the dancing puppets to find two men accompanying Frankie, who were bowing deeply.

            Zach gave a nod and Frankie presented the first vendor. He was a vendor who sold ready-made boots. Hearing that Zach’s friend had the same size foot did not seem odd to him, to which Zach was very grateful. The vendor took measurements of Zach’s feet and then excused himself to go back to his wagon and search for a pair that would fit.

            The second vendor carried a case and with Zach’s permission, he placed it upon the table and opened it so Zach could examine his offerings. Most of the daggers on display were of a variety with the long, skinny blades. The vendor called them stilettos and said they were vastly popular in the upper circles of London and Paris, and sure to spread across the country. They didn’t suit him though because it would be hard to hide such a large weapon upon his person at the castle. Personal weaponry for the princes was frowned upon by the King who expected the guards to protect the family in any attack.

            The blade, furthest to the right, almost hidden by the rest, was the one that caught his eye. It was a sword-hilted, thick bladed dagger. It was the shortest of the daggers, with the blade measuring at just six inches. In a battle, the enemy would have to be extremely close before the dagger would be useful. Nevertheless, it would be easy to hide upon his person.

            He reached into the box and lifted it out. He enjoyed the feeling of the weight in his hand. He grabbed it by the handle and realized how right it felt in his grip. “This one,” he declared.

            The vendor bowed and shut the case. He turned to Frankie and named a price. Frankie pulled the coins he had of Zach’s from his pocket and present them to the man. The vendor bowed to the prince again and then left the wagon. Frankie watched from the door until he was gone. He turned to Zach with a grin.

            “He had hoped to sell one of his special blades to you, but you chose one that is more suited to the common man,” he said.

            “I am sorry if he was disappointed, but those long, skinny blades would not be appropriate for ‘my friend’. He is not supposed to have such things, so he must be able to hide them upon his body, under his garments,” Zach answered with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

            The vendor arrived a short time later with the boots. Zach tried them on and walked a couple of paces back and forth in the wagon. He nodded. “These will do.”

            Frankie handed the vendor some coins and he bowed to the prince and left the wagon.

            “Anything else you would like to purchase?” Frankie asked.

            Zach examined his pile of goods and smiled as he shook his head ‘no’. “Everything I had hoped for is here.”

            “If you cannot be seen with a dagger, how will you explain the rest of your purchases?” Frankie asked.

            Zach’s face lost all its color. “I don’t know! I hadn’t thought of it.”

            Frankie tapped his chin with a forefinger, lost in thought. Finally he asked, “That hole in the fence that you and your brother used to use to leave the castle, did it open onto a path or was grass growing there?”

            Zach shrugged, “I think it was pretty beaten down. I guess it was a path. Why?”

            “If it was a path, you and John were not the only ones in the castle who knew of it. Others must have used it to escape the castle, too. It could still be there. I could bring your purchases to that spot. Is there any way you can get out of the castle once you are in?”

            “I think I could manage to get out, but I’m not even sure I remember the spot. And even if I found it, how could you? It is very dark, and you would have to traverse the forest. You have just arrived here in the Kingdom. You could never find your way there.” Zach objected.

            Frankie gave a little laugh. “There will be someone who knows someone who could tell me how to find it, I’m sure. I will go there and hide in the woods. When you escape the castle and find the spot, you just call my name and I will be there.”

            Zach looked at Frankie skeptically. “That will never happen.”

            Frankie tilted his head to the side and smirked, “You doubt me? Then you must give me the chance to redeem myself in your eyes. Find the spot, call my name, and allow me to prove myself to you. What have you got to lose by trusting me?”

            Zach opened his mouth to answer, but his attention was caught by the sudden silence outside of the wagon. He looked toward the opening and saw that the carriage had come back into view, reminding everyone who had forgotten that the prince was there. He sighed. “Alright, as soon as I can make it to the fence, I will call for you.” He picked up the dagger and hid it in the inner pocket of his jacket. “I can take this with me. Since the coach has flushed me out, I guess it is time for me to leave.” He extended his hand, “In case we never meet again I would like to thank you for all your help and kindness towards me this evening.”

            Frankie shook his proffered hand with a grin, “Have no fear, we will meet again, Amico mio!”

            Zach gave him a puzzled look. “Amico mio? What does that mean in my language?

            Frankie squeezed his hand, “It means, ‘my friend’.”

            Zach grinned, “Amico mio! I like that!”

            Frankie led him out of the back of the wagon and helped him pass through the darkness into the area that was lit with the campfires and torches. All of the people who had been drawn to the arrival of the carriage, all bowed down before Zach. As the footman approached to escort Zach into the carriage, Frankie hurriedly whispered, “Remember, say my name and I will be there.”


	4. Chapter 4

            When the carriage arrived back at the castle, Zach was summoned to the King’s bedchamber. The King was in great anticipation for Zach’s report of what he had witnessed while visiting the caravan. Some instinct warned Zach to only mention the acts he had seen that could be transported to the castle. He felt if he had told of the elephants or the grand stage where he had seen the puppets perform, the King might insist on visiting the caravan himself.

            Zach spoke at great length of the music, the singers, the dancers, and the jugglers. The King clapped his hands with glee.

            “So, you do think it would be a benefit to the Kingdom to allow them to stay for a while?” the King asked.

            “Oh yes, Sire! There were many villagers there and they all seemed to enjoy the festivities very much,” Zach said, trying to gauge the correct amount of enthusiasm.

            “Villagers you say? Hmm…yes, I supposed they would be there,” The King said, stroking his chin in thought. “They showed you the proper respect, I assume?”

            “Indeed, they were most respectful!”

            The King continued stroking his chin, “Good, very good. As it should be,” he said, with his mind obviously somewhere else. He was quiet for a time and Zach had thought he had even forgotten Zach was there, but then he spoke, “Your oldest sister is to be married two months hence. It would be a boon to have such entertainment as you speak at the wedding. We will have many grand guests attending. Hmm…yes. Beforehand, We will have them come in groups to keep Us entertained, but on the day of the ceremony, all must be here to entertain Our guests. Marvelous!” He spoke with a gleam in his eye. “You did very well, Zachary. Very well indeed. Yes. Now, off to bed! Be sure to have your manservant build you a proper fire this night. You might have caught a chill in the night air.”

            Zach bowed and wished the King a pleasant evening. He left the bedchamber and proceeded down the long hallway, past the footman posted there, until he reached the turn. Instead of turning to the left that lead to the staircase to the floor where his bedchamber was located, he turned to the right which led to the gathering rooms of the family. He entered his mother’s favorite sitting room and scanned the room thoroughly and found no one was present. Due to the lateness of the hour, he assumed they had all retired for the evening.

            He walked through the room and out onto the balcony. He strolled around on it for a while, just in case anyone was watching him. After a bit he ambled down the stairs and walked along the garden path, although it was too dark to see the flowers. At the farthest point in the garden, he judged that he was far enough away from the castle that his movements could not be seen. He hurried over to the fence and made his way along it. He came upon the darkened structure where the children of the castle took their lessons. His youngest three siblings still received their instructor there. Beyond that was an area set aside for the youngsters to play and make noise so that those in the castle would not be disturbed. He remembered it was in this area that the opening had been.

            It hadn’t been Zach who had found the opening first; it had been John. He tried to remember the day that John had discovered it in hopes that he would remember its whereabouts. He walked to the Learning shed and stood at the doorway. He closed his eyes. He searched his mind and remembered it had been hot that day. David and the instructor were using the break time to draw. David had a gift for art that seemed to have not been bestowed on Zach and John, so they had gone outside.

            Zach had a sudden memory flash. “There was a bird,” he whispered to himself, and then the moment came back to him.

            There was a large bird that was flying overhead. Zach had gone running under it, his arms outstretched, imaging what it was like to be as free as that bird. He ran as fast and as far as he could, and he kept up with it for a while, but eventually he began to tire and the bird did not. He stopped and watched until the bird was long gone.

            He turned around and headed back to the shed. He got a dipper of water from the barrel and was drinking it, when John suddenly appeared from behind a huge bush a few yards away from the shed. John held a finger to his lips and with the other hand gestured wildly for Zach to come to him. Zach could see the excitement on John’s face so he quickly hurried to him.

            “What is it?” Zach whispered as soon as he reached John’s side. John didn’t answer, he just grabbed Zach’s arm and pulled him along. Zach was puzzled at what could make John so excited. All he saw were the same vines and wild bramble along the fence as any other spot on the grounds. There were a few stains of berry juice on the hand that John had placed on Zach’s arm, so he must have found some ripe berries. It didn’t seem to warrant the kind of excitement that John was showing though.

            And suddenly, without warning, John disappeared between the vines and drug Zach along behind him. Zach looked around and saw that they had left the castle grounds and were in the forest. He looked around in wide-eyed wonder. They had never left the castle grounds before. Even though they were merely a few inches away, it felt as if they were in a different world.

            David began to call for them so they hurriedly slipped back through the opening. They shared an unspoken agreement that neither David nor anyone else would be told about the secret opening to the outside world.

            “We need to mark it some way so we can find it again when he isn’t around,” Zach whispered in John’s ear.

            “We don’t need to. Look there is…” the memory of John’s voice in his ear caused Zach to open his eyes.

            “…a bench,” Zach finished the thought. A bench that didn’t belong there. A bench whose only view was of a tree.

            He stepped away from the shed and made his way across the lawn to the trees and bushes that grew near the fence line. It had been many years since they had used the opening, the bench could be gone or the opening could have been discovered and sealed. After searching in vain for some time, he retraced his steps back to the shed door.

            He again tried to remember that day. Where had John appeared? He puzzled on it for a while, and then realized he was standing in the wrong position. He had been drinking from the dipper when he first spotted John emerge from behind the bushes.

            He walked to the barrel and then turned and looked at the growth along the wall. In a sharp flash of memory, he saw John emerging and gesturing for Zach to come.

            He sprinted to the spot, parted the bushes and stepped through. He saw the bench with the view of the tree. Aside from the bushes being much taller and thicker, nothing had changed. His hand found the fence and he followed it for a few feet, stepped between the vine-covered sections and found himself once again in the forest. His heart raced with excitement. He looked around and was surprised at how defined the path was. When Frankie had asked him about a path earlier, he thought there was but he wasn’t sure. Now he could see that this spot had been used many times, by many sets of feet. And since there was no grass growing on it, he could tell that it was still being used.

            He knew how hard it had been for him to find the opening, especially in the dark, so he knew that Frankie wouldn’t be able to find his way to the spot from the caravan. He searched around, looking for Frankie, just in case, but when he didn’t see him, he turned to go back to the castle. As he started to slip back through the opening, he remembered that Frankie had told him to call his name when he arrived in the forest.

            He stepped back out onto the path. He felt a bit silly because he knew that Frankie was not there, but he softly called out, “Frankie? I’m here, Frankie!”

            With a flash of his red cloak, Frankie stepped out from behind a tree down the path. He walked up with a big smile on his face. “You seemed surprised to see me, Amico mio!”

            “How did you find me? It is dark and you are new to the area!” Zach exclaimed.

            “I am magical!” Frankie said with a laugh, “No, that is a jest! This path goes all the way to the village road. I talked to a few villagers and they told me that some of the castle staff come into the village quite regularly. All I had to do was to find the start of the path and it led me right to you!” He drew a bag from beneath the folds of his cloak. “Here are your purchases that I promised to bring. I must admit that I am curious at the choice of your items.”

            Zach accepted the bag, “I confess I had not intended to make any purchases beyond the dagger. Everything else was decided on the spot.”

            “Peasant clothing and boots, so interesting,” Frankie said with a grin. “I can’t imagine you wearing such things.”

            “Good! One day I intend to come to the caravan without anyone recognizing me,” Zach said, surprising himself with the admission because he himself had not realized why he had bought the items until he heard himself saying it out loud.

            Frankie smiled broadly. “Do not come until after the sun goes down. That is when the villagers come. And, I will know you, Amico mio. You will not be able to fool me!”

            Zach smiled, “Would you like to wager on it?”

            Frankie’s smile grew even broader. “Si! Yes, I would like that very much! If I recognize you, I will come to you and say, ‘Hello Zach, would you like to ride an elephant?’ and if I do not recognize you, you come to me and say, ‘Hello Frankie, would you like to buy me an ale?’”

            Zach thought it over, “Okay, but what is the reward for the winner?”

            Frankie laughed, “Just as I said: If I win, you ride Tiny; if you win, I buy you ale.”

            “I don’t want to ride an elephant!” Zach said in a panicked voice.

            “Oh, so you are already conceding? You are sure that you will lose and that I will know you?” Frankie said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

            “No!!! No…I’m sure you won’t know me. I look quite different than this wig and these clothes show.” Zach insisted.

            “Your hand upon it then,” Frankie asked, extending his own.

            Zach hesitated for a moment, but then placed his hand in Frankie’s and shook it. “I am quite interested in tasting ale so I will hold you to the promised reward.”

            “I am quite interested in seeing you astride the back of Tiny, so I will hold _you_ to your promise!” Frankie said, laughing. “I must return now. When you come to visit us at the caravan, stay on the path until you reach the village road. Although there is still a bit to travel from the road, you will be able to see the campfires and torches and will find your way easily.”

            Frankie said goodbye and began to walk back down the path. Zach started back towards the opening when he suddenly remembered that he wanted to tell Frankie about the King saying he was going to have them all perform at the wedding of his sister. He hurried down the path to catch him. Although the moon lit the way very clearly, he did not see Frankie anywhere.

\----------

            Zach returned to the castle through the same balcony window he had left. He had no trouble getting to his room, and no one saw the bag that he carried, although his heart raced in fear the whole time. He would have had no way to explain away the items. Safe in his room, he placed a chair against the door to guard against entry. He was thankful that he had a lazy manservant who had gone to bed. If Zach had a good manservant, he would be waiting in Zach’s room to help him get changed into his night clothes.

            Zach walked to his dressing table and removed his white, curled wig. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the velvet ribbons were still tied around the long ponytail and that they had not been besmirched by the night’s activities. He ran his fingers though his short, dark hair and rejoiced in feeling the breeze from the open window upon his scalp.

            He removed his neck piece and scratched at the skin that had been hidden underneath. He pulled off his Royal robe, and then the jacket and doublet and laid them upon the chair not in use holding the door securely closed. He sat down upon his bed and removed his satin slippers and his hose. He stood back up to slide off his knickers. He carried these pieces over to join the other clothing upon the chair.

            Dressed only in his undergarments, he hurriedly opened the bag to examine his new clothes. He spread everything out on the bed so he could gaze upon them in wonder. He was thankful for the impulse he had had to purchase them. Again he was thankful for the lazy manservant because he had learned to dress and undress himself years ago. Although these garments were different from his usual clothes, he felt secure in his ability to put them on correctly.

            He pulled on the socks and was surprised at how much cushion they had. They were more comfortable than his normal hose and shoes combined. He pulled on the boots and again, marveled at the fit. He took a few steps around the room, relishing the sound of the hard soles hitting the floor. He sat down and tried to pull the breeches over the boots and found out quickly that satin slippers were different than leather boots, and that he had dressed in the wrong order, when he spilled from the bed onto the floor. His legs were in the air as he tried to extract the boots from the leg openings. He struggled a bit but finally managed to free himself. He sat back down on the bed and removed his boots. He pulled on the breeches and laced them at the waist, and then he put the boots on. He laughed at himself for making such a mistake.

            He pulled the shirt on and tied the laces at his neck. He slipped the tunic on and before he tied the belt around his waist, he remembered his dagger. He hurried over and rummaged through the clothes on the chair until he had located it and his coin pouch. He threaded the belt through the dagger case and slid it to his right hip and then tied the belt.

            He picked up the looking glass from his dressing table and looked upon himself. He saw right away that he had made a mistake with the shirt. All of the men he had observed near the caravan hadn’t kept their throat laces tied. He untied the laces and looked at himself in the looking glass again. He smiled at what he saw. He looked like an average man from the village. If he didn’t know it was himself he was looking at, he wouldn’t have been able to guess.

            When they had been children, David and John had loved to pretend to be the King. Zach would sit at the window and watch the birds. His brothers’ would tease him about wishing he could be one, but although he never admitted it, he actually did wish to be a bird. Free to soar or land anywhere he chose—far away from the castle walls.

            After John discovered the opening in the fence, and they made their way to the village, Zach would often wish he could be one of the men there. He and John only managed a handful of visits to the village before David caught them outside the fence. Those few visits made a lasting impression on Zach though. In the castle, the men were all very quiet, serious, and stoic. In the village, the men laughed loudly and talked with a passion. He had even seen a man cry once, emitting howls as he dragged an empty bag down the middle of the road. Zach had been sorry for the man’s pain, although unaware of what had caused it, but impressed by his ability to show his sorrow. That was simply not allowed at the castle.

            But now that he looked like a person who belonged to the village; he could go out and walk amongst them. He didn’t think anyone would recognize him, and he could be free for at least a little while. He opened his bag of coins. Frankie had been shocked at how many pieces of gold he had, and the sizes of them. All of his purchases had been with the smaller coins. Zach removed all of the large coins and placed them back in the box where he kept his coins. He returned the smaller coins to the bag and placed it in the pocket of his tunic.

            He used the looking glass again and fluffed up his hair. He smiled at his reflection. He probably wouldn’t need any coins since the wager had been for Frankie to purchase him an ale. He knew that Frankie would never recognize him dressed this way.

            He regretfully removed all of his new clothes and hid them under his bed. He put on his night clothes and slipped under the covers. He lay on his back and stared into the dark, trying to plan how and when he could sneak out of the castle. Every idea he came up with, he talked himself out of on the basis of it being too risky. He kept envisioning someone catching him either on the way out of or the way into the castle, and thinking he was an intruder. He became more discouraged with every discarded plan. He sighed, rolled over to his side, and clutched the pillow. It had been an exciting evening, but he knew that he was only fooling himself with the idea he could ever go back to the caravan.


	5. Chapter 5

            The next morning when Zach entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he expected to meet the other members of the Royal family. He was surprised to find only his mother and sister present.

            “Good morning, Zachary!” his mother said, presenting her cheek to him. He kissed her cheek, and then she continued, “Christina and I have taken over the Great Hall. Since the King announced that the wedding will be held in two months time, we have no time to waste. You will find the other family members in the Lesser Hall.”

            Zachary kissed his mother’s cheek again, bowed to his sister, and left the room. He walked to the Lesser Hall, which was on the same floor as the Great Hall, but on the other side of the castle. The Lesser Hall was nearer the kitchen and he could smell the fragrance of the food cooking from here. He smelled something containing cinnamon, and he smiled in appreciation. Cinnamon was one of his favorite spices, and it was rare to have it in the castle. Frankie had presented the King with a gift of a large amount of it and it seemed as if their breakfast was to contain some.

            “Zachary!” his father greeted him, “What fun, eh? Being regulated to the Lesser Hall so the ladies can take over the Great one! Approaching weddings do seem to occupy all of a woman’s thoughts.” His father and his brother John were the only ones in attendance at the time.

            “I prefer this room; it smells wonderful in here,” Zach voiced his opinion.

            “That’s true,” his father agreed. “Our visitors of the previous evening truly presented the King with a bounty of spices, which the cooks have already set about using. The wonderful smells are nothing to the extraordinary flavors. Ah, here…” he said as two of the maids entered the room, one prepared a place at the table for Zach, the other brought in a plate of food for him.

            His father was quiet while the maids were in the room, but he continued speaking as they exited, “It seems we will be restricted to this side of the castle for the next few months. My mother the Queen, my fine wife, and Christina will be entertaining many outsiders during this time. The King has declared he wants none to do with it and has confined himself in his quarters. He is certain that the numbers of new people inside the castle will introduce us all to the plague. His physician is with him to heal him at the first sign of it,” his father shrugged, “As for me, I am enjoying watching the people walking though the hall. It gives a certain life to the place.”

            Stewart came down and joined them. Their two youngest sisters were eating in the nursery before their governess took them to the shed for their lessons. This was a daily occurrence; Stewart always took his breakfast with the adults and then walked by himself to the small Learning shed. Today their father decided that because of all the strangers in the castle, it was too dangerous for Stewart to walk alone. Stewart objected to missing his studies, which caused Zach to stifle a grin. If anyone had given him permission to miss his lessons when he had been a youth, he would have been thrilled.

            “With your permission, Father, I would be glad to offer my services to accompany young Stewart to join our sisters at the Learning shed,” Zach said, wanting a chance to look for the opening in the fence to see if he could find it again using the landmarks.

            Stewart could barely hide his excitement as he looked to their father for permission. Their father stroked his chin, a mannerism he had inherited from his own father, as he thought. Finally he said, “I think that will be fine, but mind yourself Zachary. There could be those who would assail you as well as Stewart.”

            Zach nodded and gave a slight bow, “I am sure that all will be well.”

            Stewart scuttled to the door and stopped to give a quick bow to their father and then hurried away. Zach had to nearly jog to catch him. “Why are you in such a hurry for your lessons?” He asked Stewart when he finally managed to catch up to him.

            “Every day our instructor tells us part of a story. Lately the one he has been telling us is filled with men who have taken to the sea in sailing ships and I don’t want to miss any part of the story!” Stewart explained as they headed out of the castle door and into the sun-filled court yard. Zach squinted against the brightness. He preferred overcast days; days that were filled with this much light often caused his head to pound in protest.

            “I had a feeling it couldn’t be the studies that had you so enthusiastic to go to the shed. I’m glad your instructor has found a way to keep you entertained!” Zach commented.

            Stewart tossed Zach a scowl over his shoulder but kept on walking.

            “What was that for?” Zach asked.

            Stewart stopped and turned to face Zach. “It is not entertainment to me. The girls, perhaps, but not me. It’s what I want to do.”

            Zach frowned. “You want to be an instructor?” he asked in a shocked tone.

            Stewart rolled his eyes, “No! Of course I don’t want to be an instructor! I want to hire onto a sailing ship and go to sea.”

            Zach could see the sincerity in his face. “Oh, but…Stewart—you must realize that you are not like others of your age, don’t you? You are a Prince. You have duties to the Royal family. You cannot run off to the sea!”

            “I owe no one anything. If David would have lived, he would be King. Since he didn’t, that leaves you. As soon as you take a wife and begin having children, the crown passes to them. Not down to us. I am free, brother! I will never be King, but I will go to sea and live the life that I want!”

            “But Stewart, if there were to be a plague…” Zach began, before being cut off by Stewart.

            “A plague?!! You sound like Grandfather now! Zachary, there has never been a plague in our lifetime, nor in Father’s, nor even in Grandfather’s! He is so afraid of illness because his own grandfather died during the last plague and that was all they talked about when he was a child. I am not going to live my life based on the fears of people who have been dead for generations! And suppose there really was another one? There are five others in this family who could rule, there doesn’t have to be six. I am going to do what I want to do, and that is to go to the sea, not spend my life sitting in a dark, dreary castle worrying about taxes, grain yields, and ancient plagues!” Stewart turned and stormed off towards the Learning shed. Zachary followed behind him without attempting to engage him in more conversation. He had offered to see that his brother reach the shed safely and he intended to follow through on it.

            He looked at his brother’s retreating back and realized with a start that Stewart wasn’t a child any longer. Still young and impetuous, but nearing the age to finalize his education. If he had been born into a peasant family, he might have already taken a wife and started a family by this age. Christina was his senior only by a bit over a year, and at this moment was planning her wedding. He idly wondered if he should bring this up to his father. Perhaps Stewart could be included in the weekly council meetings to give him more of a sense family unity. His mind quickly envisioned those deadly dull meetings and rejected the idea. He wouldn’t be the cause of Stewart begin dragged out of the Learning shed where he was happy to force him into those horrible, endless meetings that he himself would skip if he could.

            He watched Stewart walk into the shed, and then he wandered around aimlessly for a bit to appear unsuspicious. He finally decided that it was enough, so he made his way over to the bushes that he thought hid the secret exit. He was right on his first guess. Frankly, he was surprised he had had such difficulty finding it the night before. Even taking into account the darkness, the bush was of a different variety than the others in the area. A signal that he had never picked up on before—even when he had been a child and used the exit fairly frequently those few months. He felt certain that if he ever got the chance to use it again, he would have no problem finding it.

            He hurried back inside to escape the blinding glare of the sun as it reflected off the white paving stones. Inside he headed back to the Lesser Hall but found that his father and John had already departed. He assumed that they had gone to their father’s study together. John and their father seemed to be inordinately fond of discussing the matters that the Council brought to them every week. Even the King did not discuss things as much as they did. Zach thought, for probably the millionth time since David’s death, that it was a shame John wasn’t the second son. He was far more suited to wear the crown than Zach was.

            He opened the door so that he could watch the people in the hallway outside the room, and sat down in his father’s chair, and drank a cup of tea as he watched. In particular, he studied the men and observed their clothing and their mannerisms. He concluded that if he were to exchange his Royal clothes for those he had purchased the night before, and strode through the halls, he would fit in with them and no one would suspect that he was Prince Zachary.

            He became curious after a while to see where they were entering. He stepped back out into the hall and walked in the opposite direction of those entering. They all stopped to bow before him, and he in turned bobbed his head at them to acknowledge their gesture. It slowed the short journey down the hallway immensely, but there were always rituals and protocols that had to be adhered to so Zach accepted it without too much stress.

            He turned a corner and walked down a short flight of stairs and realized he had found himself in the hallway outside of the massive kitchen. He had no recollection of ever being in this part of the castle before, not even as a child. There was an opened door leading to the outside at the end of the corridor. He hurried to it and peered outside. There were four wagons tied up there. All seemed to be unattended and the horses chomped at the long grass that grew there.

            Zach eased back away from the door, and hurried back up the short flight of stairs and entered the main hallway again. This time no one was around to slow his progress. He made it back to the Lesser Hall and sat down to think.

            After a time, his father and John reconvened back in the Lesser Hall for the midday meal. Zach had not realized so much time had passed while he had been sitting there. His father and John were still in a deep conversation, that Zach could have joined because he knew the facts they were discussing, but he was not interested enough. Soon everyone finished their meal and left the room again. Zach continued to sit there, lost in thought.

            After a time he got up and walked out of the room. The children’s nursery was located in this wing of the castle, on a floor above. He hadn’t been there since he was a child. He made his way up the stairs. He remembered when they were children, he, David, and John used to love to hide from each other. No matter how they searched, they could never find Zach, and he never told them about his spot. He ran his hand along the panel and finally located a small bump. He pressed it and the hidden door swung open. He grabbed one of the candles off a nearby table and took it inside the small room with him.

            It was evident from the dust on the floor that no one else had ever found this room, aside from the spiders and rats that took residence inside it. He nodded to himself. It could be done.

            Once Zach had begun toying with the idea, time seemed to slow to a crawl. He had never noticed how long the days were before. He wandered over to the fencing arena and found his brother Stewart there. He was in the middle of a lesson with the fencing instructor. Zach was disappointed since he had hoped that he could pass some time in a match. Instead, he sat down in the spectator’s area to watch.

            Stewart had very good form and seemed to sense what moves would be made beforehand so he was never caught unaware, although the instructor tried mightily to fool him. Zach was tolerably good at fencing but he could admit to himself that Stewart’s skill far out matched his own. He watched until the end of the bout, where Stewart was declared the winner.

            “Good bout!” Zach called down to them.

            Stewart gave a slight bow and left the arena. Zach trotted down and reserved a spot with the instructor for a bout after dinner.

            Zach left the arena and walked back across the courtyard to the back entrance of the castle. Stewart hurriedly ran up from behind and matched his pace with Zach’s. They entered the castle and took the corridor that would lead them to the Lesser Hall. They walked together without speaking.

            “That was a great bout,” Zach said finally, to break the silence.

            Stewart beamed, “Thanks. I’ve been practicing.”

            Zach gave a slight nod, “It shows.”

            “Did you schedule a bout? I saw you talking to the instructor.”

            “Yes, for after dinner,” Zach acknowledged.

            “Can I…I mean, do you mind if I come and watch you?” Stewart stammered, his face turning red.

            “That would be fine, although you will probably be disappointed. I am not as skilled as you.” Zach answered with a smile as they entered the Lesser Hall. The King was taking his supper in his drawing room, and the women of the family were dining in the Great Hall. Again it was just his father, John, Stewart, and himself present for the meal.

            Zach could barely manage to keep still during the meal. When he would think about his plan, he would receive a jolt of nervous energy throughout his system. He had no appetite, but forced himself to eat.

            John and their father spent the entire meal deep in conversation about a proposed trade agreement with the neighboring kingdom. Zach peeked at John and saw the tips of his ears turn red. Everyone knew that John was in love with the oldest daughter of the king in that kingdom, Princess Regina. The families of the two kings spent a great deal of time together so they had grown very close over the years. Zach suspected that Regina felt the same way about John as John felt for her. Now that the mourning period for David had passed, and Christina’s wedding was a few months away, Zach expected John to apply for permission to marry Regina very soon. It would be a perfect match for the two kingdoms, as well as for John and Regina.

            The meal finally ended, and he and Stewart made their way back to the arena. The instructor suggested that they fence each other. Zach laughed at the suggestion.

            “I’ve seen him fence, and I know my skill. The matchup is uneven!” he protested with a laugh.

            “I will go easy on you,” Stewart offered kindly, which just made Zach laugh harder.

            “My baby brother is going to go easy on me!” he declared. “In that case, I am willing to go for a bout!”

            They hurriedly changed into their fencing uniforms and met each other in the arena. The instructor set out the rules for the ten touch bout. He gave them the sign and they began fencing. Stewart got in the first touch almost immediately. Zach had a lot of nervous energy to work off so he was pleased when Stewart backed off a bit and allowed Zach to spar with him for a while. Stewart’s score of touches was climbing when Zach got in a touch. Zach knew that Stewart allowed him that touch, and could have ended the bout far sooner, but he was keeping his word to take it easy on Zach. Finally the bout ended with Stewart’s tenth touch. Zach pulled his helmet off with a laugh.

            “You won this time brother, but I was watching you. I will learn your moves and one day, I will beat you!”

            Stewart laughed, “Maybe one day you will; but that day will not arrive for a very long time!”

            The instructor sent Stewart to get changed while he gave some pointers and instructions to Zach. The instructor was demonstrating a specific jab technique when Stewart returned. “Hey! You can’t watch this! I am learning how to beat you in our next bout,” Zach called.

            Stewart laughed, “I perfected that jab before I was allowed to wear knickers!”

            The instructor laughed and then whispered to Zach, “That is not exactly true, but he did learn it very young. He is the best of any I have trained.”

            Zach gave a mischievous grin, “Then I will just have to train much harder than he so that I may beat him at his own game!” Then he excused himself and went to change out of the fencing gear. When he returned, he was surprised to see that Stewart had waited for him.

            “I thought, since all the outsiders are in and around the castle that it might be a better idea if we walked back together,” Stewart said by way of a greeting.

            “Fine, I will keep you safe,” Zach teased, “But, if the castle is ever attacked, you must swear to protect me with your sword!”

            Stewart laughed, “I swear!”

            They walked for a bit in companionable silence. Finally, Stewart said, “David…he…well, he used to talk to me sometimes. When I first went to the Learning shed. You and John would run around outside, and David couldn’t, so he would sometimes talk to me when he drew. Then you were all gone from the Learning shed and it was just me with the girls. Today was a good day for me. I feel like I have a brother again.”

            Zach scanned Stewart’s face and saw the loneliness there and felt ashamed. He threw his arm around Stewart’s shoulders. “I am proud to be your brother, Stewart. And from today onwards, we will be friends too! Tomorrow when we walk to the Learning shed, you can tell me all about this story of the men who went to the sea.”

            When Zach returned to his rooms, he ordered Hamilton, his manservant, to prepare a bath for him. It was a long process of heating and then carrying water to the tub, but eventually it was filled. Zach took a leisurely bath and then wrapped himself in his dressing gown. Hamilton had a few of the downstairs workers to help him remove the water from the tub and throw it out the windows. It was a much quicker job than filling it was.

            When the downstairs servants left the room, Zach informed Hamilton that he was planning on working with some of his correspondence duties and would not require any more of his services for the evening. Hamilton left Zach’s rooms with a bow, but Zach could see the gleam in his eye. Zach had no idea what Hamilton got up to on his off hours, but he imagined it was probably not good. He was not fond of Hamilton, but he was thankful that he had such a poor servant.

            He threw open his shutters and saw the dark sky outside. In the distance, he could faintly make out the fires and torch lights from the caravan. He heart began to beat rapidly in his chest and he licked his suddenly dry lips. He wondered if he truly dared to attempt it.

            He put on his wig, and then gathered up the bag of items that Frankie had brought to him. He opened his door and peeked out into the hallway. No one was in sight. If he were caught, he had no idea how he would explain the bag he was carrying, but he decided he wasn’t going to hide in his room afraid to even try.

            He wanted to run as fast as he could to the little, hidden room outside the children’s nursery, but he knew that would certainly draw attention. He forced himself to walk in a slow, deliberate pace. He walked down the flight of stairs until he reached the nursery level. He walked down the corridor until he came to the panel. He quickly looked around to again assure himself that he was alone. Finding that he was, he removed a candle from the table, pressed the little bump, and the door opened. He slipped inside and placed the candle on a stool that was there.

            He removed his wig, dressing gown, and slippers. He was glad he had practiced putting the clothes on earlier so he knew what order to proceed without getting tangled up and falling down again. He wished he had thought to bring his looking glass with him, but he hadn’t so he had to run his hands down his body to assure himself that everything was in place.

            He placed his wig, dressing gown, and slippers into the bag, and picked up the candle and pushed the lever to open the door. He knew that this was actually the most dangerous part because he was still in the family area of the castle, a place where no outsider should be. He slowly leaned his head out and peeked around. There was still no sign of anyone, so he slipped out of the hidden room and replaced the candle on the table.

            Earlier in the day, he had watched how the workmen walked. It was different than how they in the Royal family had been taught. The workmen walked quickly with their heads lowered, instead of sedately with heads raised as Zach had been taught. He did his best to imitate what he had seen earlier and walked quickly down the corridor, past the Lesser Hall, around the corner, down the steps and out the door beside the kitchen. There were still two wagons in place there in the grass, indicating that some workers were still inside. He ducked into the shadows and made his way around the castle until he came to the steps that led up to the balcony to the family parlor. He darted up the steps to the balcony and hid his bag of belongings under a bench, and then trotted quietly down the steps. He again ducked into the shadows and ran as fast as he could along the fence until he reached the area of the Learning shed. He could see the bush that hid the exit, but he changed direction and went to the Learning shed to get a dipper of water. As he drank it, he weighed his options. He really hadn’t done anything that would be considered wrong or dangerous if he were discovered. He could turn around and go back to the castle with no consequences. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon and stars. It was a beautiful clear sky and it made him feel alive.

            He placed the dipper back into the bucket, and strode across the yard to the bush. He made his way behind it, past the bench that shouldn’t be there and then to the opening. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

            The light from the moon was enough to see the path. He began walking.


	6. Chapter 6

            Zach stayed on the path as it twisted through the trees, faintly illuminated by the light of the moon. There were times when he would feel overwhelmed and would toy with the idea of giving up and returning to the castle. Life at the castle was boring and routine, but it was safe. This path was frightening, and he had no idea what he might find along the way, but he knew what awaited him at the end. The caravan: full of people, life, fun, music, and most of all, Frankie. He persevered.

            After a very long time, suddenly the path opened up and he found himself near the road to the village. He had made it out of the woods. There were villagers walking towards the lights and sounds of the caravan. Zach fell in behind them as they walked.

            As he neared the caravan, he could see that the center of the area was lit up with torches and campfires. A crowd had collected in a semi-circle, and in the middle, Frankie and his three friends were playing a fast song. The people were clapping with the beat of the music. Zach quickly lowered his eyes and made his way to the wagons that were displaying wares for sale, far away from the music.

            He loitered around, listening to the villagers haggling with the vendors to get the best price. It was fascinating to him; he had never witnessed anything like it before. Suddenly he felt someone drape an arm across his shoulders. He spun to find himself face-to-face with Frankie.

            “Hello Zach, would you like to ride an elephant?” he asked with a grin.

            “How did you know it was me?” Zach asked in confusion.

            Frankie laughed, “I will tell you as we walk to the elephant pen.”

            “Oh…but, I thought it was in jest,” Zach stammered.

            “No. It was a wager. One that I won fair and square. You will be riding an elephant with me this very night. Come on, pay up!”

            Zach sighed, realizing that Frankie won and he did owe him the payment. He fell into step beside him as they made their way away from the venders, headed for the elephant field.

            “We were supposed to come to your fair Kingdom last year. We heard of the passing of your dear brother, so we went in another direction. I felt drawn to come here once your mourning period had passed because of something I heard about you. Would you like to know what that was?” Frankie asked.

            “About me? Yes, I would very much like to know!”

            Frankie nodded and resumed, “Before we go into a land that is unknown to us, we ask others who have been there about the people and the water sources, and we ask about the Royal families of the area. You were described as ‘Il principe con gli occhi vuoti’, which means…uh...`the Prince with the empty eyes’. I couldn’t forget that description; I wanted to see them for myself. I thought about meeting you for a year and a day, all during the time of your mourning, and then I said to the caravan, ‘we will go to the Kingdom of the one that lost the prince’, and we set off that day to make our way here. When I met you I searched your eyes carefully. They were not empty! Your eyes, they smiled at me, even when your mouth did not! And tonight, when you walked by, you looked at me for a mere sliver of a moment before you lowered your eyes. I saw the smile in them, so I knew it was you!”

            Zach tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin. “Do you think anyone else will know?”

            Frankie stopped and studied Zach very carefully—from the top of his head to the tips of his toes—and then shook his head no. “You look very different in your peasant clothes. If not for your eyes, I may not have known you. I am sure no others will. I was surprised to see you come back so soon, I will admit.”

            They continued on and came to the boggy area near the elephant pen. Frankie strode into the muck and then turned to see Zach at a standstill at the edge of the bog. Frankie laughed, “I will take a Crowned Prince upon my back and carry him to protect his fine slippers, but you are a peasant now. You have to walk through it yourself.”

            Zach gulped and nodded and then stepped into the boggy mess. “What is this? And how can you deal with this smell? I feel like I am going to lose my stomach contents any second!”

            Frankie giggled at Zach’s discomfort. He stepped back and held onto Zach’s arm to keep him from slipping. “You know what it is. And as for the smell, I consider the elephants my friends so I don’t judge them on things that they can’t help, such as smells they emit. Aren’t you glad that I consider you my friend?”

            “What? Are you saying that I stink?” Zach asked, aghast.

            Frankie doubled over laughing at the look on Zach’s face. He couldn’t speak, so he just squeezed Zach’s arm and shook his head ‘no’. Finally he managed to get out, “But I wouldn’t judge you if you did!”

            As they made their way through the bog, just like the night before, a booming voice called, “Ciccio? Is that you, my friend?”

            “Si, Gigante! Again, I have brought a friend to meet your elephants!” Frankie called cheerfully.

            Agostino hurried towards them from the shadows, just as he had the night before, with a jolly smile upon his face.

            “Gigante, this is my friend Zach. He has come to visit for a while. Zach, this is my friend Gigante!”

            Gigante’s huge hand engulfed Zach’s as he shook it enthusiastically. “Any friend of Ciccio’s is a friend of mine! You are most welcome here anytime! I just wish you could have been here last night! The Crowned Prince of this very Kingdom came to see my elephants. Oh! What a superior man he was, too! He told me that he had never seen finer elephants than mine! Such an honor for me that a man such as him would say that! He will be a wonderful king one day!”

            “I am sorry I missed meeting him,” Zach said, while subtly trying to remove his hand from the strong grasp of Gigante.

            “Yes,” Gigante said, finally allowing Zach’s hand to escape, “You will see for yourself that my elephants bear the marks of old injuries from a bad man who owned them before me. The prince looked beyond their marks and saw the goodness in their hearts.” He took a big piece of cloth from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. “Ciccio was here. He heard the prince say this, did you not, Ciccio?”

            “Yes I did, Gigante! Every word you speak is true! The Crowned Prince of this land is an extremely fine man and will no doubt be a great king one day, just as you say. I’m sure he has the kindness of a lamb, with the bravery of a lion! The perfect mixture to be a legendary king!”

            “Yes!” Gigante agreed with even more enthusiasm than he had shown previously, “Beautifully said, Ciccio! That describes His Highness perfectly!”

            The baby elephant that Zach had met the night before stuck his truck through the fence and prodded Zach’s leg with the tip. Zach laughed and reached through the fence to give him a little scratch between his eyes.

            “Zach, my friend,” Gigante said in a low voice, “His mother is coming. She will want to meet you as she doesn’t want strangers near her baby. Just be still and let her get a sense of you.”

            The mother elephant came to the fence and stuck her trunk through and gave Zach’s cheek a caress before moving away.

            “Ciccio! Did you see?! She greeted him as if he was a friend! Why would she do that, Ciccio? She is a good mother and he is a stranger!” Gigante sputtered in his shock.

            Frankie moved over and patted his arm, “I suspect she sees that he is a friend to you and me and feels as if she can trust him. A favor, Gigante? Zach would very much like to ride one of your elephants. Tiny, if at all possible.”

            Gigante laughed and looked around Frankie to see Zach as he asked, “You want to ride Tiny?! He is the largest of all of the elephants! Are you certain he is the one you want to ride?”

            “He is sure. He is a very brave man!” Frankie said, turning to look at Zach and giving him a grin, “Aren’t you, Zach?”

            “I’m not sure if I am brave or just incredibly daft, but yes Gigante, I would very much like to ride Tiny, if that is acceptable.”

            “Yes, it is acceptable to me! And only the bravest request to ride him, as Ciccio said, you are a very brave man!” He walked to the fence and called for Tiny.

            Tiny thundered up to the fence and Zach had to crane his neck to see the top of him. Frankie scrambled up the fence and threw his leg over Tiny’s back.

            “You are riding Tiny too, Ciccio?” Gigante questioned.

            “Yes! You know I never miss an opportunity to ride your magnificent elephants! Come along Zach! Up the fence, and I will help you onto Tiny.”

            Zach reluctantly, and with shaking legs, climbed the fence. Frankie leaned down to help him upon the elephant and Zach could see the merriment in Frankie’s eyes. The light from the lantern hit his eyes at just the right angle and caused them to seem to be reflecting back a small red glow.

            Seeing that glow in Frankie’s eyes helped Zach to relax a bit. He knew that Frankie wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He knew he could trust Frankie. He extended his arm and Frankie pulled him up onto Tiny’s back. Frankie held onto the loose skin at Tiny’s neck and Zach held onto Frankie’s sides.

            Tiny set off on a run and Zach dug his fingers into Frankie and buried his face into Frankie’s back. He could hear Frankie laughing with glee and he could feel Tiny picking up speed. They circled the pen twice, and then Frankie reached back and tapped Zach’s hand.

            “You have proved your honor and paid your debt. We will stop now,” he said, then he slowed Tiny’s pace and turned him toward the fence.

            Tiny stopped at the spot where they started, and Zach slid off his back and Frankie held onto his arm until his foot found the fence. He climbed down the fence and finally his feet touched solid ground. Frankie came down the fence after him.

            “Thank you, Tiny!” Frankie called to the retreating elephant, which had trotted away as soon as his passengers disembarked. “And thank you, Gigante! I am taking Zach to the village to buy him some ale. I am going to ask some of the other men to join us and you are most welcome to join us too!”

            “Oh yes! I would like that very much! I have to tend to the elephants, but then I will come there and join you!” Gigante said, and then he hurried back to the structure to prepare the elephants their evening meal.

            “Come along now, Zach. We must cross the bog again,” Frankie said, linking arms with Zach and stepping into the mire. Zach had no choice but to join him.

            “Why are you going to buy me an ale?” Zach asked, trying not to breathe through his nose. “You won the bet, I didn’t.”

            “This is not in payment of a debt; I want to give my friend a reward for being brave. You were afraid, but you didn’t run away from the challenge. I admire that,” Frankie said as they reached the end of the bog. “Scrap your boots upon the grass. It will help remove some of the dirt and smell.”

            Zach did as he was told, and while a lot of the muck was removed, he felt that it would take much more than scraping them upon the grass to remove the odor.

            They made their way through the shadows that had collected behind the wagons until they came upon an opening that took them into the lighted center of the caravan. Frankie took Zach around to all those he had met the night before and reintroduced him as a friend from the village. Everyone seemed to be of the opinion that any friend of Ciccio’s was a friend to them too. He was welcomed quite warmly. There was only one second of unease and Zach was the only one that seemed to notice.

            It happened when he shook Vittorio’s hand. At first Vittorio was all smiles, but while shaking Zach’s hand, he pulled away with a slight frown. He tossed a look in Frankie’s direction, but Frankie was deep in conversation with Pablo. Vittorio looked back at Zach and his frown was replaced with a smile as Giasone joined them and was introduced to Zach.

            Frankie invited them to go to the pub in the village with him and Zach, and told them that Gigante would be joining them later. They all gladly accepted the invitation.

            Vittorio turned to Zach, “The winds turn brisk as the night progresses. Do you have an outer garment of any kind?”

            Zach looked down at his clothes, “No, but I’ll be alright.”

            “No, that won’t do. Come with me. I suspect we are the same size and I have an extra,” Vittorio commanded and headed off to his wagon. Zach hurried along behind him.

            They entered Vittorio’s wagon and he removed a brown woolen cloak from a hook and handed it to Zach. Zach put it on and was pleased with it. He had seen several men from the village wearing cloaks like it so he knew that it added to his disguise.

            Frankie came to the wagon and Vittorio invited him in. “I knew it would fit,” Vittorio said, “We are of similar size. One word of advice, Zach? Always keep your right hand occupied so you don’t have to shake anyone else’s. It gives you away.”

            Zach exchanged puzzled looks with Frankie. Frankie asked, “Why do you say that, Vittorio? What do you mean?”

            Instead of answering Frankie, Vittorio addressed his answer to Zach. “Peasant men have rough, hard hands. Your hands are soft and smooth and are ones which have never toiled in the fields. I know who you are.”

            Zach could feel the blood drain from his face and felt the panic rising in his chest. “You won’t say anything, will you?” he pleaded.

            Vittorio grasped Zach’s upper arm with his hand. “Zach, you are Ciccio’s friend, which means you are now my friend, too. I would never betray a friend. I will never tell a soul.” He removed his hand from Zach’s arm and then he reached up to his own face to stroke his beard. “Now I feel bad for taking two coins from you for my old clothes.”

            Zach laughed, “Yesterday I had coins and no friends; today I have fewer coins, but I have new friends! I made a good bargain.”

            Vittorio smiled, “Keep the cloak. And I owe you several drinks, too; eventually we will be even.”

            “Fine, but I am buying him his first drink…I insist!” Frankie said, adamantly.

            Vittorio laughed, “You win Ciccio!”

            They stepped out of the wagon and Pablo and Giasone joined them, and the five of them walked towards the village together. Pablo carried a lantern so they could find their way down the unfamiliar road. Zach listened to their voices and their laughter combining in the night air and felt thankful to be with them.

            The pub was in sight when Frankie took a hold of Zach’s arm and steered him away from the group, calling over his shoulder that they would be back. They walked for a while until they found a secluded spot. “Did you bring coins with you again?” Frankie asked him quietly.

            “Yes, but not so many. I think maybe ten of the medium-sized ones and twenty-six of the smaller ones,” Zach answered proudly.

            Frankie chuckled, “One of the first things we must do is teach you about the value of your coins. Again, this is way, way too much to be carrying. Take two small coins out of your bag and place them in your pocket. Hide the bag down in your boot.” Zach did as Frankie instructed. “When you come back, do not bring so many coins with you,” Frankie advised.

            Zach laughed, “What makes you think I will come back?”

            “I can read your eyes, Amico mio! You are happy; you will come back to us,” Frankie said with a grin. He linked arms with Zach, “Come, let us join our friends at the pub.”

            As they entered the pub, Zach was stricken by the volume of noise that the men were making. There were lots of men inside, filling up almost every spare space. Frankie steered Zach to a table where their friends had saved them seats.

            Frankie waved at a serving girl, she came to the table and he gave her his order: a glass of wine for himself, and a tankard of stout ale for Zach. He gave her a small coin, and when she returned to the table with their drinks, she gave Frankie four coins. Zach was puzzled by this. Frankie saw it confusion on his face and leaned over to whisper, “I gave her one coin that is of a high value. She deducted the price of the drinks and brought back the smaller amounts to make us even.” Zach nodded to show he understood, and he did understand the concept, just not the amounts in question.

            At a corner table there was an arm wrestling competition going on. An extremely large-muscled man from the village was taking on all challengers. Some of the other men in the pub had gathered around to watch the competitions, and to place bids on their favorites.

            Zach took a drink of his ale and had to force himself to swallow the bitter liquid. He looked at Frankie and Frankie grinned at him. “Do you find it to your taste?” Frankie asked.

            Zach looked at the other men at the table who were happily enjoying their own tankards. “Yes, very much,” he croaked out in a voice that even to his own ears did not sound like it belonged to him.

            Frankie laughed, leaned in, and whispered, “If you would rather have wine, I will call the girl back over and order you a glass.”

            Zach took a big drink of the ale, trying not to shudder as he swallowed it, “No thank you, this is fine.”

            Gigante walked into the pub, looked around and found his friends. With a huge smile, he headed for their table. Some of the men watching the arm wrestling competition noticed him and began whispering loudly about the size of him—speculating on whether he could unseat the reigning arm wrestling champion. It was obvious to Zach that Gigante must be hearing the remarks, but he showed no evidence of noticing.

            Vittorio headed to the counter, and after a few moments returned with a tray of drinks. He passed them around the table, and Zach realized Vittorio had purchased another tankard of ale for him. He hadn’t even drunk half of the contents of the first tankard yet. He picked up the tankard of ale that Frankie had purchased for him and drank it down quickly. He could feel the tiny hairs all over his body rising up off his skin as he fought to keep it down. He stifled a huge burp. Frankie looked over at him and grinned at the muffled sound.

            Zach’s stomach immediately settled and he took a drink from the other tankard. He was surprised at the taste.

            He leaned over to whisper to Frankie, “Why does this one taste better?”

            Frankie grinned and shrugged, “The second always tastes better than the first and the third better than the second. No one knows why.”

            A hush fell over the room as the arm wrestling champion got up from his seat at the table in the corner. The patrons parted as he walked to their table. He took his cap off his head and dropped it in front of Gigante. Gigante was silent as he contemplated the cap, and the crowd was equally silent. Zach didn’t know what was happening, but he felt the tension in the room, and saw that all eyes were on Gigante.

            Frankie leaned over and whispered to Zach, “He has issued a challenge to Gigante to arm wrestle.”

            Gigante picked up the cap from the table and handed it back to its owner. The men all cheered and Gigante got up from his seat and walked with the man back to the little table in the corner. There was loud, excited chattering all over the room.

            Frankie whispered, “Gigante has accepted the challenge. Now many wagers for coins will be made before the match begins.”

            Zach gave a quiet laugh and whispered, “Who would wager against Gigante?!!! He is huge and can easily beat that man!”

            “Yes, he could, but he will not,” Frankie said quietly.

            Zach gave him a puzzled look. “You mean you think he will lose the match?”

            Frankie took a sip of his wine, and then replaced the glass before leaning back to whisper in Zach’s ear, “If Gigante wins, he will walk away with a few coins. If he loses, he will walk away with a few new friends and good feelings amongst the villagers. They will tell all their friends about how nice we are and what good sports, and then more people will come to the caravan and then we all will end up with coins. Gigante knows this, so he will lose the match.”

            Zach leaned back in his seat, sipping his ale and thinking about it. He would have never guessed that losing a contest could be a good thing. He could see the rightness of it after Frankie’s explanation.

            Frankie got up from the table and walked over to the men near where the match was going to take place. Zach jumped up and followed him. He saw Frankie give one of the men a few coins and then man marked it on a board with the charred end of a stick.

            After they returned to their table, Zach asked Frankie if he had placed his wager against Gigante.

            Frankie laughed, “Certainly not! I would never wager against my friend!”

            “But you said that you knew he would lose! You will lose the wager!” Zach admonished.

            “Yes, and I will be happy and congratulate those who won. We all work together to help create the new friendships,” Frankie said.

            “Can I? With one of my coins? I want to help too,” Zach said, as he began to reach for one of the two coins in his pocket.

            “No! That amount is far too large. Very few would make such a large wager, and they are either braggarts who like to show off their wealth, or fools. That would not help our case at all. You can help us by being very happy for the winner and congratulating him.”

            The match began shortly after. It lasted for quite some time as they seemed to be of equal strength. Gigante lost a small amount of territory and the crowd gasped. He quickly recovered his previous placement but gained no new ground. Both the men began to have beads of sweat appear on their reddening faces, but they did not give up. Again Gigante lost territory, but this time he could not seem to gain it back. Bit by bit his opponent was able to move his arm, until at last Gigante was beaten. The crowd let out a cheer, aside from a few who had bitter faces, but the winner was ecstatic. He walked Gigante to the counter and purchased a drink for him. Gigante brought him back to their table and invited him to join them. The man sat a bit, accepting congratulations from them all. Zach remembered what Vittorio had said about his hands giving him away, so he patted the man on the back, which seemed to be all that was necessary. The man told them bits about his life, his job, and his family. He visited with them for a while, and then moved back to his original table with his friends.

            Frankie said, “Good job Gigante; it looked very real. And now we have many new friends who will come and visit the caravan.”

            Gigante’s face turned a bit red as he grinned. “I am glad to have been of help!”

            Out of the corner of his eye, Zach saw the light of a bright lantern as the door at the top of the stairs opened. He turned his attention to it, and saw numerous young women come out of the room and down the stairs. Some of the men were on their feet, cheering for the women. All of the men which had been seated at Zach’s table, except for Frankie and Zach, got up and ran over to meet the women. He saw them each going back up the stairs with them. Zach had never witnessed this before but he understood what was happening.

            One of the women came to Frankie and whispered in his ear. Frankie laughed, whispered something to her, stroked her cheek and gave her a coin. She left their table and went searching for others to speak to.

            Frankie leaned towards Zach, “If you choose one of these ladies, only one coin from your pocket, although she will try to get you to part with both.”

            “Oh…no, I don’t find any of them tempting this evening. I think the more fetching women must come to the castle. But I will be fine here if you want to go with one.”

            Frankie smiled, “No, I never go with the ladies.”

            “Oh? Are you so very religious then?” Zach asked puzzled. Frankie didn’t seem like the religious celibates he had met in the castle. Their faces were usually pinched and heavily lined, and they displayed no humor.

            “No! No I am not very religious. I am omosessuale,” Frankie answered.

            “I see,” Zach said and took a drink from his ale. He looked around the room for a bit, but there wasn’t really much to see. Most of the men had either gone upstairs or were sitting on the steps waiting. A few men were sitting at a table, buying drinks for two of the girls who had come down the steps earlier. A serving girl was wiping down tables with a rag. Finally Zach said, “Frankie? I don’t know what that means. What is the word in my language?”

            “Omosessuale? Um…hmmm…I don’t know the word in your language,” he thought for a while and then threw his hand up, “Maybe there is no word? I do not know. It means a man who fancies men, not women. Do you know a word that means that?”

            Zach shook his head no. “I never heard of it before. Well, actually I did, once. My brother David said something about men who loved men. But I asked our instructor and he said it wasn’t true. He said that they didn’t exist and that the sexual act between two men was not possible.”

            Frankie picked up his glass of wine and brought it to his smiling lips. He took a drink and then glanced at Zach from the corner of his eye and said, “I would hate for you to lose faith in your instructor, but…we do exist and sexual acts are very possible.”

            Zach just nodded and took a drink of his ale. “I have often suspected that our instructors only told us what they wanted us to know, or only the things they themselves knew. David knew a lot of things the instructors didn’t teach.”

            “How do you think he managed to learn things that no one else did?” Frankie asked.

            “One of our duties, as a part of the Royal family, is to correspond with other Royal families. We are given lists of the things that the King wants them to be told. I do what I have to and am done with it, but David used to write often. I suspect he developed friendships with others and they shared thoughts and ideas beyond what was on the list. David was betrothed to Princess Millicent, the marriage was arranged by her father and our grandfather, but when David died it was Princess Margaret, her sister, who was inconsolable. Princess Millicent was not so deeply moved. We saw them very seldom, so I was puzzled by Princess Margaret’s deep sorrow. I went to David’s room and searched through his things and found his list of correspondences and saw that he wrote to both Princess Millicent and Princess Margaret. He wasn’t assigned to write to Princess Margaret, she was on my list, not his.”

            Frankie signaled to the serving girl and she brought them over their next set of drinks. Frankie gave her a coin.

            “You should let me pay!” Zach stated firmly.

            Frankie grinned, “You can pay the next time we come.”

            Zach smiled, “I may not come again; it was very difficult to plan my escape this evening!”

            “You found a way, and you will again, of this I have no doubt! So, tell me, are all the marriages arranged in your family?” Frankie asked with interest.

            “No, only for those close to the crown. In fact, my sister Christina is to be married in a few months, and she is marrying for love. He is only a Duke, but there is little chance that she will ever ascend to the throne, so the King granted them permission to wed. He told me that he wants all the musicians from the caravan to entertain at the wedding.”

            Frankie clapped his hands, “Marvelous! Oh we will be so honored!”

            “He will also be calling some of you to the castle beforehand for our entertainment.”

            “Excellent! To be so honored by the King is so unexpected! Did you have anything to do with this?” Frankie asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

            “No! Honestly, I didn’t. I did speak of the fine musicians and singers that I witnessed performing, but it was your own performance in the castle that impressed him.”

            “I am pleased to know that even if you do not manage to visit the caravan again,” Frankie gave him a grin to indicate that he didn’t believe that at all, “you and I will still meet again when I am performing at the castle.”

            Zach stifled a yawn and Frankie grinned at the sight. “It is very late for you, I think. Come, finish your drink and I will walk with you back to the castle!”

            Zach tipped up the tankard and drank its contents. He sat it back down and stood up, finding his balance slightly affected by the alcohol. Frankie steadied him and kept his arm around Zach to keep him from falling. “You don’t have to walk me back. I can make it on my own,” Zach insisted.

            “Yes, I am sure you could, however it is a nice night and I would welcome a chance to take a walk. You do not mind if I accompany you?” Frankie asked with a slight tilt to his head.

            Zach laughed and linked arms with Frankie, “No, I am glad for the company.”

            Frankie grabbed the lantern off the table and carried it in his free hand as they left the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

            It was late, so they didn’t meet anyone on the road back to the village. The villagers had long ago left the caravan to return to their homes for the night. The brisk air seemed to help revive Zach, so that his gait became steadier as they walked. He did, however, have to stop a few times to duck behind trees to empty his bladder.

            “I don’t know what is wrong with me,” Zach exclaimed after coming back to the road for the second time.

            “It is the ale. It does this to many men. You must be sure to drink a glass of water before you go to bed, or else you will wake up ill,” Frankie advised.

            They turned onto the path. Earlier, when Zach had traveled this way, the moon lit up the path. Now however, the moon had moved away and if not for Frankie’s lantern, Zach knew he would have never been able to find the path on his own. Frankie walked with assurance and at one point, gave Zach’s arm a squeeze. “All is well,” he said. Zach had been feeling very nervous but instantly relaxed a bit.

            Using the darkness as a mask to hide behind, Zach asked Frankie a question that had been with him since Frankie’s confession at the pub. “Frankie, how did you know that you liked men that way?”

            Frankie gave a little shrug, “My eyes told me what they liked to look at. I just listened to them.”

            They walked in silence for a bit. Zach could hear the rustling of night creatures who were disturbed by their presence and by the light of Frankie’s lantern. Zach reached to his belt to assure himself that his dagger was still there. He found it easily and was thankful for it. If they were set on by anything, Zach knew he would have to be the one to fight it off. Frankie carried no weapon.

            “Frankie? Why don’t you…I mean, wouldn’t it be wise to carry a weapon?” Zach asked.

            Frankie turned to face Zach and held the lantern high so Zach could see the light on Frankie’s face. His eyes took on a red glow from the lantern. With his free hand, he touched Zach’s shoulder. “I have no need for a weapon. All is well. We are safe.”

            Zach blinked and looked around. He could see that Frankie was telling the truth. There was nothing here that would hurt them. They were safe; all was well. They continued on toward the castle, and Zach no longer felt any unease.

            They finally came to the opening that separated the forest from the castle. Zach stepped through, but Frankie stayed in the forest.

            “Come on, Frankie!” he called.

            “No, I cannot cross onto the King’s land, but I will give you the lantern to light your way.” Frankie refused, stretching out his arm to hand Zach the lantern.

            “What do you mean you cannot? Of course you can!” Zach insisted.

            “No, it is a rule of mine. I do not enter unless I am invited by the owner,” Frankie explained.

            “That is ridiculous! I am inviting you,” Zach exclaimed.

            “You are not the owner,” Frankie said simply.

            “Of course I am! Right now my grandfather is King, next will be my father, then it will be me. We are all just keeping it trust for future generations, as the past Kings—Seth, Jeffrey, and Daniel did. We are, all of us, the Kings!” Zach explained, vehemently.

            Frankie took a deep breath, gave a little nod, and stepped through the opening. He had a look of amazement on his face as he entered the grounds. “What you said is true!”

            “I’m worried about you going back through the forest alone. I want you to take my dagger for protection,” Zach said, reaching to his belt to remove it.

            “No, that is not necessary. I will be safe; all will be well. Do you need the lantern to light your way back to the castle?” Frankie asked, extending it to him.

            “No, I know the way from here,” Zach refused.

            Frankie craned his neck to look at the castle in the distance. There were candles in the windows on the bottom floor, but the other floors were dark. “Do you have a window that faces this area?”

            Zach turned to look at the castle and indicated with his finger, “Yeah, up on the third floor.”

            “When you get to your room, and are safe, would you place a candle in the window so I will know?” Frankie asked. “I’ll wait here until I see it.”

            Zach tried to bite back a grin. “I will hurry so you don’t have to wait long,” he grabbed Frankie’s hand and shook it, enthusiastically. “I will come back to see you again, if there is any way possible.”

            Frankie smiled, “You will come back; of this I have no doubt.”

            Zach took off at a run in order to not keep Frankie alone in the woods too long. He had no trouble finding the bag he had left hidden. He took off his boots, socks, and his cloak. He placed the wig upon his head, the slippers upon his feet, and pulled the dressing gown over his clothes. He had to roll up the legs of the breeches a bit to keep them from being seen under the hem of the dressing gown. He put the boots, socks, and cloak into the bag, and went into the castle through the balcony doors. He walked through the empty setting room and grabbed one of the lit candles on his way out. He headed down the long corridor until he came to the staircase and ran up the two flights of stairs. He made it to his rooms without encountering anyone.

            There were no candles lit in his room, so he was certain no one had entered and noticed his absence. He made his way over to the window that faced the forest and threw open the shutter. He waved the candle from side-to-side a few times to signal to Frankie that he had made it, and then placed the candle down on the sill. He was turning away from the window when he caught a small flash from the corner of his eye. He turned back and saw a point of light also moving side-to-side. He knew that the light was from Frankie’s lantern and Frankie was signaling that he had seen the candle.

            Because it was still early spring and the leaves on the trees were very small and sparse, Zach could see the lantern disappear and reappear as Frankie made his way back down the path. After a time the light was gone. Zach imagined that Frankie had reached the village road by then and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to see the light from there.

            He removed his finery, and then he removed his peasant clothes and placed them in the bag with his boots and other articles. He prepared himself for bed as the early streaks of sunrise were beginning to show in the sky.

\----------

            The next night he managed to escape the castle a bit earlier and arrived at the caravan shortly after sundown. He was greeted by one of the vendors that Frankie had introduced him to the night before.

            “Greetings Zach!” Dyryke said as he approached. “Ciccio is in the elephant enclosure. He told me to tell you to come and join him when you arrived.”

            Zach thanked him and hurried behind the wagons and through the bog. Frankie was in the field beyond the fence. He looked up and waved when he saw Zach approaching the fence. “We are helping to clean the field a bit, come and work with us!” he called. It was only then that Zach realized that there were others in the field. Vittorio, Pablo, Giasone, and Gigante, along with all of the elephants.

            Zach was reluctant to enter the enclosure, but he could see that the elephants were playing in the river that twisted its way through the elephant habitat. Also, he wasn’t sure how one could properly excuse oneself from the invitation to help clean up elephant waste. He noticed that they had all removed their cloaks for the task, so he removed his and draped it across one of the fence posts, and then climbed over the fence and dropped down on the other side. He walked over to Frankie.

            “Hello Zach! I never expected you to return so soon!” Frankie said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

            “Which is why you told Dyryke to send me to the elephant enclosure when I arrived,” Zach quipped.

            Frankie laughed, “So it was Dyryke who told you? He must want something because he never does anything without some gain in mind for himself. I told several people; he must have just been the first to see you. Well, no matter, I’m sure he will seek me out later for payment of some kind,” he handed Zach two wooded implements, and explained, “Use this one,” he said, indicating the one with appendages that reminded Zach of vaguely of the combs his mother wore in her hair, “to pull through the grass to collect the dry bunches. When you have a pile, you use this one,” he said, indicating a tool that resembled the shuttle used to load coal onto the fires at the castle, “to pick it up and load unto the cart. Don’t bother trying to collect the moist ones; they will stick in the teeth of the rake. We will let them dry in the sun for a few days more before we collect them.”

            Zach looked around and saw that everyone in the field was doing the procedure that Frankie had outlined, so he nodded and set to work. Within a short time, he could feel pains in his hands and in his arm muscles. No one else seemed to be so affected, so he kept on working without mentioning it.

            He was concentrating on his work and startled when he felt the gentle nudge against his leg. He looked over and saw that the baby elephant had found him. Zach laughed and reached over to scratch him between the eyes.

            “Ay! Tiny Son has found his new friend Zach!” Gigante laughingly called to the others. “Go, play with him a bit, Zach! It will be good for him!”

            Zach looked and saw the little elephant’s mother nearby, munching on grass while keeping an eye on her young son. He looked over to Frankie and Frankie smiled and nodded. Zach placed down his tools and began to run and play with Tiny Son. They romped around together for a good while until the little elephant’s mother called him. Tiny Son stroked Zach on his hand before running off to join his mother as she made her way back to the river.

            Zach hurried back over and picked up the tools and began working again. During his time playing with Tiny Son, he had forgotten about the pain in his hands. He was quickly reminded of it as the skin on his palms seemed to scream in pain. He ignored the pain and continued with the chore.

            “Zach?” Frankie called, his voice sounded odd and it startled Zach. He looked up to find all of the men, with the exception of Gigante, had stopped working and were looking at him. “You have hurt yourself. There is blood. Where is your injury?”

            Zach looked down at his palms and saw a few sore spots had been rubbed onto them and a couple of the places that had begun to ooze a small amount of blood. “It’s nothing; I am fine.”

            “No. We will go to Temperance; she will tend to them,” Frankie said, striding towards him. He took Zach’s arm and said, “Come along,” in a tone that was most unlike him. It was brisk and commanding. Zach found himself doing as he was told, even though he didn’t understand the urgency.

            “Ciccio?” Giasone called.

            “It is fine. We are finished for tonight. It is getting much too dark to see,” Frankie called back without turning around. He kept a grip on Zach’s arm and was hurrying him along. They came to the fence and Frankie practically pushed Zach up and over it. As Zach’s feet touched the ground, Frankie came down beside him. Zach turned to retrieve his cloak from the post where he had left it earlier and he tossed a glance in the direction of the field they had been working in. Aside from Gigante and the elephants, the field was empty. The men who they had been working with were no longer there.

            Frankie took grip of Zach’s arm again and hurried him through the bog. He didn’t slow down until they reached the first lantern and Zach got a glimpse of Frankie’s face. It looked pinched and white. Furrows were on his forehead and beside his mouth. Zach gasped at the sight. “Are you angry with me, Frankie?”

            Frankie stopped and looked at Zach. “No, Amico mio! You have done nothing to make me angry! No, if I must confess my weakness then I shall. Blood has an effect upon me.”

            Zach sighed in relief. “I understand. My father protests most strenuously when the physician tells him he must be bled.”

            They arrived at Temperance Lloyd’s wagon. She was in the front of it, stirring in her huge, black pot over the fire. “Our friend, Zach, has some small injuries to his hands. Could you be so kind as to treat them?” Frankie asked her.

            “Of course I will help him, Ciccio!” she said and quickly scanned the area, “Alice!” she called to a young woman near a neighboring wagon, “Will you come and stir the pot?” She looked at Frankie, “Ciccio, you look like you could use a rest. There is a stump behind my wagon that is a perfect spot for it. Now, come with me Zach and we will tend to those hands!”

            He entered Temperance’s wagon from a different opening than he had before, and the wall was closed from view, but otherwise it was the same. She had him sit upon a chair while she gathered together the items she would need. He startled when he heard a high-pitched squeal.

            “What was that?” he asked, clutching at his heart to calm its rapid beating.

            “That? That was nothing more than rats. We received a bounty today when someone came upon a huge nest of them down by the river’s edge. They are in cages now, waiting to be made into stew. Sometimes when you contain rats in cages, they turn on each other and fight.” She took one of his hands in hers and applied a strong smelling ointment to it and then wrapped it very securely with linen strips and then tied the ends together. Zach heard another high-pitched squeal from the rats and tried to hold back a shudder.

            Temperance turned her attention to his other hand. As she applied the ointment, Zach mentioned its very strong odor. “Yes, it is to disguise the smell of blood.”

            “Blood has a smell?” he asked, confused.

            “Yes. Humans don’t usually notice the smell until there is a large amount or it has had some time to dry, but there are those that do smell it, even the smallest drop of it. They would be drawn to the smell and you would be unsafe. This ointment prevents that, and it takes away pain. You must keep them wrapped this way until dawn, do you understand?”

            Another squeal from behind her wagon diverted his attention. Temperance tapped him on the cheek to bring his focus back to her, “Do you understand that you must keep them wrapped until dawn?”

            “Yes, yes I understand. I will not unwrap them until dawn.” He wondered how she could manage to not react to those squeals and decided that she must be used to it. He didn’t think he would ever get used to such a horrible sound.

            “Good! I think we are finished now,” she said with a smile, and they left the wagon. Frankie was standing by the pot, talking with Alice as she stirred.

            “Ah! I see that Temperance has taken good care of you!” Frankie said as a greeting.

            “Yes Ciccio, all is well now,” Temperance said. “I see that you are looking better too.”

            Zach surveyed Frankie’s face and found it was true. The pinched, pallor was gone from his face. “Yes,” Frankie said to Temperance, “I sat upon the stump for a bit, as you recommended, and then my head cleared. Thank you for your kindness to both Zach and I.” He removed a coin from his pocket and placed it in her palm. “Zach, let us go to my wagon. I believe we could both use a glass of wine.”

\----------

            The next two weeks passed in a pleasant blur for Zach. During the days he spent a lot of time with Stewart. They spoke mainly of the sea, with Stewart telling Zach tale after tale of men who had gone to sea and their thrilling adventures. They also went to the arena and had many fencing bouts, with Stewart always winning. Zach was improving however, since Stewart was more skilled, Zach was learning how to sharpen his own skills.

            In the evenings, he would make an excuse to Hamilton as to why he needed to be alone—correspondences, entertaining a woman from the village, or simply wishing to retire early—and he would sneak out of the castle and head for the caravan. He had gotten used to the forest and the sounds he heard there, and could now easily pass through it with no fear.

            At the caravan, he often dropped by to see the elephants, most especially Tiny Son and the two of them frequently played chasing games together. Zach made friends with the people in the caravan and spent time visiting with them. Gigante taught Zach, Frankie, Vittorio, Giasone, and Pablo a game he had learned in a London pub.

            He did not know what the pub patrons had called the game, but he did know how to play it. He took a set of arrows and cut out a part of the center of the shafts, and then attached the arrowheads to these cut shafts. It resulted in a set of very short arrows that a man could hold in his hand. Gigante suspended an empty barrel up into a tree, after marking the center spot on the bottom with a charred piece of wood. The men would stand behind a line drawn in the dirt and take turns throwing their shortened arrows at the barrel, aiming for that center spot. Whoever got the most arrows in or near that spot was the winner.

            One time the six of them mounted horses and rode two hours to the nearest trading station. There was a board there when people posted personal news for anyone traveling through the area. It was mainly marriages, births, new location directions, and death notices. Frankie pinned a few notices on the board and took down a few to take back to the caravan to give to the recipients. Zach was amazed by this form of communication. Of course he corresponded with the Royal sons and daughters of other families, but his letters were given to a court courier who would see to it that the proper person received it. Notices pinned to a board seemed as if it would not be an efficient means of communication, but somehow it did seem to work.

            While at the town of the Trading Station, they purchased flour. Each of the men filled their saddle bags with small sacks of it for the trip home. They visited a large pub and drank far too much alcohol for the trip home.

            They met an older man in the bar whose name was Captain Fitzwilliam Owen. Captain Owen was recently asked to remove himself from his ship due to failing eyesight. He had come to the Trading Station to post on the notice board that he was looking for boarding students to teach. He said there was a shocking amount of untrained men on ships and he wanted to take a few lads in and have them fully prepared before going into service. Zach couldn’t help but feel a kinship to Captain Owen after listening to Stewart’s stories. He vaguely wished that Stewart was eligible to go to Captain Owen’s home and learn all that the old man had to teach.

            On the way home from the Trading Station, the men began to encourage Frankie to show Zach his trick. He refused for a while, but Zach’s curiosity caused him to join in with the other men, demanding to see. Frankie reined in his horse and told the others to ride on ahead and stop when they came to the double-forked tree.

            Zach was not familiar with the area and it seemed as if they rode for a long time before coming to the tree. Even though the moon was bright that night, it worried Zach to leave Frankie alone. He kept turning around in the saddle, trying to peer through the darkness to see if he could locate Frankie.

            They stopped by the tree and waited. Zach became aware of the sound of thundering hoofs approaching from a distance. He strained his eyes to search for Frankie. He seemed to appear almost out of nowhere. He was standing upright in the stirrups with the reins clenched in his teeth. His arms were spread wide and his back was arched. As the horse sped past them, Frankie’s red cloak was blowing behind him. Zach was amazed by the sight. Frankie appeared to be an exotic, night-flying bird. He was the living embodiment of freedom and joy. The other men were cheering for him but Zach could not make a sound. For some reason that he could not understand, he felt as if he was on the verge of tears, but at the same time he wanted to laugh. He could hardly contain his emotions. When Frankie rode back to join them, everyone else enthusiastically congratulated him. Zach didn’t speak, but when Frankie looked at him, Zach grinned and looked away. When he looked back, Frankie gave him a huge smile and Zach knew that Frankie understood the emotions he could not put into words.

            The King demanded that two nights a week the Great Hall be divested of all wedding preparations so that the family could eat dinner together. On those nights, the King had Frankie and the other three men to come and play music for them. Zach was certain that Giasone and Pablo did not realize that Prince Zachary and their friend Zach was the same person, due to the lack of recognition on their faces when they saw him. Frankie and Vittorio tried not to show their friendly feelings toward him on their faces, but Zach could see. As soon as their performances were over, they would immediately leave the castle. Zach would sneak out as soon as he could, and every time he would find Frankie waiting at the opening for him to share the walk to the caravan together.

            One evening, after playing their shortened arrow game with the barrel, everyone wandered off. Frankie had his lute with him and he and Zach found a small, hidden area near the river. Frankie sat down and began to softly play a tune that resembled the sound of the rushing river sweeping past them. “The lute is your favorite,” Frankie stated instead of asked.

            “Yes, it is,” Zach agreed.

            “Then you should learn how to play it,” Frankie declared. He got up and placed the lute in Zach’s hands and then sat down behind him. He reached around Zach and placed Zach’s hands in the proper position.

            “I can’t do it, Frankie! I’m afraid it will sound bad!” Zach objected.

            “Don’t be ridiculous! It won’t sound bad! It will sound terrible!” He laughed, “It always does when people first begin to learn. Then with practice, it sounds better. Now, hold your fingers like this and pluck the strings.”

            Zach did as he was told but instead of a beautiful note issuing from the instrument, there was a horrible noise. Frankie laughed, “See, terrible! It can only get better from this!”

            After that, going to their hidden spot soon became something they did regularly. They would go to be alone, to play the lute and sometimes just to talk and share stories of their lives and families. Frankie had four younger sisters whom he adored. They were a lively bunch and Frankie would have Zach doubled over with laughter at the tales of their exploits.

            Zach told Frankie about Stewart’s desire to go to sea, and the impossibility of it ever happening. “Ah! So that is why you were so taken with Captain Owen at the Trading Station! I couldn’t imagine why you found him so fascinating!” Frankie said with a laugh.

            The next evening, he presented Zach with a cloth bag. “There is sand and seashells inside. A little gift for Stewart. I could not bring you the sea to give to him, so I brought you a bit of the shore.”

            “Frankie! This is so kind of you! But how could I give it to him? Where could I say I got it?” Zach asked.

            “You could say that a friend gave it to you at some point in time and you thought he would appreciate it,” Frankie answered. “Simple explanations are always the best kind.”

            “Where did you get it, Frankie?” Zach asked.

            “I found it lying around from when we were in that area once,” Frankie said.

            The next day Zach pulled Stewart aside and swore him to secrecy before giving him the bag. Stewart opened it and was almost out of his mind with excitement. “I can smell the salt of the sea!” he exclaimed. He picked out a small shell and touched it with his tongue. “I can taste the sea! Where did you get this, my brother?”

            “A friend once gave it to me and I stumbled across it in my room and thought you would enjoy it.” Zach explained simply, as Frankie had instructed.

            Stewart plunged his finger down into the sand in the bag. “It is damp. Sand must hold the sea for a very long time before drying out.”

            Stewart thanked Zach profusely for his gift and did so for many, many days that followed. Zach was touched that Stewart was so pleased, but he wished he could have given Frankie the credit for the gift because he was the one who deserved it. Zach wanted to give something to Frankie to thank him for being so kind to his brother.

            He crept into his late brother, David’s, room and headed for his closet. Nothing had been changed or removed since his death, so Zach was certain that he would find what he was looking for. He made his selection from the back. He pulled out the pair of satin slippers that showed no signs of wear. He removed his own slippers and put on David’s. He was pleased when he saw that they were indeed too large for Zach. His memory had told him David’s feet had been larger and he was glad to see that his memory had served him well.

            His next trip to the caravan, he tucked the satin slippers under his tunic. After Frankie had performed for the crowd, they went to Frankie’s wagon with bowls of turtle soup. As Frankie went to the cabinet to retrieve the wine, Zach eased the slippers out from his tunic and placed them upon Frankie’s chair.

            When Frankie turned to come back with the wine, he saw the slippers on the seat of his chair. And audible gasp was the only sound he made. He sat the glasses down on the table and picked up the slippers to examine them.

            “They were my brother David’s shoes. I don’t think he ever wore them. I measured them and they are bigger than mine. I thought they might fit you,” Zach explained in a rush.

            “If they don’t fit, I will sit them on a shelf so that everyone who enters will be able to enjoy their beauty,” Frankie said as he admired their ivory color, their big golden buckles, and the rows of tiny, seed pearls that had been stitched on them. “How could you ever bear to part with these? And why would you bestow them on me?”

            “My brother Stewart has done nothing but thank me for days over the gift you gave me to give to him. The gift originated from you, but it is I he feels grateful too. I had hoped that these slippers would bring you the same joy that you have given to my brother,” Zach explained. “I hope you will put them on and see how they fit upon your feet.”

            Frankie placed them carefully on an empty spot on the table, and sat down in his chair. He removed his boots and socks, and picked up one of the slippers from the table, and slipped it on his foot. He looked up in amazement. “It fits my foot!”

            “Good! Try the other!” Zach encouraged.

            Frankie put it on his other foot and gave Zach a huge grin and a nod, “This one also fits my foot!” He stood up and walked a few steps around the tiny space. “It is as you said; I can feel everything on the ground!”

            “You said you would be able to dance better with slippers like mine. Now that they are on your feet, do you still say so?” Zach asked, with a slight challenge in his voice.

            Frankie laughed. “I don’t know, but I will try!” He began to spin and leap about, and even though the space was small, he made each movement as large and as grand as was possible. He ended his dance next to Zach, and he threw his arms around Zach’s neck and gave him a hug. “I cannot tell you what a wonderful gift you have given me!”

            Zach giggled, “Eat your soup; it’s getting cold!”

            Frankie happily sat down and took a spoonful of his soup. He grimaced, and said, “You’re right, it’s cold. I don’t care though. Look at my beautiful slippers!” he said as he held his leg up and admired his foot.

            From then on whenever Frankie danced, he demanded use of the stage of the puppet theater to perform. He carried his slippers there and changed his footwear on the stage so they wouldn’t get dirty. The crowds that gathered to watch him dance were moved by his gracefulness. Zach wasn’t sure if it was the slippers, or Frankie’s talent. Frankie credited the slippers, but Zach had his doubts.

\----------

            It had rained all day, and the temperature had dropped much lower than it had been on the previous days. Zach was happy to find that the rain had stopped after the evening meal. There was a hazy mist in the air when he left the castle and made his way to the caravan. He was not surprised to find that there were no villagers present. The ground was saturated and muddy.

            Frankie was exiting his wagon when he looked up and saw Zach approaching. He greeted him with a large smile. “The villagers will not visit us this evening, so we will go and visit them. Or at least the ones that are in the pub,” Frankie said with a laugh.

            Giasone, Pablo, and Vittorio joined them, and as the five men walked to the village, Zach again admired their red cloaks. He had often wished that he had one like theirs; however, it was the mark of a foreigner. No one in their area wore such a color—the brown cloak that Vittorio had given him allowed him to fit in with the villagers, which was what he really wanted.

            They had gone enough times to the pub that they had made friends with several of the people there; the man who poured the ale whose name was Edward, an old man named Ollie who spent every evening at the pub, and a few of the serving girls. As they entered the pub, two of the local men, brothers Michael and Mitchell, were playing a game of ‘Nine Men Morris’. They often set up their board in the pub and the patrons would pull up chairs to watch and wager on the game. Zach’s fascination was two-fold. The first was he had never witnessed people playing games such as these; games were not played in the castle. The second reason was Michael and Mitchell. He remembered these men as two of the children he had been friends with when he and John used to sneak into the village. He knew they didn’t remember him from that time, but they were beginning to become friends with him now.

            He was enjoying the game, and his attention was focused on it when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a movement from Frankie. He looked over and saw that Frankie, Vittorio, Pablo, and Giasone had all turned their heads to look at a man who was sitting at a table alone, drinking a tankard of ale. In unison, they all turned their heads to look at Bridgett, one of the serving girls working that evening. They then snapped their heads back to look at the man again. Zach felt a chill run up his spine at the oddness of their movements. Frankie turned his attention back to the game as a roar was heard when Mitchell knocked out one of Michael’s key pieces. Zach had wagered on Michael so he was not happy and became involved in the game again.

            Much later in the evening, Frankie tapped Zach on the arm to get his attention. “I have been sent for and must return to the caravan. There is a drunken dispute that I must settle. I am leaving the lantern here for you. Will you be able to find your way home by yourself?”

            Zach laughed. “Of course! I will be fine.”

            Frankie smiled and patted his shoulder, “Good man. I will see you tomorrow night, yes?”

            Zach nodded, “If I can, you know I will.” Frankie nodded and headed towards the door. Zach signaled the serving girl for another ale. He did not know this girl’s name; they usually left the pub near the time Bridgett and Anna were finished working, but before the next team of servers began. As she brought his tankard to the table, he asked her what her name was. She told him she was called Sarah. He paid for his ale and gave her a tip out of the money he had made on his last wager.

            The game ended a short time later and Zach collected his winnings. He drained his ale, drew on his cloak, picked up the lantern and headed out into the night. He had never been in the village alone. Instead of heading toward the village road that would take him to the path to the castle, he turned in the other direction and walked toward the river. He remembered playing there as a child and he wanted to see it again.

            He marveled at the smallness of the houses he passed. He didn’t remember them being this small. It seemed as if everyone had a tiny garden outside their doorstep. Even by the weak light of the lantern he could tell that some had been tended to better than others.

            Suddenly, out of the mist came a running figure. It happened so quickly that Zach didn’t have time to avoid the collision. He caught her with one arm before she could fall from the impact. It was Bridgett. Her cap was askew on her head and part of her hair hung down her back. The bodice of her dress had been ripped and she was holding the torn edges together with her hands.

            Zach raised the lantern so she could see his face, “Bridgett! Why are you in such a state? What is the problem? Did someone hurt you?”

            “Your friends…” She stopped, gasping for air.

            “My friends hurt you?!!” he asked, unbelievingly.

            She shook her head no. “There was a man who grabbed me. Your friends ran him off,” she took a breath, choking back a sob, “Your friend, the one with the light hair, he told me to run home—that they would find the man.”

            Zach wrapped his cloak around her, “I will help you home. Did the man hurt you?”

            She shook her head, “No, your friends were there before he could. But he was going to. The things he said to me…” she shuddered and clutched her bodice tighter. “My house is there,” she said pointing a few houses away.

            He could see candles in the window, “Is there anyone there?”

            “Yes, my parents. They are probably asleep by now. Your friend, he told me to go straight inside and bar the door behind me.”

            Zach nodded. “Wise advice.”

            “Are you going to help your friends?” she asked.

            “As soon as I am sure you are inside with your parents and safe, I will go searching for them.”

            “They are near the area where I bumped into you, but closer to the river than the pub,” they had reached her home, and she entered the door, “Thank you for helping me. Please thank your friends for me too. There wasn’t time…”

            Zach nodded. “I will. Now shut the door and make sure you bar it. I will listen for it to slide home before I leave your stoop.” She closed the door and he heard the muffled click. He hurried away, back the way he had came.

            When Bridgett had said his friends helped her, and the one with the light hair had told her to run home, he had automatically thought of Frankie and the men from the caravan. He realized it couldn’t have been them because Frankie had been called away earlier, and he hadn’t seen the others when he left. He assumed they had gone upstairs to visit the women, or had gone back to the caravan. He reasoned that she must have meant Michael and Mitchell, although neither of them had light hair.

            He had retraced his steps and then gone on until he came to the edge of the river. He had not seen signs of any others around. He held the lantern out and searched the ground. He spotted an indention in the mud a few feet behind him. He had walked by it without noticing before. He bent down to examine it and realized it was the imprint of the toe of a boot. He walked on a few steps and found another. He could tell that whoever had made the prints had been running, but the print was too large to have belonged to Bridgett.

            He followed the prints. They went in a straight line for few feet, and then suddenly veered off to the right. There was a large clump of trees and the ground was covered by the leaves that had fallen in the autumn but had not quite rotted away yet. He didn’t spot any more prints and was about to give up, when he heard a strange sound. It caused him to shudder as the memory of the squeal of the rats behind Temperance’s wagon resurfaced. He held the lantern high so he could peer ahead.

            The light barely cut through the darkness, but it lit up the area enough for Zach to see what had made the horrible sound. His mouth fell open in shock. His mind commanded his legs to run, but they disobeyed and stayed where they were. The cloaks of those nearer the head of the man on the ground appeared black in the gloom, but it was evident by the one that the light managed to fall on that the cloaks were red. All four of them were there. And although Zach could not see any of their faces, the one nearest the lantern had blonde hair. They were intent on what they were doing and were not aware of Zach’s presence.

            Zach began to silently move backwards. He continued moving backwards until he reached the point where he had begun following the footprints. He turned and saw the path that would lead him back to the village road. He walked forward until his feet touched the well-trod path. He began to run.


	8. Chapter 8

            Somewhere along the way he lost the lantern. He ran for home by pure instinct. As he reached the balcony, he snatched up the bag, pawed through it until he found his wig. He quickly put it on his head, and ran inside. He didn’t bother grabbing a candle to light his way to his room, he just bolted down the corridor and up the stairs.

            He was shivering uncontrollably so he added coal to the fire after stirring up the embers to get it blazing. He lit a taper and took it around to light all the candles in his room. He barred the door and latched the shutters.

            With shaking hands he removed his peasant clothes. He was tempted to throw them into the fire but he stopped himself for fear they would cause too much smoke. He bundled them up in the bag and shoved it under his bed. He dressed himself in his warmest nightgown and nightcap, wrapped himself in his comforter, and sat in the chair next to the fire. He couldn’t get warm and he couldn’t seem to stop shaking. He stared into the flames and tried to force the memory of what he had seen from his mind.

            Hamilton found him like that the next morning. When he couldn’t get a response from Zach, he immediately sent for the Royal Physician. The Royal Physician examined him and pronounced he had contracted ‘Phantom Fever’—a condition in which the patient exhibits all the signs of an actual fever, without the rise in temperature. He had treated a few cases of it before, and was relieved that Phantom Fever was all that he had. It was always restricted to the individual and did not go through the population. He knew this would ease the King’s fear that had arisen when he had learned Prince Zachary was ill.

            He opened his bag and took out his container of leeches to place upon Zach to enable the excess blood to be removed from his body. At the sight of them, Zach became hysterical.

            “No! Nonononononono!!! Don’t let them eat me! Please, get them away!” he threw off the comforter and jumped from the chair. He attempted to run, but Hamilton caught him and brought him back to the chair.

            The Royal Physician replaced the leeches back in his bag. “There, they are all gone. We won’t use them. I will use the fleam.”

            Zach weakly nodded and presented the physician his arm. After the physician made his cut into Zach’s vein, Zach saw the blood flowing. He pitched forward and vomited until he had nothing left. He was left dry heaving for a bit. He managed to get it under control as soon as the physician determined enough blood had been extracted and bound his arm.

            Zach leaned back into the chair, panting, his face dripping with sweat.

            The Physician smiled at the sight. “You saved me the job of purging you! Now that your blood and bile have been restored to the proper levels, your Phantom fever is beginning to leave as witnessed by the moisture upon your face. I am going to give your man an elixir to administer to you each time you wake up for the next two days. You will be given broth, tea, and the elixir with each awakening. In two days time, if you are not well, we will shave your head for extra strength.”

            Zach nodded to indicate he understood. However, if the time came when the Physician came with the razor, he would not allow his head to be shaved. He thought about how he would be restricted to wearing his wig at all times then and he would not be able to pass for a peasant. He shook his head to clear that thought. He had no intention of ever stepping foot anywhere near that caravan again, and as long as they were in the Kingdom, he would not be going near the village either for fear of seeing them there.

            His mind felt confused with the conflicting thoughts. The Physician administered the elixir and he and Hamilton helped Zach into bed. Immediately he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

            Every time he opened his eyes, Hamilton gave him the fluids and the elixir, and helped him with the chamber pot. He had always thought of his manservant as lazy and shiftless, but he was doing a great job helping him with his illness. Zach felt a bit bad for judging him so harshly in the past.

            Two days later, the Physician ordered that Zach’s elixir treatments to be halted. Within a few hours Zach became fully awake. Hamilton brought in some food on a tray and Zach’s appetite came alive at the sight. He sat up in bed and quickly went to work on the breakfast. The Royal Physician came in while Zach was finishing up and was very pleased with his progress.

            “I think one more bleeding should do it,” he said as he reached into his bag to remove the container of leeches. Zach offered up his left arm, while holding his cup of tea with his right hand. “So, do you have any objections,” the Physician asked as he lowered the leech nearer Zach’s arm.

            “No, none at all,” Zach answered, and then took a drink from his cup. In truth, he felt more than a bit of revulsion at the sight of the creature, but he would not allow it to get the better of him.

            The Physician did not apply the leech; instead he placed it back in the container. He closed his bag and gave Zach a big smile. “It looks like your Phantom Fever has resolved itself! I think you should still keep a quiet day today, but by tomorrow you will probably have regained all your strength.”

            After a time he got tired of lying in bed, so he got up and sat in the chair near the fire. He stared into the dying embers and thought everything through. He decided that he was going to allow himself to forget it all—what he had seen, the village, the caravan, and most of all, Frankie. It had only been a few weeks. He would just go back to his regular life and pretend none of this had ever happened. He felt a great rush of relief at the thought.

            His door creaked open slowly and he turned to see his brother Stewart poke his head in. Stewart looked at the bed, and not finding Zach there, he quickly scanned the room. He smiled broadly when he found him sitting in the chair.

            “So you really are better now!” he said, coming into the room and sitting down in the chair next to Zach’s. “I have been here every day since you fell ill. This is the first time I have seen you awake!”

            “You have come to see me?” Zach asked, astonished.

            “Of course I did! I missed you and I was worried about you. The Physician said that you would be better soon, but they said that about David too.”

            “This Physician is better than they were. Which is why they lost their heads!” Zach said with a chuckle.

            “I’m glad he is. John took your place at accompanying me to the shed in the mornings, and he is a good brother for it, but I missed you. I can’t talk to John the way I can with you. He and I speak of penmanship and arithmetic. Those are the two areas where I have the most trouble, so our conversations are not fun. You have missed so much of the story—I will tell you all about it and catch you up. But first I want to tell you something I think you will also be sad you missed—last night the Count and his friends came to play for us at dinner. It was wonderful! Such glorious music they created! Even John had to suppress a smile!” Stewart said with a laugh. “When they were finished, as they were preparing to leave, the Count asked about you.”

            Zach felt overcome with the news. “He did? What did he say?” angry with himself for his interest.

            “He walked to your empty place, laid his hand upon the table, and asked after the missing prince. Our mother informed him that you had been stricken with Phantom Fever. He was much concerned,” Stewart said. “Our mother assured him that you would be soon well.”

            Stewart then began to regale Zach with the parts of the newest seafaring tale of the instructor’s that he had missed during his illness. Zach tried his hardest to follow Stewart’s conversation and ask the correct questions, but his mind could not focus on any one thought. A part of him couldn’t help to be happy that Frankie cared enough to ask after him, but at the same time, he wanted nothing to do with Frankie. He wanted Frankie to disappear from his mind, forever.

            The next morning, he decided it was time to go back to his old life. He was up, dressed, and in the Lesser Hall in time for breakfast with the male members of his family. They all greeted him warmly. During the meal, his father and John filled him in on the matters that were discussed at the weekly meeting he had missed due to his illness.

            Shortly after the meal, Stewart was ready to be accompanied to the shed for his lessons for the day. He was excited and chatted non-stop on the way. Zach smiled at his excitement. Stewart had quickly become one of Zach’s favorite people. His mind conjured up another face that had also become a favorite, but he banished the vision from his mind.

            He returned to the Lesser Hall and drank another cup of tea with John and their father. Some workmen from the village walked down the corridor outside the room and stopped a few feet from the door. Zach’s mother had commissioned them to paint a mural in the corridor that would celebrate the marriage of his sister to the Duke. The workers’ conversation flowed freely in through the door to the Lesser Hall. They were speaking of a man who had been found dead in the river the night before. Zach’s father wrinkled his nose, “This is a most unpleasant conversation. Shall we adjourn to my study?” He and John stood up to leave; Zach poured himself another cup of tea and picked up a piece of cinnamon bread. “I will join you later. I can’t seem to get enough to eat.”

            His father patted him on the back, “Eat as much as you can hold! We don’t want you to have a relapse!”

            After they left the Hall, Zach laid the bread back down on his plate. Some of the cinnamon from the bread still clung to his fingers. He picked up his napkin and vigorously scrubbed to remove it. Repulsed by the thought of the one who had presented them with the cinnamon was one of the people responsible for the dead man in the river.

            He silently moved into a chair closer to the door so that he could hear their conversation better. The man had been identified as one who had been missing for days. He had last been seen leaving the pub. A small search had been conducted after his wife had notified some in the village that he hadn’t came home. Of the people who knew him, none seemed to like him. He was described as being a most disagreeable person.

            As Zach listened to them speaking, he realized they didn’t mention the attack on Bridgett. He deduced that she had not spoken of it to anyone. He puzzled over this. And he also puzzled over the fact that it was widely accepted that in his drunken state, he had simply fallen into the river and drowned.

            He and Stewart spent the afternoon fencing. Zach won a bout, the first time he had ever beaten Stewart. He suspected Stewart let him win even though Stewart fiercely denied it.

            When he went to the Lesser Hall for dinner that night, he was met by a footman who announced that the dinner had been moved to the Greater Hall on orders of the King. Zach had a sinking feeling that the reason was the King’s love of music. After they had finished their meal, the door opened and they walked in. It was a warm evening so they did not wear their red cloaks. Zach was thankful for that because he thought he might have screamed in horror if he saw those cloaks again. For one split second his eyes met Frankie’s and he could see the joy on Frankie’s face. Zach looked at his wine glass and did not raise his eyes again until after they finished performing and left the Great Hall.

            He went up to his room and told Hamilton he would not need him anymore that evening. He could see the look of relief that flickered across the man’s face as he left the room. Zach looked out of the window that faced the secret opening in the fence. He felt sure that Frankie would be waiting there for him. He quickly changed his clothes. He put on his nightgown and nightcap and crawled into his bed. He was firm in his resolution that he would never go to the caravan again.

            Two hours later, he marched down the path to the caravan. He had decided that he wasn’t going to cower under his covers like a child; as future king of the Kingdom it was his duty to confront Frankie with what he had seen. Frankie was singing for the crowd as Zach approached the caravan. He finished the song and then ran to Zach, his face shining with joy.

            “Oh! Amico mio! Are you truly well again?” Frankie said, latching onto Zach’s arm and hugging it. “In the castle, you did not appear to be quite yourself yet.”

            “Yes, thank you, I am much better now,” Zach voice was firm and coldly formal, which caused Frankie to pull away and look at him quizzically.

            Vittorio, Pablo, and Giasone joined them, each adding his own happiness at seeing Zach. They chatted with him a bit before moving on and leaving Frankie alone with Zach again. During the entire interchange, Zach’s eyes had bore into Frankie’s whenever he looked in his direction—which was often.

            Frankie tilted his head to the side to study Zach better. “Your color is fine, but I am afraid that you may not be as well as we hoped. Your demeanor is most odd. Come, Amico mio, let us go to my wagon for a glass of wine.”

            “Yes, that might be best,” Zach agreed. “We can have a private conversation over a glass of wine.”

            Frankie raised an eyebrow at Zach’s choice of words, but nodded and led the way to his wagon.

            Zach entered the wagon and took his regular seat at the small table. Instead of pouring them each a glass of wine as Frankie customarily did, he brought over a full bottle and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured Zach a glassful and then one for himself before sitting down in the chair across from Zach. There was one small candle lit in the wagon, and it was on the table between the two. The flickering shadows against the wall made Zach uncomfortable, but he knew it was too late to back out now.

            “Today I heard some workmen in the castle speaking of a man they found in the river,” Zach said.

            “Yes, I heard of that too. My heart hurts for his poor widow and children,” Frankie said, touching his chest.

            “Really? Interesting. I wouldn’t think you would worry about such things, especially since I saw you the other night. I saw you…I saw you eating him, Frankie!” Zach said, his voice raising.

            “What?! No! The man is fine! He is dead, but he is fine! He was not eaten—by me or anyone else!” Frankie leaned forward a bit and the light from the candle danced in his eyes, causing them to appear red. “I think while you were sick, you must have had a horrible dream that seemed real to you. A dream where your friend Frankie became a monster from a story you heard as a child. Yes, that is what happened.”

            Calmness flowed though Zach. Yes, he thought, it had to have been an illness-caused dream. It made perfect sense. But then the memory of the scene fought its way back into his consciousness. He shook his head ‘no’. “I wish it was just a dream, Frankie, but it wasn’t. Bridgett ran into me in the dark that night and told me she had been accosted by a man and that my friends had saved her and were going after him. After I saw her safely home, I went looking to see if I could help. I followed his footprints in the damp ground near the river and then I saw. Vittorio was at the man’s head, Giasone and Pablo were at the man’s arms, and you were at his thigh. The man was making a squealing noise and trying to get away. He couldn’t because the four of you were eating him.”

            Frankie got up out of his chair and began pacing the small interior of the wagon. “Stop saying we ate him! He was not eaten! He drowned in the river after falling in.”

            Zach shook his head ‘no’. “I saw you Frankie. I heard the noises—the ones he was making, and the ones the four of you were making. They were eating noises.” Zach shuddered and took a drink of his wine.

            Frankie slowly sank back into his chair. He picked up his wine, drained the glass, and poured himself another. He sighed. “You think I am a monster yet you come here alone. You sit in my wagon with me—alone. You must know, in your heart, that I would never, ever hurt you,” he sighed again. “I will tell you everything if you promise that once I start, you will listen to all of it. After that, if you feel the need to leave and never see me again, I will accept your decision,” he extended his hand across the table, “Agreed?”

            Zach took Frankie’s hand in his and shook it, surprised that he didn’t feel revulsion.

            Frankie sat in silence for a moment. He looked up at Zach and gave him a small shrug, “I don’t know where to begin. I guess I will start with the man who was found in the river. His name was David, just like your beloved late brother, only he was not fine and noble as I have heard your brother was. He was an evil man. A very, very evil man. He hid in the dark and he grabbed Bridgett when she walked by on her way home. He planned to take from her that which she refused to give him, and then he was going to kill her. We waited for him to strike, and then we got him before he could do her harm.”

            “I have a question. How did you know he was planning on attacking her? Surely he didn’t tell you his plan?” Zach interrupted.

            Frankie took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He rubbed his hand across his face and then looked down at his hands. He licked his lips nervously and said, “We felt the evil and turned our attention on it. We knew his intentions were evil and who the intended victim was.”

            “How? I don’t understand how you would know this.” Zach said, shaking his head. “It makes no sense.”

            Frankie looked at Zach and then looked back down at his hands. “This is the hard part. The part where I want you to remember your promise not to run out of here before I finish.” Frankie looked back up to check and Zach nodded. Frankie bit his lip, then said, “We…the four of us…we …we really are monsters from a story that is told to children. But we are not werewolves, which is what you seem to be accusing me of being.”

            Zach’s pulse rate had jumped at the word ‘monsters’. “Well, what are you then?”

            “We are vampires,” Frankie said quietly.

            Zach scoffed, “Frankie, stop. There is no such thing as a vampire.”

            “Zach, I tell you I am not a monster and you do not believe me. I admit that I am and you do not believe me. Vampires do exist and I am one.” Frankie said.

            “Prove it,” Zach challenged.

            “What do you mean, prove it? I have confessed it, which should be enough!”

            “Show me your fangs. If you are a vampire, you have them, right?” Zach said with a smirk.

            “Of course I have them. I will not show you though. You would find me ugly and grotesque. If this is the last conversation we ever have, I don’t want that to be the memory of me that you keep,” Frankie objected.

            “If I am to believe you, then what you are saying is that you drank this David’s blood, correct?”

            “Yes, that is correct,” Frankie affirmed.

            “Then, why isn’t he a vampire now? You bit him,” Zach smirked again, satisfied that he had found a flaw in Frankie’s story.

            “It doesn’t work that way. To become a vampire, a human must drink the blood of a vampire.” Frankie explained. “There are so many falsehoods associated with vampires. For one thing, we cannot die. Ever. Stories of crucifixes, garlic, a stake through the heart, beheading, burning, even sunlight killing us are false. Although some of those things can damage us, maybe even wound us for centuries, they can’t kill us.”

            “Sunlight? It hurts you? How can sunlight hurt you?” Zach asked skeptically.

            “The plane that vampires are from has no sun. We have no defenses against it. The merest touch of sunlight upon our skin is agony.”

            “Plane? What is that?”

            Frankie thought for a minute. “This is not easy to explain. I will use examples from your own life, yes? When you are in the Great Hall, you cannot see your bedchamber. It is in the same location, just at an unseen level. When you leave the Great Hall and go to your bedchamber, the Great Hall is still there, but you can no longer see it. This plane we are on now is the one that was created for humans. Above us, unseen, is the plane that was created for vampires. A vampire can travel through both planes, a human cannot.” Frankie carefully explained.

            Zach laughed, “I don’t believe a word of it!”

            “I can prove this, and I don’t think it will leave you with a bad image of me,” Frankie said. Before Zach eyes, Frankie disappeared.

            Zach’s jaw dropped in surprise, but no sooner had his mind registered that Frankie was gone, he was back again.

            “More wine,” he offered, picking up the bottle.

            Zach could not speak, he merely nodded.

            Frankie poured them each some wine and then leaned back in his chair. “You believe me now, I can tell.”

            Zach picked up his wine with a shaking hand and nodded.

            “What I want most for you to understand is this: I haven’t changed. I am the same Frankie that has been your friend since the night we met.”

            “Do you have to drink blood? I mean, is it necessary for your survival? I have seen you eat food and drink wine, isn’t that enough?” Zach asked, barely able to contain the disgust in his voice.

            Frankie gave a small nod. “I do have to sometimes or I become weak. Other times, the desire hits me very strong and it is almost impossible to fight it. This happens if I see or smell blood.”

            “Smell blood? Temperance told me of creatures who smell blood when she was tending my wounds. So when that happens, what do you do, just go attack someone?” Zach leaned back in his seat, looking at Frankie without blinking.

            “No. I have never harmed an innocent person. The thing about humans is: there are always evil ones. I will never be so driven that I search out an innocent. The other three feel the same, which is why we are friends. There are those who don’t view humans the same way and to them all humans are for the taking. We separated ourselves from them,” Frankie explained.

            Zach nodded his head, “Admirable. However, I would think that in small villages it would be hard to always count on finding evil. What do you do at those times?”

            “There are places that we can go where humans will, for a fee, allow us to drink from them. It is very similar to how the women in the pub charge the men for their services. In a real pinch, there are always rats. Their blood is not as fulfilling as human blood, but it can satisfy the thirst.”

            Zach blinked and shook his head. “You smelled my blood when we were working with the elephants and my hands were raw, didn’t you?”

            Frankie nodded. “We all did.”

            “Not Gigante though. He isn’t a vampire, is he?”

            “No, he is human. I’m not sure how much he knows about us. He never says a word or asks a question. He is just happy to be with friendly people, especially after what he went through before.” Frankie answered.

            Zach was silent for a while, lost in his thoughts, and Frankie sat quietly, sipping from his glass from time to time, waiting for Zach to sort through everything.

            Finally Zach looked up and met Frankie’s gaze. “When you met Gigante, he and the elephants were being horribly mistreated by their master. The master met with an accident shortly after. Was that you?”

            Frankie nodded, “The four of us, yes.”

            Zach nodded. “And when you smelled my blood that night in the elephant pasture and took me to Temperance’s wagon, I heard horrible squealing coming from behind it. She said it was the rats. Was it you?”

            Frankie nodded again. “The others traveled through the other plane and into Paris to meet up with those who would allow them to feed for coins. I fed on the rats.”

            “When I saw your pallor that night, you told me blood affected you,” Zach said, tapping his finger on his chin in remembrance.

            “I did not lie. It does affect me,” Frankie said, and then grinned.

            Zach laughed, and then covered his mouth to hold it in, “I thought you meant that you were afraid of it.” He shook his head in amusement at his own foolishness. “So, is it the absolute truth that you only feed from those who are willing or from those who are bad?”

            “Willing, yes. But not bad, no. Evil,” Frankie corrected.

            “What is the difference between bad and evil? Isn’t it the same thing?” Zach asked with a puzzled frown.

            “No. It is intention that makes it different. Say that someone steals a loaf of bread from a bakery, which is bad, yes? But what if the person has children who are starving and that is the only way the person could get them food? That is much different than someone who plans on grabbing a person, forcing them into sexual acts against their will, and then murdering them. That is evil,” Frankie explained.

            Zach nodded, slowly, “Yes. I understand the difference. You said you knew his intentions, and I remember seeing the four of you looking at him at the same time and then at Bridgett. It was a bit unnerving. Does ‘knowing intentions’ mean the same thing as reading minds?”

            Frankie laughed. “Are you worried that I am reading your mind? I don’t have that ability. I can feel another’s emotions if they are very strong, or if I focus on trying to determine them. And I will admit I do have the ability to push a person’s thoughts a bit.”

            Zach startled, “What do you mean?”

            Frankie gave a small grin and shrugged. “The first night we went to the castle and performed, I felt that the King was angry at the High Guard. I knew that the King was not going to allow the High Guard to come to the caravan before he said it. I gave him a little push to send you instead.”

            “You did? Why?” Zach was flabbergasted.

            Frankie gave a small chuckle. “I told you that I heard about you a year before I met you and I was so curious about you. I wanted to know you better, so I…pushed a little bit.”

            “I want the truth—have you ever pushed me?” Zach asked, looking intently in Frankie’s eyes.

            Frankie bit his lip and then gave a small nod. “A few times when you were scared, around the elephants and in the forest, I pushed you to know that you were safe. I tried pushing you this evening to believe what you saw was a dream. It didn’t work. Your will is strong.”

            Zach frowned. “Don’t do that again. You shouldn’t do that to a friend.”

            “Are we still friends?”

            Zach sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “I don’t know, Frankie. I honestly can’t answer that.”

            Frankie nodded. “There is a wine that is said to be very therapeutic for illnesses. Ever since I heard you were ill, I wanted you to drink some of it. Would you allow me to take you somewhere?”

            “I am well now. And if by taking me somewhere, you mean with your magic, I’m not sure I am comfortable with that.”

            Frankie sighed and gave a little nod. “I understand.”

            Zach felt guilty for that sigh because he knew that Frankie was trying very hard to mend the situation, but Zach was still having a hard time comprehending everything. He had never even had a friend before, and now that he did, he found out that his friend wasn’t human. “I need to see you, Frankie. I need to see the vampire version of you.”

            “Zach, no. It is not something you should see!” Frankie protested.

            “Maybe it’s not, but I have seen parts of it already. I think if I saw what you look like, maybe my mind would stop making up its own images. I think there is a chance that what I imagine is probably worse than what it is,” Zach explained.

            Frankie bit his lip and nodded. He got up from his seat and walked to the farthest point in the wagon, away from Zach. “If you get frightened, please don’t leave. I can make the vampire parts go away very swiftly and look like myself again.” He took a steadying breath and stared fixedly at Zach. Frankie’s eyes changed from brown to deep red, fangs emerged, and his fingernails became long claws.

            Zach’s eyes darted to the door, but then turned back to Frankie. His throat became dry and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak. “Do you still have the mind and emotions of Frankie?”

            When Frankie answered, his voice was deeper and rougher than his usual speaking voice. “Yes, Amico mio, I am still Frankie; the one who is your friend and would never harm you.”

            Zach got up and slowly made his way to Frankie to examine the changes up close. He studied Frankie for a moment or two and said, “You do look a little bit frightening, but not ugly or grotesque. I have seen small flashes of red in your eyes from time to time before, but I always thought it was a trick of the lighting,” he reached out and touched Frankie’s face to shift it a bit in the direction of the light. “Your eyes are actually quite attractive this way. I am still scared of the fangs and claws though.”

            Frankie reached up and stroked Zach’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “My claws and fangs will never harm you though, even if you have the King to behead me or burn me at the stake, you will always be safe from me.”

            Zach frowned and shook his head, “I would never do that. I would never cause you harm for I do not believe you are evil. I will keep your secret and I am willing to go with you for some of that therapeutic wine; if you are still willing to take me.”

            Frankie smiled, and all of his vampire features disappeared. He reached for his cloak and threw it on. He opened his arms to Zach. “You must hold onto me, and close your eyes—my plane is not to be seen by humans.”

            Zach nodded and wrapped his arms around Frankie. Frankie gathered the cloak around the two of them and Zach closed his eyes and hid his face in Frankie’s neck. He felt the ground leave from under his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

            Although Zach’s feet had left the ground, he didn’t feel as if he was falling. He felt as if he were floating. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Frankie was tricking him and was taking him somewhere private to punish him for discovering the truth.

            “It is okay, you are safe. You will like this, I promise,” Frankie said, patting his back gently.

            Softly his feet touched back down on the ground. As Frankie released him from the confines of his cloak, Zach realized that he could hear voices and water rushing. The air smelled of urine and fish. He raised his head from Frankie’s neck and stood, blinking and looking around. He knew he was on some kind of stone structure, and it had been created by hands, not by nature.

            There were scores of people around them, each walking at their own pace, tending to their own matters, and hardly sparing them a glance.

            Zach felt overwhelmed and took a hold of Frankie’s arm and pulled him closer. “Where are we?” he whispered.

            Frankie grinned, “We are on London Bridge!”

            Zach’s jaw dropped in amazement, “London Bridge! I have heard of this!” He let go of Frankie and hurried over to the railing to look. “This river is so big! I forget what its name is. And there, are those ships?”

            Frankie chuckled as he joined Zach at the railing. “No, those are boats. Ships are much larger. And the river’s name is the Thames.”

            Zach leaned into Frankie to whisper so no one else would hear. “Why does it smell so much like pee here?”

            Frankie threw his head back and laughed, when he composed himself he whispered back, “There is a huge population living in tight quarters. They just open their windows and throw the contents of their chamber pots out onto the street. It is against the law, but people do it anyway. It costs money to hire a honey wagon to come and remove the waste. Most cannot afford to do it.”

            “So, not evil, just bad,” Zach nodded to show he understood. “Smells pretty evil though.”

            Frankie laughed again. “Come, let me take you to a place that may suit you better, yes?”

            Together they walked with the other people who were moving about on the bridge. Zach was shocked when he realized that some of the buildings they were passing were houses. He tugged Frankie’s arm to get his attention, “So people built houses on the bridge? And they live in them?”

            “Yes, houses, shops, churches, inns—it is like a tiny village suspended above the water,” Frankie answered. “We are going to a pub that was built on this bridge. It has a reputation of having the finest Hippocras in all of England. It will fix whatever ails you!”

            “What is ‘Hippocras’?”

            Frankie smiled, “It is the medicinal wine. I think you will enjoy it very much. Ah, here we are!” Frankie swept the door open and walked inside. Zach trotted along behind him. He could see Frankie speaking quietly to a well-dressed man behind a counter, and then he saw Frankie passing one of the large coins to him. The man was beaming as he led the way, with Frankie following him, and Zach quickly hurrying behind.

            They passed many tables that were elegantly laid with fine linens and silver, some of them occupied by people dressed in fine clothes. Zach had only seen the pub in the village and he had no idea that one could be so regally appointed. The man who Frankie had given the coin to opened up a door located in the back of the pub and then stepped out. Frankie followed. Zach could hear the rushing water of the Thames very loudly and was a bit hesitant, but he stepped out to join them. He found that they were on a small balcony that had an unobstructed view of the river. There was only a tiny table out there and it had spots for four people. Frankie nodded and the man disappeared back through the door.

            “Where did he go?” Zach asked, surprised.

            Frankie laughed. “He went to fetch us a bottle of his best Hippocras.”

            “Oh, I thought he was joining us. The table is for four.”

            “No, I chose this table for the view, not the number of seats. It will just be you and I. We can continue our conversation, uninterrupted, and with a lovely view.”

            Zach walked to the railing and peered out into the river. He enjoyed seeing reflections of the lanterns from the boats lighting up the water. “The boats are pretty and it smells better here,” he remarked.

            “Closer to nature, farther from people,” Frankie agreed.

            The man came back with a bottle. He opened it and poured a bit in a glass and handed it to Frankie. Frankie held the glass to the candle and then he took a taste. He smiled and gave the man some coins. The man bowed to both he and Zach and then left the balcony.

            Frankie poured two glasses of wine and took them to the railing where Zach was standing. He handed one of the glasses to Zach. “I have so many questions,” Zach said taking the glass. “Why is this pub so much different from the one in the village? Why did you give that man so many coins? And what were you looking for in the wine that you held it to the candle?”

            Frankie smiled, “You must have been a joy to your instructors! So interested in learning! I gave the man a coin when we arrived to secure this spot for your enjoyment; and also so that he would know that I had money to spend. Hippocras is served two ways—one for the poor, which is not as healthful, and one for the wealthy. I wanted to ensure we received the correct version. I held it to the light to make sure it was clear. The wine for the poor is cloudy because it is made with honey instead of sugar. Ours is clear, so I know that they did not cheat us. Now, I would love for you to give it a taste!”

            Zach brought the glass up and smelled it. “Cinnamon?” he asked with a grin.

            “Si, cinnamon! There are other spices too, but cinnamon is the one most dominant.”

            “Cinnamon is my favorite of all the spices!” Zach declared.

            “I know. When I presented the King with spices, I saw you shift a bit in your seat when I named cinnamon. I thought for a second you might even smile.” Frankie said in mock seriousness.

            Zach gave a little laugh. “We are not supposed to. It is considered undignified to smile at the table.” He sipped the wine. “Oh! This is wonderful! It’s sweet!”

            “Yes, the sugar makes it so, and all the physicians say that sugar is very good for you. It will help you build your strength up quickly. Come, sit at the table with me and let us be undignified! We will smile often, yes?”

            Zach sat down. “This is all so very strange. A few hours ago I was determined to never speak to you again, and now I am in London drinking wine with you. You never told me how you became,” he paused and then whispered, “what you are.”

            Frankie turned his head to look out at the moonlit river. “It makes me very sad to think that you and I would never speak again,” he said. He turned his attention to his wine and took a drink and then said, “I didn’t become a vampire; I was born one. My mother is a vampire, my father is human.”

            “He is still human?” Zach asked, surprised.

            “Yes, he did not choose to become a vampire, and as such, he could not enter into a blood bond with her so they parted ways,” Frankie explained.

            “What’s a ‘blood bond’?”

            Frankie took a sip from his glass, “It is like a marriage, only deeper, more bonded. Each drinks from the other, which is very common amongst vampires, but this is different because of the intention behind it. I have found in my life most things are about the intention—such as we discussed earlier about bad versus evil.”

            “So…your sisters?” Zach questioned.

            “Vampires. They are the children of my mother and my step-father, who is a vampire.”

            Zach poured more wine in each of their glasses. “You said something about,” he lowered his voice for the next word, “werewolves? Are there really such beings?”

            Frankie sniffed dismissively, “Yes. And our two groups do not cohabitate well. There are no big wars or battles, it is just understood. They do not like us; we do not like them.”

            “That explains why you were offended when you thought I was referring to you as one. I don’t know much about them. I didn’t listen to stories much when I was a child. I didn’t believe in things like witches, fairies, or gypsies.”

            Frankie laughed, “I’m sorry, I should not laugh, especially since you freely admit to not listening to stories as a child. Gypsies are humans. They are nomadic travelers such as we are in our caravan. Some do seem to have a touch of the power of prediction, and I don’t know where they got the power, but they are pure human. Witches and fairies are real too, but they are not human.”

            “I don’t understand. If this is a plane that is meant for humans, why do other beings come here?” Zach asked.

            “Different reasons, I suppose. For me, it is because my close family live in this plane, and of course my father cannot leave this plane to visit me in mine. For others, maybe it is for food, or for some other reason. Like you and I, here this evening. This is not the place where we are supposed to be but we came here for the wine and for fun.”

            Zach nodded, “I understand. So, the stories which adults tell children…they’re all true?”

            “Maybe yes, maybe no. The characters are actual beings, but may not be shown in a good way. However, the stories could have come from a bad encounter with the character in the story. There is good and evil amongst all creatures. The stories tend to just speak of the evil that one has met.” Frankie explained.

            Zach nodded, “Yes, I can see that. It wouldn’t be an interesting story otherwise. ‘Gather ‘round children! Let me tell you about the time I met a vampire and he took me to London and bought me medicinal wine!’”

            Frankie laughed. “That is a very good story! I think children would enjoy it very much!”

            “Can you just come to London, or can you go to other places too?” Zach asked, as Frankie poured them each more wine.

            “Oh, I can go any place that is public. I can only go into private places if I am invited by the owner,” Frankie answered. “Is there someplace that you would like me to take you?”

            “No. I was just wondering something, but since you said that, now I am wondering something else. You said you have to be invited by the owner…is that why you wouldn’t come into the castle yard with me until I assured you as future king the land belonged to me?”

            Frankie gave a slight nod, “Yes. If it were not true I would have be thrown back into the woods; it is very painful when that happens. But it was true, and I was permitted to pass through.”

            “I was a bit surprised you did not understand how the inheritance of the King’s land was dispensed to the heirs,” Zach stated.

            “I do not know your ways as I have never met a prince before,” Frankie answered.

            “We are even because I never met a vampire before either!” Zach quipped.

            Frankie grinned, “But you said there was something else that you were thinking. What was it? About my ability to travel?”

            “Yes. It has to do with the gift you gave me to give to Stewart. When he received it he was very excited. He said he could taste the sea upon the shells, and that the sand was still moist. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now I am wondering how long sand stays moist in a cloth bag. Do you know?”

            Frankie fidgeted in his seat, and then took a drink from his wine. He shrugged, “I am not sure how long.”

            Zach grinned and leaned back in his chair, watching Frankie’s discomfort. “I hope that you will answer me honestly. Did you go to the sea to collect those things for Stewart, or did you have them in your wagon from a previous trip as you said?”

            Frankie looked down at the table and licked his lips. He gave a small shrug. “I will not lie to you. I collected the sand and the shells moments before I gave them to you for Stewart. I wanted you to be able to give him something that would make him happy, because I knew that it would make you happy.”

            Zach poured the last of the wine in their glasses. Frankie saw that the bottle was empty. “Do you wish for me to order another bottle, or do you feel as if your health is returning with just the one?”

            “I don’t know if my health is any better, but my mind isn’t as clear, so I think it would be better if I stopped now.”

            They finished their wine and then left the pub. They strolled along the bridge, taking in the sights. “There are so many people about and it is very late. In the village, the people would be long abed,” Zach remarked.

            “Yes,” Frankie agreed. “It is the difference between life in the country and life in the city.”

            Zach stopped and stared at a man sitting by a large kettle. “What’s he doing, Frankie?”

            “He is cooking fish in that large kettle. It is filled with hot oil. The process is called ‘frying’.”

            “Why is he doing that?” Zach questioned.

            “It is food,” Frankie answered simply.

            Zach looked at Frankie, rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I know it is food,” he said with a laugh, “I mean, is it for himself, or does he sell it?”

            Frankie laughed, “He sells it. Does it appeal to you?”

            “It does! Very much! I have two small coins; is it enough to purchase some of his fish?” Zach answered, reaching into his pocket.

            “It is much more than enough, but I will buy it for you. You are my guest,” Frankie hurried over to the man and handed him a coin. He picked up two pieces of home-spun cloth that were on the table and the man removed two pieces of fish and deposited them on the cloths. Frankie returned and handed one to Zach. They continued their stroll down the bridge.

            Zach bit into the crunchy coating and into the soft, flakey meat inside. “Oh! This is marvelous!” he exclaimed.

            Frankie grinned at him. “Do you realize we were in one of the finest establishments in all of London, and instead of eating there, we are eating food sold to us by a peasant as we walk in the street?”

            Zach giggled. “I bet this tastes better than anything they serve.”

            Frankie bit into his own fish, and nodded, “I would probably have to agree with you.”

            After they ate their fish, Frankie told Zach it was time to leave. They found a hidden spot beside the church, and Frankie gathered Zach in his arms, under the cloak. “Remember to keep your eyes closed,” he whispered.

            Like before, Zach felt the ground leave from under his feet, but this time he felt no fear. Almost immediately, he felt contact with the earth and Frankie removed the cloak. Zach looked around and was surprised to find himself in the castle grounds.

            “Goodnight, I must leave you here, the sun will be rising soon,” Frankie said, and turned to leave.

            “Wait! I want to tell you something. Stewart is much better at the sword than I. We have bouts every day. He could easily harm me because my defenses are weak. I trust that he will not hurt me and he doesn’t. I trust you, Frankie. I do not think you will harm me. I would like for us to be friends again.”

            Frankie gave a light chuckle and put his hand on Zach’s cheek. He lowered Zach’s head until their foreheads touched, and they closed their eyes. Frankie whispered, “Amico mio, in my heart we never stopped.”

            Frankie disappeared, and Zach turned to walk to the stairs that would take him to the balcony where he had hidden his Royal clothing. He glanced down and saw that he still carried the cloth that had contained the fish that he had eaten on London Bridge. He folded it carefully and placed it in his pocket.

\----------

            For the next few weeks, Zach’s daily life went on without change. He spent time with Stewart and attended the weekly meeting with the Royal Council. He was still as bored in them as he had been before, but his mind would wander pleasantly to his plans for the evening or memories from his latest adventure with Frankie.

            His night life changed considerably. Frankie had told the three other vampires that Zach knew about them. They let down their guards completely around him and embraced him as a true friend. One evening they decided that they would all go to Paris to purchase supplies for the caravan from the street vendors. They did not mind that Frankie brought Zach along, wrapped in his arms under the cover of his cloak. The five of them had great fun, laughing and joking as they roamed around the stalls and made their purchases. After their purchases had been made and placed in bundles on their backs, they stopped in front of a small blue house with a red door. The three other vampires looked at Frankie beseechingly. Frankie sighed and then pulled Zach aside to speak to him privately.

            “The building has a red door to advertise that there are those who are willing for vampires to drink from them. The others would like to go inside and procure their services. None of us want to offend or upset you. Will you be understanding of the need to make this purchase?”

            Zach swallowed down his objections. He realized that his own Kingdom did not offer this service, and this might be their only chance to get these needs fulfilled for a time. He gave a quick nod.

            The four of them walked inside and Zach wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. The streets were crowded with people moving quickly and talking in a language he didn’t understand. With the others near him, he had felt comfortable, but standing alone on the street, he felt a bit frightened. He opened the door and walked in the building. He quickly searched the room, seeing many patrons and workers entangled together. His eyes soon found the familiar blonde head. He had chosen a man with dark hair to feed upon. Frankie was standing behind the man, feasting upon his neck. The man had his head thrown back and his mouth opened as if in ecstasy. From the angle of his view, he could not see Frankie’s fangs as his lips hid them from sight. It appeared as if Frankie was kissing the man’s neck. As if sensing his presence, Frankie opened his fiery red eyes to meet Zach’s. Zach felt an odd fluttering in his stomach and quickly looked away. He told himself that what he had felt was revulsion, but for many nights after, that image would haunt his dreams, finding him waking to sweaty and sticky bedclothes.

            One evening, immediately upon Zach’s arrival at the caravan, Frankie hurried over to him. “Today is my sister’s birthday. We are having a feast, I wish for you to join us. Will you?” Zach looked around but saw nothing that resembled a feast. Frankie laughed, “No, it is at my home, in Italy!” Frankie pulled Zach into his wagon and closed the door behind them. “Please say that you will come with me! My family is most anxious to meet you!”

            “You told them about me?” Zach asked in stunned surprise.

            “Of course I did! I did not tell them that you were a prince though, just that you are a much-loved new friend! Look,” he said, picking up his lute, “I am bringing this with me! We will have food, family, music, singing, dancing, and much joy! Come, share it with me!”

            Zach smiled and gave a shrug, “I have nothing else to do. Who else is coming?”

            “Just us, Amico mio, that is all we need, yes?” Frankie grinned and pulled Zach to him and draped his cloak over them. “Close your eyes,” he softly reminded.

            When the ground reemerged under their feet, Frankie removed the cloak, and Zach looked around. There was a massive table laid with tablecloths and fine place settings. The table was lined down the center with lit candles surrounded by flowers.

            Zach was oddly anxious about meeting Frankie’s mother and step-father. He searched those gathered to see if he could determine who they might be, but felt puzzled. There were children and young adults present, but he didn’t see any that could be the age of Frankie’s parents, nor did he see any elderly. At a family party, he expected to see those of many varied ages.

            A man approached them with a look of utter distain upon his face. Zach knew that Frankie had no brothers, but this man bore a striking resemblance to Frankie. His hair was dark instead of blonde, and he did not have a ready smile or a spark of mischief in his eyes, but otherwise the features matched each other.

            “Francesco! You know that humans are forbidden to see our plane yet you brought one though it!” He said with condemnation in his voice.

            “He closed his eyes and could not see so no rules were broken,” Frankie answered.

            The man turned his attention to Zach and raked his eyes over him with a sneer. He focused on Frankie, “You have inherited this foolish trait from your mother, I see. I have no doubt that this will end in the same manner.” He turned and stormed away.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t be here,” Zach whispered.

            “Nonsense, you are my guest! We won’t let the ramblings of a bad-tempered old man ruin our fun. He will leave soon and go back to our plane where he lives. He doesn’t like happiness and joy.”

            “He’s old?!!” Zach asked astounded by the information.

            “Si! Many thousands of years old. He is my many-times-great-grandfather.”

            “But…he looks just like you!” Zach argued.

            “Bite your tongue!” Frankie hissed, and then laughed, “Maybe we do look alike, but we do not think alike and we do not act alike. He is like one that is in the children’s stories. If you met him without me there, he would not take you to London to buy you medicinal wine!”

            “No…but he looks your age. How can that be?”

            “Vampires grow and age like a human until their late twenties or so. Then we stop aging,” Frankie explained.

            Zach stared open-mouthed at him. “Then…how old are you? I mean, how old are you in human terms?”

            Frankie smiled, “I have just recently stopped aging, so not much older than you.”

            Suddenly a bundle of ribbons and curls came bounding at them. “Ciccio!!! Ciccio!!! I’ve missed you, Ciccio!!!” She threw herself in Frankie’s arms with a squeal. Frankie held her tightly and then swung her up to sit on his shoulder. She was a tiny girl, of no more than five-years-old. “Zach, may I present my youngest sister, Rosamund?”

            “Oh Ciccio! You know I don’t like it! It sounds like mud! You promised you wouldn’t ever use it!” She said with a pretty little pout.

            Frankie smiled up at her and gave her a pat on her leg. “It is proper in introductions, but I promise I will never use it when it is just you and me. Forgive me, Rosie?”

            She leaned over, hugged Frankie’s head, and nodded. “Good!” he said, “Now, please greet my friend, Zach.”

            She extended her hand, “I am honored to meet you, Zach,” she said, and Frankie gave her a little pat to let her know she had said it correctly.

            Zach took her little hand and gave it the customary kiss, “And I am honored to meet you too…Rosie,” he grinned and gave her a wink.

            She gave him a huge smile. “I like him,” she whispered to Frankie, but it was loud enough for Zach to hear.

            “I like him, too,” Frankie whispered back equally loud. “Come, we must have him meet everyone!” He linked arms with Zach and steered him towards the large group. As they reached the group, Frankie sat Rosie down on the ground and she ran off to join the other children.

            A stunning young woman with hair the color of a raven’s wing, and eyes exactly like Frankie’s approached them. Zach assumed this was Frankie’s sister nearest in age to him. “Mamma!” Frankie said excitedly, and he threw himself into her open arms.

            They spoke rapidly in Italian, and Zach caught his own name a few times during the exchange. The woman turned to him with a smile and said, “Welcome Zach! I am so happy to meet you! Ciccio has done nothing but speak nice things about you for weeks! Come, I will take you around and introduce you to everybody. Don’t worry if you can’t remember everyone’s names. By your third or fourth visit, you will know us all!”

            She held Zach by his arm and introduced him to group after group. Frankie walked behind him and kept his hand on Zach’s back. Occasionally he would give him a soothing rub. Zach knew that Frankie could feel his nerves at meeting so many of Frankie’s relatives. The ones in the groups that had the title of ‘a many-great-grand’ relative invariably had the same reaction to him as the first ‘many-great-grandfather’ had, but those of the younger generations were kinder and more welcoming. Zach gave up trying to remember everyone’s names and just focused on Frankie’s mother, step-father, sisters, and his direct grandparents. These were the ones Frankie spoke of the most, so Zach knew they were the most important to learn.

            Frankie’s mother announced it was time for everyone to come to the table. Frankie selected two seats together and guided Zach to them. Zach had eaten earlier at the castle so he wasn’t sure if he could manage to eat enough to even appear to be polite. And he didn’t doubt that would be something the ‘many-great-grand’ relatives would hold against him. As the food was passed their way, Zach would take tiny servings, just to be polite. He found though that he enjoyed tasting the different foods than he was accustomed to. At the end of the meal he knew that he had been able to satisfy even the most particular ones’ expectations of politeness.

            The servants brought around trays with tiny glasses of wine. Frankie took two and handed one of them to Zach. “To your good health” Frankie said and then drank the wine. Zach brought it to his lips and he could smell the cinnamon. He recognized the wine as Hippocras. He tasted the wine and felt disappointed. It wasn’t nearly as good as what he had drunk before. Nevertheless he drained the glass. Frankie leaned over and whispered, “Now you understand why I took you to London for your first taste of it.” Zach had to bite back a smile.

            “The meal has ended and soon the music and merriment will begin. Watch how fast the ‘many-great-grand’ relatives disappear.” Frankie advised.

            He picked up his lute and took it under a tree. He began to play a melody. The sister, whose birthday occasioned the party, walked over near him and began to sing along with the music. It was a sad song, and Frankie’s lute sounded as if it were crying. His sister’s singing voice was far superior than any Zach had heard before. He absentmindedly looked at the others at the table and realized that Frankie had been right—the elder vampires in the family had disappeared.

            Later many family members brought out instruments and they all joined together to make music to dance to. Zach was enjoying watching Frankie as he danced with his two smallest sisters when suddenly Frankie’s mother appeared at his side. She tugged at Zach’s arm. “Come and dance with us.”

            He looked to Frankie for help, but Frankie was busy with the children and did not notice. “I…uh…I don’t know how to dance,” he stammered.

            She shrugged, “So? No one does! We just like to move around to the music. It is fun. Come along now, I will not take ‘no’ for an answer!”

            He joined her and Frankie’s step-father in the clearing. They linked arms and made a small circle and danced together. Frankie broke in between his mother and Zach, and linked arms with the two of them. Frankie’s youngest sisters joined in on the other side of Zach. After a few moments, Frankie’s grandparents, and his two other sisters joined in.

            Earlier the sky had been overcast, but the clouds had moved on and the moon was bright in the sky. Zach could see all of their smiling faces, and he knew that even though he was a terrible dancer, they didn’t mind at all. The musicians began to challenge each other to see who could play faster. The dancers tried to keep up with the music, until finally they all fell upon the ground, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

            Later, the relatives began to disappear. Frankie went inside his family home to tuck in his two youngest sisters who had begged for him to be the one to see them off to bed. Zach wandered across the lawn until he reached a cliff that overlooked the sea. The moon danced on top of the water making it twinkle like the stars in the sky. He saw a vessel at a distance, and he knew that it had to be a ship because even as far away as it was, Zach could tell it was much larger than the boats on the Thames had been.

            He felt an arm encircle his waist and another across his chest. He felt a chin slightly dig into his shoulder and knew it was Frankie even before he spoke. “You need to be careful. You are human, and it is a very long drop to the bottom.”

            Zach pointed, “That really is one, isn’t it?”

            “Yes, that is a ship,” Frankie agreed. “You are thinking about Stewart and how much he would love seeing that, aren’t you?”

            “A little bit. I think when I become King; I will send him to the sea for some mission I will invent, so that he might see such things for himself.”

            Frankie gave him a small squeeze. “That is a very nice plan!”

            “Tell me a story about that ship, Frankie. Where has it been; where is it going?” Zach requested.

            Frankie kept his arm around Zach’s shoulders, but stepped to the side of him so he could see the ship better. “That ship has been to the Far East and is loaded near to bursting with silks, produce, and spices. It came to Italy to pick up many bottles of wine. It is now on its way to Paris to fill the street vendors’ bins. The next time we go to Paris we will purchase some of the goods that are right now on that ship.”

            Zach smiled. “I like that story. When we go to Paris to buy the goods that are riding on that ship, will you go to the blue house with the red door again?”

            “I think I probably will; you understand that sometimes it is necessary, yes?”

            “Yeah, I think I do,” Zach looked down at his fingernails and began to pick at them. “Will you choose the same man to drink from next time?”

            Frankie gave a slight chuckle, “I do not know. I haven’t thought about it. Why?”

            “Oh! No reason. It’s just that he seems healthy and strong and there are probably a lot of jobs he could do to earn coins.” Zach continued to pick at his nails as he spoke, “I saw a rather large, older woman there and I’m sure she has lots of blood. She looked like she might not be able to earn coins doing anything else. She probably even has children to feed. I just think it might be nice of you if you fed off of her.”

            Frankie grinned, “I will keep that in mind the next time I go there. Did you have a nice time tonight; I mean, of course, after the ancient ones left?”

            Zach lifted his head and smiled, “It was wonderful! I don’t think I ever had a nicer time in my life!”

            Frankie gave a quick nod, “Good! I am glad. You will be willing to come here again with me, yes?”

            Zach smiled at him, “Yes.”

            Frankie bent down and retrieved his lute and his cloak. He hung the lute on his back and pulled the cloak over the two of them. “Are your eyes closed, Amico mio?”

            Zach snuggled into Frankie’s neck. “Um-hmm,” he said, and felt the ground leave from under his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

            The trips to England, France, and Italy were fun and exciting, but Zach actually enjoyed the times at the caravan and in the village as much, maybe even more. It was at those times he felt the most relaxed and at ease. He and Frankie would often sneak away to their secret bower and be alone. Frankie taught Zach about the coins he carried—their names and their value. After Zach finally understood these things, he laughed at how naïve he had been to bring such huge bagfuls of money to the caravan that first night.

            Frankie also taught him the importance of having two complete sets of clothes, so that one could wear the second set while washing the first. With only one set of clothes, a man would have to wear them while they dried upon his body, which Frankie described as being most uncomfortable. After his clothes were completed from the tailor, Frankie taught him how to wash his soiled clothes in the river and drape them across the bushes to dry.

            Zach had also bought another pair of boots over Frankie’s objections. Frankie’s argument was that Zach had a serviceable pair of boots and had no need for more. Zach’s argument was that he did not have the time that Frankie had free to spend on polishing his boots and as a result, his looked as old and worn as one of the peasants in the village, and although he did want to fit in with them, he wanted to have nicely polished boots. And he bought a second dagger. He had the idea that he wanted to give it to Stewart as a gift, but the correct time had never presented itself to give it to him.

            Zach had also raided David’s shoe closet and brought Frankie two more pairs of David’s shoes. The thought that someone might notice the numbers dwindling occurred to him, so he replaced the missing pairs with those of his own worn out slippers. Frankie treated the slippers as if they were priceless treasures and had them proudly displayed on a shelf in his wagon when he was not wearing them.

            Frankie continued to attempt to teach Zach how to play the lute. They would spend hours in their hidden spot by the river, practicing finger placements and the proper plucking of the strings. Eventually the instructions started to register in Zach’s brain and hands and he was able to play simple melodies that were actually identifiable as music.

            One evening, while in the elephant enclosure, playing with Tiny Son, Gigante motioned Zach over. Zach was surprised because Frankie and the vampires were all also in the enclosure, and Gigante had never singled him out before. He trotted over to see what Gigante wanted with him. Tiny Son ran along behind him.

            “Zach, my friend, I have something to give you. I often keep these for myself, but I think this time, it would be fitting for you to be the one to have it.” He handed Zach an elephant tooth. “This is the last tooth of Tiny Son’s infancy. Our little friend will soon be a baby no longer.” He opened Tiny Son’s mouth and indicated the empty spot where the tooth had been. “See there, the tiny speck of white in the hole? That is the beginning of his tusk which will one day be as massive as his father’s. I know that you have a great bond with Tiny Son, and your love for him is as much as my own. I feel as if you will treasure the tooth and the memory of this time in his life more than anyone else besides me.”

            If anyone else had placed a tooth in his hand, he would have been disgusted. But this was Tiny Son’s tooth and was given to him by Gigante. He was so touched; he had to fight back tears. He bit his lip and gave a little nod. “Thank you for this, Gigante. You are right, I will treasure it always.”

            Gigante patted Zach on the back. “You are a good man, Zach. I am proud to call you my friend!”

            Frankie walked up to them, “Gigante, the people are coming now; we must go to entertain them.”

            “Si, Ciccio!” Gigante agreed without hesitation.

            “I think I will stay here for a while and help Gigante,” Zach said, and all eyes looked at him in surprise, “That’s not a problem, is it?”

            “No! No, of course not! Si, you stay with Gigante, and when I am finished we will meet and go to the pub, yes?” Frankie asked.

            Zach helped Gigante feed the elephants. He was raking up some dried piles of elephant droppings when Gigante called him to the fence. Some villagers were asking about riding the elephants.

            “This is my friend, Zach,” Gigante introduced him to the small crowd that had gathered. “The very first time that Zach came here, he rode on Tiny, the largest, fastest elephant in the world!” he then directed his comments to a man at the front, “Surely you could ride one of the smaller ones. Just a half coin!”

            “That one?!!” the man asked, pointing at Tiny. “I don’t believe it! No man would ride that monster!”

            Gigante pulled himself to his full height, which was an intimidating size. “Tiny is no monster! He is a prize elephant; the greatest the world has ever seen!”

            The man audibly gulped. “Well…well, let him ride your prize elephant then!” he said, pointing to Zach.

            “He is not afraid of anything! He will ride Tiny five, no…six times around the field! He does not perform for free however. It will cost you _one_ coin to see him do it; one half coin for _you_ to do it!”

            Zach stood there helplessly, looking from Gigante to the man in the crowd and then back. He did not want to ride Tiny. He was afraid to ride Tiny. He was only able to do it the first time because he was with Frankie, and also Frankie had used his powers to push Zach not to be too afraid.

            The man rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a coin. He put it in Gigante’s hand. Other people in the group then deposited their coins in Gigante’s hand. They all wanted to watch Zach ride Tiny.

            Gigante turned to Zach with a smile, “Show them how brave you are, Zach!”

            Zach walked across the field to retrieve Tiny. He felt anything but brave. He began to wish that he had gone to watch Frankie perform that evening. The only reason he didn’t was because he felt as if he owed Gigante something for the gift of Tiny Son’s tooth. He certainly hadn’t planned on paying for the tooth by riding Tiny!

            He reached Tiny, and he was far away from the crowd. He leaned close to Tiny’s ear and whispered, “I hope that you will allow me to ride you. I know you did before but I’m not sure if it was really fine with you or if it was all Frankie’s doing. I am very scared. I promise not to hurt you, and I am begging that you promise the same!” Tiny reached over with his trunk and tapped Zach on the shoulder. Zach hoped that signaled agreement. He held Tiny’s trunk in his hand and the two of them walked back across the field to where Gigante and the paying crowd were waiting.

            Zach left Tiny next to the fence. Zach climbed up the fence and once he was at the top, he threw one leg over Tiny’s back, and then pulled the rest of his body over on it. He grabbed onto the folds of skin on Tiny’s neck and tapped his heels on Tiny’s shoulders. Tiny started out at a walk and Zach could hear the crowd gasp at the sight. Tiny picked up a bit of speed in his steps and before long he was running at full momentum.

            The made a circle of the field and sped past Gigante and the crowd. Gigante held up one finger. He could hear the crowd cheering for a second but was soon out of hearing range. He was terrified and wished that Frankie was there to push him a bit to relax. On and on Tiny ran. They made the circle four more times and Zach began to panic. During the ride with Frankie, Zach had seen how Frankie got Tiny to start, but he had his face hidden during the ride and had not seen how he got Tiny to stop.

            As they made their last turn which would conclude the six times around, Zach began to frantically whisper to Tiny that they had to slow down. Tiny didn’t obey. Zach mused aloud, “Frankie! How did you stop him?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frankie appear at the fence. He turned his head and saw that Frankie’s eyes were glowing red. He felt Frankie push the thought into his mind, “Like a horse, Zach! Just like a horse!”

            There were no reins to pull, so Zach imagined that he was holding them, and leaned his body back and said softly, “Whoa boy! Whoa!” He breathed a sigh of relief as Tiny immediately slowed down. He casually walked over to the fence and stopped next to Gigante. Zach reached over and gave Tiny’s ear an affectionate scratch and dismounted to the sound of thunderous applause.

            As Zach climbed down the fence into the crowd, he received a pat on the back, a handshake, and sometimes both, from everyone who had gathered to witness his ride on Tiny’s back. He made his way to Frankie’s side, but before he could speak, Frankie said, “I know you don’t like that, and you think a friend shouldn’t do it, but I couldn’t think of any other way!”

            Zach grabbed Frankie and gave him a quick hug. “I thought I was going to have to ride Tiny until one of us died of old age. Thank you for telling me how to stop him.”

            “So, you are not angry with me?” Frankie had his head tilted a bit and a small frown on his brow.

            “Yes! I am furious that you just saved my life. Let’s go to the pub and I will buy you many glasses of wine for your punishment!” Zach said sternly, but with a smile upon his lips.

            Frankie laughed and they linked arms and began to walk away from the elephant enclosure, when Gigante pushed through the crowd, calling for Zach. Frankie and Zach stopped and allowed Gigante to catch up with them. “Zach, my friend! You have left your coins behind!” Gigante attempted to hand Zach the money, but Zach did not take it.

            “Earlier this evening you gave me something far more precious than gold because I saw the love and friendship behind the gift. Please, keep the coins for yourself as it is the least I can do to repay such a kind gesture as the one you gave to me.”

            Gigante grabbed Zach and gave him a hug. One that was surprisingly gentle based upon the size of the man and the depth of his emotion at that moment. He raised his voice to be heard by all, “I declare that this Kingdom has the finest people I have ever met. The finest of all, aside from the Crowned Prince and Heir to the throne, is my friend Zach!”

            The crowd cheered to show their approval of the compliment to themselves, the Crowned Prince, and to Zach—the one whose bravery and generosity had reflected so well upon them.

            That night at the pub, Zach never had to pull a coin from his pocket. No sooner would he empty one tankard of ale, than another appeared in its place. All were gifts from the villagers who had either been there to witness his ride, or who had heard the story of it. Frankie, as Zach’s guest also was treated to glasses of wine, which he had the sense to sip at slowly so as to not become lost in his cups.

            People had been coming over to their table all evening to speak to Zach about his ride. Eventually everyone had gotten a chance to speak to him personally and Michael and Mitchell set up their board and most of the men wandered over to watch the match.

            “I have heard every detail about your ride on Tiny this night, but not a word about what prompted it,” Frankie said.

            “Earlier when we were working in the elephant enclosure, Gigante called me over…” Zach began.

            “Yes, I saw that,” Frankie interrupted, “And then later when we left the enclosure, you stayed behind. I thought that was most unusual. Had the two of you planned that ride?”

            “No! Not at all!” Zach reached down into his pocket and retrieved the tooth. “Gigante gave this to me. It is Tiny Son’s last tooth of infancy. The tip of his newly forming tusk pushed it out.”

            “Oh! That was lovely of him to give it to you! He must see, as we all do, the special friendship that you and Tiny Son share!” Frankie said, smiling broadly.

            “Yes, he said that he always kept the teeth himself, but he wanted me to have this one. After he gave it to me, I wanted to do something nice for him to. When all of you had to leave, I decided to stay behind and help with the removal of waste from the field so he wouldn’t have to do it all alone. As I was working, Gigante and a man from the village got into a heated discussion about riding the elephants and before I understood what was happening, and before I could object to it, Gigante was collecting money from the crowd to watch me ride Tiny around the enclosure six times!” Zach drained the last of his tankard, and Bridgett brought him another one, courtesy of one of the men who had only heard about his ride.

            “It was very kind of you to try to help Gigante, and so very brave to ride Tiny! I am proud to call you my friend. In fact, if it were not for all of the tankards the others are buying for you, I would have been tempted to buy one for you myself!”

            The door opened and the women who worked upstairs walked in, greeted by the cheers of the men in the pub. They were returning from the castle; they were the ones who had not been hired for the night.

            “I just want one night with that Prince Zachary,” one of the women said to her friend as they walked near the table where Frankie and Zach and the three other vampires were sitting.

            “I’ve heard that since he is in line for the throne they won’t let him be with village women. His are brought in from London,” her friend answered.

            “Village women were good enough for Prince David!” the first woman argued.

            “Yes, but Diana brought the illness that killed him!”

            “Shh! That was never proven!”

            As if of one mind, and Zach had seen them share thoughts before so he knew it was possible, Vittorio, Giasone, and Paolo left the table and joined the women near the counter. One by one they selected the one that appealed to them the most, and headed upstairs with them.

            Zach, whose numerous tankards of ale were starting to affect his mind, began to giggle. Frankie watched him in amusement. “I think it might be wise for you to get some air,” he suggested.

            They stepped outside and began to walk down the road back in the direction of the castle. Zach’s giggles didn’t seem to be abating. Frankie laughed, and then pulled Zach into his chest, wrapping the cloak around him. He glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, and seeing they were alone, he whispered, “Close your eyes.”

            Zach nestled into Frankie’s neck and closed his eyes. Again, for a brief second he felt his feet leave the ground and almost instantly they reconnected. Frankie opened his cloak and Zach looked around and spotted the opening in the castle fence.

            His giggles left him. “I don’t want to go back yet,” he complained.

            “You must. The dawn will be upon us soon. You need to be back in your Royal Finery and in your room when they come to stoke your coals for the morning fire. And I must return to my wagon to hide from the light. Now that the laughter has passed, could you tell me what amused you so much?”

            Zach grinned, “When those women were talking and said that ‘Prince Zachary has special women come in from London’. I don’t, you know.”

            Frankie smiled, “It doesn’t matter. Often stories people tell are false.”

            Zach nodded and looked down at the ground for a moment. He looked back up at Frankie and whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?”

            Frankie smiled and patted Zach’s arm. “Tomorrow you may tell me any secret that you wish. Tonight however, you are in your cups. It would not be wise to tell secrets that you may wish you had kept unspoken once your mind is cleared of ale.”

            Zach reached out and grabbed Frankie’s shoulders, “No! Please…I want to tell you. It’s important to me.”

            Frankie sighed and nodded, “If you must tell, I will listen to your secret.”

            “Do you remember what you told me about how your eyes told you that you preferred men to women? My eyes told me that too, a very long time ago. I thought I was the only one who felt this way.” Zach admitted.

            “No, my friend, you are not the only one. In fact, I have seen several of the footmen at the castle who have similar feelings.”

            Zach dropped his hands and looked at Frankie, aghast. “How do you know that?”

            “I can tell by the way they look at me,” Frankie said.

            “But you…you don’t like any of them back, do you?” Zach asked; the color high on his cheeks while his eyes flashed angrily.

            Frankie smiled and patted Zach’s cheek. “No, I do not even speak to them. I only speak to one person from there, and that is you, Amico mio.”

            Suddenly Zach lunged at Frankie and gave him a clumsy kiss. He jumped back, wide-eyed with shock and embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Frankie!”

            “No, it is fine—just the ale.”

            Zach’s hand went up to his hair and he began to pull on it while looking at the ground. “I thought I could do it better. Whenever I dream about it, I know what to do. But I didn’t!”

            Frankie reached over and put his thumb under Zach’s chin and made him raised his head. Zach darted his eyes away in embarrassment. “No, do not look away!” Frankie commanded. “Have you really dreamed of kissing me?”

            Zach could not meet his eyes, so he just gave a little nod.

            “Like this?” Frankie said, leaning in and giving Zach’s lips a soft brush with his own.

            Zach gave a soft gasp, and Frankie’s eyes blazed red at the sound. “No, not like that,” Frankie said, “More like this.” He softly, but firmly placed his lips on Zach’s and pulled Zach close to him. He grazed the tip of his tongue against Zach’s as the kiss deepened.

            Zach’s hands clutched at Frankie, drawing him closer and closer. When Frankie broke the kiss, Zach made a whining noise in his throat and pulled Frankie back in for another. Frankie eased the cloak up over Zach’s head. He pulled his lips away and whispered, “Close your eyes, Love”.

            Zach ducked his head down to Frankie’s neck and closed his eyes. He could hear the rapid beat of Frankie’s heart that seemed to be keeping time with his own. The ground fell away and then reappeared in less than a second. Frankie pulled the cloak down and Zach could see they were in their bower, their little secret hiding place.

            Frankie laid Zach down upon the grass, flung off his cloak, and then lay down beside him. He cupped Zach cheek with his hand, leaned forward, and kissed Zach’s forehead. He gently kissed each of Zach’s eyes, then the tip of his nose, before finally reclaiming his lips.

            Zach returned his kiss with all the fervor of one who had been starving his entire life. Frankie’s hand began to stroke and caress Zach’s neck and chest. Soon his lips traced the path his hand had blazed.

            He pulled Zach’s shirt up to his chest and began kissing and caressing his stomach. Zach jumped in surprise a few seconds later when he felt Frankie’s hand encircling his manhood. He looked down and realized that Frankie had somehow managed to unlace his breeches without him being aware that it was happening. Frankie was kissing Zach’s lower stomach while he was caressing Zach with his hand. Zach watched as Frankie’s mouth dropped lower. Frankie looked up and met Zach’s eyes with his own. Zach could see Frankie’s eyes were brilliant red and the color was pulsating. Zach felt his mouth go dry as he felt a flash of fear shoot through his veins at the sight. It only seemed to intensify his desire.

            “Are you…are you going to bite me?” He asked nervously.

            “No, Love. No teeth, I promise,” Frankie whispered, and then he licked a tiny circle on the tip of Zach’s manhood.

            As the sensation hit Zach, he threw back his head and clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that rose up from his chest. He could feel Frankie’s tongue as it slid down his length and then back up to the top again.

            “Zach,” Frankie whispered against him, “I want to hear the sounds you make. Please don’t hide them from me.”

            Zach slowly lowered his hand. “Good boy,” Frankie whispered, and then using his lips and tongue, he slowly pulled Zach deeper and deeper into his mouth. With his hand, Frankie reached down lower and cupped and caressed Zach.

            Zach’s heart was racing and he was panting. Each movement Frankie made sent little sparks of lightening racing through his veins. His whole body was trembling as he fought against the signs of the inevitable end that was quickly approaching. As hard as he fought against it, Frankie seemed to be fighting harder for it. Finally he realized he was losing the battle.

            “Frankie!” he gasped, “Stop! Stop! I can’t…”

            Frankie moaned, and Zach not only heard it, he felt it. It pushed him to the edge and with a sharp cry he lost all control.

            Zach threw an arm across his face to hide his shame. He could feel as Frankie adjusted his breeches and then smooth down his shirt. Frankie lay down beside him and drew the cloak over them.

            “Why do you hide your face from me?” Frankie asked quietly.

            “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Zach said, his voice muffled by his arm.

            “I did.”

            Zach dropped his arm and turned to look at Frankie in astonishment. “You did? Why?”

            “I wanted to give you pleasure. The women from the village…is this not something they do for your coins?”

            “I don’t know. Maybe. David always ran out of his money and took some of mine. He told me some of them would do different things for more money. He didn’t say what kinds of things and I didn’t ask. I didn’t want to know.”

            Frankie nodded. He opened his arms and Zach cuddled close to him, laying his head on Frankie’s shoulder. With his free hand, Frankie readjusted the cloak so it fit over the two of them.

            Zach could hear the rapid beating of Frankie’s heart and feel the heat coming off of his body. “Frankie…what you did…could I? I mean, could I try to do that?”

            “No, Love. It is not safe for you,” Frankie pulled him closer into a hug.

            “Would it turn me into a vampire?” Zach asked, surprising himself by being intrigued at the possibility.

            “No. It is only by drinking my blood that you would turn,” he held out his hand to show Zach the claws that had emerged with his desire. “I would use them. I wouldn’t mean to, but I would lose control and rip your skin. And we can never complete the act of love together either, because I bite, and there would be blood. Your blood. I won’t do that.”

            “But…I don’t understand. You’ve done it before with others, why not me?”

            “I’ve never been with a human. Vampires only; and it’s a part of it. We bite and claw each other and we heal quickly,” he traced his fingertip softly across Zach’s cheek. “You would hurt and not heal quickly. I won’t do that to you.”

            “There must be a way,” Zach declared. “We’ll figure it out. So, was that really the truth? You’ve only been with vampires?”

            Frankie sucked in air through his teeth. “You told me your secret, so I will tell you mine. If Vittorio and the others ever found this out…”

            “I won’t tell! I swear!” Zach promised, grinning at Frankie’s embarrassment. Frankie never seemed to be embarrassed so it was a nice change.

            Frankie sighed. “One night, it was in the outskirts of London, I drank way too much wine. The others had gone off with women so they weren’t there to stop me. The night is a blur, but when I regained my senses…I realized,” he paused, shaking his head, “I realized I had been involved with…a werewolf.”

            Zach tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t. He buried his face in Frankie’s neck and howled with laughter.

            “Oh, easy for you to laugh! You didn’t spend two weeks trying to get the smell of werewolf off your skin,” Frankie chuckled. “The poor blighter was just as shocked and repulsed to find that he had been with a vampire! I’m sure it is a story that he keeps secret too.”

            Frankie’s claws had retracted so he ran his fingers through Zach’s hair and hummed a soft tune. Zach sighed as he snuggled in closer.

            He must have dozed off because the next thing he was aware of was Frankie’s screams. Zach jerked his eyes open to see the pale light of dawn streaking the sky and Frankie writhing on the ground in agony as burns appeared on his skin.


	11. Chapter 11

            Zach jumped up and grabbed Frankie’s cloak up off the ground and quickly covered Frankie in it. Zach picked him up in his arms and he began to run as fast as he could to the caravan. His screams blending with Frankie’s.

            As they neared the caravan, several heads popped out of wagons and watched them as they passed by. Zach wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he knew he had to get Frankie inside and out of the sun. When he reached Frankie’s wagon, he had to shift Frankie a bit so he could climb the steps and open the door. Frankie had been continuously screaming the entire way, but his screams intensified with Zach’s shifting of him, and Zach knew that he had caused Frankie more pain.

            He was careful to shut the door behind him so no rays of sun could follow them inside. He laid Frankie down on his bed and carefully removed the cloak. He hadn’t realized that the cloak had muffled Frankie’s screams until his mouth was uncovered and the screams reverberated off the wagon’s walls. Zach could see that three quarters of Frankie’s face and head were charred. In some places the burns were so bad that the skin had pulled apart, leaving bloody gashes deep into the flesh. Zach knew that Frankie’s wounds needed to be tended to immediately, but he had no idea how to treat them. Suddenly a pair of hands pulled him away from the bed. He startled when he saw four women in the wagon with them. They hadn’t been there when he entered and the door had not opened since he’d shut it.

            He focused on them and saw that he recognized them as women from the caravan. They were Temperance, Alice, Susannah, and Mary. They had basins of water, linen bandages, and ointments and they all began to tend to Frankie’s wounds. Zach stood back against the wall to give them room to work. Frankie’s screams did not lessen as they worked on him, they seemed to get louder. Temperance stepped away from the bed and came to Zach.

            “Do you know why the sun hurt Ciccio?” she asked Zach. Zach could not focus on her as he could not take his eyes from Frankie’s wounds and could not hear anything but Frankie’s screams.

            She grabbed Zach by the upper arms and gave him a quick, hard shake. Zach looked at her with surprised eyes. She spoke quietly but firmly, “Listen to me! This is important! Do you know what Ciccio is?”

            He didn’t know how he should answer because he didn’t know if she knew. He quickly decided that he should tell the truth; Frankie had claimed to be immortal…but he sounded like he was dying, Zach could not stand by and let that happen. He nodded. “He is a vampire,” he said softly.

            “Yes,” she said equally softly, “So you know what he needs.”

            “NO!!!!!!” Frankie bellowed from the bed. “NOT FROM HIM!!!”

            The voice that came from Frankie terrified Zach, both in how loud it was and in its fury. It was an inhuman voice; the voice of the vampire. Had Zach not been leaning against the wall, he was sure that the force of it would have knocked him down.

            Temperance tapped Zach’s cheek smartly to get his attention. She pointed to the dagger at his side, and then raised his arm and traced a line across his wrist to indicate where the cut should be. He looked fearfully at Frankie, who had just let his feelings be known—very loudly—about the idea, and then looked back at Temperance. She shook her head ‘no’. She leaned in to whisper, “Do not listen to him. It will take his pain away. He will be able to sleep and heal.”

            He nodded to her and turned to the bed. The three other women who had been tending to Frankie were gone. Zach approached the bed and Temperance walked to the head of it, in plain view of Zach but out of Frankie’s line of sight. Frankie was making a keening sound in his throat with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His hands were clutched in fists in an attempt to deal with the pain.

            Zach slipped the dagger from its sheath; he dragged the cold metal blade across his wrist, and struggled to keep from vomiting at the feel of it slicing into his flesh. Frankie’s eyes flew open. “I said NO!” he bellowed.

            Zach looked at Temperance. She had her hands on her hips and she nodded emphatically. Zach looked back at the blood running off of his wrist and dropping onto the sheets. “You said you drank from the willing. I am willing,” Zach said as he placed his wrist against Frankie’s lips. For a second the blood pooled on Frankie’s lips and chin, but then reluctantly, Frankie opened his mouth to take it in.

            Frankie swallowed a few times, and then turned away, “Enough,” he said. Zach looked at Temperance and she shook her head ‘no’. Zach put his wrist against Frankie’s lips again. “Just a little bit more, Frankie,” he encouraged.

            Frankie obeyed. The keening noises in his throat had stopped and his fists unclenched. His breathing had gone from panting to slow and regular. His lips slid off of Zach’s wrist and he seemed to be sleeping. Zach looked at Temperance and she nodded.

            Zach eased away from the bed and Temperance led him to the table. He sat in his regular seat. She did not speak. She went to the shelf where Frankie kept his wine and poured Zach a glass. He sipped it as she bathed his wrist from water from a basin she had produced from somewhere unseen by Zach. She smeared the wound with ointment that smelled similar to what she had used on him before—the ointment that healed wounds and disguised the smell of blood. She wrapped a strip of linen around his wrist and tied it off.

            “He will be fine now. The pain is gone and it will not return. He will sleep deeply and his body will heal. I am worried more about you now,” Temperance said quietly.

            “Me?” he looked down to his bandaged wrist and could see that no blood had darkened it.

            “It is not your wrist I am worried about. It is now early morning, and people are up and about. I know who you are, and I know where you come from. I am worried that you will not be able to remove this disguise and make it back in your bedchamber unnoticed.”

            He leaned back against the chair in surprise. He hadn’t thought of any of that, but she was correct. Even if it wasn’t a family member who spotted him, it could easily be a gardener, footman, or maid, someone was sure to see him. He had to shrug it off; there was nothing he could do.

            She looked down at her hands in her lap for a few seconds and then she looked up into his eyes. “I could help you, but I am afraid you would have my neck stretched by a hangman’s noose if I did.”

            Zach leaned forward and captured her hands in his, “Temperance, you have been nothing but kind to me, and if it is true that you know who I am, you have been even kinder than what I suspected. Whether you help me or not, I would never allow harm to come to you.”

            “You are Prince Zachary, heir to the throne of this Kingdom. You came one night with a coach and four; you sat in my wagon eating rat stew with Ciccio and made purchases from different vendors. The next night you came back dressed like a villager. No one told me this—I know things on my own.”

            Zach nodded. “What you say is true.”

            “We must get you back to the castle and into your bedchamber unseen. Do not speak it, but think it…where do you hide your Royal clothes that you use before secretly changing into your peasant clothing?” She placed a hand on each side of Zach’s head and closed her eyes. She nodded, removed her hands from his head, and used one to point to the floor. A bag appeared in the spot where she pointed.

            Zach arose from his seat, walked to the bag and bent down to examine it. It was his bag with his clothing inside. This was magic, but not like Frankie’s. “You know about me; will you tell me about your powers? What are you?”

            “A witch,” she answered simply. “That is why I could not have give Ciccio my blood to drink, or otherwise I most assuredly would. If you change into your Royal clothes, I will see to it that you arrive in the castle undetected.”

            “I can’t leave,” Zach said, looking toward Frankie asleep on the bed.

            “You can and you will. I will take care of Ciccio. He is sleeping and that is all that is needed for him to heal.”

            “But what if…” Zach began, but Temperance cut him off.

            “I have taken care of vampires before in this situation. Never Ciccio, but a few of the others. I know he will be well. Now, dress yourself, we need to get you back before anyone realizes you are not there. You and I both know that if you are caught, there will be guards on you and you will never escape again.”

            Zach knew that she spoke the truth, so he reluctantly sat down on the chair and removed his boots and his socks. He rolled up his pant legs and pulled on his satin slippers. He put his dressing gown on over his clothes and placed the wig upon his head. Temperance smiled at the transformation.

            “You work your own magic with a few pieces of clothing and a wig. You look much heavier and older in your Royal clothing. You have quite a pallor about you, which is understandable after what has happened. Tell your manservant that you have an aching head and spend the day abed,” she instructed. “You really do need to rest, just as Ciccio does.” She pulled a vial out of her pocket. “Here, pour this into your morning tea. It will put you fast asleep. Don’t worry; you will awaken long before sunset.”

            He wanted to argue, but he could tell by her face that he would lose, so he took the vial from her and placed it in his pocket.

            She placed a hand on each side of his head and closed her eyes. “Close your eyes and envision your bedchamber, and then count to three before you open your eyes.”

            Zach did as she instructed, and when he opened his eyes he was in his bedchamber. He didn’t feel the soft lift and drop as he did when Frankie transported them places. Upon his bed he saw his bag that had been in the wagon with him. He went to his door and locked it, and then changed from his peasant clothing into his nightgown and nightcap. He put his clothing in the bag and shoved it under his bed. He unlocked his door and hurried to his bed. He lay there for a while and worried about Frankie. His stomach clenched with the idea of Frankie waking up, screaming in pain again. He felt guilty for leaving. No sooner had he had that thought, then his door opened and his manservant entered.

            “My head is not well today,” he said. “I will arise later. Please send my apologizes to my family.”

            Hamilton bowed and hurried away. A short time later, the Royal Physician arrived in his room. Zach was not surprised. It was the second time in a month that he had claimed ill health.

            Zach told the Royal Physician, in strictest confidence, that he had partaken of too much wine the previous evening and it had not settled well with him. The Physician laughed and said that everyone had made that mistake a time or two and there would be no need for any treatment. The ailment would settle itself in a while. He called for Hamilton and ordered him to fetch tea and toasted bread for Zach. When the Physician left the room, Zach knew that he was on his way to report it to his grandfather.

            After Hamilton arrived with the tray, Zach accepted it and dismissed the manservant for the day. He explained that he wished to sleep, undisturbed. After Hamilton bowed and left the room, Zach debated putting the potion into his tea as Temperance had ordered. He sighed, put the tray to one side, and reached under his bed for the bag. He fished out the vial from his pocket, and brought it up to his bed. He thought that maybe Temperance’s powers were great enough that she could be watching him and that he should do it so as to not court her anger.

            He pulled the stopper and poured the potion into his tea as she had ordered. He was amused to see that there was only a tiny drop left in the vial. He reasoned that the stopper must not have been placed in it correctly and the contents leaked out. He stirred the potion in the tea and grinned. He had done as she had said; it wasn’t his fault if it was only a tiny drop.

            He ate the toasted bread and drank his tea. Immediately he began to feel a huge wave of sleepiness descend upon him. He barely had time to place the tray on the bedside table before falling into a deep sleep.

            When he awakened, he found that it was late afternoon. Immediately his thoughts flew to Frankie and he felt guilty that he had slept so soundly. He began to fret and worry about Frankie’s burns. The memory of Frankie’s screams of agony ran through his mind and he pulled up the sleeve of his nightshirt and looked at the linen bandage to reassure himself that he actually had done what he could to help Frankie.

            He went quickly about his ablutions and dressed himself for the evening meal. His breakfast tray was still on the bedside table, so he sat it in the hallway outside of his door, and went down to join the male members of the family for the meal. Even though worries about Frankie were still on his mind, he found that he had a large appetite, which pleased his father to see.

            “These illnesses that have besieged you recently are very concerning,” he said, “it is good to see that your normal good health has returned. I am going to speak to the Royal Physician to see if you should have a weekly bleeding. It seems to work well for the King.”

            Instinctively, Zach looked down at his wrist to reassure himself that bandage was not visible to others. He wouldn’t argue with his father, but he felt that if he had had an excess of blood, he had been bled enough already.

            Stewart challenged him to a fencing bout, but he begged off. He announced that he still had a bit of an aching head, although this was not the truth. The truth was that he did not wish to pull a gauntlet over his wrist to rub against the cut he had placed there. He did go with Stewart and watched him practice with their instructor. As he watched them sparring, he picked up his gloves and gauntlets and examined them closely. There was absolutely no give to the toughed leather of the gauntlets. He knew that he had made a wise choice.

            Afterwards he and Stewart walked back to the castle together and Stewart told him about that day’s installment of the newest story his learning instructor had told. When they reached the staircases, they parted. Stewart went to his bedchamber located on the second floor, while Zach continued up to his on the third floor.

            Hamilton was in his room, apparently just finishing tidying up when Zach arrived. He told the man to take the evening off as he intended to work on some of his correspondences and then go to bed early. As soon as the man left the room, Zach hurried to the door and bolted it. As he slid the bag to him from under the bed, a roll of dust came with it too. Once again he felt blessed to be cursed with a lazy manservant; otherwise he would have never been able to keep his secret clothes hidden in his room.

            He hurriedly changed into his peasant clothes, minus the boots and socks, and slipped on his dressing gown and slippers. He casually wandered out into the hall to see if anyone was about. No one was, so he returned to retrieve his bag and headed down to his secret room on the second floor. Once there he quickly pulled off his Royal robes and wig and replaced the satin slippers with his socks and boots. He headed out of the room, down the stairs and directly to the sitting room whose balcony he always used to hide his bag. His steps faltered as he neared the sitting room when he discovered that workmen had taken over the space. Even if he managed to make his way through them to reach the balcony, someone was sure to find the bag later. He changed course and headed toward the door he had seen the village workmen use near the kitchen. As he neared the Lesser Hall, he glanced through the door as he walked past. His father and John were in a deep discussion and did not even look his way.

            When he finally made it outside he looked up at the sky. The sun was descending toward the horizon, but it would still be a while before it was totally gone. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible so that the workers all around would not notice him and realize he did not belong there. He slung the bag up onto his shoulders, carrying it as the village men did, and walked over to where the shadows had already gathered. From here it was still a long way to the opening in the fence, but his movements would be less observable.

            At one point he came near a young workman from the village and a maid from the castle locked in an embrace. Zach reasoned that they too must have sneaked away for a bit of freedom. He moved quietly past them and they did not notice.

            As he passed through the opening and into the forest, he let out a sigh and his muscles relaxed. He hadn’t realized he had been so tense until the tension was gone. With the sun lighting up the path, and with his familiarity with the area, it took very little time to make it through the woods. Right before he left them, he stowed his bag behind some boulders that were near the edge of the creek, and then he stepped out onto the village road.

            Instead of heading directly to the caravan as he always did, he went to the little secret place that belonged to him and Frankie. He went in search of his cloak that he had forgotten in his haste to get Frankie to safety. He saw the grass was still flat from where they had lain and found his cloak tossed far to the side. His face reddened at the memory of what had caused this, and he pushed that memory aside quickly.

            He hurried back to the caravan. It was still too early for Frankie to be up and about, but he wanted to talk to Temperance to check on Frankie’s condition. He found her in her regular spot, stirring stew in the big kettle over the fire in front of her wagon.

            She looked up at his approach, smiled and said, “He is much better today. Almost well.” She answered his question before he could speak it. “Come with me into my wagon. We need to change your bandage.” She turned the large spoon over to Mary, and then Zach followed her into her wagon.

            She had him sit at her table as she unwrapped his wrist. He was expecting it to still be fresh, but instead it was almost healed. Temperance nodded in satisfaction and then applied more of the smelly ointment on it and wrapped it in fresh bandages. “Tomorrow this will be healed and no scar will show. Keep it wrapped until then,” she ordered. And then she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. “He slept soundly and when he awakened, he looked much better but he still felt weak. I think a nice visit from you will be just what he needs,” she declared.

            “Oh, no! No, I don’t want to bother him while he is resting. I just wanted to be sure he was doing better,” Zach stated. He had been struggling with guilt since the sun’s rays had fallen upon Frankie. He knew the burns and the pains were his fault. If he hadn’t have been drunk and gave Frankie that clumsy kiss, Frankie would have been back in his wagon long before the sun rose. He didn’t think he could face Frankie knowing this was his fault.

            Temperance nodded and washed her hands in a basin of water and dried them on a cloth hanging on the back of her chair. “You do have a few moments to help me with a small chore?”

            “Yes, I have time to help you,” Zach answered with a smile. She had already helped him numerous times, maybe even more than he knew, so of course he was willing to help with whatever she needed.

            She led him out of the wagon and over to her stew kettle. “My table is too small and I need you to be another table for me,” she said as she placed a tray in his hands. “Hold this steady for me,” she ordered.

            She cut slices of bread and smeared them with butter and placed them on the tray. She then sliced some cheese and placed the slices on the tray next to the bread. She placed a big bowl of crunchy rat skins on the tray and then filled two smaller bowls with rat stew and placed them beside it. She put two spoons next to the bowls.

            “You are very impatient to leave us this evening. Won’t you wait until the sun sets so that you may visit a sick friend?” she asked, her head tilted to the side.

            “No, it is like you said, I have to be away soon. You have said that he is improved, and I believe you and have no need to see for myself,” Zach answered, making a move to try to hand her the laden tray. She took no notice of his movements. Instead she reached over and tapped him hard upon his cheek.

            Zach flinched, “That hurts!” he said.

            “What hurts?” Frankie asked.

            Zach looked around and found that he was inside Frankie’s wagon. Frankie was in his bed, propped up with pillows, looking at Zach.

            “Temperance. She seems to like to slap my cheek,” Zach answered.

            Frankie chuckled. “What did you do to make her slap you?”

            “I’m not sure. She asked me to hold this tray as she put the food on it, and I agreed to do it. And then I told her that I wasn’t going to bother you with a visit tonight because I wanted you to rest, she slapped me, and I ended up in here,” Zach explained.

            Frankie laughed, “You can put the tray down here,” he said, indicating his bedside table. “She smacked you because you deserved it! I would be very upset to know that you came to the caravan and didn’t come to see me.”

            Zach set the tray down where Frankie indicated and then stepped closer and quickly scanned Frankie’s face. Aside from a slight bit of pink, shiny skin in a few places, his face looked normal. “How are you feeling? Are you still in pain? Do you need…” he gestured to his bandaged wrist.

            “No! Your blood has far too little evil in it. I prefer to drink from villains,” he quipped with a grin. “I am much better, no pain, just a bit weak. It will pass soon. I have learned my lesson though. That must never happen again.”

            Zach sighed in relief. “I agree! Never again!”

            Frankie scooted his legs to the side of the bed and patted the bare place on the mattress where they had been. Zach sat down, but kept his head lowered so as to not meet Frankie’s eyes.

            Frankie took Zach’s cloak from his arms, folded it, and laid it on the foot of the bed. “So, your cloak…did you have to retrieve it from our spot?”

            “Yeah,” Zach cleared his throat when he heard how odd his voice sounded. “I went there and it was there and I…then I came to ask Temperance about you…and yeah, that’s…that’s why I have my cloak.” He could feel the heat in his face so he knew that it had turned red.

            “When I said that this could never happen again, you agreed very rapidly; however I don’t think we were meaning the same thing. I meant that I cannot fall asleep outside again. From now on, I will bring us back here if I feel sleepy. As for what I think you meant,” Frankie leaned forward and buried his face in Zach’s neck and whispered against his skin, “That is most definitely going to happen again,” he pressed a tiny kiss on Zach’s neck, “And again,” another kiss, “And again”.

            Chills appeared on Zach’s arms as desire flashed like lightning all through his body. He pulled away from Frankie and looked at the pink, shiny skin on his face. He put his hands on either side of Frankie’s head and leaned in and began to drop soft little kisses over the healing wounds. “I’m so sorry. These are my fault.”

            Frankie jerked his head away from Zach’s hands. “Is that what you really think?!!” he asked, aghast. “You covered me, picked me up, and ran all the way back here. You gave me your blood that took away the pain—even though I ordered you not to. You didn’t cause the burns; you saved me! I couldn’t have gotten out of the sun myself. I would have lain there until it burned the flesh from my bones. It would have taken decades, perhaps centuries, to recover from that. Because of you and the help you gave me, by tomorrow I shall be well!”

            Zach looked down at the cover on Frankie’s bed, avoiding eye contact. He reached up and scratched the hair on the back of his head near the base of his neck, “It was my fault though. If I hadn’t had been drunk and kissed you, none of this would have happened. You would have been back inside before the sun rose.”

            Frankie put his finger under Zach’s chin and raised his face until they were looking eye-to-eye. He had a smile on his face. “That kiss, and hearing that you had been dreaming about kissing me, it made the pain from the burns worth it.” He pulled Zach to him and began to kiss him, first soft and then firm, and very deeply.

            Zach’s heart was galloping in his chest, and he was breathing hard when the kiss ended. He looked deeply into Frankie’s fiery eyes and moved in to capture his lips again when he noticed the pallor that had spread across his cheeks. The pink, shiny spots that had appeared to be almost healed had taken on a darker hue which suggested that the healing process had reversed itself and the spots looked as if they were threatening to re-open. Zach pulled away. “You are too weak for this now. You must focus all your energy on healing.”

            Frankie sighed and leaned back against the pillows. “I’m afraid you are right about that.” He looked at the tray Zach had placed on the bedside table. “Temperance sent us dinner,” he remarked.

            “Are you sure it’s for us? She just told me to hold it for her.”

            Frankie grinned, “She tricked you into holding our tray and then sent you here with it. Were you shocked when you discovered she had powers?”

            “I’m going to get you some wine to drink with your dinner,” Zach said, stepping to the shelf.

            “Pour _us_ some wine to drink with _our_ dinner!” Frankie corrected.

            “I have already eaten, but I will give it a nibble,” Zach said with a grin, pouring two glasses of wine. “I don’t think you could say I was shocked when she told me she was a witch; she and the three other women appearing in the room without using the door gave me a clue that they had some kind of powers. Being introduced to vampires has kind of educated me to the fact that there are others with powers walking on the earth. I had to assure her that I would not have her hanged before she would tell me,” he shook his head as he moved back to the bed with the wine glasses, “I would never harm her in any way. Aside from having a particular fondness for slapping my cheek, she has been nothing but kind to me. She helped me get back into the castle this morning undetected.”

            Zach placed the tray across Frankie’s lap and removed a bowl and spoon and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

            “What are you doing on the floor?! You are not a pet! Get up here and lay next to me!” Frankie ordered.

            Zach placed his bowl and spoon on the table, pulled off his boots and climbed into the bed. He reached across Frankie to retrieve his stew. “I didn’t want to bother you,” Zach explained.

            “It bothers me more when you act polite and careful around me. I want you to act like yourself!”

            They could hear the music outside the wagon, and Zach commented—more than once—that they didn’t sound as good without Frankie’s lute playing and his singing. As they finished the stew, Zach got up and poured them more wine. He brought the bottle back to the bed area so it would be handier.

            “Did you get enough to eat?” Frankie asked.

            Zach laughed. “Yes! More than enough! As I mentioned, I ate at the castle before I arrived here.”

            “I believe I would like some more. My appetites are returning,” Frankie stated and then raised his eyebrow and gave Zach a smirk.

            “I’ll go get you some,” Zach said, starting to get up from the bed again.

            “No need,” Frankie said. “Watch this…I think you will enjoy it!” He picked up his empty bowl, brought it to his lips and spoke into it, “Temperance, your stew was most delicious this evening. Zach has no desire for more, but I would like some, please.”

            He sat the bowl back down on the tray. The empty bowl was suddenly filled to the brim with stew, and so was the bowl of crunchy rat skins. “Thank you,” Frankie said to the bowl.

            Zach watched in amazement and then laughed. “I love being around all of you magical beings!”

            “We are quite fond of spending time around our favorite human being, too!” Frankie said with a grin. He reached into the bowl with the skins and pulled out a huge piece. “I think this is probably the largest one I have ever seen! And look at how perfectly cooked it is!” He brought it near his lips, and then grinned. He pulled it away and then took it to Zach’s mouth. Zach parted his lips and Frankie placed the crunchy treat into his mouth. Their eyes met and Zach felt heat course through his body. He had to look away as he felt his face grow hot.

            Frankie leaned over and kissed Zach’s reddened cheek. “I will be good and will not tease you anymore,” he promised. “Only for tonight though,” he added with a laugh. After a few moments he grew serious. “There is something that I have always wanted to learn about, but had no one to ask. I have been with the evil ones when they have died many, many times. Sometimes, afterward I would see the ones who had been close to the evil one in life and they would weep openly for their lost one. But I could feel that inside them they felt a sense of relief to be free of the person. I have not been present when a good and honorable person has died, but I can feel the real pain of those they left behind. As with your beloved parents over the loss of their fine son. You, yourself still feel his loss. Would you share the story of his death with me so that I might understand how it feels?”

            Zach nodded and then shifted the tray to Frankie’s lap. He sat up and rested his back against the wall. He took a drink from his wineglass and began. “The first sign of a problem with David happened in the Great Hall as the family was preparing to sit for breakfast. A woman from the village ran in, wrapped in David’s robe. We were all extremely shocked because, except for the family, no one is allowed to be in there without permission from the King. She ran up to my mother and addressed her personally and said that David had fallen ill. Because of the severity of the news, the family excused her glaring lack of propriety. She actually should have pulled the cord in David’s room that would have summoned his manservant. I think she was probably unaware of the cord’s existence.” He stopped and took another drink from his glass before continuing. “I was sent to accompany this woman back to David’s room to ascertain if she was speaking the truth. When I arrived, David’s face had acquired a blue-gray complexion and he was taking in small breaths very rapidly. Immediately I rang for his manservant and ordered him to fetch the Royal Physicians. At that time we had two of them in residence. The manservant escorted the village woman away from the room and I waited for the Physicians.

            “David seemed to try to speak to me, but it was beyond his ability, and I was quite alarmed. The Physicians arrived and sent me away. They bled and purged him, but he did not improve. The next day, the King sent for the Priest to come and clear away the evil spirits. David still did not improve, in fact by that evening his legs had begun to swell. The Physicians applied leeches to them but they could not dispel the swelling as his legs grew larger. The swelling spread to his arms and his face. The blue tone to his face grew darker and more pronounced.

            “The day after that, a Physician arrived from the city. The King had sent for him after the first few bleedings and purgings because he thought David didn’t seem to be improving although the Physicians had assured the King that he was. David had fallen unconscious during the first day of treatment and had not awoken despite our best efforts to awaken him.

            “The new Physician took one look at David and demanded that his head be shaved immediately. One of the Royal Physicians shaved his head, but it was to no avail. David died shortly after that. The new Physician told the King that had the Royal Physicians shaved David’s head on the first day, he would have been able to retain his strength and would have been able to fight off the illness, but they had neglected to do it. The Royal Physicians pleaded that they were unaware of this treatment and its benefits. They were beheaded the next day.

            “During this time, the village woman who had discovered David’s condition had been locked in a small bedroom and was being watched over by the Royal Guards. The new Physician examined her closely for signs of illness but could find none. The King wanted her to also be beheaded for bringing the illness to David, but the Physician argued against it. He said she could not give something that she herself did not have. The King finally agreed to let her return to the village.

            “The family had been gathered around David since the illness befell him, the Physician assured us that we could all pass like David had unless we followed his instructions. All of us had to have our heads shaved and we were bled and purged numerous times a day for a week.”

            Frankie’s eyes had not left Zach’s face for a moment during the story. “And did anyone else fall ill?”

            “Yes, we all became very weak and pale, but no one had the blue cast arrive in their faces. No one else had limbs that swelled or rapid breathing. After the seventh day, the Physician announced that the bleedings and purgings should stop to see if the illness had passed. We were given wine, broth, and jam every few hours and within a few days most of us had shaken off the illness and started to recover. The King and Queen took a bit longer to recover than the rest of us, and although the Physician never said it, I thought it was because of their advanced age.

            “The King grew very emotional at this time; he fell into paroxysms of despair over losing David, followed by bursts of joy that the rest of us had survived due to the ministrations of the new Physician. He established the new Physician into the castle and named him the one and only Royal Physician.”

            Frankie nodded, solemnly. “He must be the finest physician in all the land to have saved all but one of the Royal family. It is a shame that the others who treated your brother where not as advanced in their medical knowledge and treatments.”

            “At least they aren’t around any longer to kill others, and the King is most satisfied with this Physician. He gets his head shaved everyday and bled once a week and says he believes he will live forever. He wanted everyone in the family to follow along with this course of treatment, but the Physician said it was up to the individual. I don’t follow the regimen because the Physician is right there to do it if the need arises. After seeing you in the woods that night and falling ill after, he wanted to shave my head if I didn’t improve. As you can see, I got well before it came to that.”

            Frankie ran his fingers through Zach’s hair, “I’m glad you were well enough to save your hair. And I am glad that you came back and let me explain things to you. I know it hasn’t been easy to accept but I am grateful that you did.”

            Zach captured Frankie’s hand and kissed it on the palm. “You look tired. I am going to leave now so you can get some rest.”

            “No! Don’t go! Stay with me for just a little bit longer?” Frankie asked with a tilt to his head.

            Zach smiled and nodded, “Just for a little while.”

            Frankie moved the tray from the bed to the nightstand and gave Zach one of the two pillows he had been using for support while sitting up. Zach put the pillow on the bed and lay down on his back. Frankie quickly put his head on Zach’s shoulder and cuddled in close to him and sighed.

            Zach put his arms around Frankie and rested his cheek on the top of Frankie’s head. He listened to Frankie’s breathing as it became slower and more relaxed. He found it to be very soothing. “Frankie?” he asked in a whisper.

            “Mhmm?”

            “Is it really just because of the fangs and claws? Are they the real reasons we can’t be together in all ways?”

            Frankie raised his head and looked at Zach with a slight frown. “Yes, of course they are. Why are you asking this?”

            “I don’t know…I mean, you are a vampire and I am human, so I thought maybe you don’t think of me _that_ way. For the most part, humans are food to you, right?”

            Frankie looked Zach fixedly in the eyes. “I do not think of you the same way I think of a bowl of rat stew.”

            Zach gave a small nod to show he understood and Frankie nestled his head back on Zach’s shoulder. A short time passed before Frankie mumbled sleepily, “And I do think of you _that_ way. I have since the first time I saw you.”

            Zach smiled in the dark and dropped a small kiss on top of Frankie’s head. Frankie responded by snuggling in closer.

            Zach was wrenched from sleep by a sharp pinch on his ankle. He saw Temperance standing at the foot of the bed with her finger pressed to her lips.

            Zach eased Frankie off of his shoulder and then climbed down the bed and got off of it at the foot.

            “I have used my magic to search for it, but your bag is not where you hid it last night. I fear you have been discovered,” she whispered with a worried tone.

            “No there were workmen in that area so I had to hide it in a different spot. It’s…” he started, before she cut him off.

            “Shh! Do not say it, think it!” and she placed her hands to his head. As before, she took one hand away and pointed and the bag appeared on the floor. She took her other hand away and went to peer at Frankie. She examined him well and then came back to Zach and stood in front of him with her eyes closed. She nodded and opened her eyes. “Everyone is asleep in the castle and your absence has not been noticed. Ciccio is looking much better this evening! He ate very well and seems to be sleeping most restfully. You were wise to insist on visiting with him tonight,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

            Zach blushed and looked down. When he looked back up to answer, he found himself alone in his room in the castle. His bag, boots, and cloak were on the floor next to him. He whispered, “Thank you, Temperance!” and felt sure that somehow she heard him.

            He quickly changed into his night clothing and switched out his Royal clothes with his peasant clothes in the bag and pushed it under his bed. As he climbed into his bed and settled himself, he could still feel the place on his shoulder where Frankie had laid his head earlier. Zach placed a pillow on that spot and pulled it to him. He closed his eyes and imagined that his head was resting against the top of Frankie’s. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

            He woke up with the next morning with that smile still on his face, feeling happier than he ever remembered feeling. He was happy that Frankie was healing so quickly and that he didn’t blame Zach for his burns. From time to time his mind would remind him of Frankie’s words, said in a sleepy voice: ‘And I do think of you _that_ way. I have since the first time I saw you.’ His smile would grow into a full-sized grin and his stomach would flutter.

            He removed the dressing from his wrist as Temperance had instructed, expecting—regardless of her assurances—to find a wound there, but there was no trace of the cut left. He was dressed and already headed out the door before Hamilton arrived to wake him for the day. He trotted down the stairs and then down the long corridor before he entered the Lesser Hall to join the male family members for breakfast. His father was the only one present when he arrived.

            “Ah! Good morning, Zachary! By the looks of you, I can tell you are fully recovered from your attack of illness yesterday!” he greeted him.

            “Oh yes, Father! I have never felt better!” Zachary said with a grin, plopping down energetically and gracelessly at his place at the table.

            His father gave a tiny smile and then frowned, “Excellent, this is the best news I could hope for; however, it is not an excuse for bad manners. You are at the table now. What would your mother, or even worse, the King, say if they had seen that display of exuberance?”

            “You are right, Father. My sincerest apologies,” Zach said, biting back the grin that kept trying to spread across his face.

            “Since it is just you and I, there is no need to apologize. I enjoy seeing the blush of youth and health on your cheeks. I was just mentioning it for use in the future,” his father said.

            John and Stewart arrived together and took their places at the table. Their father rang the bell to alert the servers that they were ready for their breakfasts. The servers appeared immediately carrying trays laden with food.

            His father and John spoke together throughout most of the breakfast. Zach and Stewart both ate in silence. Occasionally a snippet of the conversation would pierce through his reverie, they were discussing some border dispute with a kingdom to the north of their own, but then the sounds would fade away as he would get lost in his thoughts again. As he was finishing up the last of the tea in his cup he began to dwell on the memory of cuddling close with Frankie in his bed the night before, sharing their dinner off of a tray that was placed across both their laps. He became aware of the silence in the room and looked up from his cup. Three pairs of eyes were on him, seemingly to be expecting an answer to a question Zach had not heard.

            He gently replaced the cup he had been holding to the table. “I do apologize for my lack of attention, Father! My mind was busy pondering the problem with our neighbors to the north over the borderlines.”

            His father’s face relaxed immediately and the tension seemed to leave his body. “It is quite alright, quite! It is certainly an issue that we would all be wise to spend time in quiet contemplation over. Stewart had addressed a request from you. Stewart?” he nodded at his youngest son to give him permission to speak.

            “Will you be accompanying me to the Learning shed today?” Stewart asked him, with a twinkle in his eye.

            “Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I suppose we should be leaving now so you will not be late,” Zach said. “With your permission, Father?”

            Their father gave a nod and a wave to his hand, before turning to John to resume their conversation. Stewart and Zach left the Lesser Hall and strolled down the corridor, past the workers from the village who were still busy painting the mural for the wedding. From time to time, Stewart would look at Zach and grin before looking away again.

            As soon as they were outside the castle, Zach turned to Stewart and asked, “Why do you keep looking at me with amusement?”

            Stewart laughed, “Your ‘mind was busy pondering the problem with our neighbors to the north over the borderlines’. Father might have believed that, but I don’t! You don’t care about such things, and even if you did, you were smiling—border disputes are nothing to be smiling about!”

            Zach clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his head in a pious manner. “You are quite incorrect about that Stewart. As future king of this grand kingdom I am very concerned over the fact that our neighbors think that the border should be moved two feet from where it is now. I believe that we should go to war and kill all with that belief.”

            Stewart looked at Zach in shock at his words. Zach raised his eyes to meet Stewart’s and he burst out laughing, unable to maintain his severe attitude. “Can you imagine being so upset over a tiny piece of land that we don’t even use? Especially on such a beautiful day like to today?”

            Stewart joined Zach in his laughter. He scanned the sky. “But my dear brother, it is not such a beautiful day! It is heavily overcast and there is rain in the air!”

            “That’s what makes it beautiful! I never have been fond of bright, sunshiny days—they cause my head to pound with their brightness. In fact, I love this weather so much I believe I would like to challenge you to a race to the Learning shed. However, since we have just eaten breakfast that would not be wise.”

            Stewart nodded in agreement, and then Zach clapped him on the shoulder and said, “I am going to beat you!” and took off running across the lawn in the direction of the Learning shed. Stewart ran along behind him, his laughter filling the air. A few feet before they reached the shed, Zach slowed his pace just a bit to let Stewart pass him and touch the wall first. “Very good! You bested me!” Zach said, panting to catch his breath.

            “You let me win!” Stewart complained.

            “No! Just like you did not let me win that time during fencing,” Zach said with a grin. “Now, go let your instructor fill your mind with stories about the ocean and seafaring. I expect to be told all about it this evening!”

            Stewart impulsively gave Zach a quick hug before disappearing inside the tiny shed. Zach’s smile was even brighter than before. He took his time strolling back. He tossed a glance at the bush that was secreting the opening that separated the castle from the outside world. He wished it was already evening so he could just dart through it and be free. He sighed and continued on back to the castle.

            He returned to the Lesser Hall for another cup of tea. His father and John had vacated the room. Zach assumed to go to their father’s quarters to study the parchments and maps he kept there. He took the seat nearest the door to attempt to catch some of the workmen’s conversation. On his trip back from accompanying Stewart to the learning shed, he recognized one of the workmen as one of the men he often saw at the pub. He knew that the man had not recognized him because it was against etiquette to look into the face of a Royal person unless the Royal person acknowledged the peasant first.

            As he listened to them conversing, he smiled to himself. He knew of some of the events, places, and people which were being discussed. After a time, another worker joined them in the hall. He had been to the village to pick up supplies and while there he had witnessed an event that he could not wait to share with them. Zach scooted his chair a bit closer to the door in an attempt to hear every word.

            The workman excitedly spoke about a carriage that had arrived in the village while he was there. He said it was the finest carriage he had ever seen, even better than the King’s. The others instantly shushed him and reminded him where he was. Zach couldn’t see them, but he imagined that they looked around quickly to make sure they hadn’t been overheard. After a few seconds the man resumed his tale.

            The carriage had driven right up to the home of the father of the drunkard who had been found in the river recently. The drunkard’s widow, along with their three children, had gone to live there since they had been left destitute by the man’s death. Rumors had been swirling in the village that the father had beaten his late son’s wife repeatedly and blamed her for his son’s death. The children were often seen with bruises upon their faces and arms, and people suspected that they also bore the brunt of the man’s anger.

            Out from the carriage stepped an elderly man who was dressed very elegantly and had extremely polished manners. His attire indicated that he came from a foreign place. He walked right up to the doorway and tapped on it with the head of his walking stick. When the door opened, he pushed his way inside.

            The workman loitered around the area, pretending to be working, while he watched the cottage. Eventually, the elderly man walked out the door and the young widow and children accompanied him to the carriage. They carried their belongings with them and they entered the carriage with the man.

            The drunkard’s father ran out of the cottage and grabbed onto the woman’s arm and attempted to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman used his whip and struck the man with it. The man let go of the widow and the carriage drove off.

            “Go on! What happened? What did the drunkard’s father say?” one of the men asked excitedly.

            “He was very angry at how ill he had been treated. It seems like this visiting gentleman was a wealthy uncle of the widow’s. She had never heard of him before today. He said he had been searching for her for a long time. He has been widowed and he and his wife had had no children. She and her children are his only heirs, so he invited them to come back to his home and live with him there. The father of the drunkard was very angry that she would not share her good fortune with him,” the workman explained.

            The men in the corridor laughed at that, and Zach shook his head at the man’s audacity. “Serves him right!” one of the men said, and Zach privately agreed with him.

            “You said the uncle was a wealthy foreigner. Do you know this to be true?” one asked.

            “Yes,” the man answered. “The drunkard’s father told us that the uncle had come to take the widow and children to his home in Italy. He owns a vineyard, and when he dies he will leave it all to them.”

            At the mention of Italy, Zach almost choked on his tea. He felt that Frankie had to have had a hand in this connection between the elderly man and the widow. He didn’t believe it could be a coincidence.

            After a while, his father and John returned to the Lesser Hall for the midday meal. After eating his fill, Zach excused himself and went up to his room. The men were not in the corridor and he guessed that they must also eat at the same time as the Royal family.

            He kept himself busy in his room the rest of the afternoon. After the evening meal, he and Stewart went to the fencing arena for a bout. When they got there the instructor was visibly upset.

            “Somehow a set of gloves and gauntlets have gone missing. I am afraid they are the ones that you prefer to use, Your Highness,” he said, angrily throwing looks in his assistant’s direction.

            “I’m sure they are here somewhere. I remember seeing them yesterday. I picked them up and examined them while you were instructing Stewart,” Zach said, looking around the immediate area. “I’m sure the loss of them is a direct result of my actions. Please have a new set created and say it is on my orders.”

            The instructor’s assistant gave Zach a grateful look before lowering his eyes.

            “Surely there are other gloves and gauntlets that can be used before the new ones arrive?” Zach questioned.

            “Yes of course, Your Highness. None of such superior materials as the ones that were lost—they were made with the thickest, most impenetrable leather possible—but they are adequate for the task,” the instructor said. He turned to his assistant, “Fetch Prince Zachary the gauntlets and gloves that I use for teaching.” The assistant took off at a run.

            Zach turned to Stewart with a grin, “At least when I lose to you today, I can blame it on my unfamiliarity with the gloves!” And Zach was true to his word—he did claim it after he lost both bouts.

            After they left the arena, Zach went directly to his room. He dismissed Hamilton for the evening, claiming fatigue. After Hamilton left, Zach laughed at his poor excuse. Although the day had been overcast, because it was summer, it was still light outside. No healthy adult man would be going to bed while it was still light. However, Hamilton had not batted an eyelash at being dismissed.

            Zach pulled a chair over and sat next to his window that faced the hidden opening in the fence. He remembered when he was a child and loved the extra hours of sunlight in the summer. He had more time to be outside and away from the confines of the castle. As he grew older he didn’t pay particular attention to when the sun when down. Now he inwardly cursed the length of the daylight hours. When the caravan first arrived in the Kingdom, it had been early spring with the sun setting far earlier than it did now.

            He grew restless as he sat there. He dressed in his peasant clothing and pulled his robe on and returned to his chair. The day had been extremely warm; warm enough to make its way inside the castle and heat up the interior. Dressed as he was, Zach became overheated, which added to his restlessness.

            He got up from the chair, crept quietly across the room, and peeked out his door. He scanned the corridor and saw that no one was present. He tiptoed to the top of the staircase and checked there and found it empty too. He hurried back to his room and snatched up his bag, and quietly hurried out. He made it down to the little hiding place in the children’s wing and swiftly removed the robe, wig, and slippers and pulled on his socks and boots. He was about to open the door to his hiding place when he heard voices in the corridor outside of it. He could tell they were women’s voices, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. He stayed there, pressed against the door, listening, his heart pounding with fear. If he had made it to the door a moment earlier, he would have been caught.

            He heard the voices as they passed by the door and a while later when they passed by it going back the way they had came. He assumed they were housemaids who had been sent to do some chore and had completed it and gone back down to the lower floor. He waited a while to make sure they weren’t coming back, and then—using more caution than he ever had before—he eased the door open and peeked out. The corridor was empty. He grabbed his bag and hurried away as fast as he could. He knew there was no chance that the sitting room would be available for him to use as his escape route, so he hurried down the corridor outside the Lesser Hall. The mural painters were nowhere in sight, and as he passed the Lesser Hall, he glanced in and saw it empty too. He walked quickly down the corridor, past the kitchen, and out the door. There were workmen about a dozen yards away involved in some sort of debate that seemed to be getting out of hand as it was obvious tempers were rising. Zach stayed close to the castle wall and moved silently away from the area. He slung his bag upon his shoulders and lowered his head and walked in a quick pace until he reached the shadows near the castle fence. He stopped and turned to see if anyone noticed him. They hadn’t. He sat off at a run and ran as fast as he could until he reached the opening. He darted through it. He felt jumpy with his nerves on edge. Ordinarily it was almost effortless to leave the castle, but on that day he had almost be caught twice. The running seemed to help calm him a bit, so he didn’t stop when he made it through the opening. He ran all through the woods until he came to the boulders where he had hidden his bag before. He hid the bag in the same spot, and then stepped out onto the village road. It was too early for Frankie to be up and about, so Zach decided to go to the pub to pass the time.

            He arrived at the same time as Michael and Mitchell. They had brought their game and had it set up in the back corner. Zach ordered an ale and sat down to watch them play. He placed a wager on Mitchell. In the midst of the game, many other men came into the pub, having just left their jobs for the day. Zach happened to look up and spotted a familiar face standing at the counter. It was his manservant, Hamilton. Zach quietly pushed his chair back deeper into the shadows. Hamilton had seen Zach many times without his wig, he would be sure to recognize him. Luckily Hamilton drank his drink quickly and left, calling to one of his friends in the crowd that he had a date with his girl.

            The sight of Hamilton in the pub caused Zach’s stress level to rise again. This was the third time in one evening that he could have been caught. His nerves were on edge. He walked back to the counter and purchased another ale. Edward was working that evening and he and Zach had become friendly during the times he had visited the pub with Frankie and their friends. Zach and Edward spent some time discussing the widow of the drowned drunkard leaving the village for a new life that day.

            Zach returned to the game and for this round he had placed his wager on Michael who seemed to be in better form that evening. At the end of the round, he won back the money he had lost during the round he had wagered on Mitchell. He also placed a wager on Michael for the next round and filled his pocket with the profits from the evening. He happened to glance at the door and realized that full dark was upon them. Somehow he had lost track of time.

            He jumped up, made his excuses to those around him and headed out the door. As soon as his feet hit the village road, he took off at a run. He had never gone to the caravan this late. He knew that Frankie would be worried. And with Frankie just starting to recover from the burns, he didn’t need to be worrying about Zach. It could set his healing time back. Zach felt overwhelming guilt as he approached the caravan.

            Frankie was sitting on a stump, playing his lute to a small crowd who had gathered around to hear him play. Zach crept up and sat down at the edge of the crowd. Immediately, Frankie looked up and his eyes met Zach’s. He flashed Zach a big smile, and Zach could see the relief on Frankie’s face. Zach knew by the sight that Frankie truly had been worried. And Zach could tell that although Frankie was performing, he still wasn’t well. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and his face looked a bit tense. From where Zach was sitting, he could not see if the pink patches where the burns had been were completely gone.

            Frankie completed his tune and announced that he was finished for the evening. He directed the audience’s attention to the other musicians, and got up and started to make his way to Zach. He was moving slowly as if he was still very weak. Zach got up and hurried over to him.

            Frankie gave him a hug, “I was worried that you had become ill again!”

            “No, I’m sorry for worrying you. I just had some near misses leaving the castle tonight. I was almost caught a few times,” Zach appeased his conscious by assuring himself that this was true, albeit not the reason he was late. “But what about you? How are you feeling?”

            “Oh, I am much better! All well now, in fact!” Frankie stated, then seeing the disbelief in Zach’s eyes, he modified it with a nod, “I am better, but still a bit weak. I had hoped it would be all gone by today, but by tomorrow for certainty! I am going to put my lute away and then go see Gigante and the elephants before they are abed. Would you like to join me? If not, the others will be going to the pub this evening. I’m sure they would be happy for you to join them.”

            “I want to be with you,” Zach answered simply, earning a smile from Frankie. “And there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Privately, if possible.”

            Frankie’s face fell, “What is it this time?”

            Zach giggled, “Nothing like it was last time!”

            They entered Frankie’s wagon and Frankie put away his lute. He nodded, “I am ready for our talk now.”

            Zach smiled, “I heard some workmen today speaking about a luxurious carriage that arrived at the home of the widow of the man who was found dead in the river recently.”

            Frankie nodded, “I heard this also. How fortuitous that her long-lost uncle should find her at exactly the time she needed him!”

            “Yes, just like how poor Gigante’s long-lost uncle died and left him a fortune at the exact time that he needed it the most. And the best part of the story, in my opinion at least, this widow’s uncle is from Italy.” Zach said, peering intently into Frankie’s eyes.

            “Italy? That is very interesting! It is a beautiful country, as you have seen. I am sure that she and her children will be very happy there!” Frankie said, in a surprised manner.

            “Is the uncle a vampire or a human?” Zach asked.

            “Human, obviously. He came during the day,” Frankie grinned.

            “Obviously. And he was elderly, according to reports of those who saw him. I was curious about that. Do you know very many elderly, human, wealthy men from Italy?”

            Frankie’s grin grew larger. “Only a few. Friends of my grandfather. They all grew up together and remained friends.”

            “Do you know the widow’s ‘uncle’?” Zach asked, with his head tilted a bit to the side.

            “I do not know, the gossip I heard did not include the gentleman’s name,” Frankie said, then laughed. “I will not lie to you. Yes, he is my grandfather’s oldest and dearest friend. He is alone in the world and has no one to leave his wealth to. Before this,” he gestured to his face where the burns had been, “I went to Italy and spoke to him about the widow and her children. He set off almost immediately to journey here to the village to save them. He will see to it that they are safe and taken care of. The children will receive the best instruction, and she will be introduced to Italian society. When he dies, all his wealth will go to them. They will never lack for anything.”

            “And Gigante’s departed uncle?” Zach asked.

            “No such person. The money came from collections gathered from some of our family friends,” Frankie answered with a shrug.

            Zach nodded. “I am not surprised that you found a way to help the victims of the evil ones, it seems to go with your nature.”

            Frankie smiled and shrugged. Then he said, “If our talk is completed, let us be off to see the elephants. I have not seen them in days and I miss my friends in the field.”

            Zach hurried out of the door in front of Frankie, which came as a surprise to Frankie because Zach was usually very mannerly.

            As Frankie closed the door and step onto the top step, Zach waited on the ground for him. “I will be your horse tonight,” he said as he presented his back to Frankie.

            “What are you talking about? I do not need to be taken there upon your back! I am perfectly capable of walking!” Frankie argued.

            “The only way we are going there is if you let me carry you. I must insist on this.” Zach was very firm in his tone.

            Frankie sighed in resignation and put his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach grabbed Frankie’s legs and started walking. He had been there often enough so that he was accustomed to traveling there in the dark. After a bit, Frankie began to quietly giggle.

            “What’s so funny?” Zach asked.

            “You have grown and matured so much in such a short time. Look down at your feet. We are in the middle of the bog, which has gotten larger and deeper over time. You wade right through it now without noticing, even with me upon your back which makes you sink into it deeper than ever!” Frankie answered.

            Zach laughed, “The elephants are my friends. I don’t hold the smells they cannot help against them. Aren’t you glad you are my friend?” He wasn’t sure if he had the quote correct, but Frankie’s loud laughter assured him that he came very close. Frankie dug the tip of his chin into the muscles and nerves located in the area between Zach’s neck and shoulder. He didn’t dig it in deep enough to hurt, just tickle a bit. Zach giggled and started to side-step in the muck. “Frankie! Stop! I might fall in and take you with me!”

            They reached the other side of the bog and Gigante came running to them. “Ciccio! Are you so very sick that you must be carried?” he called, pulling Frankie off of Zach’s back and cradling Frankie in his huge arms as if he were an infant.

            “No, Gigante! I am much better now. Zach is just being overly protective,” Frankie explained. “You can put me down; I can walk.”

            “No Ciccio! If Zach thinks you should be carried then you should be carried. He can rest up for the walk back and I will carry you to see the elephants,” Gigante declared as he strode quickly to the enclosed area where the elephants spent their nights. Frankie stretched his neck and glared at Zach over Gigante’s shoulder. Zach had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

            Gigante took Frankie around to visit all of the elephants, but Zach stopped early in the tour because of the frantic waving of the littlest trunk poking through the fence. Tiny Son was trying with all his might to get Zach to notice him. Zach laughed and reached through the fence to stroke the little trunk. Some of the other elephants nearby came to visit with Zach and he greeted them all by name and gave them all a stroke and a behind-the-ear scratch, but most of his attention was focused on Tiny Son. After a time Gigante called to him, “Zach, our friend Ciccio is growing weary.” Zach pressed a kiss on Tiny Son’s forehead, gave him one last scratch behind his ear, and went to fetch Frankie. Gigante placed Frankie on Zach’s back and they started back to the caravan.

            Zach could tell by Frankie’s weight that Gigante was not exaggerating about Frankie. Carrying him back was almost like carrying dead weight. He was also very quiet. Zach did not pause at all as they passed through the caravan, but went directly to Frankie’s wagon. He climbed the steps, opened the door, and went directly to the bed. He sat Frankie down on the mattress and then bent down to remove his boots.

            “What are you doing?” Frankie asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

            “I am going to help you get prepared for bed. I ask that you forgive me for my awkwardness but I have never helped someone to dress before,” Zach explained.

            Zach removed Frankie’s boots and socks, and then turned to remove his shirt. “Where do you keep your nightshirt?” he asked.

            Frankie reached under his pillow and pulled it out and handed it to Zach. Zach placed it on the bed and continued unlacing the front of Frankie’s shirt. He pulled it off over Frankie’s head with very minimal help from Frankie. He pulled the nightshirt on over Frankie’s head and then inserted each arm into the opening provided for it. He gently lowered Frankie back against the pillow and then shifted the nightshirt down over his bare chest and back. He unlaced Frankie’s breeches and slid them down a bit before pulling the nightshirt down to cover the exposed undergarment. Once Frankie was covered, Zach slid the breeches off. He pulled the covers over Frankie. He got up and walked to the cupboard and pulled out Frankie’s chamber pot.

            He brought it back to the bed. “Do you have need for the use of this now?” he asked.

            “Are you planning on holding it for me?” Frankie asked in a weak voice.

            “Of course!” Zach stated emphatically, and was shocked when Frankie burst into laughter.

            “You win!” Frankie laughingly said. “You were determined to treat me as an invalid so I decided to play the part to teach you a lesson. I thought eventually you would call ‘enough!’, but you didn’t. And your willingness to hold the chamber pot for me proves that you are truly the winner in a game you didn’t even know you were playing!”

            Zach sat the chamber pot down on Frankie’s bed table with a bang. “You mean to tell me that you were pretending? I don’t find that funny! I was worried about you!”

            Frankie reached out and grabbed Zach and pulled him down on the bed on top of him. “You will forgive me; you won’t be able to stop yourself!” he whispered with a chuckle against Zach’s neck. He slid his hands down and cupped Zach’s backside and pulled Zach’s hips firmly into his groin. “I’m suddenly feeling much, much better.” His mouth met Zach’s for a long, lingering kiss.

            Zach pulled away and laid his head down on Frankie’s chest. “You may be feeling better, but you are not well yet. When you are, that’s when will can discuss this more clearly.”

            “There is nothing to discuss. I have told you, it will happen again.”

            “Frankie…” Zach said but then shook his head. “Never mind.”

            “No, you started to say something. I want to know what you are thinking,” Frankie demanded.

            “I want it to be for both of us, not just me. I want you to have pleasure too.” Zach said, looking down trying to hide the blush that was spreading across his face.

            Frankie tipped Zach’s face up and kissed one of his scarlet cheeks and then smiled at him. “Knowing that you feel that way is enough to bring deep pleasure to my heart…and that’s where it really matters.”

            Zach snuggled his face into Frankie’s neck. Frankie began to run his fingers through Zach’s hair and hum softly. After a time, Frankie’s hand stilled and the humming stopped. His breathing became deep and regular. Zach waited for a bit longer to make sure Frankie was truly asleep and then he eased out of the bed. He went back to Frankie’s side of the bed and adjusted the covers over his shoulders. He dropped a light kiss on Frankie’s forehead and then left the wagon. The sky had cleared and the moon was very bright. He started towards the path and when he reached the boulders where his bag was located, he found Temperance sitting on one.

            “You should not be here alone,” she said by way of greeting.

            Zach gave a small laugh, “Good evening to you too! Why shouldn’t I be here alone? Frankie is asleep; I certainly wasn’t going to wake him.”

            She pointed to the sky. “There is a full moon.”

            Zach nodded. “It helps to light up the path, which means it is safer than any other night.”

            “You daft boy! Did you not notice when you went through the caravan that no one was about?! It is early yet. The people are in their homes with the doors barred. Did none of your old aunties ever tell you not to stir about outside when the moon is full?!!” She was almost shouting at him.

            Zach shrugged, “I don’t have any old aunties—at least none that come to the castle—and my grandmother is the Queen so she really never spent any time with us as children. Besides, we aren’t supposed to go away from the castle, so they probably never thought it was necessary to tell us. So will you tell me?”

            She hitched a sigh. “Very well. I will step into the role of your old auntie. There are creatures that roam about during the full moon that are not always near. Werewolves are the first to spring to mind, but there are others. All of us with magical powers in the caravan have done the best that we can to ward them away from this kingdom, but some of the creatures may not be affected by our magic. They will not harm us—they thirst for humans. Which you are. Any time that Ciccio cannot see you safely back to the castle, I will—most especially on nights like tonight.”

            “Do you really think that is necessary?” he asked.

            “I do. There are few beings that I tolerate and even fewer that I like. I like you. I like you because of your deep caring for Ciccio. He is happy all the time because of it. I have never known him to be this happy before and I have known him for many years. He is very special to me and I ask that you do not tell him that I spoke of his previous melancholy. He may not wish for you to know. Also, since I have decided that I like you, I am going to give you a gift that is extraordinarily rare for me to give to another. I can read minds unless I choose not to. I am choosing to allow you to guard your thoughts from me from this moment on. I have seen enough of them to know that you have a fine character and that is all I need to know. One last piece of advice from your new ‘old auntie’ before we part this evening: with the proper tool, the work is much easier.”

            She had said so much in a brief amount of time that Zach could not absorb any of the information. “What? I don’t understand what that means,” he said.

            “It’s called an awl,” she said. She retrieved his bag from behind the boulder and tossed it at him. He scrambled to catch it and when he had it firmly in his grasp, he looked up to find he was in his bedchamber.

            He dropped the bag on his bed, scratched his head, and gave a little laugh. He was glad that she hadn’t felt the need to smack his face again. He locked his door and changed from his peasant clothes into his sleepwear. He stowed the clothes into his bag and shoved it under his bed. It was still early so he decided to stay up for a while and work on the project that he had been struggling with during the afternoon. He went to his closet and located the hidden shelf by feel. He pulled out the package and brought it to his bed. When he opened the package he found himself looking at a tool which had not been there before and at the sight of it, he understood what Temperance had meant.


	13. Chapter 13

            The clearing of the clouds the night before had been a false promise, as Zach found out when he woke in the morning. The Kingdom was in the grip of a heavy rainstorm. As the day progressed the weather became worse.

            The rain did not stop the village workmen from coming to the castle, and the corridors bore the marks of their sodden trails where they had passed. The children’s instructor came to the castle for that day’s lessons as the weather was much too harsh for them to walk to the Learning shed. There would be no fencing lessons after the evening meal even if the rain stopped because of the water that had accumulated on the ground.

            Zach found himself with nothing to do. After the midday meal, he ordered Hamilton to prepare a bath for him. It took up most of the day to fill the tub, take his bath, and to have the tub drained. Before the water had been even begun to be removed, it was time for the evening meal.

            During the meal, John and their father monopolized the conversation, as per usual. The King had offered up a compromise on the borderline dispute with the neighboring kingdom and allowed them to move it one foot instead of the two feet they had requested. The neighboring kingdom had accepted the offer, which resulted in none being fully happy. Zach made a random comment here and there to show that he was paying attention to the conversation, but he really wasn’t. His mind was on the caravan and how they were coping with the rain. And he wondered if the elephants had had to stay penned in all day. He knew they would not like that.

            After the meal, he and Stewart carefully made their way down the wet and slippery corridors. The maids had been busy cleaning up the rain and mud that the workmen had brought in with them; however the floors refused to become dry. The favorite sitting room had long since been taken over for wedding preparations, so the brothers went instead to one of the west facing sitting rooms. The room was popular in the winter, but usually in the summer remained empty due to its ability to accumulate and hold onto the heat from outside. The day had been damp with a chill in the air, so this room felt the coziest of all.

            They shared a glass of wine while Stewart caught Zach up with the latest installment of the story the instructor was telling them. They laughed together over how seriously the King, John, and their father were taking the loss of the one foot of land, and they planned their next fencing bout. Both were certain that within a few days the new gloves and gauntlets would arrive. They engaged in an interesting conversation about folklore. Since Stewart was one to enjoy them, he was able to readily recall stories he had heard as a child.

            John had to excuse himself after a bit to attend to his assignments, leaving Zach alone. He opened the shutters and looked out at the driving rain and felt saddened. He had never been outside in such a storm. He knew it was possible by the evidence of the workmen in the castle that day, but he couldn’t fathom how. Because of the rain, he knew he would have to forgo his trip to the caravan.

            He wandered the corridors aimlessly. As he was near the family’s usual sitting room, the one that he had first used to exit and enter the castle, some village workmen stepped out into the corridor. They didn’t look in Zach’s direction so he remained undetected. They were speaking of the weather and how the village road had turned into a bog. No wagons or carts could be used on it, so the men were going to be reduced to walking home. Zach casually fell into step a few paces behind them and followed them down the corridor. As they came upon the Lesser Hall, Zach was prepared to enter it if any of his family were inside. No one was, so Zach continued following the men. As they turned from the main corridor to the shorter one near the kitchen, Zach paused. If he entered that corridor in his Royal clothes, he was afraid he would attract notice. Instead he peeked around the corner and watched their movements. As they neared the doorway to the outside, they both pulled their cloaks over their heads, holding onto the edges with their hands tucked inside to keep them dry. Zach grinned at the sight. He could do that too!

            He turned and moved sedately and purposefully down the corridor. He climbed the flights of stairs up to his room. He entered his bedchamber and found Hamilton in there still working to return the chamber to its former state before Zach’s bath.

            “Are you near completion?” Zach asked.

            “Yes, Your Highness! Is there something you have need of?” Hamilton asked with a bow.

            “No. The rain has made me tired. I will be retiring soon and will not need you further this evening,” Zach answered. Although Hamilton tried to hide it, Zach could see the happiness in his eyes.

            Hamilton moved much quicker after the announcement. The bedchamber was set to rights in very little time, and Hamilton left with a bow, wishing Zach a pleasant evening.

            Zach sat in a chair for a while, staring at the banked embers in the fireplace, debating with himself. Finally he rose up and barred his door. He removed his wig and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his shutters and looked out. The rain was blinding, but when he looked up, he could tell that the sky was fully dark. If the sun had been out that day, it would have been set by this time.

            His head and face had gotten wet when he looked out, so he used his towel, still damp from his bath, to dry off. He opened his bag and took out his second set of clothes. He and Frankie had washed their clothes in the river several nights earlier and had spread them out on bushes to dry. By the next night when they went to collect them, they found them dry from the sun and heat of the day. Zach picked up his shirt and breathed in deeply. He could smell the freshness of that summer day even though his room smelled and felt like autumn. As he was dressing, he put his tunic over his shirt. He had stopped wearing it a few weeks ago when the nights became too warm to wear it comfortably but this night had a bit of a chill to it.

            He went to his closet and felt for the secret shelf. His heart was racing when he pulled the package out. He unwrapped it and removed Temperance’s awl and replaced it on the shelf. He rewrapped the package and looked at it in his hand. Again he debated with himself. With his free hand he rubbed his face as his nerves caused it to itch as tiny dots of sweat began to accumulate. He took a deep breath and put the package in the waistband at the back of his breeches. He pulled the tunic down and smoothed it over the slight bump of the package.

            The evening before he had almost been caught three times, the thought jumped at him and caused his heart to race. Instead of becoming overly cautious and fearful, which was his regular nature, he decided to throw caution to the winds. He pulled on his cloak and pushed the bag under the bed. Temperance had said she would see him home so there was no reason to take it with him any longer. He pulled open his door and looked out. The corridor was empty. He stepped out and quietly closed the door behind him. He hurried down the corridor, down the stairs, and softened his steps as he entered the hallway where the Lesser Hall was located. As he hurried by, he looked in and again found it to be empty. When he reached the end of the corridor, he turned to the smaller one that led outside. He pulled his cloak over his head and held it like the men he had seen earlier. And when he reached the door, he realized that he needed a hand free to open it. He dropped a hand, opened the door, and stepped out. He closed the door behind him before grabbing the cloak again. The wind and rain were much stronger than he had realized from his window. He had to lower his head to walk against them and from the positioning of the cloak, he could only see straight ahead of him. It made him nervous because if either a guard or a workman spotted him, both would know he did not belong on the grounds. No sooner had he thought that, he felt his right shoulder collide into someone. Internally he screamed in fury. He was caught. It was all over for him. There would never be another trip to the caravan.

            He raised his cloak to peer at the person he had collided with and met a pair of mischievous brown eyes with sparks of red shining in them. Zach laughed in relief. “Frankie! What are you doing here?” he whispered.

            “I have come to help you to the caravan,” Frankie answered with a grin. He also held onto a dark brown cloak, one that was extremely too large for him.

            “Where did you get that cloak? It is huge…oh! Is it Gigante’s?” Zach answered his own question.

            “Si! Gigante’s so it is big enough to keep us both dry!” Frankie said, and then a sudden bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. “And safe,” he added. “Come, let us quickly get out of this weather!”

            Zach crouched under the shelf of cloak that Frankie held up and slid into his arms. He lowered his cloak and slipped his arms around Frankie. “Remember to close your eyes,” Frankie whispered, and then the now familiar lift and drop. Frankie removed Gigante’s cloak and Zach could see that he was in Frankie’s wagon. He felt snugger and drier in the wagon than he did in any room of the castle. He turned to Frankie and said, “I have been concerned about the elephants in this weather. How do they fare?”

            Frankie laughed, “They are as happy as ducks in the rain. It does not affect them in any ill way. They eat and play as much as if the sky was clear!”

            There was only one small candle lit in the wagon, and it flickered and sputtered as it emitted a very weak light. The shadows danced around the walls as the violent storm raged outside.

            Frankie hung Gigante’s cloak upon a hook and took Zach’s from him and hung his next to it. “And how is your own health today?” Zach asked.

            Frankie advanced toward Zach, steering him against the wall. He gave a slow grin and his eyes flashed red, “I am in perfect health, thank you for asking. I believe I promised you something and I intend to keep my word,” he said with a slight grin. He leaned forward and captured Zach’s lips with his own. As the kiss deepened, Frankie stroked Zach’s back. Suddenly he broke the kiss and looked at Zach in confusion. “What is the bump you have at your back waistline? It was not there before!”

            Zach could feel the blush as it rose to his cheeks. It felt as if his face became as red as Frankie’s eyes. “It’s something I brought with me,” he said, barely above a whisper.

            “Well—if it causes this much distress to you—I must see it at once!” Frankie said with a laugh. Zach gave an involuntary chuckle. The way Frankie had worded it, Zach thought he was going to suggest Zach keep it hidden.

            He moved to the table and pulled the package out of his waistband. He unwrapped it and laid the contents on the table and stood there looking at the items.

            “I do not understand,” Frankie said, touching the items. “What caused such a response from you? It is just fencing gloves, and,” he picked up the square piece of leather that had satin ribbons attached, “whatever this is.”

            “I made it,” Zach said shuffling his feet a bit and looking down in embarrassment. “It’s like a mask, but it only covers your mouth. If it is just the claws and fangs like you said,” he stopped and shrugged, gesturing to the items he had brought.

            “Zach…it is leather…” Frankie started.

            “Yes! The strongest, thickest leather to be had! That’s how I got the idea. I took the best set from the fencing arena, and I used my dagger to cut out a reinforced section of a gauntlet. Someone, I am sure it was Temperance, sent me an awl to make the holes to thread the ribbons through so it could be tied on.”

            Frankie cleared his throat, “Zach…”

            “It will work, won’t it? I don’t want it to be just for me; I want it to be for us!” Zach asked, in a pleading tone.

            Frankie sighed, and gave a negative shake of his head. He looked up from the leather pieces and into Zach’s hopeful face. He bit his lip, studied Zach’s face for a few moments and then nodded. He handed Zach the gloves and mask. “It will work. We will make it work.”

            Zach accepted the leather pieces that Frankie was handing him. “Yes?” he asked.

            Frankie pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He grabbed the back of Zach’s head and gave him a fast, hard kiss with his eyes blazing. “Yes,” he whispered. He took a hold of Zach’s arm and pulled him to the bed.

            As they reached the bed, Frankie took the leather pieces from Zach’s hand and laid them on the bedside table. He pulled off Zach’s tunic and shirt and then toed off his own boots. He eased Zach on the bed, and reached down to pull off his boots. Zach pulled him up for a kiss.

            Frankie whispered, “Are you sure this is what you want to happen?”

            Zach smiled, “I’m positive I want this to happen! Every day and every night, this is all I think about. I just wish,” he sighed and stopped.

            “What do you wish?”

            Zach looked at the single, tiny candle sitting on the table. “I wish we had more light,” he said, and felt himself blush.

            Frankie tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and asked, “Why would you want more light?”

            Zach could tell that Frankie was teasing. Frankie knew why he wanted more light, but Zach answered him anyway. “I want to be able to see you.” Frankie made a sound in his throat, similar to a purr, and his eyes flashed a deep red. He nodded and got up from the bed. He picked up the candle from the table and took two more from his cupboard. He sat them on the night stand, and lit the other two with the flame from the one. “Better now?” he asked.

            Zach examined Frankie’s chest in the stronger light. He could see the light and shadows as the candle light flickered over Frankie, showing every muscle and bone under his glistening skin. His throat felt incapable of speech, so he nodded his answer. Frankie smiled and then without removing his eyes from Zach’s, he began to unlace his breeches. He hooked his thumbs into his breeches and undergarments and slid them down and stepped out of them. He removed his socks and then looked back up to meet Zach’s eyes.

            Zach had never seen another man without clothing before. He let his eyes slowly roam all over Frankie’s body and Frankie stood still and allowed it. When Zach’s eyes finally made it up to Frankie’s face, Frankie turned around and let Zach examine that side too. Frankie turned back around. Zach grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed and began kissing him hungrily. He let his hands touch all the places his eyes had explored.

            Frankie unlaced Zach’s breeches and pulled them and his undergarments down his legs and tossed them on the floor. He removed Zach’s socks and threw them on top of his clothes pile. Then he ran his tongue slowly up Zach’s legs, across his stomach and chest, until he met Zach’s lips again.

            Frankie reached over to the bedside table and brought the leather items to the bed. He also brought a little bag with him. Zach was lost in kissing and touching Frankie that he didn’t notice what Frankie was doing until he felt Frankie wrap his hand around his manhood and slide it around. Zach threw his head back and moaned. Frankie moved around on the bed until he was crouched above Zach’s hips as if he were about to sit on a saddle. He handed Zach the mask and asked, “Help me tie it?” Zach’s hands were shaking with excitement so he had a difficult time of it. He felt the leather of Frankie’s glove take him in hand and began to guide him. Zach fell back on the pillows and watched. He grabbed Frankie’s hips to stop him. “Does this hurt you?” he asked in amazement. Frankie looked down at him with his eyes pulsating and shook his head ‘no’.

            This time Frankie joined him in his fight to not let it end quickly. Whenever it seemed inevitable, Frankie would pull him away from the edge. Zach began to feel desperate for release. He was gripping Frankie’s thighs when the back of his hand came into contact with the bag that Frankie had placed there. Zach plunged his fingers into it and pulled them out covered in a slippery gel. Zach looked up in Frankie’s eyes and saw that they had gotten much brighter. They glowed with an internal light, much stronger than Zach had ever seen them glow before. He wrapped his gel-covered hand around Frankie’s manhood and Frankie made a sound that seemed a cross between a purr and a growl. He arched is back and reached his hand back to catch on a place near Zach’s knee. His movements became more focused and driven.

            Zach relished watching Frankie react to him so strongly. He quickened the pace of his hand. Frankie gave a hard buck with his hips and then fell forward on Zach’s torso. Zach could feel the heat of Frankie’s release as it pooled between their chests. Frankie shoved the mask into Zach’s neck, and the tips of his gloves grabbed at the mattress. Zach knew that this was the moment that Frankie was worried about; the moment he would lose control and bite and tear at Zach’s flesh. The thought of this sent him tumbling over the edge and he lay there panting as he joined Frankie on the other side.

            After a time Frankie shook off one of the gloves and with his freed hand he pulled the mask off over his head. He leaned over and grinned at Zach, and aside from the slight red glow in his eyes, all traces of the vampire were gone. “We need to make a second mask,” Frankie said.

            “Why? It worked,” Zach said in a confused voice.

            “For me it worked, yes. We need one for you. You are a biter,” Frankie said with a laugh.

            “I bit you?” Zach was stunned and ashamed. “Did I hurt you?”

            Frankie pointed to a place on his neck that was indeed red from a bite. Frankie laughed and put his thumb on Zach’s lips, gently nudging them apart and then ran his thumb against the edge of Zach’s teeth. “Vampire flesh cannot be harmed by human teeth so you have no worry about getting my blood that way. And, I liked it when you bit.” He slid up Zach’s chest and gave him a quick kiss. “We need wine now, yes?”

            Frankie got out of bed and picked up his shirt from the floor. He used it to clean himself and then leaned over and cleaned Zach. “See? I told you it is very important to have a second set of clothes!” he said.

            “What not a third or fourth set too?” Zach asked. “I mean, some people do, don’t they?”

            Frankie laughed, “Only Royalty! And no one really needs that many clothes! You can only wear one thing at a time.” He snuffed out two of the candles, and carried them along with the one that was still lit to the cupboard. He placed the lit candle on the table and stored the other two. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses and returned to the bed.

            Frankie poured them each a glass and Zach drank his quickly. He reached across Frankie and put his empty glass on the bedside table and then slid down a bit in the bed. He lay there, listening to the rain beating upon the roof and watching the meager light from the candle throw flickering shadows on the walls.

            Frankie sipped from his glass and watched Zach. Finally he broke the silence. “I would love to know what is in your mind. Share, please?”

            “I was thinking about my brother David,” Zach answered.

            Frankie’s eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise. “I see. What were you thinking about him?”

            Zach rolled onto his side so that he could see Frankie while he spoke. “David was very talented in art. He could draw and paint very realistically. He could paint a picture of an apple and it looked so real, you would want to take a bite from it. I was just wishing I had the same talent.”

            Frankie was amused and a bit confused by this admission. “So, you wish to paint apples?”

            Zach laughed, “No, not apples! I wish that I could paint a tiny portrait of you and carry it with me during the daytime. It seems to me that the daytime is so long and the nighttime is so short. I could look at it when I am lonely and missing you. I think it would make me feel better.”

            Frankie’s eyes flashed and then he took a sip of wine and looked away. A smile played upon his lips and his cheeks flushed with color. “If that is the way you feel,” he said, turning back to look at Zach, “Why are you so far away from me?”

            “I didn’t want to make you spill your wine,” Zach said simply.

            Frankie brought the glass to his lips and drank all the contents. He placed the empty glass on the bedside table, slid down in the bed and opened his arms. Zach nestled into them, resting his head upon Frankie’s chest.

            “I can hear your heart. Stewart told me some stories about vampire lore today. You don’t eat food or drink wine, you are dead with no heartbeat, you sleep in a coffin, and you cannot see yourself in a looking glass,” Zach said with a smile.

            Frankie laughed. “I have a very nice looking glass—I may not be a royal but I did come from a noble family—and I look in it every day to see where to scrape the stubble off my face. I don’t know if that is me looking back from the looking glass but he seems to be a fairly nice looking fellow!”

            Zach looked up at him, “Not ‘fairly nice looking’. I think you are beautiful!”

            Frankie didn’t answer, just clutched Zach tightly to his chest.

            They cuddled together and listened to the rain for a while. Zach whispered, “Frankie, are you awake?”

            Frankie squeezed his shoulder. “Mm…Yes, Love. I thought you had fallen to sleep so I was being quiet.”

            “No, I was just thinking. What you did, are you sure it didn’t hurt you?”

            Frankie gave a little chuckle, “I am positive it didn’t hurt me. It feels good to me.”

            “Oh. So, is that because you are a vampire? I mean…would a human like that?”

            Frankie chuckled again. “Not because I am a vampire, and yes with the right lover, a human could like it very much.”

            Zach mindlessly caressed Frankie’s chest for a bit, lost in his own thoughts. “Do you think you could make a human like it?”

            Frankie raised Zach’s face so he could see his eyes. “No. I do not think I could make you like it,” he said solemnly, and then he grinned, “I would make you love it!”

            Zach blushed and buried his face in Frankie’s chest, giggling.

            “Zach? Were you asking me that for information, or for an invitation?” Frankie said, barely above a whisper.

            Zach popped his head up and looked in Frankie’s eyes, and then buried his face in Frankie’s chest again. Frankie stroked his hair and said, “Because if it is an invitation, I accept.”

            Zach raised his head and looked deeply into Frankie’s eyes. He slid up a bit until he was almost eye to eye with Frankie. He grinned and bit his lip. He nodded, “It is an invitation.”

\----------

            Zach was on the verge of sleep. He didn’t want to move. He was lying on his stomach and Frankie’s head was on his shoulder. He was caressing Zach’s back with a hand that was no longer encased in leather. Zach didn’t remember him taking the gloves off. The little bag of gel had somehow ended up under his chin. After a time he couldn’t take it being there any longer so he reached up and pulled it away. His arm felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds, so he let it drop back down on the mattress.

            Frankie raised his head off of Zach’s shoulder and picked up the bag. He turned away and Zach could hear the drawer to the bedside table open and then close. He assumed it meant that Frankie had put the bag back into the drawer where he had retrieved it earlier.

            “I like the way that stuff feels, but it smells like one of Temperance’s ointments,” Zach mumbled into the pillow.

            Frankie gave a small laugh, “That’s because she made it. She gave a bag to each one of us years ago; magically refillable bags. She said it makes everything more comfortable, prevents us from smelling blood if there is any, and prevents babies.”

            Zach rolled over and looked at him with a frown. “How could it prevent babies?”

            Frankie shrugged. “I do not know, but that is why the others feel free to have relations with human women. None have produced children using it, so it must work. A vampire woman can have a human man’s child, I am an example of that, but a human woman cannot have a vampire’s baby.”

            “Why?” Zach asked, interested because of the play of emotions that he saw on Frankie’s face.

            Frankie sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. “I knew of such a child once. It is not a pleasant story.”

            Zach reached over and squeeze Frankie’s arm. Frankie gave a small nod and began. “The father is not one to follow rules, even if he is explained the reasons for the rules. We have all been taught that a human woman cannot carry a vampire child. The child, surrounded by all that human blood becomes a glutton. It grows too fast and takes too much of the mother’s blood for her to sustain life. This part is rumored so I do not know if it is true, but I think that it is—the vampire in question deliberately set out to impregnate a human, as if it were for sport,” Frankie sighed and shook his head. He sat up and poured them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Zach who sat up to receive it, and then took a big drink out of his own glass before continuing. “He took the woman away from her people and kept her imprisoned in a cave. I believe this was so no one could hear her screams as the child grew too rapidly in her womb. Of course the poor woman died, and I have heard that the child clawed her way out of the womb immediately after her mother’s death. Some say the father ripped the mother’s flesh open to retrieve the child. No one was there so no one knows the truth.” Frankie paused, closing his eyes in disgust and shaking his head.

            “What do you think?” Zach asked, caressing Frankie’s arm, disturbed at how upset Frankie was.

            Frankie licked his lips and shook his head again before meeting Zach’s eyes. “Unfortunately, I know this man fairly well. I do not think he cared enough about the child to attempt to rescue her. I think he enjoyed watching her claw her way out of her mother.”

            Zach leaned back startled, “But that’s…that’s…”

            “Monstrous? Yes, it is. And it gets worse. He kept the child there, away from civilization for a few years. She is close in age to my dear Rosie, but you’ll not see curls or ribbons or fine dresses on this child. She is feral. He raised her to be such. His mother begged him to allow her to take the child and raise her properly, but he refused. He has said that she embodies the true spirit of the vampire, one that has been stripped from us by our presence on this plane.”

            “You have seen this child?” Zach asked, aghast.

            Frankie nodded. “He keeps her on a chain most of the time. Sometimes, if he is in a ‘playful’ mood, he removes the chain and allows her to run free. She is uncontrollable, answers to none but him, but he does not even attempt to control her. She kills anyone or anything that crosses her path.” Frankie shuddered, drained his glass, and placed it on the bedside table.

            “You said you know this man?” Zach questioned, puzzled.

            Without warning Frankie burrowed his face into Zach’s chest. Zach quickly placed his glass down on the bedside table and folded his arms around Frankie. Frankie had never clung to him like this before, so Zach knew he was upset. He felt bad for asking the question and wished he could take it back.

            “I was young. I didn’t know he was evil,” Frankie mumbled.

            Zach held on tighter and with one hand he stroked Frankie’s hair. “I believe you,” he whispered. “You would never associate with someone evil.”

            “I knew he was bad.” Frankie admitted in a whisper.

            Zach was at a loss for words. The Frankie he knew was not the type to gravitate to bad people. Zach was suddenly certain that he did not want to know why or how Frankie had known this man. He strongly suspected they had had a romantic, probably even sexual, relationship. He remembered the conversation he had had with Temperance about Frankie’s melancholy. He suspected it was tied up with this man in some way. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of Frankie’s head, and then just continued to hold him close and stroke his back.

            After a bit, he felt Frankie’s grip began to relax and the tension ease from his shoulders. Zach continued to caress him, enjoying the silky texture of Frankie’s skin against his hand. He had never felt so close to another in his life. He wished that the conversation had not taken the turn it had; however, a part of him understood that true closeness meant sharing things, even the bad things— things that he may not even want to know. Frankie sighed against him and seemed to drift off to sleep. Zach smiled at the sound and allowed his own eyes to close.

            Zach was awakened when he felt Frankie sit up. With the weight of Frankie’s head off his chest, Zach rolled onto his side to go back to sleep. Frankie lay back down and Zach noticed how Frankie’s hip managed to fit into the small of Zach’s back. Zach smiled at how effortlessly they seemed to form themselves to accommodate each other.

            “Temperance is awake now. I can feel her moving around,” Frankie said.

            “Mhmm,” Zach said.

            “We need to request her to send you back to the castle,” Frankie said, reaching over to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Zach’s head.

            “No, I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you,” Zach protested, sleepily.

            Frankie leaned over and put the point of his chin in Zach’s shoulder and dug it in enough to tickle. “Yes, I think we can arrange that. I will hide you in my cupboard and we will hurry the caravan from here, spiriting you away with us. We will travel very quickly, so Gigante and the elephants will have to meet up with us later because they will not be able to keep up. I am sure we will have naught to fear…after all, it is not like you are a Crowned Prince, second to the throne! No one will connect your disappearance with the absence of the caravan. We will travel to a distant village and you can play the one song you know on the lute to earn coins for us. And perhaps, if the village is very removed from all society, you can move around to the music in those weird, awkward gyrations you make and they will think you are dancing!”

            Zach snorted with laughter and rose up from the bed, causing Frankie to tumble down onto the mattress. Zach playfully lunged at him and besieged him with rib tickles and neck kisses. He felt Frankie squirming and giggling under him and he suddenly clutched him close. “I know I have to leave, but I am going to miss you,” he said softly with his face buried in Frankie’s neck.

            Frankie reached up and stroked Zach’s earlobe. “It is only for a few hours. At sundown we will be together again.”

            Zach nodded and got up from the bed and began gathering up his clothing. “No one will see you. There is no reason to put it all on just to take it all off again. All you need to wear are your undergarments,” Frankie offered from the bed as he lay, watching Zach move around the wagon.

            “Temperance?” Zach reminded.

            “No, she does not need to be here to work her magic. She will not see.”

            “Then there is no reason to put on anything,” Zach said, placing the items on his cloak that he had spread out on the foot of the bed.

            “If you do not put them on here, I fear you will not bother with them when you return to the castle. Imagine the shock of your poor manservant when he comes in to wake you in the morning. Such impropriety!” Frankie jokingly scolded.

            Zach laughed and then slipped on his undergarments. “You said that in jest, but it is true. I would not bother and poor Hamilton would be scandalized.” He turned to his cloak and gathered all the corners together to make a makeshift bag that contained his boots and clothing.

            Frankie got out of the bed and held Zach in his arms. He whispered in Zach’s ear, “I don’t think I ever said ‘thank you’ for my lovely gloves and mask.”

            Zach chuckled and pulled Frankie tightly to him. “You may not have said those words, but you thanked me in ways that I enjoyed far more than words.”

            Frankie smiled and then kissed him. He pulled away and stroked Zach’s cheek. “You have to release me now. I cannot go with you.”

            Zach nodded and let go of Frankie’s waist. He had kept his eyes closed since Frankie kissed him, but he could tell immediately when he arrived back into his room. He felt the cold stone floor under his feet; he felt the chilly, damp air around him; and he could no longer smell the sweet scent of Frankie’s skin. With a sigh he opened his eyes. He slid the cloak and its contents under his bed. He slipped his nightshirt over his undergarments and put on his nightcap. He pulled the covers of his bed down and climbed into it. The coverings felt damp and smelled musty. Although his bed was empty, cold, damp, and musty, he closed his eyes and imagined he was still back in Frankie’s cozy bed with him. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

            Zach escaped the castle right after the evening meal the next night. Stewart needed the entire evening for his studies. The rain had stopped but the ground was too wet to walk to the fencing arena anyway, so Zach was supportive and did not grumble over Stewart’s need to work.

            The path through the woods was pure mud so he walked in the growth beside it and found when he came out of the woods, that the village road was no better. Here he could see where the grass was trod down by people walking to and from the village along the side of the road. He walked on the trod-upon grassy areas until he reached the village. People had placed planks of wood down in an attempt to create a dry surface to walk upon to enter establishments. They helped a bit, but they were quickly sinking into the mud themselves.

            Zach made it into the pub by carefully balancing on the shifting planks. Inside he found the place nearly deserted. Edward was there behind the counter and Bridgett was cleaning the empty tables. Ollie was sitting alone at his usual table in the back. Zach ordered two ales and brought them with him to Ollie’s table.

            “Hello Ollie! Are you willing to allow me to join you? I’ve brought an ale for you!” Zach jested with the old man.

            Ollie laughed, “Ale or not, you are welcome here!”

            Zach laughed and sat down. Edward came over and sat a huge plate of food in front of Ollie and gave Zach’s shoulder a squeeze as he walked back to the counter.

            “What’s this then?” Ollie asked, looking at the food.

            “Truthfully, my mind is slipping a bit. I ordered dinner and then remembered I had already eaten. If I canceled the order after Edward had begun to cook it, I was much feared that he would only give me the leavings from the bottom of the barrel from now on when I order a tankard. I had hoped that you would help me out and eat the food and save me from a lifetime of dregs.”

            Ollie laughed and picked up his fork. “You are a good man and a good friend, Zach.” He took a bite and paused in his chewing to look back at him, “But you are a terrible liar.”

            After Ollie finished eating, Zach ordered another round of ales for them. Ollie leaned back in his seat and studied Zach for a moment. “I am an old man,” he said, “I won’t be around much longer…”

            Zach tried to interrupt to protest, but Ollie held up his hand and continued speaking. “I don’t have anything of value to leave behind for folks to remember me by once I have passed. When I find a friend, I share a story from my life with them in hopes that they will think of it from time to time after I’ve gone. In a way, it makes me feel like I won’t really be gone if a few folks remember my stories. I know which one I would like to give to you, if you will be good enough to listen.”

            “Of course I will listen, but Ollie you have lots of time left…” Zach began and quickly stopped when he saw the old man shake his head ‘no’.

            Ollie took a deep breath and then leaned in closer. “The story I want to share with you is the darkest time of my life.” He held up his right hand and showed Zach the burn scars it. “I used to work for the smelter. My wife preferred to live here in the village to be close to her family, so I would work during the week and come to the village on Saturdays and leave back again on Sunday. We lived this way for many years, and while I missed my wife and children, I was providing a good living for us all. Have you ever seen the Boarding House near the river?” he asked.

            Zach nodded. “Of course! It is the largest house in all the village!”

            “It was built from the coins earned from the sweat of my brow. That was my home,” he sighed. “Every year I would have enough money earned that we could add a new room to the place. We had the babies to fill those rooms too. Three daughters and two sons. We were truly blessed. Then…” he held up his hand again, “This happened. Even now, years later, I am still not sure what happened that day but somehow my hand ended up pressed against the wall of the furnace. The physician kept me unconscious with medications for a few days, but when I finally was allow to be awaken, they told me that my hand was useless and I could no longer work. I was given my last packet of wages and sent away. I didn’t want to waste any coins on hiring a carriage to bring me to the village so I walked back here. It took me three days and when I arrived home, it was Saturday. My wife had not been informed of my injury so she was much taken aback as she had thought it was just my regular visit home.” Ollie paused and took a drink of ale with a shaking hand. When Zach saw the tremor, he knew that the worst part of the story was to come.

            Ollie continued, “For a while everything seemed as if it would all work out. That winter we lived off the wages from the packet and from a bit I had managed to save before the accident. Once spring arrived, things changed. My wife took in washing and mending to earn an income for us. The pain had finally left my hand but it was still weak and the scars made it hard to move. Some folks hired me to do odd jobs, and I thought we were going along well, but it wasn’t enough for her. I came home one evening to find all of my belongings in a bag on the front porch. The door was barred against me. She sent my oldest son out to tell me I was not welcomed there any longer.”

            “I was so confused and hurt. I picked up my bag and went to a barn nearby. I stayed there for a few days and I would sneak back to watch what was happening at home. She moved all of the children into the parlor and was taking in boarders and placing them in the children’s old rooms. My wife caught me watching them one evening and sent our children to pelt me with rocks and dirt clods to chase me away. It broke my heart for them to turn on me like I was a cur dog.” He stopped and wiped his eyes with his hand and to take another drink from his ale. Zach turned to Edward and motioned for him to bring Ollie another one. Edward delivered the ale and Ollie looked up with wet eyes and nodded his thanks.

            “I went back one morning when the older children were gone for their lessons,” Ollie continued. “I was sure that we could fix whatever was wrong, so I brought back my bag of belongings and hid it in a bush nearby. I found my wife in the back of the house, hanging clothes to dry. She had the baby, Rowena, on her hip. When the baby saw me she gave me a big smile and held out her arms to me, which alerted my wife to my presence. She spun around and began yelling at me to leave. She told me that she had never loved me and had only married me because I had a job that would give us a good living and I would not be around much. Now that I couldn’t work, she had no use for me. It hurt to hear that but I had suspected it for a while. I reached over to give the baby a kiss on her cheek before I left, but my wife slapped my face and told me to get away from her baby. She said that Rowena was not my child. That was not something I had expected to hear. I ran away from her, back to where my belongings were. When I located the bag, it was empty. Someone had taken everything and had left the bag behind. I think it was a way to cause the most pain possible. And it did. All I had left in the world were the clothes upon my back and an empty bag. I quite lost my mind with the grief. I walked through the center of the village, dragging that empty bag behind me, wailing in misery. Every pair of eyes I met turned away; even people I had known my entire life. No one wanted to see me, to acknowledge the horrific pain I was in; no one wanted to help me. But then I met a pair of eyes that did not turn away. They looked at me with confusion but also with compassion, and the most unlikely part of it is, they were the eyes of a Royal child who had snuck from the castle to come to the village.”

            Zach felt the gooseflesh rise all over his body as his own memory of that day resurfaced.

            “I had been on my way to kill myself. That boy gave me hope.” He took a drink from his tankard of ale and leaned back in his seat. “That is the story I wanted you to remember of me. Thank you for allowing me to give it to you.”

            “I thank you for your gift,” Zach replied, “I am very glad the boy stopped you from killing yourself, but I am at a loss to understand how he gave you hope.”

            Ollie took another drink from his tankard and sat it back down. “For a while we had been aware that two young princes from the castle had been coming to the village. The adults were at a loss of what we should do, so we just pretended that we didn’t notice them and went on about our daily lives. That day was the first time I had looked at one of the princes directly, and I saw in his face that he was not like the King or even the one that was next in line for the throne. When I saw the caring and compassion on the boy’s face, I hoped it was the sign that all of his generation would have the same traits. I felt at that moment that one day that the Kingdom would have a King that would care about the people. Since I had nothing else to do, I began to watch the princes when they came to the village. They played with the village children and I would hide and monitor their behavior. They were happy and kind and treated the other children like equals. They followed the rules and waited for their turns and never once demanded better treatment because of their status. After a time, they stopped coming to the village and we all assumed that they must have been caught.”

            Zach picked up his tankard and took a drink, remembering the day that David had given Zach and John the ultimatum of taking him with them, or he would tell if they left again.

            “We expected the castle guards to come and punish us for the princes’ visits, but they never arrived. It has been something that has puzzled me ever since that time.” Ollie confessed.

            “Well, perhaps the princes just decided not to come back on their own,” Zach said in an attempt to seem as if he had no idea of the real reason.

            “No,” Ollie gave a slight smile, “They loved it here in the village. I don’t think they would ever have given it up on their own. No, I believe that someone caught them and stopped them, but not someone who would report it to the King. After a time, I found a path in the forest that took me right up to the castle fence. I used to peek though it and watch the children playing. I soon realized that the boy who had looked at me that day was the second son. The eldest seemed to be more like the King in his demeanor. He seemed stodgy and aloof. As you know, he died a bit over a year ago, and the second son will now be the one who will wear the crown one day. Our village will be a better place because of him; I feel it in my bones.”

            Zach shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the undeserved praise. “What happened in your life after that moment, Ollie? If this story was the darkest time of your life it means that things improved for you, yes?”

            Ollie gave a small shrug, “I guess you could say that. See, I married late in life, so by the time my first child was born, I was the same age as the grandfathers in the village. My wife was barely out of her childhood when we married, so when she kicked me out, I was an old man and she was still in her prime. For a while I continued doing odd jobs and sleeping in empty barns. I sat down one day and decided to stop thinking about what I didn’t have and focus on what I did have. Over time, my right hand had become stronger, and although it wasn’t nearly as strong as it once was, it wasn’t useless which is what the physician had claimed it would be. I began to train with it to build up its strength and I worked with my left hand to teach it how to do the jobs my right hand had done in the past. It took a while but I was successful. I did a lot of odd jobs for Mr. Mueller at the Livery stable, and eventually he gave me a real job there. I have worked there since. I don’t make a lot of money but since I am alone, I don’t need much.”

            “And your wife? Your children? What became of them?”

            “The children grew up and left. The boys left the village for where I do not know, and my oldest two daughters did not want to help with the Boarding House, so they moved upstairs here and are paid to receive gentlemen,” his face contorted slightly to show his displeasure. “My wife ran off with one of her boarders, leaving Rowena to run the Boarding House by herself. A few years later we learned that my wife had died in some kind of accident. I’m not sure of the details because by the time it happened, I no longer cared enough to question. Rowena still runs the Boarding House, and every month my two slattern daughters come to take their share of the earnings and my two sons send paid agents to collect their shares, leaving Rowena with barely enough money to keep the flesh on her bones.”

            Zach bristled in shock after hearing Ollie call his own daughters slatterns.

            “I rent a room in the Boarding House,” Ollie continued. “Rowena is not my daughter, we both know this, but she calls me ‘Papa’, and I am more proud of her than any that I sired. She does washing and mending to earn extra money. She has a gentleman caller who stays at the Boarding House when he is in the area. Together they are trying to earn enough money to buy the shares of the Boarding House from the others so they can be married and run it together. I do what I can to help them.”

            “And you are happy now?” Zach asked.

            Ollie sighed and then gave a small smile. “I am content with my lot in life. Sometimes being content is good enough.” His eyes flickered over to watch Bridgett as she went about her chores. “Bridgett is a lot like my Rowena. Bridgett and her mother used to make lace to sell to a tailor in the city to help support the family; her mother still does. But then Bridgett’s father went blind and he could no longer work. Bridgett came to work here and now she is the main support of her family. I tell you this to vouch for her character. If you are looking for a wife, Bridgett is the finest, most pure girl in the village besides my Rowena.”

            Zach laughed and held up his hand, “No! I am not looking for a wife. I am glad to hear that Bridgett is such a fine young woman though. She has always impressed me as such.”

            The door opened and numerous village men entered, loudly talking and laughing. Zach excused himself and made his way to the caravan. Along the way he thought about the things that Ollie had told him. Somehow he had never been taught about the plight of the villagers and how every Royal decision caused effects in their lives. He realized these were lessons that Frankie had been cleverly trying to teach him since they first met. He decided that when he became the King, when he constructed his own council, he would include a few citizens from the village to guide him on ways to make their lives better. He thought this was something he wanted to discuss with Frankie, so he hurried his pace until he was almost running when he reached the wagons.

            He saw Temperance and Mary were at the kettle on the fire in front of Temperance’s wagon as he headed towards Frankie’s wagon. The ground was thick with mud so he knew no musicians or dancers would be performing that evening as no one was likely to come from the village.

            “Good evening, Zach!” Temperance called. “Ciccio is at the elephant enclosure.”

            Zach waved to her to show he had heard and changed directions to go to the elephant enclosure. After a few yards, he stopped suddenly and turned back to look at her. She was busy with the kettle so she did not look at him. He remembered that she had promised to never read his mind again, and he believed her. But he was puzzled that she was so sure he was in the caravan to see Frankie. He had other friends he could have been coming to see. He mentally shrugged and hurried on his way.

            The bog had caught a great deal of the runoff from the elephant enclosure so the water was up almost to the top of Zach’s boots. He had to slog his way through it, but he was pleased to note that a great deal of the smell had gone. He imagined it had been diluted by the massive rain.

            He stepped out of the bog onto the higher ground of the enclosure and noticed that the boggy water had washed his boots clean of the mud. He had to smile at the irony. Usually the bog is what made his boots foul.

            He walked to the fence and searched around the enclosure looking for Frankie. The elephants were blocking his view so he had to walk a bit before he could locate him. Frankie and the other vampires were exercising the horses by riding them around the elephants’ field. The place where it was located was perfect because the excess water ran off towards the river on one side or the bog on the other, leaving the field fairly manageable for the horses to run.

            Frankie spotted Zach at the fence almost immediately. He grinned at Zach and had his horse to trot him over to the fence where Zach was standing. Zach’s jaw dropped and his mouth went dry as he watched Frankie ride up to him. Unbidden, the memory of the night before flashed in his mind and how at the time, he had equated what Frankie was doing as if he were astride a horse.

            Frankie stopped his horse in front of Zach. His eyes blazed and his smile broadened. He tied the reins of his horse on a fence post and dismounted. He called to Giasone and asked him to tend to the horse, and then quickly climbed the fence and jumped down from the top to land next to Zach. He grabbed Zach’s arm and pulled him behind a tree.

            “I know what you are thinking. It is written all over your face,” Frankie laughingly whispered, before pulling Zach to him for a kiss.

            Zach had intended to speak to Frankie about Ollie’s story and to ask his opinion on creating a special council of people from the village to get their input on issues once he became King, but the moment Frankie kissed him he forgot everything else. Frankie pulled back a fraction and whispered, “Hold on to me tightly”, and Zach happily obliged. Frankie placed his hands over Zach’s eyes and continued to kiss him. Zach knew that Frankie was taking them someplace to be alone.

            When Frankie removed his hands, Zach looked around at the unfamiliar room. It was a bedchamber decorated in cream, red, and gold. “Where are we?” Zach whispered.

            Frankie grinned, “You don’t need to whisper; no one is here. This is my bedchamber in my family home. The family has gone for a holiday in the mountains. The villa is ours for the night.” Frankie stepped away from him and threw open the shutters. Zach could see the yard where they had had Frankie’s sister’s party and the cliff where he and Frankie had stood watching the ship that was on the ocean. He could smell the flowers that bloomed in the dark and the tangy salt mist from the sea.

            Frankie moved to stand behind him, resting his chin on Zach’s shoulder. He slid his hand under Zach’s shirt and began to caress his back. Zach’s heart began to race as he felt the heat run through his veins and the chills break out on his skin. He turned around and pulled Frankie into his arms.

            “Oh! I forgot! I have to go back and get the mask and the other things. Get comfortable and wait for me. I won’t be long,” Frankie promised. He gave Zach a quick kiss and disappeared.

            Zach sighed and looked down. It was then he noticed all of the mud they had brought in on Frankie’s cream and gold rug. Zach carefully removed his boots and set them outside the window on a little balcony. He plopped down in a chair near the window to wait. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

            He heard Frankie chuckle and opened his eyes to see him standing by the bed. He placed his items down on the bedside table and walked over to the chair. “When I said to get comfortable and wait for me, I was hoping to come back and find you naked in my bed.”

            Zach felt himself blush. He giggled and looked away. Frankie laughed and sat down in Zach’s lap. “Not what I was hoping for, but it will do,” he said as he laid his head on Zach’s shoulder.

            No one had ever sat in his lap before. Things like that were simply not done in the castle. He wrapped his arms around Frankie and kissed the top of his head. Zach found that he quite liked how it felt to have Frankie sitting in his lap.

            Frankie shifted a bit and looked down, “Where are your boots?”

            “I took them off and put them outside your window. I noticed we were getting mud on your rug.”

            Frankie searched Zach’s face and then gave him a smile. “I wouldn’t have expected a prince to notice things like mud on a rug. You are very nice, in spite of being a Royal!” he said with a laugh. “It will be fine,” he continued, “I brought back oat cakes and cream.”

            “Oat cakes and cream? I don’t understand how they will help your rug,” Zach asked with a confused look on his face.

            “It is payment in gratitude to the Brownies who live in our walls and come out to clean up after us,” Frankie explained.

            Zach slightly pulled away in shock, to study Frankie’s face. “Surely you are jesting!”

            Frankie shook his head. “No, I am not jesting. I am not sure how many there are of them because it is considered rude to look for them, but there must be quite a few because our home is always clean and our meals are always prepared.”

            Zach quickly looked around, searching for them, in spite of just being informed that it was rude to do so. “But…they could be watching us!”

            Frankie got up from Zach’s lap, “Yes, you are right, they could be,” he extended a hand and pulled Zach up from the chair. “In the caravan, when villagers come to see us, we all feel like it is our duty to give them the best show possible. I always think that is the best policy, don’t you?” Frankie said with a grin, and then leaned forward and began kissing Zach’s neck. Zach couldn’t seem to form words, so he made a noise in his throat that Frankie correctly interpreted as a “yes”.

            Much later as he lay with his head on Frankie’s back, he was embroiled in an internal debate. A sweet-smelling breeze came in through the open window, drying the sweat on their bodies. Zach ran his hand across Frankie’s skin and then went back across the same trail with his lips. His finger tips said Frankie felt like satin, but his lips were certain that Frankie felt more like a soft, ripe peach. He repeated this process many times in many different areas of Frankie’s back, always coming up with no definite answer. It was an issue that he felt he would be quite content to explore for the rest of his life.

            Frankie stirred a bit so Zach moved so that Frankie could turn over. “Do you trust me?” Frankie asked with a mischievous smile.

            “Yes,” Zach answered with a slight bit of hesitation due to that smile.

            Frankie gave a small laugh at the answer and then placed his hands over Zach’s eyes. Zach reached out and grabbed Frankie because he knew that he was taking them somewhere. He soon realized he was right when he felt the water.

            Frankie uncovered Zach’s eyes and Zach saw that they were in the ocean. He panicked and tightened his hold on Frankie.

            “It’s safe.” Frankie soothed, “It’s not deep here.”

            Zach found the bottom with his feet and knew it was true. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was around. “Frankie! We’re naked! Outside!”

            Frankie chuckled deep in his throat. “Not bad, not evil, just a little bit naughty—and that’s what makes it fun!”

            Aside from his bath, and trekking through the bog near the elephant enclosure, Zach had never been in water before. He felt a bit overwhelmed by it. Frankie helped him to get used to it and taught him how to hold his breath under water, and soon the two of them were rolling around together in the surf like baby seals.

            Later, as they were playing a chasing game on the beach, Zach noticed a ship nearby. He veered off course and ran into the water, crouching down as soon as it was deep enough to cover his lower half. Frankie waded in after him with a puzzled look. “What are you doing?” he asked.

            “There is a ship! The people will see us!” Zach explained.

            Frankie laughed, “No Love, it is dark and they are far away. They cannot see anything.”

            Zach giggled and tried to hide his face with his hands. “I can’t, Frankie! I just can’t!”

            Frankie grinned and his eyes flashed red. He eased one of Zach’s hands away from his cheek and placed a kiss there. “Alright Love. We will go back.” He pulled Zach into his arms and he didn’t need to remind him to close his eyes as it was becoming Zach’s natural reaction.

            They landed on Frankie’s bed, still dripping wet from the sea and covered in sand from the shore. Neither one of them took notice of it as they were too focused on each other.

            Later, on the fringe of sleep, Frankie asked in a whisper, “When you are in the castle, where do you hide your peasant clothing?”

            “In a bag under my bed,” Zach answered. He was curious why Frankie would ask that, but too tired to bother questioning.

            When he woke up the next morning in his bed in the castle, he had thought the whole thing had been a dream. Until he realized he was naked. He hurriedly grabbed his nightshirt and cap from under his pillow and pulled them on, mere seconds before Hamilton entered his room to open the shutters.

            As he went through his morning ablutions he had to throw the water out of the window three times as each basin’s water became heavy with the sand that was on his body. He leaned a bit out the window and tried to shake and scratch the sand out of his hair, but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t remove it all. When he placed his wig on his head, his scalp itched constantly.

            That evening at the last meal of the day, his father announced that there would be a meeting in the council chamber within a few hours. Zach felt frustrated. The King preferred to retire very early, so for there to be a meeting that late, it had to be important. Zach could only hope that it would not last long. He sighed. It would last hours and he knew it. He also knew that Frankie would be concerned when he didn’t arrive at the caravan, but there was no way to get a message to him.

            When the hour for the meeting arrived, the male members of the family lined up in the corridor outside the council chamber to enter as an orderly procession. Zach was surprised and vaguely alarmed to find Stewart there. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. Stewart gave a barely visible shrug to indicate he had no idea why his presence was necessary either. Zach felt his stomach tightened. Surely they were not planning on going to war over that border dispute? Their King had conceded one foot of the territory in the compromise. That should have settled the matter—but with Stewart in attendance, it had to signify something unusual, as did the lateness of the hour.

            The footman opened the door to the chamber and the male members of the Royal family entered it in order of their rank, starting with Stewart and ending with their grandfather, the King. As Zach stepped through the doorway, he was surprised to find not the usual councilmen present, but the four members of the caravan that he was closest to—Frankie, Vittorio, Pablo, and Giasone, his vampire friends. They had respectfully dropped to one knee and bowed their heads as the Royal family entered. Zach had no idea what their business at the castle could be, but he knew that the lateness of the hour of the meeting had been at their request as it was full dark outside.

            After the King took his seat, the visitors were instructed to take seats at the table. The King was interested in the acts they could expect to see over the three-day wedding feast. Frankie was the spokesperson and he had ready answers for all of the King’s questions, and Zach could tell by the positioning of the King’s hands that he was well pleased. When he was satisfied with the arrangements, he called for the Royal scribe to be sent for to document the list of entertainment to be presented.

            Frankie casually glanced at Zach. Since Zach was very familiar with Frankie, he knew that Frankie was holding back a smile. Zach’s heart went tumbling around in his chest and he had to look away quickly before his own smile could be born. When he turned his eyes from Frankie, his and Pablo’s glances happened to meet. Pablo’s expression changed from bland and polite to surprise and recognition. Pablo quickly turned to Frankie and they made eye contact for a second. Pablo lowered his eyes and studied his fingers. Zach knew that Frankie had said that he could not read minds but Zach often wondered if that pertained only to humans. The vampires all seemed to be able to communicate without words; he had seen it many times. He felt certain that Frankie had just assured Pablo that he knew who Zach was. Giasone shifted slightly in his seat, drawing Zach’s attention. Giasone was not looking at Zach, rather at Pablo. Pablo raised his head and met Giasone’s glance for a second before looking back at his hands. Giasone darted a glance at Zach and Zach could see the realization of who Zach was in his eyes before he too looked down at his hands.

            Zach had never liked the Royal finery that he was forced to wear because it was uncomfortable. But now, looking at the four seated across from him who were his closest friends, he felt like a fraud: An actor in a play, dressed in a costume. He grew very uncomfortable and had an overwhelming desire to rip the wig from his head and the neckpiece from around his neck. He felt as if it was choking him and he could not breathe.

            Frankie darted a glance at him and a brief spark of red flared in his eyes. He could hear Frankie’s voice inside his head. “All is well. They will never tell. All is well.” Zach felt himself relax, even though that was not the reason he was upset; he knew them well enough to know their characters were not such that would betray a friend. Rather, he felt as if he were in the wrong clothes and seated on the wrong side of the table. He did not want to be like his family; he wanted to be like his friends.

            Once the scribe had arrived and was in place, the King asked Frankie the same questions he had earlier and Frankie answered him in the same manner. In very short order, the list was completed and the scribe was dismissed. The King rose to his feet, and everyone in the room rose in response. “We bid you good evening,” he said, dismissing Zach’s friends, and the Royal family waited until they had left the room before they filed out in reverse order to their entrance.

            Once they reached the corridor, the King remarked on the lateness of the hour and commanded that they all got directly to bed to ward off any illnesses caused from the night air. The King and his attendants left the corridor, headed towards the King’s chambers. Zach’s father and John hurried away to meet in their father’s study, leaving Stewart and Zach alone.

            “I was surprised to see you at this meeting. When I saw you I feared there was a crisis situation. This meeting did not seem to warrant your attendance, did you volunteer to attend?” Zach asked as they walked to the staircase that would take them to their own chambers.

            Stewart scoffed, “No! Why would I volunteer? No, Father came to my chamber and demanded that I attend. He told me that my time of study was drawing to an end and it was time to begin attending to family affairs.”

            “Oh Stewart! I am sorry. I know how much hearing those tales from your learning instructor means to you and how much you detest your Royal duties!” Zach commiserated.

            Stewart tilted his head a bit and, with a ghost of a smile, said, “Thank you, Brother. But I believe it will all work out well. I must return to my lessons now. Goodnight!”

            As he walked away, Zach stared at his retreating back in confusion. Stewart seemed to be handling the news very well. Too well, in Zach’s opinion. He gave a little shudder. That was not the Stewart he knew; he felt he had just had a conversation with a stranger.

            He pushed his confusion out of his mind and hurried up to his bed chamber. The candles had been lit, so he knew that Hamilton had already finished for the night. He hurriedly pulled out his clothes from the bag from under his bed, thankful that Frankie had gotten Temperance to put them back, which is the only way he could think of for their return, and for the question about where he kept his peasant clothing from Frankie before Zach had drifted off to sleep in Frankie’s bed in Italy.

            He had to give his wig a good shake to remove sand that had worked its way into the wig cap from his scalp. He hurriedly dressed in his peasant clothing, which seemed more real and more appropriate to wear than his Royal clothes. He checked the corridor and found no one was present. It was late so most of the residents of the castle had retired for the night. He hurried down the stairs.

            When he reached the door to the outside next to the kitchen, he found that it had been locked with a key. He had no idea where the key could be, or who was in charge of it, so he had to change his plan of escape. He quietly darted to the family sitting room that he used at first to escape the castle and found that, because that room was used for wedding preparations, it was locked by a key also. He became frantic to find a way to get out. He searched all the doors along the corridor and found them all to be locked. When he came to the Lesser Hall, he found that door to be unlocked, but there was no door leading to the outside in that room. He pushed open the shutters and saw that it was not too far from the ground. He sat on the sill and eased his legs over the edge. He took a deep breath, and then leaped to the ground. He hit the ground with his feet and then his knees. He rolled to his side and waited for pain to announce itself. When it didn’t, he carefully eased himself upright, testing his bones and muscles. Finding everything in proper working order, he took off at a run. When he reached the opening in the castle wall, he darted through, and found Frankie waiting for him on the other side.

            Zach laughed and grabbed Frankie by his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to the castle this evening?”

            “I was notified shortly before you arrived last night. I meant to tell you, but you distracted me!” Frankie answered with a grin. “You found your clothing, I see.”

            Zach nodded and grinned, “I woke up naked in my bed and scarcely had time to pull my nightshirt and cap on before Hamilton arrived!”

            “Scandalous!!!!” Frankie scolded, mockingly. He linked his arm through Zach’s and they walked through the woods together.

            “Frankie?” Zach said in a questioning tone.

            “Hmm?” Frankie looked at him.

            “How do I get all this sand out of my hair?”

            Frankie laughed and reached over to ruffle Zach’s hair. “Dyryck has some oils and soaps he has created out of his potions. He will sell us some.”

            “Dyryck creates potions? I thought that was something that only witches do.”

            “Si! Dyryck is a witch! He is the brother of Mary. Temperance says he is naught but a low-level witch at best, but she says the same of all male witches,” Frankie explained.

            “I thought…well, I thought all witches were female,” Zach remarked with puzzlement.

            Frankie giggled, “Admittedly, some witches do mate with humans, but the majority of them mate with another witch. Without male witches, there would be very few baby witches!”

            “Baby witches?!!”

            Frankie laughed, “Baby witches, baby werewolves, baby humans, and even sometimes baby fairies—especially when the witches help those who have problems. No one knows why, but some types of fairies have extremely difficult times producing children.”

            “Really? How do the witches help?”

            “Changelings,” Frankie answered simply as they came out of the woods together and crossed the village road.

            Zach had no time to ask any other questions because Dyryck’s wagon was the first one they came to. Frankie explained what they needed and Dyryck had the exact items on hand. Zach insisted on paying for them.

            They left and walked together to the river. Frankie started removing his clothing, and Zach’s legs gave way and he sat down on the ground with a plop. “What are you doing?” he asked.

            Frankie looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk. “We could just wash your hair, or we take a full bath together. I prefer the last option.”

            “But we could be seen!” Zach objected.

            By this time, Frankie was nude and wading out into the water. He turned and looked at Zach. “The villagers will be returning to their homes soon. It is late. Those in the caravan will be retiring soon, or else going to the pub. No one has ever found us here before. Come, join me. The water is wonderfully warm.”

            It was against everything that Zach was comfortable with, but he did it anyway. Soon he was nude and standing in the water next to Frankie.

            “You need to get on your knees,” Frankie instructed. Zach raised his eyebrows and grinned. Frankie laughed, “I need to work the oil through your hair and it will be easier on me if you are lower.” Zach sank to his knees and Frankie began to work the oil through his hair, paying particular attention to Zach’s scalp, working with his fingertips to loosen the sand. If Zach had Frankie’s ability to purr, he would have.

            After Frankie worked the oil through enough to his satisfaction, he got the soap wet and began to work it though Zach’s hair to help remove the sand and the oil. Eventually he had Zach to lean back and rinse it all away.

            Zach ran his hands through his hair and found his scalp to be grit free. “Now let me do yours!” he said to Frankie. Frankie immediately dropped to his knees and allowed Zach to work on his hair. As much as Zach had enjoyed having the oil rubbed into his scalp, he found that he enjoyed doing it for Frankie almost as much. Eventually Frankie suggested it was time to move on to the soap. Zach gave an embarrassed laugh. He had lost track of how long he had been rubbing Frankie’s scalp. He applied the soap and found that it was just as enjoyable.

            Frankie pulled away and leaned back into the water to rinse his hair. When he rose up, he took the soap out of Zach’s hand and began to rub it over Zach’s chest, neck, arms, and back. He handed Zach the soap and then rubbed his hands slowly across all the soapy areas, making sure to get to every part thoroughly. After a time, Zach pulled himself together long enough to realize he was in charge of the soap piece. He repeated on Frankie what Frankie had done to him.

            Frankie took the soap from Zach and tossed it onto the riverbank. He pulled Zach to him and they began to kiss, while their skin slipped and slid against each other. After a bit, Frankie pulled away and led them out into deeper water to rinse away the soap. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist and put his hands over Zach’s eyes while kissing him. When he removed his hands, Zach found that they were in Frankie’s wagon.

            The next morning when he again woke up naked in his bed in the castle, he stretched and smiled. He had never felt so clean.


	15. Chapter 15

            The days before the wedding were hectic at the castle, and Zach found that things were not much calmer at the caravan. Everyone was practicing their regular acts while adding new elements to them. Zach had to endure a bit of teasing from Pablo and Giasone about him being a prince, but since he knew their secret and they knew his, it only seemed to strengthen their friendship.

            The day of the wedding dawned bright. In the preceding days, guests from out of the area had been arriving at a steady stream. Breakfast that morning was the first time everyone would dine together, so the Great Hall was reopened. The long Royal table was still present, but there were numerous small tables arranged in the room. Zach had always been aware that the Great Hall was large, but not as aware as when he saw the multiple tables throughout the open space and there were still empty areas in which to easily move around.

            The carriages were lined up in front of the castle to take the Royal family to the church in the village for the wedding. Christina had been corresponding with the other young Royal brides recently and had learned that home weddings were a thing of the past. Everyone of note was being married in churches with a clergyman presiding over the ceremony. It was becoming such a trend in some areas that even the lower-ranking nobles, and even occasionally the peasants, were following suit. So Christina and their mother decided that Christina and the Duke must also be wed in a church. Christina lamented for weeks that there was no large cathedral in their Kingdom, but had finally calmed down and accepted the church after the Duke visited it and pronounced it to be extremely fitting for the ceremony.

            Zach was ushered into the third carriage with John. The King and Queen occupied the first carriage and his father and mother the second. Once Zach was seated inside, he could not turn around to see who was being loaded into the other carriages, but he assumed it was by rank, with the exception of the last carriage, which had been built for this occasion and festooned with flowers and ribbons. It was the carriage that would take Christina to the church, and then return back to the castle after the ceremony bringing back the newly-joined Christina and the Duke.

            Zach had often raced through the woods and then onto the village road and reached the Village Proper within a few minutes. However, this journey took much longer as the carriages moved slowly to show the solemnity of the occasion. After a few remarks about the weather and the upcoming wedding, he and John had fallen silent. As children they had been close, but as they had grown older, they no longer had the ability to converse easily. Zach looked out of the window opening of the carriage, watching as the scenery slowly changed, and wished that he were in Stewart’s carriage. He imagined that they would have enjoyed this day so much more if they were allowed to be together. It was Zach’s second time leaving the castle in a carriage, and he didn’t think that John ever had before. When Zach secretly scanned John’s face he could detect no signs of excitement or wonder at the experience. Zach sighed and looked back out of his window. After a time, they came upon the field that separated the village road from the caravan. Zach’s eyes hungrily took it everything he could see from this distance. He knew that Frankie would be safely locked inside his wagon, away from the burning rays of the sun, but his eyes still immediately went to Frankie’s wagon. He had left there only a few short hours ago, but his heart longed to return.

            When the carriages rolled into the village, Zach quickly looked around to see who was on the streets. He recognized more than a few of them by their faces, a few others he knew by name, and a couple that he called his friends. Bridgett was walking towards her home, carrying a loaf of bread from the baker’s, when she stopped, curtsied, and lowered her eyes. Over at the livery, Ollie had an implement in his hand that indicated he had been cleaning the horses’ stalls. He either didn’t know the protocol, or simply refused to practice it because he did not bow and lower his eyes. Instead he surveyed the passing carriages with interest. For a split second, Zach and Ollie locked eyes. Zach felt as if Ollie knew who he was. It came to Zach in a sudden flash of clarity that perhaps that is why Ollie had chosen to tell Zach the story that he had because he had known all along that Zach was the little boy in the story. Gooseflesh broke out on Zach’s arms and he hurriedly turned his eyes away from the old man. If Ollie suspected Zach was really the prince, he hadn’t said anything so far. Zach hoped he would continue to keep it to himself.

            The carriage came to a stop in front of the church. They disembarked from the carriages and took their places in a line, according to rank. Footmen on each side of the huge double doors opened them and the King and Queen entered the church, with the rest of the family filing in behind them. John and Zach walked side-by-side down the aisle, directly behind their parents. As they proceeded, Zach was startled to see their Uncle Geoffrey in attendance. He had thought that Geoffrey had been sent into exile, but obviously he had only been banned from the castle. He watched Geoffrey as his eyes followed Zach’s mother’s progress down the aisle, only to finally tear his eyes away to search behind Zach and John to locate Stewart. Zach took his place in front of his seat, awaiting the signal to sit, and tried to force the memory of the rumors surrounding Geoffrey’s ban out of his mind.

            Zach watched as his sister and the Duke exchanged their vows and was overwhelmed by the love and joy on their faces. Zach had never been close to Christina, but he was happy that she had been allowed to marry the man that she loved. The Duke seemed so happy to be with her, even though aside from her dowry and a small yearly stipend, he had no hopes of ever obtaining any more of the Royal fortune or power. It was extremely rare for a person of Royal birth to marry for love that Zach could not ever recall a time he had ever heard of it.

            After the ceremony, as the Royal family left the church ahead of the other guests, Zach cast a glance in Geoffrey’s direction and saw him wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked away and exited the church. Once inside the carriage he decided that he would not think of it again.

            The Royal family was already seated at the long table when the guests from the wedding arrived back from the church. They bowed to show their respects and then found places at the smaller tables in the room. After the last guest had arrived, luncheon was served.

            It was the typical wedding feast, which meant course after course of copious amounts of food. It was very similar to the feasts that they were served during the Yule season, so Zach was aware that he should only take extremely small servings of each food presented. While looking down the length of the table, he could see his youngest sisters struggling after a few courses. Soon they were removed from the table and lead away to the Nursery upstairs.

            Towards the end of the meal, the strains of music could be heard coming through the opened balcony doors. As soon as the guests finished their last course, they began to amble outside to enjoy the music better. Zach knew it was too early for Frankie to arrive, these musicians were comprised of the humans that traveled with them, but his heart still raced in anticipation. He was excused from the table and went outside to join the guests. Stewart hurried outside after him. They selected a bench under a tree to sit and listen to the music. A waiter appeared almost instantly and gave them each a glass of wine. It was stronger than the wine that was served daily at the castle. Its flavor bore a vague resemblance to the wine that Frankie kept on hand. Zach gave a slight smile, and reminded himself that even though Frankie lived in a humble wagon, he was still of the Noble class. Obviously he had developed a taste for fine wines.

            Stewart took a drink and blinked his eyes a few times at the strength of the wine. He cleared his throat. “Did you…uh…today, at the church…did you see Geoffrey?”

            Zach nodded. “I was a bit surprised to see him there. I thought he was sent into exile. It appears that he must have just been banned from the castle.”

            “The rumors…did you ever believe them?” Stewart asked.

            “I don’t know what you are speaking of. I’ve heard no rumors,” Zach said, and quickly darted his eyes away.

            Stewart nodded. “You have heard them, and you believe them. I think I believe them too.”

            “No, I am completely at a loss to your meaning,” Zach said, still not meeting Stewart’s gaze.

            “Christina, myself, and the two youngest of our sisters are rumored to be from the result of an affair of our mother with our father’s half-brother, Geoffrey.” Stewart said without emotion.

            “Half-brother?” Zach turned his full attention on Geoffrey. This was not a part of the rumors he had heard.

            “Surely you have heard of the execution of the Marquis of Wellington?” Stewart asked in surprise.

            “Well, yes of course. He was executed for crimes against the State.”

            “Yes, the crime of a love affair with our grandmother, which resulted in the birth of Geoffrey. It was evident within the first year after Geoffrey’s birth. Many believed that Geoffrey was a changeling since he bore no resemblance to the King and very little to the Queen. However, his coloring, bone density, even his facial features bore a striking resemblance to the Marquis, who was a frequent guest at the castle. The King had the Marquis executed immediately after Geoffrey’s first anniversary of his birth on false charges. Father and Geoffrey were the only children that our grandmother produced for the Kingdom. The King arranged for Father to be married very young to begin producing heirs to ensure that the crown would pass along the Royal bloodline. David, you, and John, were our mother’s contribution to the Royals. She never loved Father, nor he her. It is the same with our grandparents. Our mother did fall in love with Geoffrey however, and produced the youngest four of her children with him. It is fairly evident in the way we look so different from you older sons who do look like Father. Seeing Geoffrey at the wedding firmed up my suspicions. And then to witness that he had shed tears of joy for Christina’s happiness convinced me. I do not believe an uncle who has been removed from the family for almost ten years would be so moved, but a father removed for even a hundred years would be.”

            Stewart took a big drink of his wine, holding the glass with a visibly trembling hand. Zach took a sip from his own glass and looked at Christina and the Duke sitting on a bench in the shade across from them. Her hair was hidden under an elaborate wig that had been created just for the wedding. After David’s death they had all had their heads shaved and Zach imagined that her hair was just a bit longer than his own under that wig. They had all waited together for their turns to be shorn in the chamber that had been set aside for the Physician during his visit. He had since been moved to the Royal Physician’s chambers; however, that day they had all sat wigless along the benches that lined a small corridor. He and John had hair as dark as night—as had David before his death and both of their parents. Christina, Stewart, Madeline, and Anne all had hair as light as the day.

            Zach took another sip of the wine and he felt an intense itching on his scalp under the cap of his new wig. As much as he hated wigs, new wigs were the worst of the lot. To distract himself from the itch, he looked at all the wedding guests that had surrounded the small band of musicians. As soon as the sun went down, Frankie would be in that spot, playing for the guests. That thought lighten his mood and as he was attempting to compose his face to keep a smile from forming, a servant came into their vicinity with another tray of glasses filled with wine. Stewart signaled to the servant and exchanged his empty glass with a full one. Zach noticed that the tremble that had been so noticeable in Stewart’s hand had seemed to have passed.

            He also noticed Stewart’s hand; the size and the shape of it as he grasped the wine glass. He suspected that Stewart had reached his full growth, but he wasn’t certain of that. He was already several inches taller than Zach and his hands were longer and of larger bone density than Zach’s own. Once Stewart’s height growth stopped, he would begin to gain weight. He did have the promise to be fuller in the shoulders and chest than Zach. Internally Zach conceded that there could be a bit of truth in the rumors that Stewart had spoken to him.

            “Stewart,” he said quietly, “If there is truth in the rumors, why do you think Father allowed Mother to produce four children with Geoffrey before having the King to banish him?”

            Stewart casually looked around them, surveying where their nearest neighbor was and apparently judging it safe, leaned in to speak very quietly near Zach’s ear. “I do not believe that Father is terribly quick of thought. He was pampered his entire life and does not seem to have much ability when it comes to deep thinking. Also he was always more interested in Lady Esslingen than anything pertaining to happenings at the castle.”

            Zach’s gaze swept over to the table where his parents were located receiving quests on behalf of the family. Fairly nearby, also seated at a table, was Lady Esslingen, positioned in a way such as her body was inclined in his father’s direction. Joining her at the table were her six sons.

            Zach looked back and gave a slight tilt to his head to indicate that he was also aware. “I see that Lord Esslingen is not in attendance. I am sure that he is on one of his many travels. Such a busy, hard-working soul; it is a shame that he always misses the Royal visits. I cannot recall the last time he did not send his regrets.”

            Stewart lifted his eyebrow and said, “Quite so. One could almost imagine that there is no such person as Lord Esslingen, without the evidence of his offspring placed around the table of their mother. The elder son, George, is he older than our David would have been?”

            Zach shook his head, “No, he was born after David but before my own birth.”

            “I see,” Stewart said. “I wonder…if one were to place a wig upon him and some Royal clothing, whom would he most resemble?”

            “Myself,” Zach answered without hesitation. “I’ve thought so since he reached adulthood.”

            “Luckily acknowledgment was never made,” Stewart opined.

            “Indeed, however there might have never been anything to acknowledge,” Zach said, wishing that the subject would be changed but being unable to think of a suitable topic.

            “I am so enjoying the performers today. Their music is very pleasing. However, I must confess I do think I prefer the music that the Count’s quartet performs.”

            Zach felt his muscles relax as he understood the previous conversation had ended and would not be brought up again. “Yes, I am inclined to agree with you. The Count is a much better lute player and I think the lute is the most important instrument. Did you enjoy the carriage ride this morning? Meaning no disrespect to John, but I did wish that you and I had been the ones to share it. He does not seem to be one for conversation.”

            Stewart laughed at that, “And I wished the same! I was stuck with our two youngest sisters and their nanny. The conversation was not one that I enjoyed. I did enjoy the sensation of the movement of the carriage; so much smoother than upon horseback. I wish we could have gone faster.”

            “Yes, the night I went to the caravan the carriage fairly flew over the ground. It was almost like being a bird in flight!” Zach answered with a smile.

            Stewart flushed and looked down at his hands. “I was very bitter that night that you had been chosen to go. We weren’t close at the time, but now that we are, I am happy that it was you.”

            Zach reached over and patted Stewart’s shoulder. “It’s alright; I forgive you for being a horrible person.”

            Stewart looked up quickly and saw Zach struggling to hold back a smile. Stewart burst into laughter and Zach soon joined him. All the tense formality of their conversation eased and they began to speak to each other normally.

            Dinner was later that evening than usual due to the lateness of their luncheon. It was fully dark outside and torches had been lit as they were finishing their meal. Strains of music could be heard playing; instinctively Zach could tell when Frankie took over for the lute player. The tones were richer and fuller.

            The strong wedding wine had been freely served throughout the day and Zach felt its influence. He almost gave a smile when he heard Frankie’s lute playing and quickly used his napkin to hide his lips so they didn’t betray him and make him appear undignified at the table.

            He finished his meal much sooner than the others; however, no one could be excused from the Great Hall until the King had finished his dinner. The King claimed that he enjoyed savoring each morsel, but privately Zach thought that it took him so long to eat due to the great many teeth he had lost due to his age. Zach casually scanned the guests at their tables before him and saw many of them shifting slightly in their seats. They had not been brought up the way the Royals had been and it was evident. No Royal would dare display their discomfort at the seemingly endless wait for an old man to chew his mutton. The Royals might share the feeling, but kept it hidden under their obedience to protocol.

            Eventually, the King announced that meal had ended. The guests eagerly arose from their seats to adjourn to the outside to listen to Frankie’s group playing music. The King and Queen, along with Zach’s mother and father, did not join them outside, adhering to the belief that the night air could be injurious to one’s health. Zach inwardly grinned at the notion. He had been out at night, almost every night, for the past few months and had never felt better in his life.

            As he was making his way across the yard to be nearer to Frankie, he was stopped by George Esslingen and his brothers. Zach knew it was only because protocol demanded it of George to engage him in conversation since Zach was of the highest Royal rank present, but he chafed a bit under the weight of being forced to acknowledge them. He and George had never been on friendly terms, even as children. However, Zach waived a server over and each took a glass of wine and toasted to their mutual health. Zach drained his glass and excused himself as quickly as he could without appearing rude, and hurried over to the bench in the front where Stewart was already seated. As Zach took his seat, he glanced at Frankie who gave him an ever-so-slight raise of an eyebrow as a way of greeting. Zach felt hidden by the darkness so he gave Frankie a slight smile and an almost imperceptible nod in return.

            Stewart was drinking a glass of wine and suddenly he began to slightly sway in time with the music. Zach looked at him aghast. “Stewart! You must not behave so!”

            Stewart giggled, “I’m sorry, my brother, but the music does things to my soul and makes me want to move with it!”

            “I’m sure it is the same with all of us, but one simply does not give into it!” Zach scolded in a whisper.

            Stewart threw back his head and gave a shout of laughter, “You sound like John!”

            Zach bit back a grin. He leaned over and whispered, “I think perhaps you have drank too much of the wedding wine. It is stronger than what is usually served. It might be wise of you to excuse yourself for the night.”

            Stewart made a sound of disgust. “If it were anyone but you who said that, I would not listen. I believe that you have my best interest at heart, so I will follow your advice.” He rose to his feet, slightly unsteady and bowed to those present. He walked to the balcony steps, climbed up them, and entered the Great Hall through the door.

            Zach was free to enjoy the music. They played for a little over an hour before it was announced that the King was planning to go to his bedchamber, and the music was to be halted for the evening. Frankie and the other members of his quartet, their vampire friends, all bowed to Zach as they made their way across the yard to mount their horses to journey back to the caravan.

            Zach casually walked over to a place that was in the shadows with a tree beside him to block him from view and a huge mound of shrubs behind him. He didn’t even startle when he felt Frankie’s hand run up his back. He knew Frankie would be there.

            Frankie stepped up closer and quietly laughed against Zach’s neck, “Oh, you are so brave! I could have been any other monster hiding in the shrubs and you didn’t even flinch!”

            “I knew it would be you, and you are not a monster,” Zach whispered, holding his wine glass up to his lips to hide them.

            Frankie gave a small sigh. “I wish I could have met your family as you did mine. We could have laughed about our odd relatives together.”

            “You have met my family. Quite a few times,” Zach answered.

            “Yes, I have been very fortunate to meet the Royal members of your family. I was speaking about that flock of handsome young men that you were talking to earlier. The oldest one looks very much like you; I assumed they were cousins to you.”

            “They are the sons of Lord and Lady Esslingen. The eldest that you speak of is named George Esslingen. He and I are only civil to each other because it is demand by protocol. They are not related to us, they are merely friends of the Court.” Zach took a drink from his glass and turned his head to search the area. “Stewart and I were having a conversation about the Esslingens earlier. Funny how things often are never spoken about but an occasion like this happens and it is suddenly on the tip of everyone’s tongue.” He took a deep, steadying breath and said, “There are two extraordinary things about the Esslingens—the fact that they are invited to every event of the Court, and the fact that neither Stewart nor I have any memory of ever meeting Lord Esslingen.”

            Frankie didn’t speak; he just rubbed comforting circles on Zach’s back with his hand. Zach knew that Frankie understood what Zach was trying to say.

            “I know that you can see better than humans. How are your other senses? Are they stronger than ours?”

            “Yes. Even in this form they are, but when I change into my vampire form my senses become remarkably stronger,” Frankie answered.

            “I think I would like to know. Is there any way that you could determine if George is actually related to me?” Zach heard the words come from his mouth and felt shocked at himself. There was no point to it. He had no reason to question such things. But he couldn’t help being curious. It had always been one of those nagging questions in the back of his mind that he continuously pushed aside.

            Frankie exhaled deeply. “I can. People who are closely related smell similar and it is very easy to detect. However, you should be sure that it is something you really want to know.”

            Zach looked to his left and saw George approaching the balcony steps leading back into the Great Hall. “Wait here, I will lure him this way,” Zach whispered.

            He moved as quickly as his status would allow and approached the bottom of the steps as George neared the top. George looked down and saw Zach and paused for a moment to be respectful.

            “A private word, George?” Zach asked, however his tone left little doubt that it was not a request, but a command.

            George bowed and walked back down the steps to where Zach was standing. “I think it would be wiser to go where it is a bit less populated,” he said as he guided George to the spot he had stood earlier, hoping that Frankie had transformed himself so that he could get a good sense of George’s paternity.

            “I was going through Prince David’s correspondences recently and I found your name upon his list. I hadn’t been aware of this relationship or I would have mended it sooner. Have you been assigned another from the castle to keep you informed of the state of affairs in the Kingdom?” Zach inquired.

            “No, it was not a mandatory correspondence. Prince David wrote to me only as a courtesy out of the goodness of his heart.”

            “I see. Well, I think we have been remiss in our friendship. I will take up David’s correspondences with you.” Zach declared, mentally kicking himself for the offer because he had no wish to become friends with George.

            “I would be honored,” George said with a slight bow.

            “Oh Zachary! There you are! I have been searching for you,” his father announced as he approached. “The King wishes for you to remove yourself from this night air. He expressed his wish that you follow his lead and retire to your bed for the night. Oh, who is this then? Young George Esslingen! I’ve not had the pleasure of speaking to you this evening. Come, let us take a turn through the garden. Zachary, I think it would behoove you to obey the King’s wishes.”

            “Yes Father, I shall,” Zach assured him and then his father and George walked away from him, already deep into the conversation.

            “You can come out now, it appears that everyone has gone,” Zach said quietly to the shrub behind him.

            Frankie stepped out, nibbling lightly at his lower lip.

            “Well?” Zach questioned.

            “Are you absolutely sure that you want to know?” Frankie asked.

            Zach huffed, “Yes. I don’t know why I need to know it, but I do.”

            Frankie nodded. “You have the same father.”

            Zach sighed and leaned slightly against the tree. “If he would have been acknowledged before I was crowned, he would have been the future king.”

            “But he wasn’t and you were crowned,” Frankie said, giving his arm a squeeze. “You will be King.”

            “Frankie—I wish he would have been acknowledged. I don’t want to be King; I never have!” Zach whispered in a panic rush. He had never said those words aloud before, although he had thought them many times.

            Frankie gave him a hug, “It is your destiny. You were born to rule over the Kingdom. You will be the greatest King the land has ever known!”

            Zach sighed and then he nodded. He took a hold of Frankie’s hand and started off at a brisk pace, pulling Frankie behind him.

            Frankie hurried along behind him with a laugh. “Where are we going?”

            “I was commanded by the King to get out of the night air and into bed. I have to obey, don’t I?” Zach answered with a grin.

            He trotted up the balcony steps and peeked into the Great Hall. No one was about, so he opened the door and pulled Frankie inside behind him.

            “Zach! Slow down! Have you thought this through?” Frankie asked.

            “About a thousand times, Frankie! Come on!” He snatched a candle from the table and lit it from one that was already burning. He started to continue on, but Frankie stood, staring at the table.

            “What is it that catches your attention?” Zach asked, walking back to the table.

            “Marzipan. They are all so beautiful. I just wanted to admire them for a moment.”

            “Are you fond of marzipan?”

            “Yes, but I can never seem to choose which one I want!” Frankie answered with a grin.

            “Then let’s take them all,” Zach said as he picked up the tray loaded with the sweets and started walking towards the door to the corridor.

            “Zach, no!” Frankie hissed. “That will leave none for the others!”

            Zach turned around with a grin, “I care nothing for the others! You are the only one who matters.”

            Frankie hurried over to him and followed him out into the corridor. Zach led them up the two flights of stairs. They passed no one in the darkness, but they could hear voices coming from areas where the guests had gathered to talk before retiring.

            Zach stopped in front of his chamber door and handed Frankie the tray of marzipan as he located the key to unlock his door. Once it was opened, he stepped aside to allow Frankie to enter first. Frankie did not move.

            “I cannot enter a private place without an invitation. And I beg that you not. Once I am invited in, I can come and go as I please. Your bedchamber should be held sacred as a private sanctuary for you alone and not invaded.”

            Zach nodded and stepped into the room. He placed the candle into a holder that was located on a table just inside the room. Once his hands were free, he reached out and took hold of Frankie’s shoulders.

            “Conte Francesco delle Grandes, you are cordially invited to enter my private chambers and also to ‘invade’ my privacy any time it pleases you!” Zach said with mock formality and then pulled Frankie to him as close as the tray of marzipan would allow and gave him a quick kiss.

            “Zach! Don’t smash the marzipan!” Frankie said with a laugh, “It is the only reason I agreed to come here with you!”

            “Oh really?” Zach quipped, with a raised eyebrow.

            Frankie gave his head a little toss, “Well…I really do love marzipan!”

            “Get in here, Frankie!” Zach said with a laugh and pulled him inside the room. As Frankie passed by him, Zach swatted his backside, and then shut and locked the door behind them. “These are your chambers now too. Do not stand on ceremony; I want you to be comfortable.” Zach pulled his wig off and scratched his head. “I hate that thing so much!” he declared as he tossed it on a chair nearby. It slid off the seat and landed on the floor.

            Frankie hurried over, sat the tray of marzipan on the seat of the chair, and picked the wig up from the floor. “Oh no! It’s so pretty! Don’t throw it around like that, you will ruin the curls and ribbons!” he scolded.

            Zach walked over and took the wig from Frankie’s hands. “If you like it so much, you wear it!” and he put it on Frankie’s head. He looked at him and then grinned, “It looks much better on you than it does on me. You should be a prince.”

            “Have you ever kissed a prince?” Frankie asked mischievously.

            “No,” Zach answered with a laugh.

            “Oh, but you should! I know I enjoy kissing my prince,” Frankie said with a smile, his eyes beginning to glow.

            Zach’s heart flipped over in his chest when he heard Frankie refer to him as ‘my prince’. He giggled softly and pulled Frankie to him.

            Suddenly Frankie pulled back and looked towards the door. “Someone is there, in the corridor, right outside the door.”

            Zach listened but did not hear anything. Frankie held a finger up and used it to trace the path where he heard the footsteps. They were leaving the area.

            “It must have been a guest who got lost. There are only two bedchambers in this wing, mine and David’s so that had to have been it. It doesn’t matter, if that is the direction they were going in, they have left this wing now.”

            Frankie nodded, “They are gone now. They went down the stairs.”

            “Well, where were we before we got interrupted?” Zach asked with a grin.

            “I believe I was going to put on a pair of your silk stockings,” Frankie said, with his eyes glowing and a smile playing across his lips.

            Zach’s heart began to race and his lips suddenly became dry. He licked them and said, “Oh really? I guess we’d better get right to that then!”

\----------

            The wedding feast lasted three days. The night of the final festivities, the Royal family from the neighboring Kingdom arrived. The Great Hall was converted quickly to hold both long tables to seat the Royal families. The other guest tables were moved onto the balcony, and the musicians were brought inside to entertain in the Great Hall.

            As Zach was in his place, he could see Princess Regina. She was looking to Zach’s right and never seemed to avert her gaze. Zach casually looked to the spot and saw John staring back at her with enchantment on his face. Zach had to suppress a smile. John was a very proper young man and as such, he never showed any emotion on his face. But Regina caused that to change. Zach cast his glance at Frankie, standing in the middle of the Great Hall playing his lute, and felt as if he could understand better what John was feeling. Zach had always known that Regina was special to John, but now Zach understood how it felt to be so close to the one who meant the most in the world to you. He understood how John felt when his eyes met Regina’s from across the room. He felt happiness for them.

            As the evening drew to a close, the King from the neighboring Kingdom stood. A hush fell over the Great Hall and on the balcony as all turned to hear what he had to say.

            “For many years now,” he began, “Our two Kingdoms have lived side-by-side in harmony and friendship. The King of this great Kingdom and I have discussed it at length and have decided it was time that We show Our affinity for the other by announcing the engagement of My very beloved granddaughter Regina, to your King’s grandson, Prince Zachary!”

            Zach felt as if everything had stopped. He felt deafened. He could see the joy on the guests’ faces and see them applauding but he could not hear them. He saw Frankie, who was looking to the floor displaying proper decorum as demanded of a musician at rest, slightly flinch. Across from him, Regina’s face had lost all color and her mouth was agape. He could not turn to see John’s face but he knew that it must mirror Regina’s.

            Zach had assumed that when the King announced the engagement of Regina, it would have been to John. Surely John must have applied for permission to wed her at some point, he thought.

            Their grandfather had the musicians to strike up a happy tune for celebration. Zach tried to read Frankie’s face, but Frankie did not return his eye contact. The servers came around with huge trays, loaded with glasses filled with the very best wine to be had and passed them out, first to the Royal families and then to the guests. They all drank toasts to the newly engaged couple. Zach stared down into the bottom of his glass and realized that even the lowliest servants in the castle had known about his engagement before he did.

            The King announced that the wedding would take place in six months time, shortly after the dawning of the New Year.


	16. Chapter 16

            Zach accepted congratulations from several of the guests. John excused himself from the table and left the room. As soon as he felt it would be appropriate to do so, Zach also excused himself and left the room. He hurried to his bedchamber and locked the door behind himself. He pulled off his wig and kicked off his shoes as soon as he entered. He tore off pieces of his clothing, leaving them to mark the trail he took to the bed. He stopped when he reached his undergarments. He pulled down his coverlet and crawled into his bed, lay on his side, curled up and hugged his knees to his chest.

            Much later he felt the coverlet being pulled down and someone slipping into his bed with him. He didn’t startle or look around. He just whispered, “I can’t do it, Frankie. I can’t.”

            Frankie curled around him and slid his arm around Zach. “Yes you can, Love. It is your destiny.”

            “I can’t. I don’t want any of this. I never did,” Zach said in a low, defeated voice.

            “One day you will be the greatest King this Kingdom has ever known. Princess Regina will be your queen. The world will be blessed by the uniting of the heirs of two of the greatest Kingdoms on earth. It will be wonderful.”

            “No it won’t. John loves Regina and she loves him. It should be them who marry. Not me and her. It’s just wrong. I don’t want to marry her!” Zach declared quietly.

            Frankie turned onto his back and brought Zach with him. Zach grabbed onto Frankie as if he were drowning. “Shh, shh,” Frankie soothed. “The marriage is six months away. There is no reason to waste all the time in between worrying about it. It will be fine.”

            Zach’s panic began to ease as he listened to Frankie’s words and to his heartbeat. He didn’t know if Frankie was in his head, pushing the calm feeling, but he didn’t care. He was just glad to be feeling better. He unconsciously copied Frankie’s breathing pattern and ease his grip on Frankie. He realized Frankie was absolutely right. There was no reason to waste time worrying about something so far in the future. The present was all that mattered.

            Frankie began to hum softly and run his fingers through Zach’s hair. Zach relaxed even deeper. He was on the verge of sleep when Frankie spoke.

            “Tonight in the caravan, a very jolly party is going on. Would you like to attend it, or stay here?” he asked.

            Zach would have rather stayed right there, cuddled next to Frankie, but he thought he heard something in Frankie’s voice. It was perhaps the words he used, or maybe just an inflection, but Zach felt certain that this party was something that Frankie wanted to go to. He nodded, “Yes, it sounds like something I would enjoy.”

            “Si? We will go then?” Frankie questioned.

            Zach couldn’t help himself from grinning. He had been right about Frankie wishing to go to the party. Frankie’s Italian accent was much more noticeable when he felt a strong emotion. “Si!” Zach answered still smiling at Frankie’s enthusiasm.

            Frankie jumped up and began to pull on his boots that he had removed before climbing into bed with Zach. Zach got up and pulled out the bag from under his bed. He rummaged through it and found his clean set of clothes. As he was getting dressed, Frankie went around the room, gathering up Zach’s Royal clothes that he had scattered earlier. Frankie placed them neatly on a chair. Zach grinned at that and thought Hamilton was going to worry about him when he entered in the morning and found everything so neat and tidy.

            At last he finished dressing and Frankie took Zach into his arms. They landed inside Frankie’s wagon. Frankie grabbed a couple bottles of wine and two glasses and then they went to join the others in the center of the caravan.

            Zach was surprised to find Gigante there. He was a rare attendee at their events, usually preferring to spend his time watching over the sleeping elephants.

            Frankie quickly drank a glass of wine and then grabbed his lute and joined the other musicians who were performing. Zach sat down on a log and Gigante came over and sat next to him. He was drinking something from an animal-skin bag, and motioned to it to offer some to Zach. Zach had no idea what was in that bag, so he smiled, shook his head, and held up his glass of wine to show that he already had something. Gigante smiled and threw his massive arm around Zach’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. During a break in the music, he asked Zach if he still had Tiny Son’s tooth. Zach pulled it from his pocket to show Gigante that he did indeed have it and carried it with him. Gigante dabbed at his eyes with his sleeve and then patted Zach firmly on the back. “You’re a good sort!” he proclaimed, and then squeezed some more of the liquid from the bag into his mouth.

            Frankie would hurry over from time to time to get a drink from his glass, always making sure that Zach had some too. Zach was enjoying the company of Gigante and the sounds of the music. It seemed like everyone who played an instrument of some kind had joined in. It was quick and lively music and it lightened Zach’s heart to hear it. A lot of the people who did not play an instrument were dancing to the music.

            On Frankie’s next trip over to the log, he pulled off his lute and set it down. He grabbed Zach’s hand and gave a little pull on it. “Come dance with me!” he requested with a smile. Small flashes of red were coming from his eyes.

            “You know I don’t know how to dance! You said it yourself—what was it? Something like ‘odd gyrations that I call dancing’?” Zach said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

            Frankie threw back his head laughing. “You will only get better if you practice,” he finally managed to say, “Sitting on the log watching others is not the way to learn! Don’t feel shy, it is just us—the family of the caravan. It is very late and the villagers have long since gone to their homes. Come now, I must insist that you enjoy this with me!”

            “Very well, since you insist upon it!” Zach turned to excuse himself from Gigante, only to find that he was no longer there. Zach shrugged and got up to join Frankie.

            After a while of dancing, they were both laughing at Zach’s clumsy moves. Frankie grabbed Zach by the hand and pulled him behind a tree, away from prying eyes. Frankie pushed Zach against the tree and kissed him hard and fast. Before Zach realized it was even happening, the kiss was over, Frankie ran back to the dancers, laughing. Zach moved back to the group, his blood racing with desire and feeling confused. Whenever Frankie’s eyes met Zach’s, they would shoot red sparks at him. From time-to-time, during a spin, Frankie’s hand or hip would accidentally brush against Zach causing him to stifle a moan. Then Frankie would toss a smiling glance at him with his eyes ablaze. After a few of these brushes, Zach caught on that they were not accidental. Frankie knew what he was doing and he was doing it on purpose. Zach realized it was some kind of game and so he decided that he would play too. When Frankie was near enough to his hand, he allowed the back of it to graze him like he had been doing to Zach. Except it didn’t work the way he thought it would. He wanted Frankie to feel as frustrated as he did, except when his hand grazed Frankie, Zach was the one who felt the surge of passion in his blood. Once he touched Frankie, he had to fight to keep himself from continuing to touch him. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out.

            Frankie grinned and grabbed Zach by the hand. He pulled him a few feet away until they were behind the tree again. Frankie leaned in and whispered, “Not evil, not bad—just a little naughty. You must be quiet so as to not get us discovered.” And he dropped to his knees and pulled down Zach’s breeches.

            Zach watched as Frankie took him into his mouth. He clamped a hand over his own mouth as he threw back his head and his back arched in response. From the corner of his eye, he could see the dancers only a few feet away from them, seemingly oblivious to what was happening behind the tree. The fear of discovery only added to his passion and with Frankie’s ministrations, it did not take long for him to find his release.

            Frankie pulled Zach’s breeches back up as he stood. He nuzzled Zach’s neck before gently kissing it. Zach could feel the hardness of Frankie’s fangs under the softness of his lips.

            “ _Così bene. Così dolce_ ,” he purred against Zach’s throat, in his raspy vampire voice.

            Zach looked towards the dancers to see if anyone had noticed them. He saw that no one seemed to as they were still involved with the dance. He turned back to see Frankie’s fangs and nails had been retracted. “But what about you? Don’t you want me to…”

            “No, later we will go to my wagon where we don’t have to be quiet, si?” Frankie asked with a slight smirk.

            Zach licked his lips which had gone dry. “Yes. I think I would prefer that.”

            “But would you though?” Frankie teased. “It seemed to me that you liked the thought of possibly being caught.”

            “No!” Zach said with a flushed face, “No, I-I didn’t. I just…”

            Frankie grinned and reached out and ruffled Zach’s hair. “I am going to go dance some more. Want to join me?”

            “No, I think I need to sit down for a bit,” Zach said with an embarrassed giggle.

            “That’s a good idea. Rest now, because you won’t have a chance to later,” Frankie said with a grin, eyes blazing. He quickly kissed Zach’s cheek and walked out to join the dancers.

            Zach slowly counted to 100 before stepping out from behind the tree. He quickly looked around but saw that nobody seemed to notice. He made his way back to the log and poured himself a glass of wine and sat down. From his vantage point he could see Frankie dancing, first with one group and then moving on to another. Everywhere he went, he left the people happy and smiling. Zach mused about how gracefully and lightly Frankie moved, almost like a bird, soaring and gliding through the sky.

            After a time, Frankie broke from the dancers and made his way back over to the log where Zach was sitting. Frankie’s shirt clung to him in places, showing how much he had exerted himself while dancing. He took the wine glass from Zach’s hand and drank the contents before handing the glass back. He picked up his lute and pulled the strap over his head so that it slid down to rest on his shoulder. He leaned over and whispered, “Are you ready to go make some noise now?”

            Zach’s heart lurched in his chest and his mouth went dry. He licked his lips and then nodded. Frankie grinned. He turned and began walking in the direction of his wagon. Zach bent down and retrieved the wine bottle that still had a bit left in it and the two wine glasses. He started after Frankie. Frankie had been walking at a brisk pace so Zach ran to catch up to him.

\----------

            The next evening, Zach was still changing into his peasant clothing when Frankie arrived. Zach’s smile faded when he saw the serious look on Frankie’s face.

            Zach froze in place. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

            “No, nothing is wrong, but I do think you will find what I have to say to be a bit unpleasant.” Frankie said and then sighed. “Last night wasn’t a regular party. I knew it but I didn’t tell you because you were already upset. It was a farewell party.”

            Zach swallowed hard. “A farewell party? For who?”

            “A few of our number are leaving. Dyryck and Alice Molland, who secretly wed last evening. Mary was their witness, which has caused nothing but havoc amongst the witches today,” Frankie stopped and shook his head, “But that is a story for another time. Carla, the young woman who works as a seamstress for the tailor is also leaving. Suzannah Edwards is going along with Giasone,” Frankie stopped and shook his head, “A witch and a vampire together. Temperance is in quite a state…”

            “Wait! Giasone is leaving too? Why would he leave?” Zach asked in shock.

            Frankie sighed and sat down on the edge of Zach’s bed and stared at the floor. “Giasone has always had a very strong friendship with Gigante. They are like the best of brothers.” Frankie sighed again and looked up into Zach’s eyes. “Giasone and the others are going with Gigante and the elephants to their new home.”

            Zach felt as if the bones had left his legs and they would no longer support him. He sat down on the bed next to Frankie with a very ungraceful plop. “But—they can’t _all_ go, right? I mean, Sweet Girl is getting near her time to calf. And Tiny Son, he is much too young for a journey!”

            “Sweet Girl and Tiny Son are the precise reasons why they must leave now. As you say, Sweet Girl is near her time. Gigante wishes that she be settled into her new home before the calf is born. To calf on the trail would be dangerous. And Tiny Son cannot keep up the pace of the other elephants so they must move slower and take breaks more often.” Frankie took Zach’s suddenly cold hands into his and stroked them. “I know this is not easy, but it is time we left so that we may have a chance to bid them farewell and wish them a safe journey.”

            Zach nodded and bent down to pull on his boots. He stood up, and without a word needed to be spoken, Frankie gathered Zach in his arms and took them away. When Zach felt the earth return under his feet, he raised his head from where it was buried in Frankie’s neck and looked around. They were behind a tree that used to border the elephant enclosure. The enclosure had been taken down as there was no longer a need for it. The structure that had been built to house the elephants had also been removed. Zach’s throat constricted at the sight. It was almost as if the elephants had never stayed there. He knew that what was to come was going to be difficult. He took a deep bracing breath and as he was slowly releasing it, he realized that Frankie was watching him intently. He nodded to Zach and held out his hand. Zach reached for him and together they walked to where the inhabitants of the caravan had gathered to send off the newly created mini caravan.

            People were everywhere, passing things to each other—notices to be posted at the nearest Trading Post, packages of food for the trip, and mementoes to remember each other by. They approached Gigante, who was in a conversation with one of the caravan’s craftsman. Gigante excused himself and came over to Zach. Frankie let go of Zach’s hand and walked a few feet away to speak to someone. Gigante gathered Zach into a hug.

            “I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t know you were leaving or I would have said something,” Zach apologized.

            “I am glad you didn’t know,” Gigante answered, still holding Zach in the hug. “You and I spent time together, just being friends. It was comforting to me. I am glad you came this evening to see us off. I wanted a chance to tell you something I heard a long time ago. I’m not sure if it is true, or if the man who told me was just jesting, but I think it is true. The man told me this: An elephant never forgets. Hmm? So, he won’t forget you Zach. Not ever. I will remind him of our friend Zach too, just in case the man was jesting. He will always know you; you have my word upon it. If you ever make it to our farm, there will always be a place for you to stay. You are a good man and a true friend.”

            Zach didn’t know what to say, and was actually a bit afraid if he opened his mouth to speak he would burst into tears. He shook Gigante’s huge hand and gave it a little squeeze before releasing it. Gigante gave him a smile before turning back to the conversation with the craftsman who had been waiting patiently for a chance to finish what Zach had interrupted.

            Zach hurried up the line and found Giasone by his wagon, checking the harnesses before starting out.

            “Giasone! I’ve come to bid you farewell,” Zach said. He looked around but didn’t see Suzannah nearby. “I heard that you are taking Suzannah with you on the trip. I had no idea that you two were together!”

            “Well, it’s kind of new, and most frown upon a witch-vampire relationship, so we kept it to ourselves,” Giasone said, looking down at the ground.

            “You are my friend Giasone, and if you and Suzannah have found happiness with each other then I am happy for you!” Zach insisted.

            Giasone looked up and smiled at Zach. “She really is the most amazing creature I have ever met! I feel so lucky that she would have me!”

            “I can see why you would feel lucky! You have a tendency to smell like an old goat when you get wet. She must have never stood near you in the rain,” Zach teased.

            Giasone brayed with laughter and pulled Zach in for a quick hug. “You will be a wonderful king one day. I am honored to call you my friend.”

            Zach pulled away from him and said, “And I am honored to call you my friend too, you ol’ blood sucker!”

            They stood laughing together for a moment, and then Zach gave a little nod, “I won’t keep you any longer. Do make sure those harnesses are in good working order. I hope you have a safe journey.”

            Giasone stuck out his hand and said, “Merry part and merry meet again.”

            Zach frowned and asked, “What?”

            “It’s something that Suzannah says,” explained Giasone with a little shrug and a blush on his cheeks.

            Zach shook his hand and said, “Merry part and merry meet again”.

            He walked to the next wagon further up the line and saw Dyryck and Alice sitting side-by-side on the seat. Dyryck had the reins in his hands, obviously impatient to get moving. Zach gave them a slight bow. “Congratulations on your marriage. I am very happy for you,” he said.

            Dyryck laughed. “Thank you, Zach. But I wouldn’t let Temperance hear you say that. She is in a right stew over it!”

            Zach laughed and assured him that he would watch his tongue around her. He wished them a safe voyage and then stepped up the line. Dyryck’s wagon was directly behind the elephants. The first elephant that Zach came to was the largest of them all: Tiny. Zach reached up and gave him a pat on his trunk.

            “When I met you I was terrified by your size. I had never even seen an elephant before and the first one I saw was the mightiest of them all!” Zach gave a small laugh, “And I thank you kindly for not killing me when I let Gigante talk me into riding on your back six times around the enclosure. You are a true friend.”

            He walked up the line saying goodbye to each of the elephants in turn, giving them all a pat on their trunks or a scratch on their heads. He made his way up to Sweet Girl who was very near the front of the line. “Hey there, Sweet Girl,” he spoke softly to her. “You are a wonderful elephant and I know that your baby is going to be healthy and beautiful. I won’t be there to see your little one when it is born, but I will be thinking about you and sharing your joy at its arrival. You will be a wonderful mother.” He gave her a little kiss on her trunk before moving away.

            Mama was at the head of the line. She had her trunk wrapped around a pole on Gigante’s wagon directly in front of her. Tiny Son was behind her, holding onto her tail with his little trunk. Zach hurried by him and went to talk to Mama.

            He looked up into her kind face that was twisted by the scars she had received from her previous owner. Most of the elephants bore scars from that earlier time but Mama’s were by far the worst. The evil man must have hated this gentle creature more than all of the rest. Zach looked around quickly and saw that nobody was near so he stepped closer and laid his head on her shoulder. “Hello great lady. I have come to bid you farewell,” he reached over and gently stroked her trunk. “You gave me one of the greatest gifts I have ever received. You gave me your trust that I would not harm your baby. After all the pain and suffering you must have endured at the hands of that evil man, for you to give your trust to a stranger is such an amazing gift. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I have grown wiser from being around you,” he felt the tears threatening to come, so he bit down hard on his lip. He took a deep breath and then he whispered to her, “I can’t do it Mama. I can’t tell him goodbye. It’s breaking my heart.”

            Mama let go of the pole on the wagon and wrapped her trunk around Zach. He looked up into the eye nearest him and saw a tear form and then drop from her eye. He quickly used his sleeve to dry his eyes and then gently used the other sleeve to blot off the tear that was rolling down her trunk. She unwrapped her trunk from him and used it to gently nudge him back towards Tiny Son. He nodded to her and gave her shoulder a pat and walked back to him.

            “Hey little guy! It looks like you are going on an adventure!” he said to Tiny Son who had a happy, wide-eyed expression on his face. His tail was dancing around in excitement. It could have been for the impending journey, but Zach suspected it was because he was there. Tiny Son always acted that way when he saw Zach.

            “Gigante tells me that you are going to a farm to live. He says it is warm all the time and there is lots of food that elephants love to eat there! It is going to be such fun!” Zach reached over and scratched the crazy tuft of hair on the very top of Tiny Son’s head. He had to swallow down a lump in his throat before he could continue. “I want to tell you a secret, but it has to stay between the two of us. Frankie thinks he was my first real friend, and I let him think it because he means a whole lot to me…but he wasn’t my first friend. You were.” Zach kissed the top of Tiny Son’s head and used that time to wipe the tears off his face before Tiny Son could see. When he felt a bit more in control of his emotions he bent back down.

            “I want you to make sure you always hold on tight to Mama’s tail. It is a long walk to the farm and I want you to stay safe. I..uh, I can’t go with you on this trip, but I will come and visit you as soon as I can. Gigante said that elephants never forget. I hope that’s true because if it is it means you will never forget me. I know I will never forget you.” He stood back up and kissed the top of Tiny Son’s head again and then rested his cheek against it for a moment. “Goodbye, little one. I love you.” He whispered and then hurried behind Tiny Son and over to the deep shadows at the edge of the field. He wanted to run but he didn’t want to startle the animals so he made his way as quickly as he could. He had to wipe his eyes numerous times during his walk back to the caravan as the tears made it hard to see. Once he finally reached the caravan he realized he didn’t want to be there either. Temperance was sitting on a stool on the side of her wagon. She was looking in the opposite direction so Zach passed by her undetected.

            He made it to the village road and stopped there. He didn’t want to go back to the castle and he didn’t want to go to the pub. He stood there for a moment trying to decide which way to go. He realized the only place he wanted to be was in his and Frankie’s secret little spot. He hurried off through the trees.

            Once he reached their spot he felt like he could breathe. He was still horribly upset, but he was alone here and that is what he felt like he needed. He picked up some rocks and threw them, one-by-one, as far as he could across the water. At about the fifth rock toss, he heard the sounds of the wheels on the wagons as they began to roll. He pretended to himself that it was a regular night and that the sound had no significance, and went back to throwing the stones. This time he threw them with much more force than before. He found that he could almost reach the other side of the river and made that his goal.

            As he was getting ready to throw his eighteenth stone, he caught sight of a twig in the water a few feet away from him. It had gotten caught in the swift current and was spinning wildly as it passed by. There was a turtle on the twig. For the briefest of moments, Zach could see its face. It was fairly dark already and the moon hadn’t made its full appearance, so he tried to talk himself out of the notion that he had seen terror in its eyes.

            He watched it continue on for a few seconds and then dropped the rocks he had in his hands and waded into the river. Mentally he called himself all kinds of a fool for going after that turtle, but he couldn’t shake the compulsive need to save it. He hurried down the river but the current was pushing the stick faster than Zach was moving. A few dozen yards from him, it bumped a rock in its path. The bump caused the twig to recoil a bit, but then it continued on its way. That bump caused it to slow long enough for Zach to reach it. He grabbed the turtle off the twig and turned to walk back. The turtle quickly tucked its head and limbs inside it shell, and Zach carried it carefully in his hand, all the while talking soothingly to it. Since he was walking against the current, the return trip wasn’t as easy but he was in no hurry.

            He stepped out of the water near where he had dropped the stones earlier. He took the turtle to a bush a few feet away from the riverbank and placed it down in a shadowy spot in hopes that it would be hidden from predators. He walked back and picked up the stones preparing to resume the competition he had with himself when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye.

            Frankie had spread out his cloak on the ground and was sitting on it, resting his back against a tree.

            “How long have you been sitting there?”

            Frankie shrugged. “For a while.”

            Zach sighed and again dropped the stones he had collected. He walked over and sat down on the cloak. He pulled off his boots and poured the river water from them into the grass. He removed his socks and squeezed the water from them and placed them on top of his boots.

            “What was it? What did you see that made you enter the river?” Frankie asked softly.

            Zach continued to stare down at the grass where he had dumped the water. He shrugged. “Nothing. It was just a turtle that was stranded on a twig. The current had it.”

            “I saw something in your hand when you returned. It didn’t seem very large. Was it the turtle?” Frankie asked.

            “Yeah,” Zach said.

            “Was it a very small turtle?” Frankie asked.

            Zach huffed. “Look…I know what you are doing and you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine!”

            “I’m confused. I don’t know what you think I am doing,” Frankie said quietly.

            Zach leapt to his feet and stood glaring down at Frankie. “You most certainly know what you are doing! You want me to tell you that it was a _baby_! That it was very _tiny!_ You think I am going to break down crying over some stupid baby elephant that got itself caught in a current!”

            “I thought it was a turtle,” Frankie said.

            “What? Of course! That’s what I just said!” Zach’s voice had been steadily rising with each word and he was fairly screaming at this point.

            “No. You said ‘baby elephant’.” Frankie corrected.

            “I did not!” Zach insisted.

            Frankie nodded. “You did. I would also like to point out that you are screaming at me.”

            Zach clamped his lips closed firmly and quickly began to realize he had to get away and get his emotions under control.

            “You are looking for a place to run to; to escape,” Frankie said, and then he spread his arms out, “Here! Here is where you should run to!”

            Zach stared at Frankie for a second, and then dropped to his knees and buried his face in Frankie’s chest. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach and held him tightly. Sobs shook Zach’s body as he allowed himself to give into his grief.

            After a while, when his sobs began to lessen, Zach mumbled into Frankie’s chest, “Why does this hurt so much?”

            “Because you love him and you know that you are going to miss him terribly,” Frankie said softly, and stroked Zach’s back.

            “The field,” Zach whispered, “Everything is gone. It’s as if they were never even there.”

            Frankie stroked Zach’s hair. “Yes. The work of the witches. They use their magic to set up the enclosure and build the shelter when the elephants arrive, and then use their magic to return everything the way it was before when the elephants leave.”

            “You’re going to leave too,” Zach stated.

            Frankie slid his hand around to Zach’s ear and began to rub it lightly. “Not for a while. Not until the nights grow longer and a chill is in the air.”

            “It doesn’t matter when it happens, it is going to happen,” Zach said in a shaky voice. “One night I will go to the caravan to say goodbye to you. I will tell myself that I won’t ever return to the field, but I will. I will go there and sit on the logs and I will remember the fires and the torches. I will remember the music and the dancing and the laughter. I will look at the spot where your wagon now sits and it won’t be there. There won’t even be a faint mark on the ground to show where it was. I think my heart will die then and I will never be happy again.”

            “Or…” Frankie said, and took a long pause. “Maybe you will suddenly remember that I am not human and you will say my name. When I hear you call for me, I will be there.”

            Zach jerked his head up and searched Frankie’s tear-stained face. “Would you really come?”

            Frankie bit the corner of his lip, gave a little smile as a tear slid out of his eye and rolled down his cheek, “Always,” he whispered.

            Zach quickly sat up and pulled Frankie into his arms. He buried his face in Frankie’s neck. “I think I could lose everything and everyone in my life, and I would still be happy as long as you were there.”

            “Before he left, Gigante invited me to the farm any time I want and to stay as long as I wish. I am to think of the farm as my home.” Frankie said.

            “Yes, he said something similar to me,” Zach answered.

            Frankie gave a small laugh, “I think you have missed my point. I am invited there so there are no barriers; I won’t be thrown back. They won’t reach their destination for weeks, but once they do, I can use my plane to journey there any time I want.”

            Zach pulled his head out of Frankie’s neck and stared open-mouthed at him. Frankie gave a little chuckle and continued, “I will take you to see your little friend as often as you wish!”

            “When I told him goodbye, I told him I would come to visit him. I thought I was lying!” Zach said, laughing through his tears.

            “No, you are good. Only the bad and evil tell lies.”

            Zach gave a small laugh, “Only because you are making it so it wasn’t a lie.”

            “You feel better now, yes?” Frankie asked.

            Zach gave a huge sigh. “Yes, so much better. I don’t even feel sad now!”

            Frankie used his sleeve to wipe the tears from Zach’s cheeks with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed him. “Since you are feeling better, there is something I want to tell you.” He placed his hand on Zach’s chest. “Your heart is so full of love and kindness, probably even more than you realize. I see all the goodness in you. Because of this…I hesitate to say it…”

            “No, I want to know!” Zach insisted.

            Frankie nodded and gave a little grin. “Zach, turtles can swim.”

            Zach stared at Frankie confused for a moment and then burst into laughter. Soon Frankie joined in and the two of them rolled around on Frankie’s cloak, laughing together in the moonlight.


	17. Chapter 17

            When Frankie arrived in Zach’s bedchamber the next evening, he didn’t speak. He pulled off his boots and climbed onto the bed and lay down in the spot that Zach privately thought of as ‘Frankie’s side of the bed’.

            Frankie threw his hands over his face and grunted. “Oh mio Dio!”

            Zach had just begun to dress into his peasant clothes. He only had time to pull on his breeches and socks before Frankie arrived. He climbed onto the bed next to Frankie. “What is it?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

            Frankie scrubbed his hands across his face. “Ugh, it is the witches! Temperance is full of doom and forecasting all kinds of possible disasters that will befall us. She wants Alice and Suzannah to return posthaste. She is angry at Mary for witnessing at Alice’s marriage. Mary is not speaking to Temperance. It is a mess at the caravan and somehow I am supposed to sort everything out and bring peace,” Frankie sighed and turned his head to look at Zach. “Can we stay here, please? I need some time away.”

            “Of course,” Zach said, pulling Frankie into his arms. “Of course we can stay here!”

            Frankie nuzzled his head on Zach’s shoulder and curled his body around so that it fit Zach’s perfectly. Zach smiled at this. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked Frankie, while stroking his hair.

            “Mmm. I don’t understand all of it to be honest. Temperance says that all four of the witches must be there to ‘call the corners’ to perform the spells that will protect us. Mary says that the corners have all been called and that if necessary, Alice and Suzannah can be back at the caravan at a moment’s notice. She says that Temperance is just trying to be controlling.”

            “Who do you think is correct?” Zach asked when Frankie paused.

            “I’m not sure. I have always been closer to Temperance than any of the other witches. Sometimes though, I am not sure if she is right or if she has prejudices. For instance, she insists that female witches have more power than male witches. I haven’t met a lot of male witches, and from the ones I have met, her assertion seems correct. But that doesn’t mean that it truly is. Mary seems more open-minded in her thinking. So that leaves me in the middle, trying to determine who is correct.”

            “I don’t know if this is part of the problem but I spoke to Giasone before he left. He told me that he was in love with Suzannah but a witch-vampire relationship is not accepted. Is this true?”

            Frankie sighed, “It is true for some. As far as I know, there has never been a relationship such as theirs. It is not known what a child from such a union would be. Witches’ children are always witches; vampires’ children are always vampires. Would the powers cancel each other out? Would the child have powers from both? It is unknown.”

            “What do you think about their relationship?” Zach asked.

            “I think that love is the strongest power and the greatest magic. For two hearts to make that special connection…it cannot be wrong.” Frankie stated.

            Zach sighed. “Good! I am glad you feel that way too! I wished them all the best last night. But going back to Temperance and her warnings, do you think they have merit? What does she think is going to happen?”

            “I’m not sure. She hasn’t specified exactly what she is worried about. She says that to keep the spells in place, all four of the ‘corners’ must be there or the protections are weakened. She says it will be possible for a creature with very strong powers to pierce the protection spells and locate us. Mary doesn’t believe this argument. She says that the four of them were all there when the spells were cast so the spells will stay strong until they remove them. If the two of them cannot agree on witch magic, how am I supposed to? I honestly don’t think it would be right to try to make Alice and Suzannah stay with the caravan if they felt like they wanted to leave. But when Temperance lets her opinion be known, and she has been doing so—very loudly, it is extremely worrisome. I just hope of the two, Mary is the one who is right. If it is Temperance who is correct, the caravan could be in danger.”

            Two weeks later the answer was reveled.

\----------

            It was late and the villagers had all gone home for the night. Zach was sitting on a log by the fire talking to Vittorio and Pablo, waiting for Frankie who was in his wagon putting away his lute. They were all planning to walk to the pub in the village together. Pablo called over a couple of the vendors and invited them to come along.

            Claude, the rat-trapper for the caravan, hurried past them. He seemed agitated and his hands were empty of traps. His agitated state drew the eyes of those sitting by the fire. They watched as he made his way very quickly to Frankie’s wagon. He beat on the door frantically. Frankie pulled it open with a look of surprise.

            “I was in the woods checking my traps and I saw a caravan headed this way. It’s a big one. It’s moving kinda quick,” Claude said, while trying to catch his breath.

            From where Zach was sitting, he could see the alarm on Frankie’s face. His stomach clenched in fear. He turned to Vittorio who was sitting beside him and saw the same alarmed look. “Why is that a bad thing?” he asked quietly.

            Pablo answered, “Claude pointed to the south. Caravans head to the south this time of the year; they don’t come from there.”

            “Unless they are looking for something specific,” Vittorio mumbled.

            Pablo nodded at him. “There could be no other explanation for it. It has to be him.”

            “Him?” Zach asked, but before anyone could answer him, their attention was drawn back to Frankie as Temperance ran to him. She stuffed a bag into his pocket and stood by him. Mary ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. “Should I call Alice and Suzannah back?” she asked frantically, her voice breaking at the end.

            “It’s too late,” Temperance snapped. “The protection spells were weakened, and they have already found us!” She turned away from Mary in dismissal. Mary put her hands to her face to hide her tears, and ran back to her wagon. She climbed inside it and shut the door behind her.

            The other inhabitants of the caravan all gathered in the clearing and stood silently waiting. Zach could hear the hoof beats and the squeak of the wheels on the wagons as they approached. He didn’t know what kind of monster to expect, but his imagination conjured up all kinds of creatures, each one fiercer than the rest.

            At last the first wagon rolled into sight. Zach was a bit confused at the sight of it. It seemed perfectly ordinary. It was followed by a lot more wagons and they all immediately settled in spots a few yards away from where the wagons of the original caravan were located.

            The door to the first wagon opened and Zach held his breath. He could not imagine what creature was about to reveal itself to them.

            A man stepped out of the wagon. He seemed to be in no hurry as he sauntered over towards where Frankie was standing. The first thing that stuck Zach was the man’s hair. It was longer than any man’s hair he had ever seen. It fell past his shoulders. It was parted in the middle and the hair hung equally on either side of his face. It was a light brown color, but it was teeming with shots of golden blonde strands that lit up brightly even in the dim, flickering light of the torches. A slight breeze picked up little bits of his hair near his face and they blew gently in the wind.

            His shirt was open to the waist, showing a slender but muscular chest. His shoulders were broad and made much more noticeable by the slimness of his hips.

            His eyes were light—Zach could not tell if they were blue or green in the dim light but he could see the heavy fringe of lashes that circled them. The man’s nose was slight and slender, and his lips were soft and full. There was no way Zach could deny it— the man was beautiful.

            Zach stood staring at the man as he advanced towards Frankie. He could see a muscle working in Frankie’s jaw and knew that he was clenching his back teeth together. Frankie stood stock still, with his arms crossed over his chest. Temperance hung onto his right arm and stood slightly behind him. Zach could not determine if Frankie’s reaction was fear or anger. A strange feeling came over Zach and he wanted to run to Frankie and pull him away from the advancing stranger.

            Four men came from somewhere out of another wagon and gathered behind the man. They all looked similar to each other—thick black hair, dark eyes, extremely tall, and heavily muscular. None of them were wearing a shirt, which was very shocking to Zach’s mind, and they all had extremely hairy chests.

            Behind him, Pablo made a small sound in his throat. It sounded like a cross between disgust and dismay. Zach tore his eyes away from the strangers for a second to look at Pablo.

            Pablo must have seen the confusion on Zach’s face because he mouthed the word, “Werewolves”. Zach’s bladder suddenly felt very heavy as if he might lose control over it. He turned back to see that the group led by the man with the long hair had almost reached Frankie.

            “Saluti Francesco, mio vecchio amico!” the man called happily to Frankie.

            “Antonio, why are you here? What do you want?” Frankie asked in a clipped tone.

            The man grinned, and grabbed Frankie in a hug, which Frankie did not return. “Francesco! Is that any way to greet a friend?” The man asked with a laugh. When he stepped back, his eyes were glowing red. Zach knew two things immediately—that Antonio was a vampire and that he wanted Frankie. Zach could feel his anger building. He knew without hearing another thing out of his mouth that he hated this guy.

            “Ah! Francesco, pardon me for saying this but… you really stink,” Antonio said and he began to sniff at Frankie loudly. “Is there a protection bag in your pocket? Could there even be a touch of wolf’s bane I smell?” Hearing this, the werewolves stepped back a few paces. “Yes…yes I believe it is. It is fairly strong, but not strong enough to cover the other smell. I fear that you have been around humans so much that you are beginning to smell like one. One in particular, perhaps?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

            “I asked you once, I’ll ask you again: What do you want, Antonio?” Frankie’s voice was firm.

            “That is a good question, Francesco. Hmm. What do I want?” he turned around and looked at the four werewolves behind him and they all laughed. He turned back around to face Frankie, “What I want is for you to take that protection bag with the wolf’s bane out of your pocket and return it to your hag. Then I want you to join me in my wagon so that we can spend the evening reminiscing over old times, hmm? Or, if you are perhaps too busy to join me, I think my friends and I will look around for a bit of sport.” His voice had been light and jovial, and thick with sarcasm, but then his tone changed. He became extremely serious and he stepped closer to Frankie and said, “Which will it be, Francesco? I think I would enjoy either option so it is up to you what the plan becomes for the evening.”

            Frankie reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag that Temperance had tucked in there a few moments before Antonio had arrived. He handed it to her. Antonio laughed with glee and threw his arm around Frankie’s shoulders. “Oh, we are going to have such a pleasant evening, my friend!” The werewolves parted and allowed Antonio and Frankie to walk past and then quickly followed behind them. Frankie and Antonio went inside Antonio’s wagon and the four werewolves stayed outside. They appeared to be busy with setting up their campsite, but even Zach, who was unfamiliar with such tasks, could tell they were being fake. Their real job was to guard the wagon and prevent Frankie and Antonio from being interrupted.

            Immediately after Antonio and Frankie entered Antonio’s wagon, several of the others from the new caravan came out to the common area. Vittorio startled and leapt to his feet. “Nicholina?” he called. A woman turned at his call. She was all bright white—her skin, her hair, and her dress causing her to shine in the moonlight.

            “Vittorio! Oh, I hoped you would be here!” she called excitedly.

            Vittorio took off at a run and grabbed her up in his arms and twirled her in a circle. “Nicholina! How did you end up in Antonio’s caravan? It is not a place for you!”

            “We had no other place to go,” she answered. “Caroline and Maxwell are with me. Clayton turned his back on us when my crime was discovered. Antonio allowed us to join him.”

            “You will join us! I will talk to Ciccio; I am sure he will agree to it!” Vittorio offered. “Come, I will show you my wagon.” They linked arms and walked away.

            “Is she a spirit? A ghost?” Zach leaned over a whispered to Pablo.

            Pablo had been watching them walk away with a frown. “No. She is a fairy; a banshee. We met her during one of our visits to a far kingdom a year ago. She caused a bit of a mess, and was reprimanded very strongly by the fairies. She disappeared without a trace. She was special to Vittorio so he was quite upset at the time.”

            The vendors from both caravans began talking and examining each other’s wares. Some jugglers from the new caravan came to the center to practice. “They’re better than we are at that,” Pablo mumbled. “Let me hide behind you for a short time. I need to access my senses better.”

            Zach gave a slight nod and stood up and walked to a wooded area. Pablo followed and stood behind a tree that Zach leaned against. After a bit, he tapped Zach on the shoulder. “I’m finished. Let’s go on to the pub. I have a feeling that we won’t see Ciccio and Vittorio again for many days.”

            “Why is that?” Zach asked in utter surprise as he hurried to keep time with Pablo’s steps.

            “They have both been reunited with their lost loves. I doubt if they even bother to stick their heads out of those wagons for close to a week!”

            “Lost loves? Are you saying that Frankie is _in_ _love_ with Antonio? I would have guessed the opposite!” Zach gasped in surprise.

            “Oh yes, it is always such that way. Ciccio being angry, Antonio coaxing him into his wagon, Ciccio being inside for days at a time. Antonio eventually leaves and Ciccio is sad and quiet for months.” Pablo stopped and put his hand over his mouth for an instant. He took it down and said, “So Ciccio never told you about Antonio? The two of you have become such good friends I assumed he had.” He was quiet for a moment before resuming, “I would not have told if I was aware you did not know; however, it is no secret in the caravan. Everyone knows.”

            They continued walking towards the village and Zach tried to understand what he had just learned. He remembered Temperance telling him about the states of melancholy that Frankie had suffered from for a very long time. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He had suspected at the time that the melancholy states were caused by the loss of someone that Frankie cared about romantically. He didn’t want to think of it anymore because his mind suddenly began conjuring up visions of what was probably happening inside Antonio’s wagon at that very moment.

            “When you were trying to sense the newcomers, did you discover anything?” Zach asked, not really caring but desperate to find something else to think about.

            “Not a lot. I was listening for the sound of chains rattling, which I am happy to state there were none. Antonio must have left his daughter somewhere else before coming into our camp.” Pablo seemed lost in thought, “I did smell a bit of sulfur and that seemed out of place.” He shrugged. “I didn’t sense much else that was different from our own camp.”

            Zach had barely heard the last part of Pablo’s explanation. His mind had latched onto the fact that Antonio kept his daughter in chains. Unbidden his mind brought back the story the Frankie had told him about the man who kept his daughter in chains and Frankie insisting he did not know the man was evil. In his mind he could hear Frankie’s confession, “I knew he was bad”.

            Zach stumbled and would have fallen if Pablo hadn’t caught him. “Steady there! I forget sometimes that you are human and cannot see as we do. I should have thought to bring a lantern!”

            “No, it was my own fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Zach assured him. Internally his mind was racing. He had had a hard time understanding why Frankie would be with someone he considered bad, but Frankie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Antonio was more than bad, was in fact—evil. And he had still gone with him to his wagon to be alone with him. The sudden vision of Frankie’s blonde head resting on Antonio’s bare shoulder as the sweat dried from their entwined bodies sent shudders of disgust through Zach. He could feel the bile start to rise in his throat.

            They reached the pub and he and Pablo took their regular table. The pub was nearly empty; a lot of the villagers had already gone home for the evening. Pablo went to the counter to purchase ales for the two of them. Zach looked around the table, mentally picturing everyone who used to sit at it with them. Giasone and Gigante were somewhere far away with the elephants journeying on to their new home; Frankie and Vittorio happily being reunited with their lost loves; it just left him and Pablo sitting alone at the big table.

            Somehow in a very short period of time, everything had changed. He looked around at the other tables and found that Michael, Mitchell, Ollie, and even Bridgett and Edward were not there due to the lateness of the hour.

            He and Pablo didn’t talk much. Usually when they came to the pub, Pablo and Vittorio sat next to each other so they could talk to each other more than the group; Frankie and Zach had done the same. The silence was uncomfortable and Zach cast around in his mind to try to come up with something for them to talk about.

            “So…uh, Vittorio’s girl, what is her name again?” Zach asked.

            “Nicholina,” Pablo supplied.

            “Are you not fond of her? I saw the frown you had when you saw them together.”

            Pablo got up and moved to a chair next to Zach so they could talk easier. He picked Frankie’s chair to sit in. It irritated Zach for a split second until he realized that Frankie wouldn’t be sitting in that chair that night anyway.

            “I wouldn’t say that I’m not fond of her; it is more like I don’t trust her. When we first met her, she had a companion named Clayton. He was a fairy like she is, but not a banshee. Only females are banshees. Anyway, he struck me as very bland and dim-witted. She was crazy about him. Vittorio became friends with them, but even then I knew it was because he was fond of Nicholina. We spent several months there, and one evening when we arose and left our wagons, Nicholina was gone. She left without a word to Vittorio. He was devastated. Of course we heard about the scandal later. He would have helped her if he had known. I feel sure of it.” Pablo drained his tankard and motioned for the serving girl to bring two more to the table.

            “Is the scandal a private matter?” Zach asked, curious in spite of himself.

            “No, I don’t think so. It was spoken about pretty freely at the time. Nicholina became close to the princess in that kingdom. It was a very poor kingdom and the king struck a bargain with an extremely wealthy man who was of common birth. He could have the princess’ hand in marriage in exchange for half his wealth. Upon the king’s death, the man would inherit the crown and become the new king. The princess was in love with the King’s High Guard. She found the arrangement her father made for her marriage to be most abhorrent, as the man was cruel and ill-bred. The king would hear naught of it and insisted that the wedding take place. The night before the wedding, the King’s High Guard procured a potion from the apothecary that would cause one to appear to be dead. The princess drank the potion and fell into a deep sleep. Nicholina, who had been in on the plot, gave her banshee cry, informing the king of the princess’ death. The princess was entombed in the family crypt where the High Guard gave her another potion to awaken her. The two of them escaped together. Nicholina was denounced by the other banshees for lying by her cry. She is banished but for how long, I am not sure.” Pablo concluded.

            “What of the king and the wealthy man?” Zach asked.

            “They both died shortly after,” Pablo took a drink from his tankard. “They were evil men that no one would ever miss.” He looked up and met Zach’s eyes and gave a small smile. “Vittorio blamed them for setting the events into action that caused harm to Nicholina.”

            “So…you?” Zach asked.

            “Vittorio requested it and we helped him.” Pablo answered with a shrug.

            “Did the princess go back and claim her crown?”

            “No. She stayed dead to those in her kingdom. She never wanted the crown. It passed on to one of the king’s nephews. I didn’t see her but I heard Nicholina say that she was with her. Did you hear her mention Caroline and Maxwell? That is the princess and her lover.”

            A few of the women who worked upstairs came down into the pub area. Pablo excused himself and went to talk to one of them. He bought her a drink and they sat at a table for a while before they went upstairs together.

            Zach drank another tankard of ale as an attempt to keep from thinking about Frankie with Antonio. He found that the ale helped to numb his mind a bit. He signaled for another one and drank it quickly.

            He got up to leave. He didn’t really know where to go so he thought he would just take a walk. He couldn’t go to the caravan; he didn’t want to go to the castle, so he thought he would head to the river. Not his and Frankie’s secret spot though. He was determined not to think about Frankie.

            As he left the pub he found Temperance waiting for him.

            He pointed to her and said, “No! I don’t want to go back yet. I want to take a walk!”

            She nodded. “Fine, then I will walk with you. There are now dangers lurking in the dark that you have never encountered before. I will do my best to keep you safe.”

            He sighed and nodded. She linked arms with him and they began to stroll towards the river. “I am greatly concerned about Ciccio. I cannot get through to him. It is as if he has built a wall in his mind.”

            “I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t even want to think about him. Let’s change the subject.”

            “Very well, I will change the subject. I am also concerned because I heard the voices of warlocks in the new caravan. I have not seen their faces, and I don’t know how many of them there are, but this is not a good thing,” she said.

            “What’s a warlock?” Zach fairly snapped. He really had no interest.

            “A warlock is a male witch who has turned his back on the witches’ ways. He seeks only to use his powers for his own good, not for the good of others. He is known as an ‘oath breaker’.”

            “Why would warlocks concern you? If they are male witches, than their powers are less than yours, yes?”

            She sighed. “Usually, yes. These I am not sure of. Antonio has seemed to have gathered up a collection of sinister beings in his caravan; a ragtag collection of misfits. I really feel like he is up to something no good.”

            “He is evil. Frankie told me he was once. I couldn’t believe it when he went with that guy into his wagon. He didn’t even seem to think twice about it!” Zach sighed and rubbed his hand across his face forcefully, “You told me that Frankie often had melancholy, it’s because of him, isn’t it?”

            “Yes, Antonio does seem to be the crux of it,” she answered quietly.

            Zach stopped walking and turned to look at her. “Why does he love this guy so much?”

            She shrugged, “I do not know. Love is very powerful, that is all that I know of it.”

            Zach bit his lip and turned his head away from her. He suddenly noticed where they had stopped. He was shocked. “Did you lead us here?”

            “No, I allowed you to direct us, why?” She looked around the area in question with a frown. “What is it about this place that has you in such a state?”

            He pointed into the shadows, “There is where I first realized that Frankie was a vampire. I saw him and the others drinking from a man. I ran from here, convinced he was evil. I was determined to never see him again.”

            “And then you realized you were wrong about him,” she stated. “Maybe you came back here tonight because you are hoping you are wrong about him again?”

            Zach walked over and sat down on a tree stump. He hung his head down and looked at his hands. “I’m not wrong this time. I just wish I could stop thinking about it, but I can’t.”

            Temperance reached over and took his hand. “I can help you to forget for a while. It will come back later, but it will stop for now.” She squeezed his hand.

            He looked up at her and realized she had taken them to her wagon and he was sitting at her table. She put her hands on the sides of his head. “Think about where you keep your sleep garments,” she ordered. She pointed to the table and Zach’s nightshirt and nightcap appeared. “I will step outside while you change.”

            “I’m not going to put my nightshirt on here!” Zach objected strenuously.

            “There won’t be time to get you back to the castle and changed before the potion takes effect. You will be caught in your peasant clothes. I don’t think you want that to happen, do you?” she paused, allowing him to think about it. He shook his head no. She moved to the door and said, “Call me when you are dressed.”

            Zach removed his peasant clothing and put on his nightshirt and cap. He felt like a fool and was extremely embarrassed to call her back into the wagon. It took him a few minutes to work up the courage.

            She came back and took no notice of his clothing. She walked to her cupboard and selected a tiny bottle with a cork stopper. She removed the stopper and selected a tiny piece of straw from a bundle. She brought the items to the table, removed the stopper and dipped the tip of the straw piece into the liquid. She tapped it numerous times to shake off the excess and then brought the straw to Zach’s lips. He opened his mouth and she placed one dot upon his tongue. He gave a slight frown when she moved away.

            “I don’t think I got anything. I can’t even taste it,” he said.

            “No, it was quite enough. The stronger the magic, the less you need,” she assured him. “This will allow your mind to clear and you will sleep peacefully. You won’t remember anything until after your next meal. It will all come back at once, not in pieces like a dream.”

            If she said anything more, Zach was not aware of it as he slumped over unconscious on her table.

\----------

            He came back to the caravan at sundown the next day. He met with Pablo and learned that Frankie had not been seen or heard from since he entered Antonio’s wagon the night before. Pablo assured Zach again that this was the standard for when Antonio came around.

            Zach left Pablo and wandered over to where Temperance was sitting on her stool next to her cooking fire. It was still early enough that only a few villagers had arrived. Her stew was fully cooked and she had moved it a bit away from the direct flames so it could simmer and thicken.

            “Did the potion work well for you?” she asked by way of greeting.

            “Yes, until immediately after breakfast when it all came back fresh.” Zach said as he picked up a crunchy rat skin to nibble on.

            “I have been trying to contact Ciccio but I still keep meeting the wall he has built up in his mind and I cannot get through to him.”

            “Pablo says this is what always happens when Antonio is around. Frankie disappears inside Antonio’s wagon and no one sees or hears from him again for a while,” Zach said, trying to appear nonchalant. He had finished eating the rat skin and was now picking at his fingernails, refusing to meet her gaze.

            “Pablo is wrong,” she said with a flat voice, devoid of inflection. “I could always communicate with Ciccio through his mind. This time is different.” Before she could continue, the door to Antonio’s wagon opened and he stepped out of it. The gentle breeze caused his shirt to flutter and even from their distance, the torch lights illuminated the area enough so that Zach could see Antonio’s neck and torso were covered in bites and scratches. They appeared to be deep and some were still oozing with blood. Zach knew that vampires healed very quickly so he knew these marks were extremely fresh. As if they had just occurred moments before Antonio left his wagon.

            Zach felt his fists clench and his teeth grinding together. “Stop!” Temperance commanded in a quiet voice. “He can sense strong emotions. Do not let him set his sights on you. Think pleasant thoughts.”

            “I can’t,” Zach hissed quietly though his clenched teeth. “I hate this guy so much I want to kill him!”

            “One step in his direction and he along with his four werewolves would tear you to shreds. You must do as I say and think of something pleasant!” She grabbed his wrist and suddenly his mind conjured up a vision of a ship at sea. He recognized it immediately as a scene that Stewart had told him from a tale he had heard.

            He could still see and hear what was going on in the area, but he could not react. When his feelings started, the ship would come into his mind and block everything else.

            Pablo called to Antonio, “Where is Ciccio then?”

            Antonio gave a slow grin and pulled open his shirt, “Where do you think he is?”

            Zach saw the ship gliding across the ocean as the land birds flew overhead. The ship was filled with goods and approaching the dock. Zach knew this was Temperance’s doing and he tried to pull his wrist away so he could hear what else was being said. She held fast to him. He stopped struggling and tried to relax. He could feel the ship softly rolling under his feet and smell the salty tang of the sea around him.

            The vision cleared and his focus came back to the scene being played out twenty feet away from him where Antonio and his guards had stopped to speak to Pablo.

            “Poor Francesco! I never thought he would become so desperate to lower himself to rut with a human or else I would have come back much soon! He was absolutely insatiable for real attention!” Antonio declared with a laugh.

            Zach watched at the sails were being lowered as the ship made to slow its ascent into the harbor. It was shortly after sundown and the dock was lit with torches. People were standing on the dock watching with excitement as the ship approached. Temperance let go of Zach’s wrist and the vision melted away.

            A sudden breeze had blown across Zach’s back and had reached Antonio. His hair had blown into his face and as he turned towards the breeze to allow it to blow his hair back into place, he looked at Zach. Temperance whispered, “The wind gave him your scent. He knows it is you who has been with Ciccio!”

            Antonio’s appearance changed. His fangs and claws appeared and he met Zach’s eyes with his own. Antonio’s eyes had turned black, not just the iris of his eye, but the entire eye itself. The werewolves, catching onto Antonio’s changes, began to change too. Pablo darted away from them.

            Antonio slowly began to walk in Zach’s direction, and the werewolves were right behind him. They were growling. They no longer resembled men; they appeared to be huge wolves that walked on two feet.

            Temperance moved to stand in front of Zach. He expected her to use some magic to stop Antonio and the werewolves, or to project the two of them out of there, but she didn’t. All she did was use herself as a shield for Zach, pushing him backwards a bit at a time as Antonio grew closer.

            Suddenly Mary appeared next to Zach. She raised her hand to the sky and a torrential rain began to stream out of the sky from unseen clouds. Winds began to blow fiercely and thunder and lightning crashed down upon them. The people of the caravans darted into their wagons. Mary crooked her finger and lightning bolts came down within inches of Antonio and the werewolves. They backed off and she sent more to strike near their feet. She was relentless and within moments, Antonio and the werewolves ran toward their wagons. She had the lightning chase them until they disappeared inside.

            Mary pulled Temperance and Zach inside Temperance’s wagon, and created a dome of lightning to surround it outside. The three of them stood staring at each other, dripping all over Temperance’s wagon floor, when suddenly Temperance launched herself into Mary’s arms crying.

            “It’s my fault! All of this horror rests solely on my shoulders!” she sobbed.

            “Nonsense!” Mary soothed. “The blame rests equally on all of us!”

            “No. It was me and my hard feelings against you other three. The caravan came in from the south! My corner dropped. Yours, Suzannah’s, and Alice’s held. If I hadn’t been so foolish and stubborn—I could have wished Alice happiness in her marriage to your brother! And for Suzannah, since we have no idea of what kind of offspring she might bring foreword one day, I should have told her that I would always be there to help her, because I would. And as for you—of course you witnessed for your brother, any sister would do that! I was just horrible, and stuck in my ways! And now everyone is suffering because of me!”

            Mary tightened her hug, “We know that you love us, Temperance. We all know. We will find a way to fix this, and then afterward, maybe you can make your peace with the others. As for me, you have no need to apologize. A few words spoken out of anger and hurt could never cause any real harm to the bond we have.” She turned to look at Zach over Temperance’s shoulder. “Zach, I don’t know how, but we will come up with a way to keep you safe. We will just have to give it some thought.”

            Zach shrugged, “Couldn’t you just send me back to the castle?”

            Mary shook her head, “No, that’s why Temperance didn’t do it. Antonio has your scent. Wherever you go, he will find you. Whoever is near you at the time will also meet the same fate as you. He most definitely wants you dead, but not a quick merciful death—a long, tortuous one.”

            Feeling shocked at her words, Zach made it to one of the two chairs at Temperance’s table and slowly sank into it. He listened to the two witches consoling each other. Outside the storm that Mary created raged on.

            Mary steered Temperance to the other chair and had her take a seat. She poured three glasses of wine and handed one to Zach and one to Temperance before taking a drink from her own glass. “We haven’t spoken since the new caravan arrived. We need to take stock of all the facts if we are to figure out a solution,” she stated. “First of all, as we can plainly see, Antonio is openly associating with werewolves. A vampire consorting with werewolves is something I have never seen before.”

            “I have heard the voices of warlocks,” Temperance offered. “I’m not sure how many, but more than two of them.”

            Mary bit her lip and frowned at the news. “I have smelled ogres. I wasn’t sure at first, but as the hours passed I became certain of what I smelled. Nothing smells as foul as ogres.”

            “Do they smell like sulfur?” Zach asked.

            Mary shook her head, “No, they smell like a filled chamber pot that has not been emptied for a very long time.”

            “Why did you say ‘sulfur’?” Temperance asked with her eyes focused piercingly on him.

            Zach shrugged. “I think Pablo said something about smelling sulfur in the air shortly after the new caravan arrived. I wasn’t really paying attention, so I’m not certain.”

            Temperance got up from the table and she and Mary took hold of each other’s hands. They were staring at Zach in fear.

            “Why? What is it? Is it something bad?” he asked.

            “Demons,” Temperance said, barely over a whisper.

            “Alongside warlocks!” Mary gasped.

            Temperance wiped her hand down her face. “The others are basically benign creatures—humans, fairies—wait! The fairy that is with Vittorio! She is a banshee!”

            Mary swayed a bit on her feet and Zach leapt up and steered her to his chair so she could sit down. He was afraid she would fall if she tried to continue to stand up much longer. “What is it?”

            Temperance took a big drink of her wine and sat the glass on the table. “Warlocks and demons are servants to Shaytan Djinns. This explains what Antonio is planning. He is gathering up the beings that will help supply the needs of the Djinn. He is going to make a nest for it before he summons it. The banshee will be forced to help them detect suffering with which to feed it once it arrives. The other benign creatures will be tortured by the werewolves and ogres; their misery will also be food for it. Whoever summons it will have unlimited power to create evil on this plane and several others. Antonio will be the one who does the summoning; the one who will be granted the power.”

            “What can we do to stop it?” Zach asked through a throat that was almost paralyzed from fear.

            “Once the Djinn is summoned, there is nothing we can do. We will all be doomed. We have to come up with some kind of plan to break up that caravan before Antonio summons it. And we have to figure out how to keep you safe in the meantime. I just wish I could connect to Ciccio! I am sure he could help come up with something.” Temperance lamented.

            “It’s too late for Frankie,” Zach said angrily. “He knows this guy is evil and he went with him without a care! He has chosen to be evil with him!”

            Temperance looked at him with fury in her eyes, “Ciccio would _never_ choose to be evil!”

            “You saw him go to that wagon last night! You saw the marks on Antonio and you know what those marks mean!” Zach shouted. “He has turned evil, or—maybe he always was!”

            Mary jumped out of her seat and hurriedly stepped in between them before Temperance could fully lose control of herself and kill Zach. “We don’t know that, Zach,” Mary said in a soothing voice. “We don’t know anything yet. What we do know is that we must band together. Maybe Pablo and Vittorio can help?” She looked to Temperance who was struggling to control her anger.

            Zach walked to the table and knocked on the top of it with his knuckle a few times, lost in thought. Finally he spoke, “This protection spell that you have that dropped a corner—could it be mended?”

            “Yes, but it would do no good. They are inside the area,” Mary answered.

            “Their wagons didn’t intermingle with the wagons that were here. They put them a slight distance away. Could you shrink the size of the covered area to just protect the original wagons, and then repair the dropped side?” he asked, still staring at the top of the table.

            “Yes, in theory we could do that, but Antonio will never allow it. Once he sees us anywhere near there he will know what we are up to and stop us,” Mary answered.

            “Not if he and his werewolves are distracted,” Zach said, raising his eyes to meet hers.

            “What are you suggesting?” she asked in a shocked voice.

            “I will go to him and then they will be busy with me. And like you said, it take them a long time,” he replied.

            “Zach! Do you realize what you are saying? He will kill you!” Mary said, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him.

            “I don’t care what he does to me! I really don’t. At least this way all the rest of you will be safe and can have time to come up with a plan to stop him!”

            Temperance fell back against the wall on the opposite side of the wagon, clutching at her head. “I hear Ciccio!” she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

            Temperance looked at Zach, “He wants to see you. He says he is in the place that only you and he know about.”

            “I’m not going to go to him!” Zach said angrily, and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Yes you are,” she said and gave a nod.

            Suddenly Zach was back out in the raging storm. He could tell immediately that he was in his and Frankie’s private bower. Frankie was hurrying towards him, “Zach, I need to talk to you!”

            As Frankie neared, Zach could see the red light shining in his eyes and he was grinning. Zach felt his rage quadruple at the sight.

            Zach reached out and grabbed Frankie’s hair and used it to pull him back against a tree. He saw the light leave Frankie’s eyes as shock appeared on his face. “I don’t want to hear a thing you have to say!” Zach shouted in Frankie’s face, “Don’t you realize that I already know?!! I saw the marks all over his neck and chest! I can only imagine what kinds of marks were covered by his clothing.”

            “Zach, if you just let me…” Frankie tried to interrupt.

            “NO!” Zach bellowed. “I know, Frankie. I know! While everything was going to hell out here, you were snuggly tucked into your evil lover’s bed! He said I wasn’t enough for you…as if you were starving for him! You could have bit me, clawed me, drank my blood even. I was willing—no, I wasn’t just willing—I wanted it! I wanted it and _you_ wouldn’t do it!”

            “Zach, please, let me tell you what happened! I don’t have much time!” Frankie implored.

            “Well, I suggest you don’t waste any of your precious time talking to me! Go on back to your lover. Tell him I will be there soon and he can do whatever he wants to me.”

            Frankie sighed and shook his head. “Temperance, be prepared!” he called. He grabbed Zach in a headlock, pulling Zach’s face closely to his chest. When he released Zach they were in Temperance’s wagon. She held a piece of straw in her hand.

            Zach spun on her, “I am not going to drink any of your potions!”

            “You don’t have to,” she agreed. And then she poked the straw into his hand.

            Zach heard an insistent rapping sound. “It’s just the wind,” he thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into his mattress. He was just drifting back off to sleep when he heard it again.

            “Zach!” he heard Frankie whisper, “Open your shutters!”

            Zach pushed himself up and then off the mattress and looked around his room. Frankie was not there. He noticed that he still had on his peasant clothing, including his boots. He had been lying across the bed instead of in it properly. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to get fully awake to understand why he had gone to bed that way. He saw that his hand had been wrapped in linen. He brought it to his nose and smelled it. He could smell Temperance’s ointment through the wrapping. It all came back to him then. She had jabbed that straw piece in his hand. It must have had some kind of potion on it that made him fall asleep.

            He heard the rapping again. He got off his bed and slowly approached the window that faced the east where the rapping was coming from. He wondered if this was some kind of trick. Surely Frankie would just enter his room from his plane, not rap against the shutters. And his room was on the third floor of the castle. There was no way that he could be outside the window.

            He heard the rapping again and Frankie’s voice calling to him.

            By its own accord, his arm raised and he watched his fingers unfastening the latch. His mind screamed at his hand to stop but to no avail. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Frankie was inside his mind pushing him to do it. But then a panic swept over him that Antonio had located him by his smell and he was the one who was pushing him and mimicking Frankie’s voice to make him feel safe.

            The shutters flew open and to Zach’s vast relief he saw that it was Frankie, not Antonio, on the other side of the window. Frankie had removed his shirt and was floating in mid-air, slowing turning in a circle. Zach backed away in shock at the sight. He threw his hands over his eyes to block the vision. “Ugh! Frankie! Stop that! Why…how are you doing that?”

            “I am a vampire, Zach, remember? And I heard you tell Temperance that I am evil. This is a trick that evil vampires do to scare humans. It is very effective, yes? Come now, you are not a child, remove your hands from your eyes! I want you to watch me. Soon the sun will rise and burn the flesh from my bones. I want you to witness it.”

            Zach jerked his hands away from his eyes and stood staring agog at Frankie. “What?!!! No! Get in here!” he ordered as he reached out and grabbed Frankie’s arm and pulled him inside.

            “Why did you say ‘no’? Wasn’t it enjoyable for you the time you watched my skin burning?” Frankie asked with a slight frown and a tilt to his head.

            Zach’s mind flashed back and he could almost hear Frankie’s inhuman cries of pain and see the bloody gashes that had burned into his flesh. He shuddered at the memory. “No! It was not enjoyable for me! It was awful!”

            “I am trying to understand this. You felt very bad when my skin was hurt and I was in pain, yes? But…you demand that I actually cause you the same kind of pain. This makes no sense to me,” Frankie declared hotly, and then softened his tone, “Don’t you think it would hurt me to see you in pain as much as it hurt you when you saw me?”

            Zach wordlessly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Frankie sat down next to him. Zach picked at his fingernails for a moment or two. He did not raise his head but said quietly, “I saw those marks on him and heard what he said. I don’t want you to go somewhere else. If you have something that you need, I want to be the one that you get it from.”

            Frankie sighed, “You think I went there willingly and that I was the one to leave those marks on him during lovemaking, yes?”

            Zach flinched at the word ‘lovemaking’, but made no answer.

            Frankie waited for a bit, but after Zach remained quiet, Frankie began to speak again. “He told me he smelled human on me. He said that I could either go with him or he and his werewolves would go out looking for sport. I knew what he meant by it. He had registered the scent and was going to go looking for you if I refused. So I went to his wagon with him. I could feel Temperance trying to call me in my mind, so I put a wall up quickly. I was afraid that Antonio could hear her if I didn’t block her out. Antonio had a dinner prepared for us in his wagon, but I convinced him to let me return to mine to retrieve a bottle of wine to go with it. He had wine, of course, but it was vastly inferior to mine and was happy to have me share. I traveled through the plane to Temperance’s wagon. She was not there, so I quickly went through her stores of potions. After I found the one I needed, I traveled to my wagon to grab wine, and then back to Antonio’s. He suspected me of drugging the wine so he made me drink from each of the glasses before he trusted me. I have known Antonio a long time and I knew he would do that, so I hadn’t put it in the wine. I put it in his stew.”

            Zach looked up quickly and bit back the smile that started to form. “That was clever. But what happened? You didn’t return from his wagon and the bites…”

            “I know nothing about the marks on him. I suspect he allowed one of his werewolves to mark him so that it would appear as if I had done it. As soon as the potion took effect, I traveled to my plane to meet with the High Council. They are a governing board over the behaviors of vampires. I have gone there many times in the past with Antonio’s mother to try to help her gain custody of Antonio’s daughter, but the answer was always ‘no’. The council has recently shuffled—that is, all the old members of the council take leave while a new council takes their place. Time is different there than here, but I would guess in this plane’s time, you could call it every five or six years. They do this so that no single vampire rises to too high of a level in the governing body.” Frankie got up and went to the cabinet where Zach kept his wine. He pulled out a bottle and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Zach. “It might take a while to explain everything.”

            Frankie sat back down next to Zach. He swirled the wine in his glass and watched it for a bit. “I met Antonio when I was very young,” he began. “Those that knew him tried to warn me that he was bad, but I didn’t believe them.” He shook his head in disgust with himself. “At first it was small things that I would find objectionable. I would speak to him about it and he would apologize and swear he would never do it again. Foolishly, I chose to believe him. Sometimes he would repeat the behaviors and when I mentioned it, he would claim he had forgotten and again, he promised never to do them again.”

            Frankie paused and took a drink of his wine. He sat in silence for a moment and Zach could feel the tension building in Frankie. He could feel his own stomach starting to tighten in preparation of whatever was about to be said.

            “We quarreled often,” Frankie suddenly said. “I was always upset. That is how I convinced myself that I was in love with him. He had such an effect upon my moods that I assumed it had to be love,” he turned to face Zach, “It wasn’t though. It never was love. I learned that after I grew older. Love makes you happy inside, not miserable. But, as I said, I was young and didn’t understand that at the time.” He licked his lips nervously. “One night,” he paused and ran his hand through his hair. Zach could see that his hand was shaking. “One night,” Frankie repeated, “we were walking down a quiet lane, on our way to the village where we were living. We passed an old woman and she called to us and wished us a pleasant evening. She was extremely thin from lack of food, but in her apron she was carrying bits of her dinner. She bent down over a box beside her stoop and gave the bits to a mother cat that was in it and was nursing four kittens. I was touched by the beauty of her heart. She had nothing to share but she was sacrificing what little she had to ensure that the mother cat would be fed so her babies would have milk. Antonio…he…he,” Frankie stopped and took a deep, shaking breath before continuing, “He attacked her. Before I could gather my senses together, she was beyond helping. He looked up at me and laughed. I knew then that he wasn’t just misunderstood or even a little bit bad as I had been convincing myself for a long time—he was pure evil. I immediately entered to my plane and journeyed to my family’s home. I had never invited him there so I knew he couldn’t get to me; he would have been thrown back if he tried to enter the estate.”

            “I bet your sisters loved the kittens, didn’t they?” Zach asked.

            “Yes, they did…” Frankie paused and turned to look at Zach. “How did you know that I grabbed the box of cats? I didn’t tell you.”

            Zach smiled. He put his arm around Frankie and pulled him to his side. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “You didn’t have to tell me. I know your heart is pure goodness.”

            “But I heard you tell Temperance that you thought I was evil,” Frankie said, without lifting his head from Zach’s shoulder.

            Zach sighed and pulled Frankie closer. “I was jealous and hurt. I never really believed it and I shouldn’t have said it. I know you just told me how Antonio would apologize but then do the same thing again. I won’t. I am truly sorry that I ever uttered that word against you. I will never say it again.”

            Frankie relaxed against Zach’s shoulder as Zach stroked his hair. “There is more to the story, isn’t there? Obviously that was not the last time your path crossed Antonio’s. I heard stories that suggested he comes around occasionally and you disappear for awhile with him. And when he leaves you have fits of melancholy,” Zach said. “If you know that you don’t love him, none of that makes sense to me.”

            Frankie got up and slowly walked to the opened window and stared at the sky for a moment. “I have never told anyone this story. I fear once you hear it, you will go back to your assertion that I am evil.”

            Zach hurried over to him. “No. I will never think that. I can see that this is causing you pain. You don’t have to tell me the story. I’d rather not know than for you to hurt.”

            Frankie turned to look at Zach. His lips were trembling but he squared his shoulders. “No. I think I would like to share it with you, but only you.”

            “I will listen to it then, but no matter what I hear, I will not think you are evil,” Zach declared.

            Frankie shrugged, “You might. Sometimes I feel like I am evil for it. You are correct; Antonio and I have crossed paths many times. I had long gotten over the misconception that what I felt for him was love; in fact, I found myself loathing him. He, however always asserted that he was in love with me. He threatened me that he would find a way to make me come back to him. By now I am sure you have either heard or guessed that he is the one who impregnated the human woman and after her death kept their daughter in chains. He did that to that poor child as a weapon to use against me.”

            “How could he use her as a weapon against you?” Zach asked in puzzlement.

            Frankie took a deep breath and bit hard on his lip to try to still its trembling. “Every time we meet, he tells me that he will release her to his mother to raise and allow her to have a normal life, but only if I consent to enter into a blood bond with him.” Frankie looked quickly up at Zach, his eyes filling with tears, “I couldn’t do it! I could not be joined with him eternally. There is only one way to break a blood bond, and that is if both parties want it ended. He would have never let me go.”

            Zach grabbed Frankie in his arms and pulled him in close, “No! Of course you couldn’t do that! That doesn’t make you evil!”

            Frankie gave a hard shudder and then began to cry with his face buried in Zach’s chest. “I tried, Zach! I really did. I offered him everything else but a blood bond. He would get angry and leave, but always with the parting words of ‘Whatever happens to her is on your head’.” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, “That’s why people say I was melancholy when he would leave. I was eating myself up with the knowledge that I was allowing him to keep on abusing her. The council would not listen to his mother or me about his evil nature and his cruelty to the little girl. We had hoped with the new council they would, but they didn’t either.” He raised his head and looked at Zach, “Until Mary’s storm caught their attention tonight. Temperance and I have an agreement that we may journey inside the other’s mind if we have a need. I entered her mind, and the council entered mine. We watched the three of you discussing what was happening in the caravan. Once the three of you realized that Antonio was building a nest for a Shaytan Djinn, the council believed us then and began looking for his daughter. I had heard you say that you were going to go to Antonio and let him kill you, so I told Temperance to send you to me. You were too angry to listen to me at the time so I am the one that had Temperance give you this.” He picked up Zach’s bandaged hand and gave it a kiss. “I understand your anger, and your hurt and jealousy. I have felt it myself when I think of you and Edward. You don’t have to muzzle him like a dog and that hurts my heart.”

            Zach stepped back in shock. “Me and Edward? Edward, the man that works behind the counter at the pub?”

            “Zach, I know. I have known since the beginning. Sometimes you come to the caravan flush faced, eyes sparkling, and ale upon your breath. I know that Edward fancies you; it is evident in his every word and gesture. Why else would you be going to the pub secretly?” Although it was a question, Frankie phased it as a statement.

            “Not for Edward! It is for Michael and Mitchell, and I guess for Ollie too.”

            “The brothers with their game, and the old man that sits in the corner? This makes no sense. Why would you never mention the visits and why the joy on your face?” Frankie asked with a suspicious frown.

            “I didn’t really mean to keep it a secret, I just never mentioned it. Which I guess from your point of view would be me keeping secrets. Um…sometimes I leave the castle early, before the sun has set. I know that you aren’t around then so I go to the pub. I knew, well not really knew, but I met Michael and Mitchell when I was a child and used to sneak to the village. They don’t associate me with that time, if they even remember it. But I remember them. I felt friendship for them as a boy and I like being around them as I still feel friendship for them. Ollie and I shared a moment when I was a child. I suspect he knows who I am but he has never said so. Sometimes I will buy him an ale or two. If my face was ever flushed it was because I would run from the pub to the caravan in order to not be late. If my eyes were sparkling it is because I saw you. Aside from a word here or there, I have nothing to do with Edward. I’m sorry that I made you feel pain. I will never go to the pub again without you.” Zach stoutly declared.

            Frankie brushed the tears from his cheeks. “There is truth on your face. I am sorry I doubted you. Of course you must still go to the pub and renew your friendship with Ollie and the brothers! It is important to have friends and that is something you have had sorely lacking in your life. But…are you sure that you are not at least a bit interested in Edward?”

            Zach gave a small laugh and pulled Frankie back into his arms. “I am positive that the only one I am interested in is you.”

            “Just you and me?” Frankie asked, his voice faintly muffled by Zach’s shoulder against his mouth.

            “Just you and me,” Zach declared.

            They stood, holding each other, slightly swaying as if dancing to music only they could hear. “And we will never cause harm to the other one. No ripping or burning of our skins, yes?”

            Zach gave a small laugh, “Yes, I agree.”

            Frankie snuggled in deeper into Zach’s arms with a sigh. “Except for how you pulled my hair earlier tonight. I rather liked that. I hope you will do that again.”

            Zach giggled and lightly swatted Frankie on his backside. Then he sighed, “The little girl—did the council find her?”

            “Yes. She was chained up in a cave a few miles from the caravan. They gave her to her grandmother and the two of them journeyed to a place in our plane that has others to help heal the child’s mind. They are all hopeful that it is not too late in her mental development. The council came down to the caravan and removed Antonio. He has been placed in a suppression rest in our plane. I’m not sure how long he will be there. My guess would be at least a few hundred years. His caravan was broken up and all the bad and evil creatures dispersed far and wide with their memories of this time and place removed. Some of the good inhabitants of that caravan asked to join ours. I agreed to it. Temperance called out to Suzannah and Alice and asked them to return to help her call the corners to protect the entire Kingdom from any evil creature coming back, just in case—she always does things ‘just in case’. There was much apologizing and crying amongst the witches, but all is well now.”

            “Is it really all well now? Are you certain?” Zach asked, afraid to believe in their good fortune.

            Frankie nodded. He raised his head from Zach’s chest and looked toward the opened window. “I am certain. See? The storm has ended.”


	19. Chapter 19

            The next evening, Zach and Stewart had a long session with the fencing instructor. Zach had improved a great deal since he first started having bouts with Stewart. Stewart was still the better swordsman, but Zach could now give him a good match. The instructor had insisted that they stay longer and work on different combinations of thrust and parry moves.

            Zach hurried to his bedchamber after he and Stewart parted ways on the second floor. The sun had set a short time before so Zach want to be on his way to the caravan as quickly as possible. When he opened his door, he found Frankie already there waiting for him.

            “What would you have done if I had been the manservant?” Zach asked with a laugh.

            “I can tell by your tread when you approach; however, if I did get caught, I would just push into his mind a bit that he hadn’t seen anything,” Frankie said, rising up from the bed where he had been laying. “There is something miraculous happening at the caravan tonight! I can’t wait to share it with you!”

            Zach had been in the process of removing his shirt. He stopped, and peered at Frankie under the bottom of it. “Miraculous? What’s happening?”

            “You’ll see! But please hurry! You seem to be moving slower than a tortoise!” Frankie said with a grin.

            Zach changed his clothes as quickly as he could. When he was finally dressed in his peasant clothing, Frankie whisked them away from the castle and to the caravan.

            Everyone was sitting silently, waiting for whatever it was that was about to happen. Temperance opened the door to her wagon and step out. She was followed closely by Mary. Both were cradling bundles in their arms that appeared to be infants.

            Zach poked Frankie in the ribs slightly with his elbow to get his attention. “What’s happening,” he whispered into Frankie’s ear.

            Frankie turned to him, his eyes aglow and beaming a huge smile. He whispered, “It is a changeling ceremony! I’ll explain it all later. Now is the time to enjoy it!”

            Temperance and Mary approached a table that had been set up in the center of the circle of onlookers. They each carefully placed a swaddled infant on the table. Four adults approached the table on the other side. Zach didn’t recognize two of the adults present, but he saw that Vittorio and Nicholina were the other two.

            Mary held a spoon in her hand. She approached the two people that Zach did not know and first she jabbed the man in the finger with a sharpened blade and extracted a drop of blood from him. She repeated the process with the woman standing next to him. She then took the two drops of blood in the spoon to Temperance. Temperance removed a tiny vial from her pocket and removed the stopper from it. She poured a drop of its contents into the spoon. She mixed the spoon’s contents together with a bit of straw, which she then threw into the fire. Temperance moved over to the first infant, the one that Mary had carried from inside the wagon. She slipped her arm under its neck to support it and she placed the tip of the spoon to the baby’s lips. The two people that had given their blood came and stood in front of the baby. The baby opened its lips and Temperance poured the contents of the spoon into its mouth. Frankie blindly grabbed Zach’s hand and squeezed it in his excitement. Zach didn’t understand the process that was taking place, but he squeezed Frankie’s hand in return.

            The baby had been frail and of a bluish complexion before the introduction of the spoon to its mouth. The baby began to change right in front of Zach’s eyes. He blinked a few times, thinking that his vision was playing tricks on him. The baby’s color blossomed into a peaches and cream glow of health. Its body grew plumper. Even the hair upon its head changed from tiny patches of dark hair into a good covering of the head with blonde hair. The baby opened its eyes and gave out a strong cry. Everyone in the caravan burst into applause, and the woman who had given up her blood bent over and picked up the crying baby. She cuddled it to her breast and she and the man walked away with it, as the crowd clapped and whistled.

            Mary approached Nicholina with a new spoon. Nicholina held out her finger for Mary to prick. Mary collected her blood and then moved to Vittorio. Instead of Mary jabbing him to collect blood, he bit his finger and squeezed out a drop into the spoon.

            Mary took the spoon to Temperance, who again added a drop from a vial, stirred it with a piece of straw, and then threw the straw into the fire. As before, she lifted the baby’s neck a bit to support it and placed the spoon tip to the baby’s lips. Vittorio and Nicholina moved to the front of the baby and joined hands. The baby took the potion into its mouth and swallowed it. This time the change did not occur as quickly as it had with the other baby. This baby became extremely still. So still in fact that Zach was certain it had died. After a few moments of this immobility, the change appeared to happen suddenly. It became plump and vigorous almost immediately. The baby had been almost bald with a faint covering of dark hair before drinking from the spoon, but now had jet-black hair covered its tiny head. It wriggled a fist out of the swaddling cloth and stuck it straight into the air as it let out a loud cry. The onlookers began to clap wildly and Nicholina smiled as she picked it up into her arms. “He has your temper!” she said to Vittorio with a laugh. The three of them walked back to Vittorio’s wagon to thunderous applause.

            Music began to play and the spectators who had witnessed the ceremony began to celebrate. Frankie took Zach by the hand and began to weave through the dancers. He stopped in front of a wagon where two teenage boys were minding a pot over their campfire. By the smell of it, Zach quickly deduced they were cooking their own dinner. Most of the original caravan occupants relied on the services of Temperance or Mary for their dinner. Zach knew he had never seen these boys before so he realized they must be some of the occupants that had traveled with Antonio. Since Frankie had allowed them to join the caravan, Zach knew they must be good beings. Frankie spoke a few words to them in a language that Zach did not understand.

            The boys reacted immediately to his words and jumped up from their seats. First they hugged each other very tightly and then took a turn at hugging Frankie, before once again grabbing onto each other. Frankie beamed at them and although Zach had no idea what had been said, he found himself also smiling at their joy. Frankie spoke a few words to them again and then he and Zach proceeded to Frankie’s wagon.

            “Whatever you said really made those boys happy! What language was that? I thought I recognized a few sounds, but I didn’t understand the words at all!”

            Frankie turned to Zach with a smile. “It is called ‘English’. I don’t speak it very well, but I have picked a few phrases from my time around London. It is an interesting language actually; it borrows sounds from other languages. I think I will hire them to teach it to me. I’m sure they could use the coins now.” They reached Frankie’s wagon and Frankie quickly went up the steps and opened the door. He held it so that Zach could enter and then followed him inside. “They applied for a changeling of their own, but the council—the boys are vampires, by the way—the council had to discuss it. They gave me the verdict a short time ago, so I told them that the next baby that is found will be theirs.”

            “Wait…what? How…aren’t they brothers? I assumed they were orphaned brothers that had nowhere to go and had been easy prey for Antonio,” Zach sputtered.

            “No, not brothers. They are blood bound to each other. It was such a scandal at the time! When their parents learned of their bond they immediately took them to the council to have the bond broken. The council searched and searched but realized there was no rule about how old one must be to enter into a blood bond, and the boys absolutely refused to break their bond. There was nothing their parents could do. It was deemed unwise to allow them to be in their village for fear that it would encourage others to enter into early bond, so they were sent out into the world in a wagon. They have been traveling for about two years now. They have done remarkable well, each learning to play instruments and sing for their coins. As you can see, they also tend to their own fire and food.” Frankie poured them each a glass of wine and sat down at the table.

            Zach took the other chair and sipped from his glass. “I didn’t understand much of the changeling ceremony,” he admitted.

            Frankie nodded, “It is a fairly rare ceremony to witness, but changelings happen very often, especially amongst royalty. I will explain what happened this evening. Antonio had five human infants in the cave with his daughter—Oh! I forgot to tell you! Her grandmother has named her! It is Speranza, which means ‘hope’.”

            “That’s a lovely name!” Zach said with a smile.

            “Yes!” Frankie agreed smiling, “And so full of meaning because we all hope only the best for this poor little girl! Back to the story of the babies now—Antonio had somehow acquired five human infants to place in the cave with Speranza. Partially for company, but mostly for food purposes. Three of the infants had already passed before Speranza was located by the council. The two you saw at the ceremony were the survivors. They had too much blood left in them to die, but not enough to live—if that makes sense to you.”

            Zach nodded to show he understood—the babies were doomed to a slow, tortuous death without intervention.

            “Only the very strongest witch can create the potion necessary to perform a changeling, and luckily, Temperance is one who can. By administering the drops of blood from each parent with a drop of her potion, she transforms the infant into one that would have been created from the two who gave the blood.”

            “The second baby, I thought it had died for a few moments,” Zach said.

            “Yes, that was the vampire blood. It is not understood why that happens, but it always does.”

            “And Vittorio bit his finger open instead of allowing Mary to prick it. Why did he do that?”

            Frankie grinned, “Only the fangs or claws of a vampire can open a vampire’s skin. Oh! And the sun too, but that is most unpleasant!”

            Zach nodded, remembering Frankie’s skin being burnt open. “You said changeling babies were very common in royalty? I never heard of them.”

            Frankie gave a small laugh, “You have freely admitted to not listening to stories of folklore—this explains how you do not know. Imagine a female married to one of royal blood. Her offspring is automatically considered to be of royal blood—but sometimes it is not. Sometimes she is not fond of whom she was forced to marry, so she has a man that she truly loves that she enjoys herself with. If a child is born of that union, sometimes the mother will call upon the services of a witch to help her change the baby to one that actually does belong to her husband. Usually the witch gives the woman a tiny vial of a sleeping potion to give to her husband, and once he is asleep, the witch arrives to remove a drop of his blood. She mixes it with the mother’s blood and the potion and gives it to the baby—exactly what you witnessed. The baby changes to become the child of the pairing of the husband and wife, hence one of royal blood.”

            “Really? That is truly amazing!” Zach said. His mind automatically registered the fact that neither his grandmother nor his mother must be acquainted with a powerful witch. It was evident by the fact of the larger-sized bones and blonde hair of their offspring which hinted very broadly that Geoffrey and Zach’s four youngest siblings were not born of royal blood.

            “It truly is. Oftentimes the only people who notice are the nursemaids who tend to the infants. Usually they report that they had been tending a beautiful child but it got swapped for one that is much homelier,” Frankie laughed at that. “It speaks volumes about the attractiveness of the husbands! The switch is often falsely blamed on fairies or trolls, but none are ever apprehended for the crime.”

            “You promised those two boys…” Zach began.

            “Clovis and Henry,” Frankie supplied their names.

            “You promised Clovis and Henry the next infant that is found. Where do you find infants to change? I understand the babies in the cave, but where do you find others?”

            Frankie made a noise, much like sucking his teeth, “It is very sad. There are a few humans who do not want their offspring, so they dispose of them. Fairies are very good at finding them, and often bring them to a witch to save them.”

            “Dispose of them? You mean…like…dump them somewhere?” Zach was confused and disgusted.

            “Si! Yes, it is very sad,” Frankie said.

            “Sounds bad to me. Maybe even evil!” Zach exclaimed.

            “Si, sometimes they could be evil. Sometimes just scared because they were not supposed to have a baby. Sometimes too poor to feed a baby. As a community we have all agreed to not focus on the cause, just rejoice in the rescuing of the infants and giving them a life with parents who deeply want them.”

            “But the boys, Clovis and Henry, they are both male. How does that work in the changeling process?” Zach asked, deeply interested.

            Frankie waved his hand slightly, “Pfft. It does not matter. They deeply wish to have a child. All a child needs are parents to give it lots of love and guidance. That comes from full and loving hearts. In fact, I have known some beings that do not have a partner and still acquire a changeling baby and they raise it, love it, and guide it to adulthood very well.”

            “If two drops of blood are necessary and they don’t have a partner, where does the other drop of blood come from?” Zach asked.

            “Sometimes from a friend, or even purchased for a few coins from one who is willing. In some cases, most especially if the one parent is a witch, the witch performing the ceremony will give the extra drop of blood,” Frankie explained.

            “Is this the only way other creatures, aside from humans, can have children?”

            Frankie smiled and shook his head ‘no’. “Most offspring are created in the same manner that humans create offspring. Sometimes that way does not work, for instance, certain types of fairies cannot have children any other way except for changelings. The changeling ceremony that you witnessed today was only to save the infants. Caroline and Maxell, Vittorio and Nicholina could all be capable of creating children in the usual way, but these babies were here and in great need to be changed in order to survive.”

            “Caroline and Maxwell? The Princess and the King’s High Guard?” Zach asked in surprise, “Is that who they are?”

            Frankie looked surprised, “Yes, that is who they are. I was not aware that you knew their story!”

            “Pablo told me. It is fascinating!”

            Frankie frowned, “It is foolish! She gave up a life of being the Queen, living in luxury, for what?! To sleep on a tiny, straw-filled mattress in a wooden wagon? To dine every day on rat stew? This is no way to live for one such as her!”

            Zach felt his anger rise, “No, to sleep every night next to the man she loves, to hold in her arms the child created by the love between them! It is better to be a free person in the world, taking chances and deciding your own fate than to be locked inside a castle, living the life that others assigned you!”

            Frankie slapped the table with the flat of his palm, “No! Her destiny was decided for her before birth! She is of Royal blood! One day she will regret her choice to stage her death and it will be too late! She will be stuck, living amongst the peasants but wishing herself back!”

            “What’s so bad about living with peasants? You chose to do it!” Zach countered. “You are a nobleman who traded in your life in a marvelous villa to live in a wagon! And you love it, I know you do!”

            “But I can return home at any time and resume my life. She cannot. She has to live this life—one she chose in a fit of temper! That was the worst time for her to make a decision that she has to live with every day of her life!”

            “What choice did she have? Her father sold her to a horrible man! What kind of life would that have been for her?” Zach countered.

            “That is irrelevant! You must not have heard the complete story. They are both dead now.” Frankie said with a wave of his hand.

            “Yes, I heard the complete story. They are dead because Nicholina gave a false cry and was punished. Vittorio requested that the four of you take care of the king and her intended groom. If Nicholina had not helped her fake her death, they would still be alive.”

            Frankie gave a slight, curt nod. “I see Pablo told you everything,” he conceded.

            “Yes. And for all your arguments, you haven’t convinced me to change my mind. She was right for what she did. It was very brave. She will not regret her choice, and I know you know that too.” Zach stated firmly.

            Frankie frowned. “I know no such thing!”

            “Yes you do. You are in charge of this caravan. You decided who would receive the infants. You gave her one of them. If you thought she was going to regret her decision you would not have allowed a child to be raised by an unhappy parent.” Zach leaned back in his chair with a slight smile of victory on his face.

            Frankie looked at him for a second. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it with a snap. He shrugged with a sigh. “I am not blind. I do see the great love between Caroline and Maxwell. Perhaps she will never regret her choice, but I don’t think giving up a place in a royal family is something that should be entertained by anyone else.”

            Zach studied his fingernails, seemingly lost in thought when he mumbled, “I’m not so sure of that.”

            “What are you suggesting? Who do you think should entertain that notion?” Frankie asked sharply.

            Zach looked up at Frankie with a slight frown. “I was thinking about Stewart. The life he has is not what he wants. I just wish things were different for him and that he could follow his dreams of sailing upon the sea. Who did you think I meant?”

            Frankie licked his lips nervously, “Uh…I didn’t know who it could be. Truthfully, I had forgotten about Stewart’s desire to leave the castle. But you have said that when you become King, you will allow him to journey to the sea on some mission that you devise.”

            Zach sighed. “Yes, but a mission to visit the sea is not the same thing as living on a ship and traveling the world. Besides, by the time I become King, Stewart will probably be old and married and his dream will have died.”

            Frankie seemed about to speak but then gave a small shake of his head, biting his lip.

            “No, if you have something to say, I wish to hear it,” Zach insisted.

            Frankie sighed, “It is true what you said. Sometimes the dreams of youth die as soon as the bloom leaves the cheek and lines appear on the brow. It is sad. Come now,” he said while standing up, taking Zach’s hand in his, “Let’s go join the celebration. It is time for rejoicing.”

            They strolled arm and arm though the newly-enlarged caravan. Along the way they often stopped long enough for Frankie to introduce Zach to the new residents and to exchange a few pleasantries.

            They came upon a man sitting on a tree stump, surrounded by six beautiful young women who were all dressed in brown. The man was rather shocking to Zach as he had horns growing from his head and the legs and hoofs of a goat. Frankie did not stop, merely nodded as they strolled by.

            As soon as they were out of earshot, Zach whispered, “Who, or rather what, was he?”

            Frankie gave a sigh and nodded. “His appearance is rather different, I must agree. He is a satyr. The young women around him are nymphs. They choose to cleave unto him. They are only staying with us for this night. Once it is dawn, they are going to travel onwards to the south and meet up with another caravan with which they are acquainted. I must confess I did have doubts about allowing him to stay with us, even for one night. He has faithfully sworn to me to abstain from any strong drink and that is the only reason I allowed it.”

            “Is he evil then? He looks evil,” Zach declared.

            “No, not so much evil as mischievous. More of an irritant than a threat, and only after consuming strong drink. I just worry about disharmony within the caravan. The ones that were scattered have no memories of this time. The rest of us, the ones that were here and the ones who have joined us, all have our memories intact. I want everyone to find some peace now that the threat is gone,” Frankie explained.

            “And the nymphs? Are they mischievous too?” Zach asked.

            “No, they are sweet creatures who help the wooded areas remain pristine and thrive.”

            “Then why would they choose to associate themselves with him?”

            Frankie turned his head to meet Zach’s face. He lifted an eyebrow and gave a small smirk, “I can think of no polite or innocent way to state this so I will just say it outright. Satyrs are insatiable lovers. He can easily entertain all of them as often as they wish without growing tired or disinterested.”

            “You mean…he—with them? With all of them?” Zach said, turning his head to look back at the satyr who was now very far from them.

            “Yes. He is a husband to them and they are his wives,” Frankie said, nodding. He smiled at the shock on Zach’s face. “It is how it has always been and I daresay it is how it will always be with satyrs and nymphs.”

            They approached Pablo’s wagon and could hear the faint strains of his flute. As they neared, they could see him sitting on the steps of his wagon. A young woman was sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. She looked up at them as they neared. Zach could see the panic on her face. Frankie did not stop to speak to Pablo and the woman, only nodded at Pablo as they passed by. In spite of himself, Zach could not seem to keep from turning around a looking again at the woman. He had never seen a person before who had even half her beauty. Her black hair flowed freely down her back, coming to rest near her hips. Her skin was the color of his morning tea, and her almond shaped eyes were almost as deeply brown as Frankie’s. She wore a bold green dress that seemed to match the color of summer leaves.

            “Are you quite finished?” Frankie asked with a laugh, giving Zach’s arm a tug.

            Zach looked at Frankie quizzically. “She is extraordinary looking! Such a fine face! But why the stress upon it?”

            Frankie nodded, “Yes, she is very beautiful. She is an elf, and elves are spoken of as being the most attractive creatures ever seen. To be truthful, she is the first elf I have ever seen and I think this must be true.”

            “And the stress? She obviously did not like seeing us near her,” Zach asked.

            “No. That is why I thought it wise not to stop. She has been drawn to Pablo’s flute playing. It seems to soothe her. Antonio and his werewolves abducted her and kept her imprisoned. Of course while we have no way to determine what she experienced with them, it isn’t very hard to guess. She has gone mute now, but before she did, she spoke to some of the others in their caravan. She told them that her name is Axelia and she was guarding her group while the rest slept. She was grabbed by one of the werewolves and taken to Antonio. She fought them as much as she could but eventually they got the better of her.”

            As Zach listened to Frankie retelling the things he had heard about Axelia, he remembered how petrified he had felt facing Antonio and the werewolves when they had came at him. He hadn’t managed to lift a finger to defend himself and had been fortunate to have Temperance and Mary to come to his aid. Axelia had faced them alone. His mind boggled at the thoughts of what she must have endured while at their mercy.

            “For whatever reason,” Frankie was still speaking, not aware that Zach had been lost in his thoughts, “Axelia has gravitated to Pablo’s music. She hadn’t eaten for a while, no one knows for how long, but she would refuse anything that was given to her. Temperance took some stew and wine earlier and placed it on the step under where Pablo sat, playing his flute. Temperance hid and watched. After a while, as she was listening to Pablo, Axelia made her way over to the step and ate the stew and drank the wine. Temperance used her magic to cause the cup and bowl to refill whenever they became empty. She says that Axelia ate three bowls of stew and drank two cups of wine.”

            “Oh, that is very good!” Zach exclaimed.

            “Yes, and as her body begins to heal itself, her mind and soul will too. In spite of all that she has been through, the will to survive is strong within her. She just needs time and peace to find her way back to the world. If I knew where her people were, I would send for them to come and help her. Alas, I do not know. We will all have to do our best to care for her. Maybe her people will come looking for her. If she hasn’t been gone for long or brought very far, perhaps they will find us. It would be interesting to see some other elfin folk to see if the stories of their beauty are really true. I wonder what the males look like,” Frankie said the last part very quietly, almost as if he were thinking out loud without intending to voice his thoughts.

            Zach stopped in his tracks and tugged at Frankie’s arm. “Hey!” he said indignantly.

            Frankie blinked and looked at him, “What?”

            “Ciccio?” a voice called. They turned their heads to see that it was one of the boys who had blood bonded. Zach didn’t know if it were Clovis or Henry because he hadn’t been introduced earlier.

            “Yes, Clovis?” Frankie answered pleasantly, turning from Zach. “Do you have need for anything?”

            “No,” he answered with a smile and shaking his head. He gestured to the stringed musical instrument he had in his hand. “Uh…” he paused, seeming to search for the word he needed. “Lute?” he asked, pointing to Frankie. He then pointed to the other boy, who Zach assumed was Henry, and he held up a different form of a stringed instrument.

            “Oh! Si! Yes, I would love to play!” He nodded and disappeared. Zach knew he had gone to his wagon to retrieve his lute. Zach felt uncomfortable and didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He knew the proper protocol would be to introduce himself, but he didn’t speak their language.

            Clovis caught his eye and touched himself on his chest and said, “Clovis”. Zach smiled and copied the gesture by placing his own hand on his chest and saying, “Zach”. Clovis extended his hand and Zach shook it. Clovis smiled and then he tapped the other boy on the chest and said, “Henry”. Zach shook his hand with a smile.

            Clovis gestured around to the other wagons in the caravan, and Zach quickly understood that Clovis was asking him where he was from. Zach shook his head ‘no’ and then made a wide gesture to indicate that he came from outside of the caravan. He was careful not to indicate the direction of the village or the castle, just some neutral area somewhere in between. Clovis nodded, seemingly able to understand what Zach meant.

            Frankie reappeared and he held his lute in his hands. Clovis and Henry both seemed overjoyed. Clovis and Henry discussed something between themselves, and then Clovis turned back to Frankie. He sang some notes, using his hand for a guide to show when they went up or down. Frankie smiled and nodded. He plucked the strings and matched the tones that Clovis had sung. When he was finished, the three musicians exchanged smiles and nods.

            Henry used the sharp-pointed quill end of a long, black feather to pick the strings of his instrument. He played a simple melody and Frankie listened to it for a short time and then began to pluck at the strings of his lute to match the notes that Henry played. Clovis moved the bow against the strings of his instrument and joined in. They continued doing this for several songs and Zach was amazed at how the music was the source of their communication with each other. The differences in language didn’t seem to matter.

            A small crowd had gathered to listen. After a time, they paused in their playing and Clovis used his sleeve to dab at the sweat on his brow. “Zach?” he asked. He used his bow to gesture to the three instruments and shrugged.

            “No!” Zach stated with a laugh and a shake of his head. “I do not play.”

            “Yes you do!” Frankie stated, placing his lute in Zach’s hand.

            “No, Frankie! I only know the one tune!”

            “Play it,” Frankie ordered.

            Zach felt his face flush. He looked at Clovis and Henry who were watching him closely. He shook his head and then made a gesture as if he were rocking a baby and then held up one finger. He was hoping that they would understand that he was a beginner. Henry reached over and gave Zach’s arm a little squeeze and a nod.

            Zach shot an angry look at Frankie, who just grinned back and his eyes were like smoldering embers. Zach hurriedly looked away and licked his dry lips. When Frankie looked at him that way, he found it very hard to even imagine turning him down for anything.

            He took a deep breath and began to carefully pluck the strings of the lute. He managed to make it through the simple little tune without a mistake; however he had played it much more slowly and deliberately than he had learned it for fear of hitting the wrong note.

            When he finished, Frankie, the two other musicians and the people who had gathered to listen all applauded quite vigorously. Much more than what his simple performance had warranted. Zach realized they were giving him the gift of encouragement so that he would not give up on creating music. He felt even more embarrassed than he had, but also touched that they would all show that much caring towards him. He returned the lute to Frankie.

            Clovis recreated the mime that Zach had used to communicate to Zach how he had sounded when he first began to play his instrument. He laboriously dragged the bow across the strings and after a few notes that were almost right, the bow slightly turned in his hand and made a horrible squawk. Zach was not expecting that sound and he startled. Clovis laughed and nodded. Zach nodded back. He understood the message. Clovis had practiced and learned how to play well but once he had been a beginner too.

            Henry also showed Zach the mime and then placed the black feather on the ground. He plucked at the strings of his instrument with his fingers in the manner that a lute is played. Every note sounded strained and off-key. Henry then mimed that his fingers were in extreme pain and he pretended that he had to rub them with a soothing ointment and keep them wrapped. He finished his mime and then reached over and patted Zach’s arm with a nod. Zach smiled in response.

            Frankie used the mime to show that he was going to demonstrate how he was when he was first learning to play. He then began to play a very fast, extremely complicated piece of music, playing each note perfectly. He finished with a flourish and then winked at Zach. Everyone, including Zach, laughed at his falsehood. Frankie linked arms with Zach and waved farewell to Clovis and Henry. Still laughing, the boys waved back and then resumed playing music together for the crowd as Frankie and Zach walked away.

            “I’ve never seen instruments like what Clovis and Henry played! Stringed like your lute, but played differently, and they sound different too. What are they called?” Zach asked as they were walking back to Frankie’s wagon.

            “Clovis was playing vielle and Henry was playing a gittern. They are fairly common instruments near London, but not so much here. Henry was right about the strings hurting his fingers when he was demonstrating how he first learned. The strings are not meant to be plucked by fingers. If he had been a human instead of a vampire, he would have had deep cuts instead of just pain. Did you find that you preferred their instruments to the lute?”

            “Oh no!” Zach hastily exclaimed. “I still prefer the lute, especially when you play it!”

            Frankie smiled and patted Zach’s arm as they walked on.

            “Frankie, did you mean what you said earlier this evening?” Zach asked as they neared Frankie’s wagon.

            “I’m not sure what you are talking about. What did I say?”

            “You said…” Zach stopped as his attention was drawn to an old man who was laboriously making his way towards Temperance’s fire. The man wasn’t merely old, he was ancient. Up until that time, the oldest person Zach had ever seen had been Ollie. This man looked like he was old enough to be Ollie’s great-grandfather. He shuffled along, using a tall staff to help him maintain his balance. He was stooped and the long beard growing from his chin reached to his knees. Zach guessed that if he were to stand upright, the beard would probably be about mid-stomach level. “Who is that?” he whispered to Frankie.

            Frankie looked to where Zach’s eyes led him. “That is Samuel. He is a wizard.”

            “I’ve never heard of a wizard. Since he is here, wizards must be good beings, correct?” Zach asked.

            “A wizard is somewhat connected to a witch. They have magical powers too, but of a slightly different kind. I have heard some say that wizards are even more powerful than the most powerful witch. I don’t know if this is true, however. And as with most beings, some are good, some are not good. Samuel seems to be one of the good ones.” Frankie explained.

            Samuel had reached Temperance at her fire and she was giving him a bowl of stew. They seemed to be chatting very amiably, which surprised Zach. If what Frankie had just said about a wizard having superior powers, based on Temperance’s personality, Zach would have guessed she would resent Samuel. She must have sensed Zach and Frankie watching them because she looked over in their direction. Her face looked a bit flushed and she turned away from their gazes immediately.

            Zach looked at Frankie who seemed to be biting back a smile. “Did I miss something? Why are you smiling?” Zach asked in a puzzled tone.

            “No reason,” Frankie answered. “I just feel happy.” They continued on to Frankie’s wagon. Once inside, Frankie laid his lute down on the table. “You were going to ask me something before. About something I said?”

            Zach brought his hands up and began to pick at his nails, avoiding looking at Frankie. “It was just…when you were talking about Axelia and the possibility of her people coming to look for her, uh…you said…you said that you wondered what the male elves looked like since they are supposed to be the most attractive creatures.”

            “Indeed! I certainly would like to see a male elf!” Frankie assured him.

            Zach raised his eyes to meet Frankie’s and saw the smirk on his face and the glow in his eyes. He knew that Frankie was teasing him. “It’s not funny, Frankie. What if…what if one does come to the caravan?”

            Frankie pulled Zach into his arms and stroked his back. “`Just you and me’, remember? I think we both promised that. But what of you? Suppose you met a male elf of exquisite beauty?”

            Zach squeezed Frankie tighter to him and buried his face in Frankie’s neck. He shook his head ‘no’. “Never. All I want is you!”

            Frankie playfully nipped at Zach’s neck. “Prove it,” he challenged with a whisper. Zach happily took him up the challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

            Life at the caravan was different with the new additions. Zach found it to be more exciting and full of life and fun. He thought that if the elephants and his friends who were journeying with them were still in the caravan, it would be perfect.

            Frankie had paid Clovis and Henry a few coins to teach him and Zach their language. The four of them would run around, touching things and saying the name for it in their own language. Zach was surprised to find that certain words sounded very similar in both languages. Words like pub, ale, wine, and friend where nearly identical. It didn’t take many lessons before Zach and Frankie began to understand a lot of what was being said. Frankie learned much quicker how to speak it back to them since he had heard the language before. Through the lessons, Clovis and Henry were learning how to speak Zach’s language too. It was an unexpected benefit of the lessons and Clovis and Henry felt guilty about it. They tried to return Frankie’s payment for the lessons but Frankie insisted they keep the coins.

            They often played music together. Zach, along with members of the caravan and visitors from the village, would gather round, sitting on the ground or logs to listen to them. After taking time away to learn how to care for the new baby, Vittorio would occasionally join them for small periods of time. Nicholina was proving to be very skillful at taking care of their infant son, but he didn’t feel right leaving them for very long. When Pablo would see them gathered together playing music, he would join them. Axelia would quietly approach the group but she kept to the shadows. All were aware that she was there, but they pretended not to notice her in order to not frighten her away. Each time the group gathered she drew a little closer to them. Eventually she left the shadows and sat down with them on the logs they had arranged around the fire. She was still unable to speak; however, over time she began to make eye contact with Pablo and smile at him while he played his flute.

            One evening, after the music ended, as Frankie and Zach were walking to Frankie’s wagon, Frankie looked back over his shoulder. He turned back around with a small frown upon his face.

            “What is it?” Zach asked. “Something is worrying you; I have noticed it all evening.”

            Frankie gave a small nod. “I am worried about Pablo. I have known him since we were small children and I have never known him to develop romantic feelings before. I think he is besotted by Axelia.”

            “Yes, it seems so to me also. I don’t understand the problem though,” Zach said with a shrug.

            “The problem is that Pablo doesn’t know the real Axelia. He knows the one who is wounded and needs care and protection. She grows stronger every day. In her life before, she was a warrior. Once she is fully recovered she will have no need for his care and protection as she will be fully capable of taking care of herself. I worry about how Pablo will cope.”

            Zach slowly nodded. “But, if he truly loves her, he will love all sides of her personality, right?”

            Frankie sighed and then shrugged, “I guess we will find that out fairly soon.”

            Zach caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Samuel approaching Temperance’s fire. He said something to Temperance and made her laugh. Zach noticed that Samuel was walking without his staff to support himself. He thought for a moment and then gave a slight nod, “Frankie, I have been noticing something, but I didn’t want to mention it because I was afraid it would seem as if I had lost my mind. When I first met Temperance, I had judged her to be near or maybe even older than my grandmother, the Queen. Lately though, I have begun to reevaluate my opinion and place her much nearer my mother’s age. And when I first saw Samuel, merely a few weeks ago, he was stooped so badly that he looked almost folded in half and used a staff to help him walk. He no longer uses a staff and is no longer stooped. Did I imagine it?”

            Frankie looked over at Temperance’s fire and the couple standing beside it, and then turned back to meet Zach’s eyes with his own. He gave a small smile. “No, you did not imagine it, the changes that you speak of have occurred. It is something I have never witnessed before, but I feel like I understand it. I think that this is the way they see each other. I think we are seeing an outer manifestation of love.”

            “So, you think they are in love with each other?” Zach asked.

            “It definitely appears to me that they are,” Frankie asserted. They reached Frankie’s wagon. Frankie turned to Zach with a grin. “I am excited to show you something I have been working on!”

            They entered the wagon and Frankie placed his lute on the table. He walked to his bed and reached under and pulled out another lute. He brought it over and laid it on the table next to the older lute.

            “You made this?!!” Zach asked in surprise, running his fingers lightly over the instrument.

            “Yes, I made the other one too.”

            “But why make another when you have one that is perfect?” Zach asked with a puzzled frown.

            “It occurred to me that since Clovis and Henry arrived in the caravan, I have spent a great deal of time playing the lute. You never get a chance to practice on it. Now that there are two, you are free to play whenever you wish.”

            Frankie grabbed the lutes and handed them to Zach; he snatched his cloak from its hook and tossed it over Zach’s head as he pulled him into his embrace. When Frankie removed the cloak from Zach’s head, Zach saw that they were in their private spot. Frankie spread the cloak on the ground and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. Zach sat down next to Frankie, still holding the lutes.

            “You choose. Which one would you like to play?” Frankie offered.

            Zach examined them. There was very little difference between the two with the exception of the slightly aged appearance of the older one. It had a rub spot on the soundboard from where Frankie always rested his wrist when he played, a few scratches on the back from rubbing against his clothing, and the strap that Frankie used to carry the lute upon his body was slightly frayed. Zach handed Frankie the newer one and cradled the older one in his arms. “Would it be acceptable if I use this one?”

            Frankie smiled, “Of course! It actually works out better that way. If there are any problems with this new one, I will be able to detect them easier if I am the one playing it.”

            They sat side-by-side and together they played the simple tune that Zach knew. Then Frankie began to teach Zach a new tune. He played it slowly and showed Zach the finger positions he needed to use for each note.

            For the next few nights, the two of them spent most of their evenings alone in their little hideaway. They swam in the warm water of the river for a while and then played the lutes together as the water dried upon their bodies.

            On the fourth night after Frankie had presented the new lute, Zach leaned very closely to look at Frankie’s fingers on the neck of the lute. The night was overcast and in the darkness it was not easy to see. The humidity was very high and although they had just gotten their clothes back on after their swim, Zach was tempted to take them back off to try to catch a bit of air to cool his skin. Frankie stopped playing and looked up to examine the sky. Zach felt the hairs rise up on the back of his neck, but he was unsure the cause.

            “Do you feel it?” Frankie asked in a hushed voice. “It feels as if a storm is coming. A big one.”

            Zach shuddered. “Yes, I feel it too.”

            Suddenly from the shadows a figure all in white came running towards them at full speed. They jumped to their feet in surprise. The figure ran up to Zach and screamed in his face. Alarmed, Zach jerked away from her and he fell with a plop upon the grass. His heart was racing in his chest and he put his hand on it to try to slow it as he caught his breath. He looked up at her as she towered over him and realized it was not an evil being, it was just Nicholina. He unclenched his muscles but then they clenched up again as she began to cry and wail hysterically. He looked toward Frankie and saw his claws and fangs were out and he was turned towards the castle, taking deep breaths.

            Zach licked his lips that had gone dry from fright, “What is it? What’s wrong?” he finally managed to utter.

            Frankie turned and nodded a dismissal to Nicholina, who then ran back towards the caravan, her wails still cutting through the night air even after she was out of sight. Frankie retracted his fangs and claws and hurried over and helped Zach to his feet before pulling him into a tight embrace. “Your grandfather, the King, has died. His heart stopped while he was asleep. We must get you back to the castle at once. Close your eyes,”

            When Zach opened his eyes he saw they were in his bedchamber. Frankie hurried over to Zach’s bed and pulled down the covers. He retrieved Zach’s nightshirt and cap from under Zach’s pillow and tossed them at him. “Hurry! Someone will discover your grandfather soon and alert the family. You must appear to have been abed when the alarm is sounded.”

            Zach quickly began to pull off his peasant clothes. Frankie crawled into the bed and tossed around in it a bit to make it look slept in. He got up from the bed and began to pace the room, snapping his fingers in thought as he did.

            Zach had stored the peasant clothing under his bed and was putting on his nightcap when Frankie stopped pacing. Zach could see Frankie’s brow furrowed and he was biting his lip.

            Frankie took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Zach…” he began before stopping himself. He took another breath and continued. “The night that your sister was married, you had me to hide in the bushes to smell George Esslingen to determine if you and he shared the same father.”

            “Yes, I remember. And he does. Why is this important now?” Zach asked nervously.

            “George really has nothing to do with this, but while I was in my vampire form that night your father arrived unexpectedly. I was specifically attuned to smells at the time. And…” Frankie paused and licked his lips nervously, “I have debated since that night if I should tell you this, but now I feel like I must tell you so that you will be prepared.”

            Zach stared at Frankie with alarmed eyes. He had never seen Frankie in such a state before. “Go on,” he encouraged.

            Frankie ran his hand through his hair. “I smelled an illness within your father,” he placed his hand flat upon his abdomen. “It is located in this area. It is carcinos.”

            Zach frowned, “I don’t know what that is.”

            “Nobody does. Not even the finest, most knowledgeable physicians. There are no medicines that work against it. It grows bigger and stronger as the patient grows weaker. When I heard Nicholina cry out this evening, I thought she was announcing his death.”

            “But…my father…he doesn’t seem sick at all!” Zach protested.

            Frankie pressed his lips tightly together and gave a small nod, “The mourning period for your grandfather begins this night and will continue for a year and a day. Before that time has been completed, you will be King. Your father will not serve as King for very long before his death.”

            Zach grabbed frantically at Frankie’s arm, “But maybe Temperance has something…” he stopped when he saw Frankie slowly shaking his head.

            “No one, not even a powerful witch like Temperance can heal this illness,” Frankie said quietly.

            The wind suddenly gusted outside the castle and it caused one of Zach’s unanchored shutters to slam shut. Zach startled and gripped onto Frankie tighter. Lightning flashed through the slats and a tremendous roll of thunder followed immediately in its wake. Zach stared wide-eyed at Frankie when they heard the first knock at the door.

            “Frankie?” Zach whispered in a panic.

            Frankie lurched forward and gave Zach a fast, hard kiss. When he drew back he had tears spilling from his eyes.

            “Frankie…no. Please, no,” Zach pleaded in a whisper.

            There came more rapid knocking upon the door. “Your mourning period has officially begun,” Frankie said quietly. And although Zach was holding onto Frankie’s arm with all of his might, Frankie was able to remove the grasping hand from his arm. He raised Zach’s hand to his cheek and pressed it there. He turned it over and placed a kiss in Zach’s palm and folded his fingers closed to keep it locked inside.

            “A year and a day,” Frankie whispered.

            “Please Frankie, I’m begging you! Please don’t go!” Zach heard the jangle of keys outside his door and turned his head quickly in that direction. When he turned back, Frankie was gone.

            He stumbled over to his bed and dropped down on it. He stared at his closed hand, wet with Frankie’s tears on the outside, holding onto a kiss on the inside. When his manservant gained entry into the room and gently announced that the King had died, Zach began sobbing but his tears were not for the King.

\-----------

            The next evening, shortly after the sun went down, Zach was sitting alone in the family drawing room when the young page of the King’s High Guard burst into the room. He bowed quickly to Zach.

            “I have been sent to give a message to give to the King by the High Guard,” he said, and bowed again.

            “The King is overwrought with grief over the death of his father,” Zach answered. “Tell me your message, and if I deem it worthy, I shall tell him the message.”

            The little boy gulped and then bowed again, “If it pleases you, Your Highness. The caravan that has resided in the field lo these many months is at present headed towards the castle. They are moving very slowly in procession. It appears as if they are leaving the Kingdom.”

            “I think I shall not trouble my father over this. I will attend to this matter on my own,” Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He fished out a coin and handed it to the boy. “This is for you. Hide it well for if the High Guard were to find it, he would remove it from you and beat you for the gift of it.”

            The boy stared in fascination at the coin before dropping down to the floor and removing his shoe. He placed the coin inside it and then returned the shoe to his foot.

            “I would have you to know,” Zach continued, “that although you are very young, you are already tenfold braver than the King’s High Guard.”

            The boy rose to his feet, he looked at Zach with complete adoration and gratitude before bowing and scurrying from the room.

            Zach hurried to the foyer and stepped out of the doors onto the main courtyard of the castle. He could see the wagons of the caravan approaching. Frankie was on horseback at the front of the line. By turning his head and searching down the long line of wagons, he could faintly make out Vittorio on horseback in the growing darkness bringing up the rear of the caravan. Zach knew that because of the heavy rain the night before, to undertake a journey while the ground was still saturated was foolhardy.

            As they grew abreast of the castle’s entrance, Frankie held up a hand to halt the caravan. He urged his horse to slowly walk to where Zach was standing. Once there he quickly bowed his head.

            “Prince Zachary, we have heard of the great loss of your King. We wish to express our deepest, most heartfelt condolences. We dispatched the taxes we owe to your treasury officer a few hours ago. I am sure that you will find that we are leaving your Kingdom debt-free. We thank you most sincerely for the kindness that has been shown to us during our visit, and we will speak with utmost respect of this Kingdom to all we meet.”

            Zach found himself frowning in confusion. Frankie was speaking with all the grace and politeness that was expected at such a time, but his voice, his face, even his mannerisms betrayed no trace of familiarity. It was as if their time together had never happened.

            “But certainly, Conte delle Grandes, the roads must be too hazardous to travel this night. Perhaps you should consider postponing your leaving until they have had time to become dry and firm again.” Zach suggested. He looked behind Frankie and saw Vittorio approaching slowly.

            “No. A caravan has no place in a land of mourning. We shall make our way carefully though the Kingdom and be gone long before the sun rises again.” He bowed and started to turn his horse back toward the caravan. At the last second before he rode away he said softly, “ _Io tornerò; Tu sei il mio amore della mia vita_.” He rode off quickly to the direction of the caravan. With Frankie back in his place at the lead, the wagons resumed their slow procession.

            Zach saw a look of surprise on Vittorio’s face. He had been close enough to hear what Frankie had said.

            Vittorio pulled himself together and bowed his head to Zach. “I would like to add my condolences for your loss, Prince Zachary, and to assure you that the tales of the kindnesses we received while visiting your Kingdom will be told far and wide.”

            “What did he say, Vittorio? I saw your face and I know that you heard him.”

            Vittorio nodded. “I did, but I could never betray a friend, not even to appease another friend.”

            Zach nodded begrudgingly. “That is true. Safe journey to you, my friend.”

            Vittorio bowed and turned his horse back to the caravan and started off. After a few feet he stopped his horse and turned it back to face Zach. He rode back to speak to him. “If you command me, as heir-apparent of this Kingdom, to tell you what I heard I could not refuse.”

            Zach slowly shook his head. “You are my friend Vittorio, I would never command that of you.”

            Vittorio gave another bow and turned his horse around to face the caravan and set off again. He had almost reached it when he suddenly turned his horse around and galloped back to Zach at full speed, coming to a halt only a foot or so away.

            He bowed his head at Zach and said, “We cannot leave a Kingdom whilst we owe a debt.”

            Zach nodded, “The Conte assured me that all taxes have been paid, and I will take his word upon it.”

            “That is true; however, I owe a personal debt that I would like to discharge. I received two coins for a purchase many months ago for items that were not worth even one coin. I have made only a few payments towards that oversight. I must be allowed to pay the debt in full before I can leave.”

            Zach waved his hand, “That debt has long been discharged. There is nothing owing by you. You are free to leave with a clear conscious.”

            “No. I am a man of my word for without that a man has no worth. I have no coins with which to repay the debt, so I am reduced to barter to repay it. I will give you a piece of information and then the debt can be truly discharged in full. The words that were spoken to you were, ‘I will return; you are my love of my life.’” Vittorio tried to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. “Now I feel that my debt is paid to you.” He bowed and set his horse to gallop to catch up with the caravan which had passed from view.

            Zach’s heart was racing and he had to fight hard to keep his face from showing what he was feeling inside. He whispered into the wind, in hopes that somehow Frankie would hear it, “And you are my love of my life also.”

\-----------

            It was so cold. Zach could feel the cold of the stone steps through the soles of his slippers. He wanted to sit down and rest but his manservant held fast to him.

            “Just a few more steps, Prince Zachary. Just a few more and then you will be in your bedchamber. We will dress you in your nightclothes and you can sit in front of the fire for a while. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Hamilton coaxed.

            Zach sighed and continued upwards with Hamilton giving him a gentle push when he slowed.

            Eventually Zach became aware that he was sitting in his chair in front of a fire. A blanket was spread across his lap and he was holding a glass of wine. He brought it to his lips and took a sip and continued to stare at the glowing embers. He could hear a voice somewhere near him speaking, but he blocked it out. He preferred silence.

            His arm was being shaken. He frowned. He didn’t like that. The shaking wouldn’t stop so he turned his head to look at the person who held his arm.

            “Zachary? Are you listening to me? Do you know who I am?” The young man asked.

            Zach studied his face carefully. “Stewart,” he said, and then tried to turn back to the fire.

            His arm was shaken again so he turned back, “That’s right! I’m Stewart. You must listen to me and try to understand. Please try hard. I come every evening and try to get you to understand. It’s in the tea! Don’t drink it! The physician is keeping us heavily medicated. I realized it and stopped drinking it weeks ago. I dump it out the window. You must stop drinking it!”

            Zach closed his eyes.

            “No! Don’t go to sleep! Listen to me! The menservants will be back soon. I don’t have long to talk to you.” Stewart pleaded.

            “No sleep; sad dreams,” Zach mumbled.

            “What?!! You’re having dreams? You have never told me that! Tell me about your dreams!” Stewart said excitedly.

            Zach frowned but kept his eyes closed. He just wanted to be left alone. He felt his arm being shaken again so he sighed and said, “Music.”

            “You hear music? Where are you in the dream? Who is playing the music?” Stewart frantically whispered. “Try to remember! I know it’s not easy but please try.”

            “Wagons,” Zach finally managed to whisper. “Men, red cloaks. Just a dream.”

            “No! It is not a dream! It is a memory. You are remembering the caravan. The men with the red cloaks were real; their music was real; the wagons were real!”

            Zach kept his eyes closed and listened to Stewart’s words. He could see the caravan and the people. There was one man in the shadows. It was the man that was always in his dreams. The one that rode away on the back of a horse. In his dreams Zach would run behind him trying to get him to stop, he would open his mouth to call out, but he never could remember the man’s name. Even in his dreams Zach knew the man couldn’t come back without his name being called.

            “Light…” Zach started but couldn’t think of the next word. He reached up and touched his head.

            “Light hat? No, light hair! The blonde man? Yes, he was the leader of the caravan. His name is Conte delle Grandes!” Stewart exclaimed.

            Zach frowned. That wasn’t the name he tried to call out in his dreams.

            Stewart leaned close to Zach’s ear and spoke quietly to him. “Our sister was married in the summer. On the first night of the celebration you sent me to bed because I had drank too much wedding wine. I was on the second floor then and there were wedding guests in the corridor. It was too noisy to sleep so I came up here to the third floor. I thought you would be up soon. You didn’t come so I fell asleep on the floor at the end of the corridor. When I woke up, I saw you with the Conte coming into your bedchamber. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it was an accident, but I saw and heard the two of you together. Until that moment I had no idea of the bond the two of you shared. You were very close with him. So close that you had special names for each other. I heard them. He calls you ‘Zach’ and you call him ‘Frankie’.”

            Zach slowly opened his eyes when he heard the name but then he sighed. He looked at Stewart. “Just a dream. You are too.”

            Stewart gave Zach a hard pinch on the underside of his arm. Zach jerked wide awake and looked at him. “I am not a dream! You can’t feel pain in your dreams! Your dreams aren’t imaginary—they are memories trying to come back. Stop drinking the tea and they will all come back!”

            Zach rubbed the place where Stewart had pinched. “I’m sick. It’s medicine.”

            “You are not sick! They want you to think that. At the end of summer during a council meeting you lost your temper because the issue of the boundary line came up again. You started shouting that we shouldn’t be worried about such things, instead we should focus on the knowledge that the people in the village were starving and felt blessed to be able to eat rats…”

            “Rat stew,” Zach corrected.

            “Yes! Rat stew! Do you remember that?”

            Zach shook his head slightly, “No…I don’t know…”

            “The Royal Physician said that you were overcome by grief over the King’s death and locked you away for weeks. They wouldn’t let me see you. When I saw you again, you weren’t you anymore. It was like you were sleeping with your eyes open. I ran away that night. They caught me before I got very far. I was scolded and shamed but not punished. I ran away again a week or so later and when they caught me that time, they moved me up here to the third floor. I was assigned a manservant and was given the same tea as they are giving you. The mixture is called “The Great Rest”. It makes us forget everything and become manageable.”

            The sounds of a key being fitted into the lock caused Stewart to hurriedly lean back in his chair and get a vacant look upon his face. Zach was confused by the transformation. Stewart mouthed, “Don’t look at them; look at the fire!”

            Zach did as he was told. His mind was fuzzy and he didn’t understand exactly what was happening. Hamilton placed a cup of tea down on the little table beside him and moved his wine glass further away.

            “Prince Zachary, here is your tea. Make sure you drink every bit of it; it is good for you.” Hamilton instructed.

            Zach could hear the two menservants chatting between themselves from somewhere behind him. He didn’t understand what they were saying. He was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. He could hear a door shut and it became quiet again.

            He felt his arm being shaken and he rolled his head over to the side to see who was shaking him.

            “Zachary, do you remember what I said?” Stewart whispered.

            Zach thought for a moment before answering, “Don’t drink the tea; the tea is bad.”

            Stewart gave Zach’s arm an affectionate squeeze. “Yes! That’s right, the tea is bad!” Stewart picked up the cup beside Zach and then retrieved his own cup and hurried to the window. Zach could feel the icy air as it whipped through the room when Stewart opened his shutters.

            Zach clinched the blanket tighter to his chest and stared into the fire as the flames reacted to the fresh burst of air in the room.

            Stewart leaned over Zach and pulled down the blanket a bit. He tipped one of the cups in his hand to spill a few drops on Zach’s nightshirt. “This compound makes us clumsy. It wouldn’t do for your manservant to see you looking spotless.” He then spilled the remaining drops on his own nightshirt.

            He placed Zach’s cup in his hand. “Hold onto it and let your manservant remove it from your hand when he comes back. That, along with the drops on your nightshirt, will convince him that you drank it.” He pulled a thin piece of yarn from the edge of Zach’s blanket where it was a bit frayed. He tied the piece of yarn on Zach’s wrist.

            “I hate to do this again, but I need to you focus,” he said and then pinched Zach again on the inside of his arm. Zach jerked away from him and looked at him with shocked eyes.

            Stewart held up Zach’s wrist in front of his face. “Do you see this yarn that I have put on your wrist? It is blue. Remember this: ‘Blue is true, trust the blue. Don’t drink the tea, it is bad.’ Do you think you can remember that?”

            “Blue is true,” Zach mumbled. “Don’t drink tea. Tea is bad.”

            Stewart reached over and gave him a huge hug. “That’s right! You got it right, Zachary!”

\-----------

            The next morning, Hamilton helped Zach with the chamber pot and then helped him clean his face and get dressed for the day. Before going down to breakfast, Hamilton gave Zach his morning cup of tea. As Zach raised the cup to his lips, his sleeve pulled back a bit and exposed a sting that was on his wrist. Zach lowered the cup and stared at the string. He knew he was supposed to remember something, but he couldn’t. He examined it closer. It had been tied on by someone else and it was blue.

            Suddenly he heard Stewart’s voice in his head: ‘Blue is true, trust the blue. Don’t drink the tea, it is bad.’

            He looked down into his cup and saw that it was still filled to the top. He hadn’t drunk any of it. He looked across the room and saw Hamilton doing something at the fireplace with his back to Zach.

            Zach leaned over and removed the cloth that Hamilton had placed over the chamber pot and dumped the tea on top of the contents. He replaced the cloth and then sat back where he had been, the cup still in his hand.

            Hamilton finished his chore and came back to check on Zach. “Oh good you drank it all! And so quickly too!” He examined Zach’s chin and shirt with a frown. “Hmm. No mess.” He looked into Zach’s eyes for a moment and then smiled, “I’m not complaining, mind you. One less mess to clean up is less work for me! Now, let’s get you down to breakfast!”

            That was the last trip Zach took down the stairs for many days.

 


	21. Chapter 21

            It was almost a full week later until Stewart’s manservant brought him back into Zach’s chambers and sat him in the chair by the fireplace. Zach was sitting in his usual chair, draped in a blanket, staring at the fire.

            “Are you sure yours is well? I don’t want mine to get whatever it was he had!” Stewart’s manservant said to Hamilton from a spot directly behind the two seated brothers.

            “He is well. He began eating again yesterday. It was nothing that could be spread from one to another anyway. The physician said it was a disturbance in his humors. The tea was focusing on only his blood humor and neglected his yellow bile and black bile humors. The Prince’s body began to react to the imbalance, that’s all it was.” Hamilton explained.

            “What were his symptoms; so I can watch for them in mine?”

            “Well, he had a lot of them, that’s for sure! He would shake with chills and then he would sweat very heavily. He thrashed around on his bed so much that numerous times I had to run to catch him before he could fall to the floor. The worst of it though was the vomiting and diarrhea. I had no idea a person could lose so much of their fluids and stay alive, but there he sits!” Hamilton gestured towards Zach. “He is eating now and sleeping better. All of his symptoms have abated. The physician made adjustments to his tea, and it took a few days to see the results, but he did cure the Prince. He will be changing your charge’s tea also to prevent a reoccurrence. Now, tell me all the gossip from below stairs! I have been locked up here ever so long!”

            “I can tell you one thing that will please you, I think. Maude, the little scullery maid that rejected you? Two nights ago, when it was so very cold, she rolled over in her bed in her sleep and a rat bit part of her lower lip off! Big buggar he was too!” Stewart’s manservant said between his laughter. “And the best part of it…when her roommate, Anne, ran over to help her…she found that three more rats had taken up residence in Maude’s bed! Both of them were in hysterics over it and it took an underbutler with a stout broom to chase the rats away. I guess Maude won’t be so uppity now with that chunk of lip missing. But then again…who would want her?”

            Hamilton gave a shout of laughter. “I have to see this for myself! I think they will be fine alone here, don’t you?”

            “As fine as they have been every other time we left them!”

            The two menservants hurried out of the room, locking the door behind them.

            Stewart leaned over and shook Zach’s arm. Zach did not respond so Stewart shook it harder until Zach slowly rolled his head over to look at him.

            “Zachary! Do you know who I am?”

            Zach frowned slightly, studying his face before finally mumbling, “Stewart.”

            “Yes! That’s right, I’m Stewart!”

            Zach did not respond. He turned his head back to studying the flickering flames in the fireplace. Stewart reached over and extracted Zach’s arm from under the blanket and slid up his sleeve. The blue yarn he had tied there was missing. Stewart sighed.

            “Fencing?” Zach mumbled, looking at Stewart through his heavy eyelids.

            “Yes!” Stewart answered excitedly. “We have fenced each other numerous times!”

            “You...” Zach paused and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath very slowly and then said, “lose.”

            “Well, no. Actually, I usually…” Stewart stopped and looked closer at Zach.

            Zach remained still, seemingly to be asleep. Then he opened his eye nearest Stewart and looked at him. He grinned. “I remembered not to drink the tea.”

            Stewart jumped out of his seat and gave Zach a huge hug, even slapped him lovingly on the back a few times. “But how? The blue string is gone,” he said after settling back into his seat, beaming at Zach.

            “Hamilton didn’t notice it for days. He washed me and changed me numerous times before he caught sight of it. It obviously came from my blanket so I guess he assumed I had gotten tangled in it. Luckily by the time he found it, I had skipped enough servings of the tea that my mind was starting to clear and I didn’t need to be reminded not to drink it.” Zach was sitting upright in his chair, grinning with his eyes full of life.

            “But the illness…what made you so sick?” Stewart asked.

            Zach shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think maybe it was as the physician said that my humors needed to be purged. It was very, very uncomfortable. Many times I wanted to drink the tea to make me sleep and forget about it, but I forced myself not to give into it. I dumped it in the basin or chamber pot and it was undetected amongst the mess. And then yesterday, after my symptoms had started to abate, I tried to open the shutter to dump the tea out and it was frozen shut. I couldn’t dump it into the chamber pot because I was no longer sick and I worried that it might be noticeable…”

            “What did you do? How did you get rid of it?” Stewart asked, sitting at the edge of his seat.

            Zach pointed to a big urn on top of the mantle. “I poured it, and all the others since, in there. I just hope I can rely on my memory to dump it out the window after the shutter is no longer frozen closed!”

            “Ah! Your wits have returned! And your memories?”

            Zach sighed, “I think some of them have—I don’t remember the council meeting where you said I got angry, but I remember some things that I don’t think I dreamed. Sand and seashells in a bag, because you love stories of seafaring, is this a real memory?”

            Stewart grinned, “Yes! It was a gift you gave me! I cherish it and it is my favorite possession! You and I have spent many hours discussing my desire to go to sea. What else do you remember?”

            Zach shrugged. “I’m not sure. Sometimes I think something is a memory, but then I realize what I think is a memory must be something my mind created out of stories I heard as a child and only feel real. Things like,” Zach stopped and gave a small, embarrassed laugh, “beings with power—witches, wizards, fairies, werewolves—I know you want to laugh at that. Its fine, I do too. But when they come into my mind, they seem real.”

            “Perhaps it is a lingering effect of the tea. I did not have such fanciful thoughts but I did not drink it as long as you did. It will probably take longer for your mind to totally become clear. It is happening though since you remember fencing and your gift to me.”

            “The sand in the bag was still damp; I seem to remember you remarking on it. And then there was something about a pair of David’s slippers on a shelf, does any of this make sense to you?” Zach questioned.

            “The sand was damp! I had forgotten that myself,” Stewart said with a laugh. “But as for David’s slippers, that must be something you dreamed. David has been gone for a while, maybe when you were sick, you dreamed about him?”

            Zach nodded, “That makes sense. Perhaps I thought I was going to die and see David again.” He looked down at his hands and picked at a nail. “In your studies, did you ever hear of a good vampire?”

            “Vampire?” Stewart asked in a shocked voice, “Uh…in my studies they were always evil. I’m not sure if that is correct though. What made you ask that?”

            Zach rubbed his hands on his face, “I don’t know. Something I dreamed, I think. How often do those two leave us alone?”

            “As often as they can. Mine calls us ‘the idiots’. Yours is a bit nicer. He actually likes you and feels bad to see you in this condition. There are a few good points to being this way though.”

            Zach looked at him in surprise. “There are? I can’t imagine anything good about sitting and staring.”

            “I fell asleep in a council meeting last week. No one thought anything about it. Plus, like what we just witnessed, people speak freely around us because they think we either can’t hear or don’t understand what they are saying.”

            Zach grinned. “I like the idea of sleeping through those horrible meetings. I only remember the ones that Grandfather led. Have they improved much with Father?”

            Stewart shifted in his seat a bit. “Well…he isn’t always there. The story that is told is that he has been overwrought with grief over his father’s death, but that’s not what the servants say. Since you are incapacitated, John heads the meetings. He seems to be doing fairly well with them. Of course he was there when you had your moment of anger for the plight of the villagers. I believe he has been thinking on it too because he has organized a committee to keep him abreast of conditions there.”

            Zach looked at the little table next to him. “Do they usually give us wine?”

            “Yes, usually. I guess they were in too much of a hurry to get down to the kitchen to make fun of that poor girl.”

            Zach got up and poured them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Stewart and took his with him back to his chair. “If they catch us with it, perhaps they will think the other gave it to us. I am very glad that John is interested in the well-being of the villagers! He is not a bad sort at all, and much more suited for the role of King than I. You said the servants don’t believe that Father is overwrought with grief. What do they say it is?”

            “From what I have heard, they believe he has an illness. And Zachary…honestly, I…I am inclined to agree with them. He waited his whole life to become the King, and on a great many days, he does not rise from his bed.” Stewart stroked his chin nervously. “I never thought he and our grandfather were so close that it would make him take to his bed for the loss of him.”

            “Carcinos,” Zach mumbled.

            “What did you say? Carcinos? What is that?” Stewart asked, with a puzzled frown.

            “I don’t know. It just came to my mind. Someone said it once, but I don’t remember…” Zach sighed. “I don’t remember a lot of things yet. It’s very frustrating. I feel like a part of my mind is asleep and will not wake up.”

            “No, do not be harsh on yourself! You are doing very well! The rest will come back, I feel certain of it.” Stewart assured him.

            They heard the sounds of the key in the lock so they hurriedly assumed their former positions. The menservants rushed in.

            “I can’t wait to drink some of that ale! Jenkins was crazy to go out in this weather to retrieve those barrels from the village, but I am so glad he did!” Stewart’s manservant was saying as they entered the room.

            “I am just thankful it happened tonight instead of last week! I do wish he could have found out if my wife had the baby yet,” Hamilton said, coming over to Zach’s chair and removing the wine glass from his hand. Zach felt relieved that he hadn’t seemed to remember he hadn’t given Zach any wine before he left.

            “It doesn’t matter. You will find out in a month or so when all the snow melts and you will be able to get to the village yourself. In the meantime, we have a celebration to get to! Let’s get these two idiots to bed quickly so we will have the first crack at the maids!” He took Stewart’s glass from his hand and pulled him up to his feet. “I will meet you in the hallway in a quarter hour.”

            “It does seem a bit early to put them to bed,” Hamilton offered as a week protest.

            Stewart’s manservant laughed, “They won’t notice. As soon as we get them into bed, they will fall asleep, no matter what the time.”

            “That’s true,” Hamilton said, as he eased Zach out of his chair. “A quarter of an hour then.”

            Stewart and his manservant left, and Hamilton took Zach over to his bed. He pulled the covers down and then sat Zach down on the sheet-covered mattress. He hurried back to the fireplace and swung the pot holder containing the kettle over the fire to heat the water for tea. He came back over and began to undress Zach to change him into his nightshirt.

            Zach’s eyes strayed over to the nightstand and realized there was a small vase there with a few daisies, a bit past their prime. Hamilton noticed his attention. “Oh, I see you finally saw your flowers. Your Princess and your brother John sent those to you. Your family sent for her when you fell ill. The physician said it would be better if you didn’t have visitors at that time, so they had those sent to you from the hothouse. The weather turned nasty during her visit so she had to stay for a few days and your brother kept her company in your stead. Luckily by the time she left, she had heard the good news of your returning health. It’s a shame that your wedding had to be postponed until after the mourning period. If it hadn’t been, you might be already expecting a baby of your own and that would have helped you to get over your grief faster. I know that the idea of my own baby keeps me going.” Hamilton kept up a steady stream of conversation as he dressed Zach. Finally, as he was placing Zach’s nightcap on his head, he looked Zach directly in his eyes. Zach felt a bit worried that Hamilton would be able to see that Zach was alert. “Morgan calls you and your brother ‘idiots’. I don’t like that. You just need medication for a while to help you adjust to your loss. You have always treated me very fairly. In fact, they never believed me when I told them downstairs that you had never beaten me or even yelled at me. Yeah, you are a good lad, and once we get you your tea and tuck you in right and proper, I think you will benefit from the extra hours of rest. I know the time downstairs will help me. Before she got bit, I had my eye set on Maude, but now I think I will try for her roommate. Pay ol’ Maudie back for rejecting me when she had a pretty face.” He chuckled as he gathered Zach’s clothes up to put away. Zach had to fight to keep from sneering at that last comment. Because of the tea and its aftereffects, Zach had forgotten how much he actually disliked Hamilton. He might have said a few nice things to Zach, but he was still vile.

            Hamilton left Zach sitting on the bed as he went to the fireplace to make the tea. He returned with it and placed the cup in Zach’s hand.

            “It was a bit too hot so I added cool water so you can drink it now. I want to make sure you get all of your medicine before I go downstairs.” Hamilton went back to the fireplace and began working there, preparing the coals for the night. Zach could not get to the urn to dump out the tea and his chamber pot had not been used so he knew he could not dump the tea in there as its color would identify it. For a few moments he toyed with the idea that he would have to drink it. It smelled warm and sweet and Zach could remember how it tasted on his tongue. He reasoned that it wouldn’t hurt to drink it occasionally to help him to sleep. He quickly got a hold of these thoughts and squashed them. He eased over and picked up the vase of daisies. He had thought maybe he could pour the tea in the vase, only to discover it was filled to the top with water.

            He felt frustrated, desperately trying to think of how to get rid of the tea. He kept his eyes on Hamilton as he worked on the fire. Zach smiled as a plan came to him. He leaned toward the chamber pot and removed the cloth. He quietly poured the contents of his cup into it; he reached for the vase of daisies and carefully poured the water from the vase on top of the tea in the chamber pot. When he judged that the color had lighten enough, he replaced the vase on the table, being careful not to make a sound as the porcelain vase made contact with the marble tabletop. He saw that two petals and part of a leaf had dropped into the tea mixture in the chamber pot so he quickly fished them out and placed them on the table next to the vase.

            By the time Hamilton was finished at the fire, Zach was emptying his bladder into the chamber pot. After Zach had finished, Hamilton came over and picked up the chamber pot and looked inside. He looked at Zach for a few moments and Zach’s heart dropped to his stomach. He was certain that Hamilton had figured out what he had done with the tea.

            Finally he said, “There isn’t so very much in here. I think dumping it and cleaning it can wait until the morning, don’t you? I am in a bit of a hurry tonight.” He sat down the chamber pot and covered it with its cloth. “We need to get you into bed now,” he said taking hold of Zach’s arms as he guided him to the bed.

            He tucked Zach tightly into his bed and then went back to the mantle and lit the fat candle that was burned only at night. He hurried around the room snuffing out the tapered candles that were used during the day. Zach heard a quiet tapping at the door and Hamilton hurried faster with the candles. At one point, he slipped on a patch of ice that had formed on the floor. Through many gyrations he managed not to fall. Zach had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing.

            Finally he was finished with the candles and aside from the fat one on the mantle far across the room; Zach’s chamber was completely dark. Hamilton scurried out the door and locked it behind him as he left.

            Zach was tired so he didn’t mind going to bed early. He still hadn’t regained all of his strength from his illness. He hadn’t slept much during that time. He curled on his side and rubbed his cold feet with his cold hands in some vain attempt to warm them. The floors were always so cold and during the day, his stockings and slippers did nothing to protect his feet from feeling it. During the evenings while sitting by the fire with a blanket on helped warm them a bit. His bed was so far from the fire though, and the walk from it to the bed chilled them all over again.

            He remembered a part of a dream he had had during the time he had been drinking the tea. He had dreamed that he had been dressed as a peasant man, freely roaming about the countryside in the dark of the night. It had been hot. He had been wearing woolen socks and pulled them off and dipped his hot feet into the river. His frozen feet cramped at the memory of the dream.

            He sighed and rolled over on his back. He didn’t miss the stupor that was caused by the tea, but he did miss the dreams. Stewart had told him that the music and the wagons were real. He thought that he must have taken that scrap of fact and built up the story in his mind during the dreams where he was actually a friend with the people of the caravan. Dreams where he dressed as they dressed and moved around amongst them undetected as the Crowned Prince. He even dreamed that he would somehow magically enter and exit the castle to join them, hiding his peasant garments in a cloth bag under his bed. Now that his mind had cleared a bit from the tea, he knew how ridiculous it all was. It was a story that one would tell a child. But he couldn’t stop his heart from longing for the life he had dreamed.

            His mind returned repeatedly to the idea that there were woolen socks in a bag under his bed. He tried to push the thought away, but the more he tried, the stronger it seemed to get. He tossed and turned for a while and then he gave up. He realized that the only way he was going to be able to prove it to himself was to look for the bag. Once he assured himself it was all just a dream, he felt like he would be able to finally go to sleep. He sat up and pushed his covers away. He shivered as his body was assaulted by the cold air in the room. He got up and his already cold feet met the frost-covered floor, causing them to cramp even worse.

            He kneeled down and reached blindly under the bed. He swiped his arm back and forth and did not locate a bag. He felt crushed at the proof that his dreams had really just been dreams. He lowered his hand to push himself up and his thumb brushed against something. His movement froze in place. There shouldn’t be anything under there. He slowly slid his thumb a bit further back and determined what he was feeling was rough material. He held his breath and curled his fingers around the material and pulled it out from under the bed.

            He sat staring at the bag, scarcely able to catch his breath. His mind boggled with shock. He tried to argue with himself that what he was seeing was something else; something that he or Hamilton had stored there at some point or another. Except it was a rough cloth and nothing in the castle was made from such a material. He reached over and opened up the bag. The light was far too dim to see its contents.

            He grabbed a candle holder from his nightstand and ran with it across the room to the fat, night candle. He lit each of the three tapers from it and then made his way back to the bed. So keen on learning what was inside the bag, he didn’t react to the cold stones under his feet.

            He sat the candleholder on the floor and knelt down beside it. He reached into the bag and pulled out the first item he grabbed. It was a dark brown, woolen cloak. He draped it across his shoulders and felt immediate relief from the cold breeze that had found its way in through the ice-covered shutters.

            He began to paw through the bag quickly. He was filled with hope that since the bag was real, perhaps the socks were too. He finally found them near the bottom of the bag. He was filled with elation that they had not been a dream as he pulled them on over his almost frozen feet. They were warm and cushiony. They were much thicker than the soles of his slippers and he felt as if he would not feel every bump and stone through them. He frowned at that thought when it ran through his mind. He felt as if he had thought something similar to that before about the socks. He shook it off and finished rummaging through the bag.

            He found two daggers. He laid them side-by-side on the floor and stared at them. His hand reached for the one on the right. “This one is mine,” he whispered. “But who does the other belong to?” From some hidden part of his brain the memory of himself saying that he was going to buy one as a gift for Stewart arose. He picked it up and examined it. If the memory was correct that he had purchased it for Stewart, it was obvious that he had never given it to him. He puzzled on it for a while as to why he hadn’t, but no answer came to him. He was learning that if he tried to force a memory, it made things harder to recall so he allowed the question to float away. He reached back into the bag, past the shirts, tunics, and breeches, and found two small bags inside. They were small enough to fit into a pocket and Zach assumed he had done that at some point.

            He opened the first one and found a few small coins. He examined them but they didn’t interest him for they were the same type of coins he had in abundance. He opened the other bag and for a moment, his mind could not comprehend what it was seeing. He traced his finger across the top and felt the ridges. He examined the size and weight of it and was overwhelmed. It was a tooth, but not one from a human. It was far too large. It was an animal tooth, of this Zach was sure, but what sort of animal had teeth that large? His mind whispered to him, “Elephant”.

            “It is a baby tooth. His last one because his tusks were coming in,” Zach whispered. Zach blinked and shook his head. He had never seen an elephant before, in fact, he didn’t know what an elephant was or what one looked like. Except a part of him did know. He closed his eyes for a moment, still holding onto the tooth. He relaxed deeply and behind his closed lids, he could see them all in the field. A little one ran up to him. Zach opened his eyes and looked at the tooth. “Tiny Son!” he whispered. He felt a burst of joy and warmth looking at that tooth. He put it back into its little bag and placed it on his bed. It was small enough to fit into the pocket of his Royal jacket. He decided he wasn’t going to put it back with the other things. He was going to keep it with him always.

            He knew that he was going to have to remove the cloak and socks and put them back before Hamilton could catch him with them, but he decided he would put them back later. At the moment, he was enjoying the warmth they provided. He made sure that everything else was placed into the bag and he shoved it back under the bed. He heard a clanging sound as the bag made contact with something else that was there and it sounded as if it had shoved something against the wall. It sounded as if it were something solid, not anything made from cloth.

            He slid the bag back out and pushed it to the side. He leaned under and again swiped the area with his arm. He didn’t come into contact with anything, but this time he was sure something was there, so he didn’t give up. He pushed under further and kept reaching and searching. By the time his fingers made contact, his arms, head, and upper torso were all under the bed, leaving only his legs out.

            The object felt smooth and wooden. Zach knew that if he dragged it out, the stones on the floor would scratch it up. He slid his hand under it and felt its rounded shape fill his hand. With the other hand planted firmly on the floor, Zach pushed his way out from under the bed, making sure the object in his other hand did not touch the floor.

            Once clear of the bed, he laid the wooden object across his lap. It was a stringed musical instrument. His memory came up with the name of it. It was a lute. It was covered with dust from being under his bed so he laid it carefully on the floor and hurried to his dresser to retrieve a silk scarf to clean it.

            He picked it up and cradled it in his lap as he wiped away the dust. He noticed on the front of it there was a slight rubbed spot, and when he turned it over to wipe the back, he saw a few scratches. He rubbed his thumb over them and realized they were not fresh scratches from his floor. These scratches were there from some other time. He became aware of the coldness of the floor seeping through his nightshirt where he sat so he got up and sat down on the bed.

            He noted that the strap on the lute was slightly fraying in places as he draped it over his shoulder and across his chest. He sat there for a while slightly stroking the strings. Memories of sitting this way, holding this very lute began to creep out from the corners of his mind.

            He knew that at one time he had played it; he could remember his hands being held by another’s to show the proper placement necessary, but now that knowledge eluded him. He sighed and whispered, “Oh Frankie, I don’t remember what to do.”

            He felt the bed dip down slightly behind him, and a warm hand covered his cold one.

            “You have to pluck the strings, Love,” said the voice and guided Zach’s hand as he plucked it.

            “Frankie?” Zach whispered.

            “Hmm?” said the voice behind him, very close to his ear.

            “Are you a vampire?”

            Frankie gave a little laugh. “You know that I am.”

            “But a good one, right? You’re not evil.”

            “No, not evil. I always strive to do the right thing; to be good. I don’t understand why you asked,” Frankie shifted their hands and they played more notes.

            “I don’t remember you giving me this lute,” Zach whispered.

            “That’s because I didn’t. When you left the room to join your family the night your grandfather died, I came in and hid it under your bed. I wanted to give you a gift before I left. I am surprised it took you this long to find it.” Frankie said, again moving them along the strings so that a tune was forming.

            “Have you been here since that night?”

            “No. It would not be right for me to do that. It would interfere with your mourning process,” Frankie said softly.

            “Why are you here tonight?” Zach asked, watching their hands together on the strings.

            “You said my name.”

            Zach began to cry softly. “I couldn’t call you before. I tried so many times but I couldn’t remember your name. They have been giving me tea called ‘The Great Rest’ for months. It took all my thoughts and memories away. Stewart convinced me about a week ago to stop drinking it. Then I became very ill and all I could think about was the sickness. The illness went away two days ago, but I can’t remember much of anything, and the things I remember don’t make sense.”

            “Maybe I can help,” Frankie offered. “What do you want to know?”

            Zach sighed, with the hand that Frankie wasn’t holding, he let go of the lute and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “You and me…are we…um…I can’t, I’m afraid I will say something to offend you!”

            “You won’t. Just ask me,” Frankie said softly.

            Zach cleared his throat, “Did we ever…?” he paused.

            “Make love? _Si_ , many, many times,” Frankie whispered against Zach’s neck.

            Zach felt his cheeks grow hot, but he also found himself grinning. “So a leather mask and gloves, those make sense to you?”

            “To keep me from biting and clawing your skin. Yes, we always use them.”

            Zach still grinning gave a nod to show that he heard. “Witches? Fairies? Elves? Are there such magical creatures?”

            Zach could feel Frankie nodding, “Yes, all true. Some of them are in the caravan and you are great friends with them. Five other vampires and a couple of witches are some of your closest friends.”

            “The peasant clothing that I have, I purchased from a vampire, didn’t I?” Zach asked.

            “Yes, Vittorio. He is nearest your size and they were his old clothes,” Frankie agreed.

            “There were elephants, and I was friends with them too,” Zach asked. “I found a tooth in my belongings. A baby tooth from an elephant who I loved, his name was Tiny Son, is this all true?”

            “This is correct!” Frankie said giving Zach a squeeze. “They left our caravan weeks before we did to travel to the south. There is a farm there for them where it is always warm and filled with lots of food they love to eat. They arrived there safely and all are happy and well.”

            “Good! I am happy to hear it,” Zach said smiling, his head drooped a bit.

            “You are tired, Love. You need to be abed now. You must rest to get well,” Frankie said, nuzzling Zach’s cheek with his own.

            Zach turned his hand over from the strings and captured Frankie’s hand. “I’m scared, Frankie. I am scared they will discover I am not drinking the tea and they will force me, or find some other way of getting the medicine in me. I don’t want to forget you. Promise me that you will come around and remind me!”

            “You are in mourning,” Frankie protested.

            “I don’t care about that! He meant very little to me. Please promise that even if I don’t know to call for you, you will come anyway.”

            Frankie sighed. “It is not a good thing to do because of your mourning, but I will be a bit bad. I promise you that I will come around, even if you don’t call me.”

            Zach relaxed his grip and let his shoulders drop as the tension left him. “I’m so tired but it is too cold to sleep,” he complained.

            “I think you will find it easier now. Go to bed, Zach,” Frankie pulled his hand away and gave Zach a pat on the back with it.

            Zach could feel the warmth at his back disappear. He turned around and saw that there was nobody there. It had all been another dream and it made him feel sad to realize it. Then he noticed a slight depression in the covers behind him. He felt it and it was still warm.

            He had a small, tired smile on his face as he got up because he realized this time he hadn’t been dreaming. He took off his cloak and was immediately hit by the cold air in the room. Shivering, he folded up the cloak and laid it upon the floor. He carefully placed the lute on it and pushed it under the bed. He pushed the bag of his peasant clothing under the bed, this time being careful not to shove it into the lute.

            He looked down at his feet which felt snug and comfortable inside the woolen socks. He couldn’t bear the idea of taking them off. He blew out the tapered candles, placed the holder on his night table, and slid into his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. He reasoned that he could always slip them off and hide them inside the covers if Hamilton arrived in the morning before he awoke. He felt around for the little bag that held Tiny Son’s tooth. He found it and held it in his hand as he began to drift off to sleep. It occurred to him that he still did not remember Frankie’s face and he had not seen him during their talk. With his eyes closed, suddenly his mind brought back Frankie’s features. Zach smiled when he remembered how Frankie’s brown eyes sometimes sent out flashes of red light when he was happy.

            The next time he opened his eyes, he could see faint rays of sunlight struggling to come through the cracks in the shutters and the ice that covered them. He felt comfortable and warm. He turned on his side, adjusting the covers a bit as he turned, and something furry brushed his cheek. Thoughts of the rats in the maid’s bed rushed through his mind. He lurched from the bed, and a sheen of sweat broke out all over his body in spite of the coldness of the room. He ran his hands over his face to check for injuries. He pulled his hands away and searched them for blood. Finding nothing on them, he felt assured that he had not been bitten. He kept his eye on the furry lump that was visibly poking out from under the rest of his covers. It had not moved.

            He kicked the bed and the lump bounced a bit but landed back in the same spot and did not run away. He shuddered in revulsion and pulled a tapered candle from the candleholder. He bent forward and poked near the furry lump. He jumped back but the lump did not move. He gathered his courage and stabbed at the lump with the candle. The lump indented with the force of the candle but then quickly resumed its shape.

            Zach convinced himself that it must be dead, but even with this thought, he still could not make himself go near it. He put the candle back in its holder and then eased quietly down to the foot of the bed. He licked his dry lips and tried to slow his breathing. He summoned up the last of his courage and leaned forward and snatched the covers down. He stood staring at it for a few seconds while his mind registered what he was seeing. And then he began to laugh at himself.

            The lump had been the black fur trim on Frankie’s red cloak. At some point during the night, Frankie must have come back and wrapped Zach in it. That explained why he had felt so warm when he had awakened.

            He crawled back into bed and pulled the cloak around him. Now that he knew what the fur was, he enjoyed the feel of it on his cheek. Clutching the cloak to his chest, he pulled a bit up to his nose; he closed his eyes and breathed in the scents that were hidden in the cloak. He could smell the smoke from campfires and the smell of damp grass. The memories of the times he had been enfolded under this cloak as Frankie took them through his plane came flooding back. He remembered all the places they had gone together. He remembered all the times that Frankie had spread it out on the grass for them. He remembered watching it twirling around Frankie as he danced. He remembered everything.

 


	22. Chapter 22

            Reluctantly Zach pulled the cloak away from his nose. He knew he had to hide it before Hamilton arrived to wake him up for the day. He lovingly folded it and placed it on top of the bag under his bed. He pulled off his socks and placed them under the bed, but within easy reach so he could put them back on that night.

            He hurried back into his bed before the warmth could leave the covers and he snuggled down in them. He searched around for the bag that held Tiny Son’s tooth. He had been holding it when he fell asleep but had lost it sometime during the night. As he was feeling around, his eye happened to land on the pillow next to his. Frankie’s pillow on Frankie’s side of the bed. It had an indent on it, indicating that someone’s head had rested there. Zach slowly ran his hand across it to smooth it out, although he hated doing it. Frankie must have lain with him after he covered Zach in his cloak. Zach wished he would have awoken while Frankie was there.

            He saw the little bag containing the tooth protruding a bit from under Frankie’s pillow. When Zach retrieved it, he saw that a small blue flower was tied in the strings. Zach smiled at the sight. Frankie had left that for him as a message. Wherever Frankie was, it was warm. That’s why he had given Zach his cloak; he didn’t need it where he was. Zach hoped that Frankie was on the farm with the elephants. He wished he could be there too.

            He could think of no place to hide the little bag to retrieve it later, and he couldn’t take the chance on Hamilton discovering it in his bed. Finally after surveying the bedchambers he found the perfect spot. He pushed back the covers and sprinted over to the chair that he always sat in by the fire. He hid the bag in the folds of the cushions and then scurried back to bed. His feet screamed in protest of their contact with the icy, stone floors. He made a mental note to put on his socks the next time. He curled up in a ball and massaged his cold feet. It wasn’t much after that that Hamilton entered the room. Zach feigned being asleep as Hamilton went about stoking up the fire and putting the kettle on.

            Through his slightly parted lashes, Zach could see that Hamilton was carrying a large pail with him. Its purpose was to be used to catch vomit. Zach was puzzled by its appearance since his sickness had abated. His curiosity was satisfied very shortly and in a gruesome manner when Hamilton began to wretch and caught the contents in the pail.

            Hamilton approached Zach’s bed, keeping the pail close to him. It was close enough that Zach could smell the contents of the pail when Hamilton shook Zach’s shoulder to awaken him for the day.

            “Seems like that tea still isn’t agreeing with you. We are not going to bother with dressing you. Let’s just move you to your chair.” Hamilton said as he got Zach out of bed. He steadied Zach with one arm, while carrying the pail in the opposite hand. He had just settled Zach in his chair and got him covered with his blanket when the Royal Physician arrived.

            Hamilton told the physician how Zach had a reoccurrence of his illness and showed him the contents in the pail. The physician examined Zach and then nodded.

            “I think it will take a bit longer for him to adapt to the changes in the tea. His brother, Prince Stewart, is also responding in a similar manner today. Continue to administer the new tea. He is to stay very quiet. When I go downstairs I will instruct the kitchen staff to bring him up some light foods, and I want you to make sure he has plenty of wine. Purges must be replaced with equal amounts of liquid.” The Royal Physician, after securing that Hamilton understood his orders, hurried out of the chamber to arrange for Zach’s breakfast to be brought up to the room.

            Hamilton sat down in the chair that Stewart always sat in when they brought him to visit. He cupped his head in his hands. “I was hoping the physician would order a compound for you so I could take it. I can’t recall a time in my life where I felt worse. I think I had a good time last night, I just don’t remember much about it. The ale is much stronger than the wine we have here in the castle. We are supposed to finish the barrels tonight, but the way I feel, I don’t think I ever want to see another pint in my life!”

            A knock arrived at the door and Hamilton unlocked it and allowed a footman to enter. He placed the breakfast tray down where Hamilton instructed. He bowed at the Prince and then left the room. Hamilton quickly locked the door behind him.

            Hamilton moved over to the fireplace. He placed tea and the contents of a packet of “The Great Rest” into a straining ball and dropped it into a mug. He poured some boiling water into the cup and then came back to the breakfast tray. He visibly recoiled from the sight of the food when he removed the covers to the plates. He seemed to be holding his breath to keep from smelling it, as he cut the food into small, bite-sized pieces. He brought the tray over and set it on the table next to Zach’s chair.

            “Go ahead and tuck into that. I know you usually have your tea first, but it still needs to steep and then cool a bit. I forgot to leave some out of the kettle when I put it on the hob.”

            Zach did not move. He almost felt as if he were being tested. He was learning as he went how he was supposed to act under the influence of the tea. It was obvious that he was not supposed to have knowledge of how to cut food, but he had been using a fork to eat with and that had not raised any eyebrows. He also seemed to be able to use the chamber pot without help. He didn’t think he was supposed to be able to follow spoken instructions.

            Hamilton removed the tea strainer from Zach’s cup by the fireplace and dropped it into an empty cup. He glanced over and saw Zach still sitting immobile in his chair.

            “Oh! I forgot!” Hamilton picked up the filled tea cup and brought it over to the table and sat it down. He picked up a fork and placed it in Zach’s hand and guided his hand to the plate. “The tea is still too hot. You can drink it after you eat.”

            Zach began to eat slowly and Hamilton nodded and went back to the fireplace. Zach kept his eye on him as he poured some water onto the tea strainer in the empty cup. He only poured a small measure of water over it. He put down the kettle and looked at Zach. Zach often kept his eyes on the fire, so there was no shock on Hamilton’s face as he saw Zach looking in that direction, but he did look at him a bit shamefaced.

            “It will just get thrown out anyway,” Hamilton explained, “Nobody has to know that I took a bit of your leavings to help with my poor head.” He removed the strainer and picked up the cup. He blew on it a few times and then took a small sip. “Oh, it tastes sweet! No wonder you never bulk at drinking it.” He carefully drank the rest of it.

            It seemed to start working fairly quickly. Hamilton picked up the pail and lumbered over to the bed area. He sat down the pail and picked up the chamber pot. He wandered back to Zach’s area and sat it down on the floor near him. He patted Zach’s shoulder and then ambled back to the bed area. After a few moments, Zach slowly turned his head to the bed to see what Hamilton was doing. He saw that Hamilton had crawled into Zach’s bed and pulled the covers over himself and seemed to be asleep.

            Zach went back to eating and soon he could hear Hamilton snoring. After he finished eating, he carefully got up and poured the tea into the urn. He grabbed a bottle of wine and a wine glass and took them back to the table next to his chair. He cleared away the breakfast tray and placed it on the table nearest the door. These were things that Hamilton would have done if he had not drunk the tea so Zach wasn’t concerned that Hamilton would become suspicious. He just wouldn’t remember doing it when he woke up and it felt like a safe guess that he would assume the tea had made him forget doing those chores.

            Zach snuggled back in the chair and sipped at his wine. He slipped his hand between the cushions and pulled out the little bag. He smelled the flower and smiled.

            He spent the morning hours revisiting all of his memories of the time he had spent with Frankie with the sounds of Hamilton snoring in the background. At some point he must have fallen asleep because he was awakened by a rapping on the door. He hurriedly slipped the small bag back into its hiding place in the folds of the cushions.

            Hamilton continued to sleep through the knocking. It grew louder and more insistent and Zach realized that whoever it was would not leave until someone answered. Zach couldn’t open the door because he was supposed to be under the influence of the tea; also, Hamilton had locked them in.

            Eventually, after many minutes of outright pounding on the door, Hamilton’s snores stopped and he began to stir. He hoisted himself out of the bed and lumbered to the door. He fumbled with the key for a bit, muttering under his breath, and finally managed to get the door unlocked. He opened it to find the Royal Physician there, along with a footman bearing a tray containing Zach’s midday meal.

            “I’ve come to check on the Prince’s condition,” the physician announced as the footman deposited the food tray on the table and removed the tray that contained the remains of Zach’s breakfast. “What took you so long to answer the door?”

            “Well…I was…I was cleaning in the other part of the chamber and…” Hamilton stammered, and it was obvious to Zach that he was trying desperately to fight the effects of the tea.

            The physician waved him away and bent down to examine Zach. “Has he been ill since he ate his breakfast?”

            “Uh…no, it seemed to settle in his stomach fairly well,” Hamilton answered, standing behind the physician and rubbing furiously at his face.

            The physician looked at the area around Zach. “I do not see the pail near him. If he has not been ill after breakfast, why does this room smell so strongly of spew?”

            “I…I haven’t had a chance to clean it. I didn’t want to leave the Prince unattended.” Hamilton rushed to explain.

            The physician shook his head. He strode over to the window behind Zach’s area and Zach could hear him unlatching the shutters.

            “That won’t open. Been frozen shut for weeks now,” Hamilton called.

            Zach could hear the crack of ice breaking and felt a sudden rush of cold air. “We are having a thaw. I believe we might be blessed with an early spring,” the physician proclaimed. “Bring the pail over here and dump it. We need to air the chamber and remove the smell.” Hamilton hurried to do as he was instructed.

            The physician came back and looked into Zach’s eyes. “Mmm-humm. If he manages to hold this meal down, it would be extremely beneficial for him to be cleaned up later and brought down for the evening meal. The King is feeling well and in high spirits and is planning on coming to the table to sup. He wishes to see his sons at the table enjoying the meal with him.”

            Hamilton assured the physician that he would have Zach ready at the appointed hour and the physician left. Hamilton locked the door after his exit and then moved to the window and closed the shutters. He brought Zach’s meal tray to him and cut the food into portions and placed the fork into Zach’s hand before moving over to the fireplace and adding more fuel to the fire. He shivered and rubbed his arms.

            “Pompous ass!” Hamilton said barely above a whisper. “If he knows so much, why isn’t he healing the King of his affliction?” As if realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud, he jerked his eyes over to Zach. He examined Zach for a moment and then gave a nod.

            He picked up a glass and brought it over to the table next to Zach. “I forgot to pour the wine for you,” he said as he poured a measure into the glass that was already on the table. “And you are such a good lad, I’m sure you won’t mind sharing a bit with your friend, Hamilton, would you?” He paused for a moment, looking into Zach’s eyes. “No answer? I will assume that means you wouldn’t mind at all!” He poured himself a full glass of wine and sat down in the chair usually occupied by Stewart.

            “That sample of tea I drank this morning fixed me up right and proper. I would have been happier to have had a bit more sleep, but if I am to clean you up and present you at the table this evening, I suppose it is better that I stay awake now.” He took a big drink from his glass. “I wonder how long the physician knocked before I heard him. I am sure there will be some kind of report on it.” He shrugged and took another drink. “Nothing I can do about it so I won’t waste time thinking on it.”

            Suddenly there came a light tapping on the door. Hamilton startled and then raised the glass to his lips and swiftly drank the rest of his wine. He quickly hid the empty glass under his chair and hurried over to open the door.

            Morgan, Stewart’s manservant, hurried in the room. “Let’s go down to the kitchen! The cook has made a big spread of foods that she swears will fix up the aftereffects from last night.”

            Hamilton sighed, “I don’t think I should. The Prince is still eating…”

            “What is taking him so long? My idiot finished his ages ago!”

            “The physician came and…”

            “Yes, he came to see Stewart to. I guess our plan didn’t work very well did it? We had planned on having a quiet day and now we have to get them all spruced up for dinner with the King! I don’t know about you, but I sure could use something to kill the demon in my head!”

            “No, mine is gone now…”

            “How? And why are you speaking so slowly? You seem only a notch or two better than the idiots! You didn’t…you did! You drank the medicinal tea!” Morgan sounded aghast.

            “Shhh!!!!” Hamilton admonished, “Someone could walk by the door and hear you! Yes, I did drink a small bit, but only the leavings in the ball! I didn’t take any away from the Prince!”

            “And it worked?” Morgan asked.

            “The pain is all gone. I am still a bit fuzzy brained, but it is passing now. I do think food might help, but I can’t go until he finishes his meal. If he choked to death and I wasn’t here, they would stretch my neck for me!”

            Morgan walked over and looked at Zach’s tray. “He is almost done. It won’t be long. So, you say the tea worked to relieve your head? Perhaps we should sneak a pinch or two of the tea and drink some tonight after we finish the ale. Maybe we will wake up in the morning with no undue affects from the ale.”

            “No. I think that would be too much. I don’t want to end up like them,” Hamilton said, jerking his thumb in Zach’s direction. “A tiny pinch and we share it.”

            “Sounds like a plan! Look, he is finished now! Let’s be off to the kitchen!”

            “A quick bite and then I need to get back here. It takes quite a while to get him washed, shaved, and dressed,” Hamilton said, walking out the door and locking it behind them.

            As soon as Zach was certain they were gone, he got up from his chair and fetched the urn from the top of the mantle. He took it to the window and opened the shutters. He flinched as the bright sun bounced off the snow and hit him in the eyes, but they soon adjusted to the brightness and he found himself breathing in deeply of the fresh air. There was a bit of warmth to the day. The physician was correct; it did feel as if spring was quickly approaching. Zach checked the area below to make sure no one was around, and then he picked up the urn and dumped its contents out the window. There were more than a few cupfuls of the tea in it so his arm muscles felt a bit shaky as he finally lowered the empty urn. He closed the shutters and walked back to replace the urn, then he collapsed, slightly out of breath, into his chair.

            He had not moved much in so long that it made his body feel weak. He determined that he was going to spend the evenings moving around to regain his strength. If he had the chance, he was going to suggest to Stewart that he should do the same.

            That night the family gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Hamilton and Morgan stood behind Zach and Stewart, leaning forward to cut the food for the Princes with each new course. Zach slowly turned his eyes towards his father to examine him. Zach could see that he had lost weight—his once ruddy, plump checks were now thin and gray. He was still a commanding presence but his posture was not as ridged as it had been, and his shoulders were not as squared. The changes on their own were not striking, but altogether told the tale of one who was in the grip of an illness.

            Zach tried to remember dinners in the recent past but he could not bring them to mind. Stewart had spoken to him of council meetings and the memory of them didn’t surface in his mind either. Not even the meeting where Stewart said that Zach had lost his temper and railed about the horrible conditions in the village. The last clear memory he had of being on the lower levels of the castle was the night that the caravan had left and he had watched Frankie riding off on horseback.

            He looked at the center of the room while he was eating. He could remember seeing Frankie, along with the other musicians, standing at rest the night that his engagement to Princess Regina had been announced. Later that night Frankie had lain with him and reminded him that the wedding was six months away and he needn’t waste his time beforehand dwelling on it.

            He slowly turned his eyes to the door and remembered times that the musicians would enter with a flourish, their red cloaks fluttering dramatically with their steps. He sighed. Even though he had been drugged during the interval, it still seemed like a lifetime had passed since those happy times.

            Eventually the Royal family were dismissed from the table. He and Stewart climbed the steps, side-by-side, while their menservants stayed behind them, encouraging them every few steps. They passed a maid on her way day with a bundle of bedding in her arms. She handed Hamilton his keys and told him the bed had been changed. As she passed behind him, Zach could hear her squeal and then giggle. Hamilton said something to her about meeting him later to share some ale. She reminded him of his wife in the village and he laughed it off, reminding her that his wife was not in the castle.

            At the top of the stairs on the third floor, they parted ways, the menservants planning to get their charges to bed and meet up in a few minutes.

            Hamilton hurried through the chore of getting Zach ready for bed. After Zach was settled, he scurried around the chamber preparing it for the night. The last thing he did before leaving was to grab a pinch of the medicinal tea, place it in his pocket square, and knot it firmly at the top. He darted out the door and locked it behind himself.

            Zach lay there for a while to be sure that Hamilton wouldn’t return, and when he felt enough time had passed, he eased out of bed. He reached under it and found the woolen socks. He pulled them onto his feet, and then slid out Frankie’s red cloak. He spread it across the bed. He picked up the candleholder next to his bed and carried it across the room and lit the three candles from the fat, night candle. He slid his hand between the cushions to collect the bag with Tiny Son’s tooth and the blue flower. As he was walking back to the bed, he paused outside of his closet.

            When his memories started returning, he felt sure that there was a secret hiding spot, a hidden shelf, in the closet. He opened the door and felt for it. He smiled when he found it immediately. He pulled out the items he felt there. One was the awl that had arrived exactly when he needed it—a present from Temperance, and one was a square of very rough material. It had oily spots on it that made the fabric look a different color. He held it to his nose and breathed deeply. He could still faintly smell the fried fish it had held. Frankie had bought the fish for him from a street vendor on London Bridge when he had taken Zach to a pub there to purchase the medicinal wine. It was the night that Frankie had admitted to being a vampire. Zach smiled to himself as he put the items back in the secret spot. It was such a relief to realize that all memories that had been returning since he woke up that morning, covered in Frankie’s cloak, were true.

            He paced the length of his chamber numerous times to exercise his legs. When they grew tired, he placed the candleholder and the bag containing Tiny Son’s tooth and Frankie’s flower on the floor near a small chair. He picked the chair up over his head, lowered it to his chest, and then raised it over his head again. He repeated the process a few times. He eventually stopped when his arms began shaking and he was afraid they would give way and drop the chair. It would raise suspicions in Hamilton if he arrived in the morning and found a splintered chair.

            He picked up the bag and the candleholder and carried them with him to the bed. He placed the candleholder on his night table and he slid under the covers. He pulled down the covers on the other side of the bed, and rearranged Frankie’s cloak so that half was on him, and half was on Frankie’s side of the bed. As he drifted off to sleep, clutching the little bag in his hand, he hoped that Frankie would come back.

            Sometime later he felt the mattress dip down next to him and he opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at the candles still burning in their holder. They hadn’t burned down very far since the last time he looked; he judged it to have been about an hour that had passed. He rolled over and saw Frankie curled up against him, facing in the opposite direction. Zach slipped his arm around Frankie and burrowed his face into the back of Frankie’s neck. Frankie sighed and moved slightly back into Zach’s chest.

            “Did Sweet Girl have her baby?” Zach whispered.

            Frankie startled, “I thought you were asleep.”

            “I was, but I’m awake now,” he gave a little chuckle, pulling Frankie closer. “So, did she?”

            “Yes, a fine, healthy baby girl. Gigante named her ‘Little Beauty’. She was born a few weeks after they got to the farm,” Frankie gave a laugh, “I wish you could have been there to hear the other elephants rejoicing at her birth! It was almost like seeing a group of men in their cups!”

            “You were there?”

            “Yes. We were able to travel much faster than they did. We made it to the farm a few days before the birth,” Frankie explained.

            “And you are still there?”

            Frankie shifted around a bit, “Yes. We are staying on a plot of land that Gigante has allowed us to camp. It is very warm there…actually, it is beyond warm. It is hot. And there are many varieties of animals there that we are unfamiliar with. There is no king so we can obtain food without violating any rules.”

            Zach sighed deeply, “My memories are coming back now; memories of my time at the caravan, but not many from here at the castle. I feel so lonely for everyone and everything from that time. I miss you most of all.”

            Frankie patted Zach’s arm. “I am here now; you no longer need to miss me.”

            “It doesn’t feel like you are really here. You won’t show me your face.”

            “Zach…I shouldn’t be here at all. It violates your mourning...” Frankie began.

            “And I have told you that he didn’t mean much to me. I don’t miss him. It may be bad to say that, but I am speaking the truth, so it really can’t be that bad, right? I am in mourning for you, not my grandfather. You could make all my pain go away if you just let me look upon your face,” Zach pleaded in a whisper.

            Frankie sighed and lifted Zach’s arm off him. Zach rolled back on his back and Frankie slowly turned to face him. He propped himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek on his palm. Zach smiled as the light from the candles danced across Frankie’s face.

            “Yes, there is the face from my memories. I thought maybe I imagined how beautiful it was,” Zach smiled and shook his head. “I didn’t imagine it.” He reached out and softly traced the places where the light and shadows met. Frankie closed his eyes at the touch of Zach’s fingers. Zach used his thumb to trace the contour of Frankie’s lips, and then he rose up and replaced his thumb with his own lips.

            He kissed Frankie very softly, and was thrilled when Frankie not only accepted his kiss, but began to return it. Zach pulled Frankie down on top of him and deepened the kiss as his hunger and need for Frankie raced through his veins. After a few moments, Frankie tore his lips away from Zach’s and pushed against the mattress, flipping himself to the side. And then he was gone.

            Zach pulled his arm up and laid it over his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing and his racing heart. Of course Frankie left. Zach had tried to push Frankie into something that was against his morals. Zach was trying hard to get it through his head that it wasn’t a personal rejection. Even though he knew the reason, it still hurt. Deeply. And he was also frightened. Because of Zach’s lack of control, Frankie might not come back again until the official mourning period was over. That would be at least another six months—unless Frankie was right about Zach’s father’s impending death. In which case it could be much, much longer before Frankie would return. If he ever did. If Frankie had viewed that kiss as not just bad, but evil, he would never come back. Zach knew Frankie’s character very well. He had very strict ideas about what was good or bad.

            He felt the mattress move and he quickly pulled his arm away from his eyes. Frankie was back and he had a bag with him. His eyes were red and pulsating with his heart beat. He rummaged around in the bag and pulled out the leather mask with the satin ribbons.

            He leaned over and ran the tip of his tongue across Zach’s lips and then whispered, “If we are going to be bad, we are going to do it right!”


	23. Chapter 23

            Zach awakened to Frankie kissing him on his back. “Wake up, Love,” Frankie whispered against his skin, “I have to leave now and you must be dressed in your nightshirt before you manservant arrives.”

            Zach rolled over and wrapped Frankie in his arms. “Don’t go!”

            Frankie laughed, “I have to! The dawn is approaching.”

            Zach sighed and released Frankie, “But you will come back tonight?”

            Frankie laughed, ran his hand through Zach’s hair, “Yes, I will come back.” He kissed Zach’s cheek and then was gone.

            Zach located his nightshirt and pulled it on. He found his nightcap on the floor beside the bed. He reached down and picked it up and placed it on his head. He snuggled back into the warmth created by Frankie’s cloak and was beginning to doze when he remembered he couldn’t be caught with it. He sat up and gathered the cloak and folded it carefully. He searched the bed and floor area and finally located his woolen socks. He pulled them on his feet and then climbed out of bed and then carefully placed the folded cloak underneath. He sat on the bed and slid his hand around under the pillows to locate the bag that contained Tiny Son’s tooth. He found it under Frankie’s pillow and as he was pulling it out, a small, hard object came out with it. It had been tied to the bag’s strings.

            The tapered candles on the table next to Zach’s bed had long burned out, and the dawn had not officially begun. It was too dark in the bedchamber to ascertain what the object was, although Zach did guess it was a gift that Frankie had left for him. He ran his fingers over the object and realized it had been carved from wood. He smiled when he realized what the shape of the carved object was. He jumped up and hurried over to the fat, night candle on the mantle so he could see it.

            It was a carving of a small elephant and it was very lifelike. Zach studied it closely and knew that it wasn’t just a random elephant; the artist had captured Tiny Son’s likeness perfectly. He examined the mouth of the carving of Tiny Son very carefully. There were no signs of his tusks yet. Zach nodded as he understood they were still small enough to fit inside his mouth with his lips closed. He didn’t know anything about how long it took tusks to appear on the outside, but it did seem more like an attribute that an adult elephant would have.

            Zach marveled at the skill that the artist had. He smelled it and could tell it had been freshly carved. Frankie must have requested it specifically for a gift for Zach; after Zach spoke his name while holding the lute. He wondered at who the artist could be. He knew of none from the caravan who worked in wood.

            He kissed the top of the little elephant’s head, the way he had the real Tiny Son, and untied him from the strings. He placed the carving inside the bag next to the tooth and the blue flower. He slid the bag between the cushions of his chair and hurried back to bed. Once there, he slipped the woolen socks off and stored them under the bed. He lay back on the pillows and smiled. Every muscle in his body ached and he had felt them slightly protest his movements when he moved. This made him feel like he was truly alive and starting to regain his strength.

            He reminded himself that he must advise Stewart to move around more and build up his muscles. He suddenly remembered the daggers under his bed. He thought he should give Stewart the one he had purchased for him. Perhaps the two of them could practice with them together as a way to get their muscles stronger. He slipped back out of bed and pulled out the bag from under it. He rummaged around until he located the two daggers. He pushed the bag back under the bed and then sprinted over to the closet and hid them on the secret shelf before running back to his bed. He cursed himself for thinking about the daggers after he had removed his woolen socks instead of before he had removed them.

            He fell back to sleep and was awakened later by someone gently shaking his shoulder.

            “Your Highness? Pardon me, Prince Zachary, but it is time for you to wake up now.”

            Zach opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar face. He could tell by the uniform that the man was an underbutler.

            “Your Highness, I am Jennings and I’ve come to help you today. Your regular man, Hamilton, is under the weather. If you will permit me?” he requested, as he began to remove Zach’s nightshirt.

            Zach did not like have a stranger dressing him and tending to getting him prepared for the day, but he knew that he could not voice his opinion about it. He just had to remain still and let this underbutler complete Hamilton’s chores.

            Jennings was quicker than Hamilton. In very little time, Zach was washed, shaved, dressed, and placed in his chair by the fireplace, covered by his blanket. A knock sounded at the door and Jennings ran to unlock it. Zach could not turn his head to look but he heard an unfamiliar man’s voice. As they approached Zach’s chair, he could see from the corner of his eye another underbutler guiding Stewart into the other chair and covering him with a blanket.

            “How are we going to do this,” whispered Stewart’s underbutler to Jennings, “We still have our own duties to perform.”

            “I have their tea steeping now. You go down to the kitchen and bring up their breakfast trays. I will tidy up here and then tend to Prince Stewart’s room. When you get back with their trays, Hamilton says that the food has to be cut up in small pieces and you have to place the fork in their hands so they will understand what to do. We can leave them in here together. Whoever is free at the midday meal can bring them that meal and the same with their last meal.”

            “Why don’t we tell someone that the Princes’ menservants aren’t tending to them today and have shifted their duties onto us?”

            Jennings sighed, “They owe us a huge favor now. I don’t know about you, but as soon as all this snow melts away, I would like to have an evening free to go to the village and see my family. Hamilton can make that happen very easily.”

            “And if they don’t?”

            Jennings laughed, “Then we will report them and they will lose their jobs. I wouldn’t mind being promoted up to being Prince Zachary’s manservant. Even before they started giving him this tea he was a good sort. Hamilton told me often that Prince Zachary never hit him. Not once! And I heard that right before he succumbed to his grief, he told the council that people in the village were starving. I’ve never heard of a Royal person who knew or cared about the problems of villagers.”

            “If he even actually said that…who knows? The story came from a footman who says he was there and heard it. He could just be making it up to seem important. But I will grant you the stories about him never hitting Hamilton. He told me that himself. I don’t know anything about Prince Stewart.”

            Jennings set about pouring the tea into two cups. He placed a cup on each table, out of reach of the two princes. “I don’t know much about him either,” he said. “But I do know that Prince Zachary and Prince Stewart seemed to get along rather well before this. I am going to assume that they must have similar temperaments. Now, hurry down to get their trays. I will tidy up here and leave the door unlocked for you while I go tend to Prince Stewart’s bedchamber. Remember to cut everything very small and place a fork in their hands so they will understand. Their tea is still too hot for them, but I will push their cups closer to them before I leave.”

            Jennings moved toward the bed and the other underbutler left the room. Zach looked over at Stewart and Stewart slightly shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that he was as confused as Zach about where their menservants were.

            Jennings soon reappeared back near the fireplace. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, but I must leave now. Higgins will be here in a few minutes with your breakfasts.” He touched each of the cups to test their temperatures before placing them down near each of the princes’ hands. “Your tea seems to be cool enough to drink now. If you will excuse me,” he bowed low and then hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

            Stewart got up and took his cup to the urn and dumped it. Zach handed him his cup and Stewart dumped it too. “What do you make of this?” he asked Zach.

            “I think I can figure it out. The night before last, someone went into the village and returned with a large amount of ale. Our menservants overindulged and were sick from it yesterday morning. They told the Royal Physician that it was we who were sick. Hamilton made a cup of tea from my leavings and then he crawled into my bed and slept.”

            “NO!” Stewart exclaimed, with the utmost shock.

            “He did. And when he was roused up by a second visit from the Physician, he drank a glass of my wine.” Zach continued.

            “Zachary! He must not be allowed to continue to serve you! He must be dismissed at once!”

            Zach laughed, “And how am I to accomplish this, my brother? I am supposed to be under the influence of the tea! He did have the courtesy of having a maid come to change the linens before I retired for the night. And I saw him take a pinch of the tea with him when he left last night. The two of them had discussed, in my presence, drinking more of the ale but drinking some tea after to try to negate the ill effects. My guess is that they are still abed.”

            Stewart sank into his chair, dumbfounded. He shook his head a few times before speaking, “Yesterday, mine sat on a stool by the fire with his head in his hands for hours. He was in my direct line of sight so I could see naught but him. All day. At least these two underbutlers are allowing us to be together.”

            “Yes, and I am so everlastingly grateful for that! I forgot to mention that Hamilton carried around a pail in which he spewed but didn’t bother to clean it out. The entire room smelled of it. The Royal Physician insisted on it being aired out. The shutters are no longer frozen shut and it seems as if we might enjoy an early spring this year.”

            “Oh?” Stewart said, and he looked towards the shutters. A look came upon his face that Zach did not recognize, but it caused a flutter of fear in his chest.

            “Stewart…” he began, but then stopped when he heard the rattled of their meal trays outside the door as the Higgins shifted them around to open the door.

            He came in and placed the trays on the table. He cut up the food in tiny pieces on each plate and set the plates close to them. He poured them each a glass of wine, removed the empty teacups from the table, and gave them each a fork. He worked silently, but as he finished his chores, he bowed to them before turning to go.

            Jennings came in at that moment and Higgins assured him that the princes had drunk their tea and had been served their breakfast. Jennings was happy to hear it and reported that Prince Stewart’s chambers had been tidied. It was now time for them to hurry along and do their own chores. They departed the room, and Jennings locked the door behind them.

            After a few moments, Zach spoke, “You have not told me the story of your escapes from the castle and subsequent captures. I would very much like to hear, if you are willing to share.”

            Stewart took a bite and chewed for a few moments. “How much do you remember of the time directly before you were given tea?”

            Zach shook his head. “Nothing. My last memory was the next evening after the King died, when the caravan left the Kingdom. After that it is blank until you told me that the tea was bad and I shouldn’t drink it.”

            Stewart nodded. “Shortly after the King died, a lot of things changed. The fencing instructor was removed because it was decided that as Princes, we had no real need for the knowledge of how to defend ourselves since we had guards and soldiers who would fight for us. Then I was told I would no longer be going to the learning shed as it was time for my studies to end. The girls were given a governess to teach them the finer aspects of how to run a Royal household, being decided that they had no further need for other knowledge. Our instructor was sent away, and the governess moved into the castle so that the girls no longer needed to go to the learning shed.”

            “Who made these decisions? Father?” Zach asked when Stewart paused long enough to grab a few mouthfuls of his breakfast.

            Stewart shook his head, “No, it was the council due to the fact that the new King was under too much stress and grief to rule at the time. I believe he might have been given lighter doses of “The Great Rest”, but it could have been health woes. I have mentioned before that I am not convinced he is battling grief but rather an illness that is weakening him.”

            “Yes. I remember that. The servants think so too. Yesterday, after the Royal Physician left the room, Hamilton was grumbling about him. He mentioned that the physician couldn’t heal the King’s ailment.” Zach said, picking up his glass of wine.

            Stewart finished his food, wiped his mouth with the linen napkin, and leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his own wine before continuing, “Even then, I could see evidence of illness in him, which has only gotten more apparent as time has progressed. I spoke to you about it and although you reassured me that he was fine, I could see on your face that you didn’t believe it either. You were very good to me at the time. You knew how much I missed going to the learning shed. You surprised me with paper and ink so that I might write or draw to pass the time. I can’t prove it, but I think you took them from David’s room.”

            Zach laughed. “I confess to no memory of it, but I think you could be right about it. I have ‘borrowed’ things from his room from time to time.”

            “You were…a bit different during this time. Restless, and it was very obvious something was always on your mind. You pulled John and I aside after one of the council meetings and discussed how the King had turned a lot of power over to them and that we three seemed to have no voice in matters. You said that you did not agree with the way the council was handling matters and you claimed that the first thing you were going to do when you became King was to relieve them all from their duties and install a new council in their place. After you lost your temper with the council, you were removed by some Royal Guards and taken to your chambers. The Royal Physician reported to council that you were in need of treatment for your grief. John and I objected most strenuously so the matter was brought to the King for him to decide. And you can see whose position he took.” Stewart explained. “John and I petitioned the council many times to be able to visit you and they deferred to the physician who denied repeatedly our requests. I even thought to force my way in once, but there were guards outside your chamber door. John was appalled that they were treating the heir to the throne in such a manner, but me…I was fighting for my brother. John and I were on the same side and fighting together, however, our reasons were very different. Eventually you were let out of your chambers and brought to the Great Hall to sup with us. I tried to speak to you, but you looked at me without recognition. I thought you were gone from me forever. So the next morning I left the castle.”

            “I am most anxious to hear this part of the story! How far did you travel before you were caught?” Zach said, refilling his glass of wine and leaning back in his chair, giving Stewart his full attention.

            Stewart laughed and shook his head. “Not very far at all. Maybe a few miles. I left shortly after the morning meal, and once I did not arrive for the midday meal, guards began to search the castle for me. A party of guards on horseback was dispensed and they found me almost immediately. I was brought back to the castle and taken to see the King. He asked me what my plan had been for leaving and I lied and told him I had met a young lady from the neighboring Kingdom during our sister’s wedding feast. I told him that I was longing to see her.”

            “Did he believe you?” Zach asked with a smirk.

            “Of course he did. It is something he himself would be prone to do. I was scolded, of course, and then ordered to remain in my chambers for a few days. It gave me time to come up with a new plan. Once my punishment period was over, I selected a dark blue outfit for the day, and shortly after the evening meal, I escaped again. It was dark and the color helped me blend into the shadows easier. When I heard the approaching hoofs of the guards’ horses upon the road, I hid in the shadows of the growth and watched them go by.”

            “So…wait, you wore Royal clothes, walked on the road, and went in the same direction as you had before?” Zach questioned with astonishment.

            “Yes, of course! I was on a mission.” Stewart countered.

            “But…well, never mind. What was your mission?” Zach asked.

            Stewart sighed. “I wouldn’t tell you if I had hope of it working in the future because it would give you information that could lead to my capture. I went to see Geoffrey with the intention of asking for his help to free me forever from this Kingdom.”

            “Geoffrey?” Zach asked in astonishment, “Why would you go to him, and why would you think he would possibly help you?”

            Stewart took a big drink of his wine and then studied the contents of his glass; he did not meet Zach’s eyes when he answered. “Because he is my father. I felt like since he had been banned from the castle, he would understand that it is not a great place to spend one’s life. I thought maybe he would feel somewhat obligated to help me. I had heard from one of my correspondents where he resided, and with the help of a kindly farmer who I met on the road and allowed me to ride with him in his wagon, I did make it to Geoffrey’s door.”

            Zach leaned forward in amazement, “You did?! What happened?”

            Stewart sighed and gave a weak smile. “He greeted me warmly and invited me to his table to sup with him. He had servants to prepare a room for me and promised that we would discuss everything in the morning. I was so tired that I fell asleep immediately and when I awoke, the King’s guards were there to bring me back here. As soon as I had arrived, he had dispatched a messenger to notify the King of my whereabouts.”

            “Oh Stewart, I am sorry for that. Did he deny being your father?”

            “I never got the chance to discuss anything with him, and for that I will be everlastingly thankful. The King and council do not know that my true destination was the sea. I had hoped that Geoffrey would help me obtain a position aboard a ship,” he sighed deeply, “I did not even have a meeting with the King. The guards brought me directly up here to the third floor and began dosing me with the tea. I had no idea what they had done to you, so I didn’t know it was the tea. I drank it for a while; I think only a few days. I’m not sure how long, as you alone can understand what it does to your sense of time.” Zach nodded in agreement and Stewart continued. “I spilled it one morning, quite by accident. My manservant was not in the room at the time. Somehow I realized it would not be a good thing for them to know I hadn’t drank it so I found some pocket squares in a drawer and cleaned it from the floor. I thought to hide the soiled cloths under my bed and when I did, I found a stack of parchments tucked in the ropes of my mattress. I pulled them out and on the first parchment I saw a drawing of a ship. I stared at it for a while and I didn’t understand why, but I knew that it was important to me. I was afraid of being caught so I didn’t look through the rest of the parchments; I just tucked them back in the ropes. By the evening when they brought around the tea again, my memory was starting to return along with my senses. I realized that whatever had changed you was in the tea, and that they were trying to change me too. I didn’t drink it again; I always found some way of getting rid of it. As I said, I think it was only a few days that I actually drank it because the time of year was the same as when I had escaped. They did not allow me to leave the room for another two weeks and it seemed like a similar time period they had kept you locked away. I had watched you and how you acted under the influence of the tea, so I copied your actions. It satisfied everyone that the tea was working on me too.”

            Zach sighed and shook his head. “How did you ever manage to do it, Stewart? To constantly pretend to be medicated and to speak to no one? For how many months? I would have gone mad from it.”

            Stewart nodded. “From late summer until now, the end of winter. And many times I did think I would lose my mind. My manservant began to bring me here to your room in the evenings, and it was the same as now, the two of them would go off and leave us alone. Every night I tried to get you to understand what I was saying about the tea. It was frustrating to come back the next evening to see that you had continued to drink it, but at least we were together, so that gave me comfort. Another thing that gave me comfort was that every council meeting, John petitions the council to have us to stop being medicated against our grief. They always overrule the suggestion, but at least he tries.” Stewart paused and his gaze drifted to the closed shutter.

            “You are planning on running away again, aren’t you?” Zach asked when he noticed Stewart’s continued focus upon the shutter.

            “I cannot leave after you become King,” Stewart said without removing his gaze from it. “I could never turn my back on you.”

            “We have discussed Father’s failing health. I could be crowned before very much longer.”

            “Yes,” Stewart said, and he shifted his gaze back to Zach’s face. “I have been praying for an early spring.”

            “Stewart…there are so many things you do not know about the world outside the castle gates. You could never pass as an ordinary person,” Zach lectured. “Also, if you have been sitting all this time, your muscles, like mine, have weakened. If you are planning what I think you are your mission is doomed from the start.”

            Stewart frowned at Zach, “You don’t know that!”

            “I actually do. Have you ever even dressed yourself?”

            “No, but it cannot be difficult!” Stewart said angrily.

            “Do you have coins? The only thing that is free in the world is the air that we breathe.”

            “I do have coins. Quite a few of them. I saved my own and then I…well, I rummaged around David’s chambers and found some that he had.”

            “No doubt coins he had borrowed from me,” Zach said under his breath. “Do you know the value of each coin? Do you know what you can purchase with each?”

            Stewart’s face grew red and Zach could see the anger on his face. “I’m sure I could find someone who could help me with those things!”

            “I’m certain that you could find someone to relieve you of your coins. To help assist you to make wise choices…that is not so easy.” Zach said, and then he got up from his chair and moved to the closet. He felt around for his secret spot and retrieved the two daggers, and returned to the chairs. He kept his and handed Stewart the one he had purchased for him. “Here, this is a gift I purchased for you. Let’s use this anger of yours and give our muscles a work out.”

            Stewart examined the dagger. All signs of his former anger melted away as awe replaced it. “You bought this? For me?”

            Zach laughed. “I did. Now let’s practice. We need to move around some. I feel as weak as a baby!”

            They kept the blades covered with the sheaths to insure that neither was injured and they began to spar with them. Although Stewart had never handled a dagger before, as with the fencing bouts, he proved to be better with the dagger than Zach. He won each round handily.

            Zach smiled at the elation on Stewart’s face when he scored the final touch to the final bout and was declared the winner. “Come, let us open a shutter and cool ourselves. The midday meal will soon arrive and it would not do for someone to catch ‘the two idiots’, looking lively and awake!”

            He opened the shutter and they both leaned out and let the cold breeze cool their flushed cheeks.

            Stewart smiled at Zach. “I could never thank you enough for that wonderful gift. How did you manage to purchase it?”

            Zach grinned, “I could never buy it from the vendors who visit the castle, that’s the truth! We aren’t allowed to arm ourselves. So the night I went to the caravan, I purchased them for us.”

            Stewart gave Zach a look from the corner of his eye. “I see. You purchased a dagger for me that night?”

            “Yes. Why the suspicion?” Zach asked in surprise.

            “No reason. I do think it might be wise now to close the shutter and return to our seats. It will not be much longer before the meal arrives.” Stewart said and walked away from the window.

            Zach pulled the shutter closed and latched it. He was still confused by Stewart’s shift in demeanor as he walked to his chair. “Unless you want to be caught with that dagger, I suggest you follow my example and slip it in the space between the cushions.”

            Stewart nodded and quickly did as he was instructed. In a very short time, the underbutlers entered the room and removed the breakfast trays, replacing them with trays containing their midday meal. They didn’t even bother to speak to the princes as they went about their chores. They exited the room, locking the door behind them.

            After a few moments dedicated to eating, Zach could no longer contain his curiosity. “Why did you look at me that way when I told you when I purchased the dagger?”

            Stewart took his time chewing the bite he had in his mouth and swallowed it before replying. “I was bitter when you were chosen for that visit to the caravan because we were not close. We had hardly ever even spoken to one another before then. What would move you to purchase a gift for me?”

            Zach choked as he swallowed too quickly. He had a coughing fit and drank some wine to calm the spasm. He wiped his eyes that had watered in response to his coughing fit. He cleared his throat, “I bought it because you are my little brother and I thought it would make you happy.”

            Stewart nodded, “I believe that was the reason. However…are you saying that you bought that before we became close because you sensed somehow that after all these years living in the same place with only surface words to speak to one another, we would suddenly become friends? Or…” he said, spearing a piece of meat with his fork and placing it in his mouth. He chewed it thoroughly, seeming to be lost in thought. Finally he swallowed the bite and continued, “Or…And this seems more logical to me—you bought it for me on a subsequent trip to the caravan.”

            “I..uh…what? I’m not sure what you are saying,” Zach managed to stammer out.

            “I am saying that I saw the closeness between you and the Count. Somehow you cultivated a real bond with him. It couldn’t have been here at the castle because what I witnessed was his first visit to your chambers. It is only logical then to assume that you went there instead.” Stewart wiped him mouth with his napkin and laid it on his tray, signaling he had finished with his meal.

            Zach could feel the sweat popping out all over his body. He reached up and stuck a finger under his wig cap to scratch his scalp. He licked his lips nervously, tasting the sweat that had gathered on his upper lip. “Uh…I really don’t know…” he sighed. He was not a good liar and he knew that Stewart would be able to see right through his denials. He slid his hand down between the cushions of his seat and pulled out the little bag. He untied the strings and removed the tooth. He handed it to Stewart. “This is the last baby tooth of an elephant named Tiny Son. I love him so very much. Have you ever seen an elephant?” He pulled out the wooden carving of Tiny Son and showed it to Stewart. He began to tell his tale. He tried to downplay his feelings for Frankie and did not once mention anything about any of the magic he had witnessed. He spoke of the music and the dancing and the friendships he had developed during the months the caravan had been in the field.

            Stewart sat on the edge of his seat; eyes alight with happiness, with a big smile on his face. Zach told his tales and the afternoon hours flew by.

            They heard the keys rattling in the door and Stewart quickly handed Zach the tooth and the carving from where he had placed them on his table at the beginning of Zach’s tales. Zach shoved them quickly into the bag and returned it to its spot between the cushions. Their regular menservants entered the room.

            Hamilton examined them and pronounced that they looked presentable for the table. They pulled Zach and Stewart to their feet and ushered them out of the room and down the stairs.

            In the Great Hall, Zach was surprised to find their father at the table again. According to things that Stewart had said, along with the gossip he had heard, he didn’t expect him to be well for two days in a row. His father was in good spirits, although with a slight tilt to his head, Zach examined his father’s face and found that the coloring of his cheeks had not improved from the night before.

            During the long meal, Zach stared at a place directly in front of his plate while he ate. Talking to Stewart, telling him about his adventures, had made them all come back fresh and alive in his mind. He felt euphoric and was glad that he could not make eye contact with Stewart because he was sure his face would look as Stewart’s had when he heard Zach’s stories.

            When the meal was finally over, the menservants helped Zach and Stewart back up the stairs.

            “I am starving!” Hamilton exclaimed lowly to Morgan.

            “Let’s put them to bed and go down to the kitchen. I am starving for food and for companionship!” Morgan stated.

            “No, I don’t think that would be wise. The underbutlers—Jennings and Higgins could be lurking around, watching.” Hamilton whispered.

            “So? They are of no consequence.”

            “But they could be. They know that we didn’t take care of the princes today; if they see that we aren’t tonight, they could report us. No, we will leave them in Prince Zachary’s room together while we are in the kitchen. We can stay there for two hours and then come back and prepare them for bed. That will be a decent time for slumber so we will not look bad for it.” Hamilton sounded unusually firm which caused Monroe to give in without a struggle.

            They settled the princes in Zach’s chamber, poured them each a glass of wine, and then hurriedly left the room, locking the door behind them.

            Stewart grinned. “I am glad yours is worried about his job. It gives us a bit more time to talk before retiring. I have so many questions!”

            Zach took a drink of his wine and then smiled. “I’ve told you everything. I can’t imagine what is left for discussion.”

            “I am interested in the Count. Somehow through all your tales, he is there, but you did not speak much of him. I said this before, the bond I witnessed happened over a span of time. What are you not telling me?” Stewart grinned and tilted his head to the side.

            Zach felt his cheeks redden. “Nothing! I promise!” He laughed uncomfortably as he said it.

            “Then I will say it, shall I? These are things that I have observed. While you were still under the influence of the tea, you heard the music in your dreams and you missed the man with the light hair,” he grinned as Zach shifted around in his chair. “I don’t think it was the pinches on your arm or the blue string on your wrist that brought you back. I think it was me reminding you of his name.” Stewart crossed his legs comfortably and drank some wine. “I could go on with what I think I know…but I am not sure it is something that I am supposed to know.”

            “What could that be?” Zach asked in surprise. “What do you think you know?”

            Stewart took a deep breath and then nodded. “The night I witnessed your interaction, I heard you formally invite him into your chambers. He was reluctant because it meant he could feel free to come at any time but you assured him he had your permission. We have discussed folklore many times, you and I. I did very well in my studies, and obviously you did not. I know what being must have permission to enter a private area. And…one of the first things you asked me while recovering from the tea was if I had ever heard of a good vampire. I told you I had always heard they were evil but now I was not sure. My uncertainty came from my thought that perhaps the Count is, in fact, a vampire.”

            Zach’s jaw dropped. “You think he is a vampire? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of in my life!”

            Stewart stroked his chin. “Interesting. You seem agitated by the suggestion, overly so, but you didn’t say he wasn’t.”

            “Of course he is not! Vampires are folklore! There are no such things as vampires!” Zach insisted.

            Stewart got up and strolled over to the shutters. He opened them up and examined the sky. “It is full dark now. No danger for him. Say his name.”

            “What? Why would I do that?” Zach asked aghast, turning in his chair to see Stewart.

            “To prove me wrong, of course!” Stewart said with a grin. “Say ‘Frankie’.”

            “This is absurd! He is miles and miles away from here. They were headed to the south, to journey to Gigante’s farm when they left here. It takes weeks of travel to get there. There is no way he could possibly hear me if I said his name!” Zach protested.

            “Then say it,” Stewart challenged.

            Zach felt his cheeks redden. He opened his mouth a few times to object, but could think of no excuse not to speak his name. He knew the longer he put it off the more suspicious it seemed, but if he did it, Frankie would appear. Either way, Stewart knew the truth. He shook his head and looked at Stewart with a grin. “Will you be frightened?”

            Stewart smiled. “Probably. But I believe for you to have such affection for him, he has to be good.”

            Zach nodded. “Frankie,” he said quietly.

            Frankie appeared next to his chair, “What is it, Love? Are you alright?”

            Zach smiled and took hold of Frankie’s hand. He turned his eyes to look at Stewart. Frankie followed his gaze and gave a hard startle. He tried to pull away but Zach held on. “Stewart knows. He had me to call you.”

            Frankie bowed to Stewart.

            NO!” Zach said harshly. “No bowing, and no formal addresses here. We are Zach, Frankie, and Stewart in this chamber. No titles. Now come Stewart, take your seat.”

            Stewart walked over and took a seat in his chair. Zach pulled Frankie down to sit with him in his chair. Zach sighed happily. “I hadn’t planned on this, but it is perfect. The two who mean the most in the world to me, together in the same room, the only thing that would make it better is if Tiny Son were here too.”

            Frankie gave a small laugh, “I couldn’t carry him or I would have brought him with me.”

            Zach looked over at Stewart who was beaming. “The gift of the seashells and the sand came from Frankie. He traveled to the ocean to collect them for me to give to you.”

            Stewart looked at Frankie and grinned even more broadly—something Zach didn’t think was possible. “That was so kind of you! I have never spoken to anyone who has actually been to the ocean. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?” Stewart asked.

            “Of course not! I would love to tell you everything you wish to know. However, I am not the only one you know who has seen the ocean,” Frankie said and turned to Zach with a grin. “Your brother has seen the ocean a few times himself.”

            Zach blushed remembering swimming naked with Frankie at the beach by his family home. He saw that all eyes were on him. “Frankie’s family home in Italy sits on a cliff above the ocean. He has taken me there a couple of times.”

            Stewart and Frankie began to discuss oceans, ships, and the spice trade. Zach did not contribute to the conversation; he just listened to them getting to know each other. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and so he didn’t even bother to try after a while. At one point, Frankie took the wine glass from his hand, took a big drink of it and then handed it back to him. Such a small gesture, but it filled Zach’s heart with glee. It was a symbol of how close they were and the fact that Frankie felt comfortable enough to allow Stewart to witness it.

            It seemed as if hardly any time had passed when they heard the jingle of keys at the door. Frankie quickly leaned forward and kissed Zach’s cheek and disappeared. Zach looked at Stewart who was still wearing the huge smile he had kept in place the entire time of Frankie’s visit. “He is amazing!” Stewart whispered, and then quickly leaned back in his seat, fixing his eyes upon the fire and allowing his face to assume the listless expression of one under the influence of the tea. Zach followed suit.

            Later that night, Zach laid awake thinking. He felt the mattress dip down beside him and he turned to face Frankie.

            “I have a plan in mind. I can’t do it alone. Will you help me?” Zach asked by way of greeting.

            “Yes,” Frankie said, before hearing any of the details.

            Zach laughed. “The first thing I need is to get to the second floor.”

            Frankie opened his arms. Zach slid into them and buried his face in Frankie’s neck.

 


	24. Chapter 24

            Frankie took them to the second floor landing. Zach raised his head and tried to peer through the gloom of the corridor. “Is there anyone around?” he whispered.

            Frankie shook his head. “It is safe.”

            Zach took hold of Frankie’s hand and pulled him along as he hurried down the corridor. He stopped and picked up a candle from a table and walked to the wall. He felt along until he located the bump. He pushed it and the hidden door swung open.

            “This is my hiding place. I found it as a child,” he stepped into the tiny room. “I give you permission to enter.”

            Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand as he entered and then blew out the breath he had been holding. Zach knew that entering places for the first time always frightened Frankie. He said he had been thrown back before and Zach thought it must be a horrible feeling because it caused such fear in him.

            Zach scanned the room and grinned. He was happy to see that his memory had not betrayed him.

            Frankie picked up a small framed painting and took it to the candle to study it. He looked around at all the other things that Zach had accumulated. “I don’t understand. Why do you have all these things here?”

            Zach laughed. “After the wedding feast was over, one of the maids reported to my mother that some little trinket was missing from one of the sitting rooms. My mother waved it away and said that a certain amount of thievery was expected whenever people from the outside came to the castle. I don’t know if I have ever explained to you how dreadfully dull it is living here. I am always bored and restless. I got the idea that it would be fun to remove small articles from different rooms to see how long it would take before they were noticed to be missing. After a time of no one commenting, I thought it would be amusing to put them back; to see if that would cause some kind of reaction. When I took the first thing back,” he paused to pick up a gold candlestick to show Frankie, “I saw that its spot was no longer vacant as it had been replaced by another one. I went from room to room and saw it was the same for every item I had taken. I realized that nothing I had removed had any actual value to anyone.”

            “These things are priceless treasures!” Frankie argued.

            “Are they? Do you think there are those who would purchase these trinkets?”

            “These ‘trinkets’ are items that some would kill for, or even die for!”

            “But…will they pay for them?” Zach asked impatiently.

            Frankie carefully sat down a vase he had been examining. “Yes, I would say if someone were to sell these items, they could amass a tidy fortune.”

            “So, do you think enough could be raised to pay for Stewart to stay with Captain Owen for two years to learn all about seafaring?” Zach could hardly contain his excitement.

            “Of course! And still have enough left to buy a fleet of ships with the remainder! What is this all about? Certainly you do not intend to do any of this? Sell items that do not belong to you? Enable your brother to run away? This is all nonsense!” Frankie scolded.

            “These items belong to the King, do they not? Within a short period of time, I will be King—you said so yourself. Stewart will run away again with or without my help and he declares it will be before I am crowned because he could never desert me while I reign. He knows nothing of the world and has nowhere to go and no one to turn to. He has a few coins but once those are gone, he has no skills to earn more. Stewart will not be able to survive without this!” Zach asserted with a fierce passion.

            Frankie looked around the room at all the items Zach had collected. He sighed. “It feels like we are planning on stealing and that is very bad.”

            “How can I steal what rightfully belongs to me? My father seldom leaves his chambers and when he manages to do so, he is not searching for this…” he picked up the vase that Frankie had examined earlier, “Or this…” he picked up a miniature painting in a solid gold frame, “No, he is too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and making it to the Great Hall. These things cannot save his life, but they could be used to save Stewart’s life.”

            Frankie sighed again, “That Captain…?”

            “Owen,” Zach supplied.

            Frankie nodded, “Captain Owen, he said he was going to take in a few lads. Only a few. It has been a very long time since we encountered him. He could have obtained all the students he was willing to teach.”

            “But he might not have! He placed a post on the board to advertise. If it is still there, maybe he could take in another one!”

            Again Frankie looked around at all the items. “It is hard to evaluate the items properly when they are scattered around like this.” He scratched his head, seeming to be lost in thought. Finally he turned his head and looked at Zach. “No one is about in this area of the castle. Wait for me.” And then he disappeared.

            It seemed to take Frankie a while to return. Much longer than Zach had assumed it would. When Frankie finally returned he had a cloth bag in his hand.

            “I have brought some things. I stopped by your room first and dropped them off. If you are certain that we are to do this, let’s load the items into the bag and take them to your chambers. I would like to examine them in better lighting and somewhere to sit!” Frankie said. Zach studied Frankie’s face for any sign of unease but instead he saw determination. Zach had to bite back the smile that was threatening to appear. He felt as if he had won a huge battle because he could tell that Frankie had been convinced to help.

            Frankie pulled a stack of cut cloth from inside the bag. He set about quickly wrapping the items in the cloth before carefully placing them into it. Zach watched him wrap a few items to learn how to do it, and then he picked up a piece of cloth from the stack.

            “It might be better if you let me do this alone,” Frankie suggested.

            “Why? I would like to help!”

            “I understand that, and I appreciate it. However, to be truthful, you are a bit clumsy and these items are delicate.”

            Zach laughed at this. “I am the one who brought them here without incident. I think I can be trusted to wrap them!”

            Frankie nodded and set back to work, but casually kept an eye on Zach. Whether it was because he was aware of Frankie’s scrutiny or simply because he had never wrapped an item before, something caused his items’ wrappings to come loose the moment he set them back down.

            After the last items were wrapped, Frankie carefully placed them in the bag with the others. He was frowning slightly when he looked up to meet Zach’s gaze. “How long did you pick up these things?”

            “Not long. A few weeks maybe. Why?”

            “You must have gathered numerous items a day!” Frankie exclaimed.

            “Did I mention that I was really, really bored?” Zach asked.

            Frankie laughed and picked up the bag, “Let’s go to your chambers now, yes?”

            “Wait! Is anyone near here?” Zach asked.

            Frankie listened closely. “No, none are present.”

            Zach picked up the candle and opened the door. They stepped out into the corridor and Zach replaced the lit candle on the table. Frankie pulled Zach into his arms and released him once they reached his bedchamber.

            Frankie put the bag down on the floor next to the bed and sat down on the mattress. He picked up a few sheets of parchment and a quill. He sat the inkwell on the nightstand. “If we are to do this, I think we should do it properly. We must make lists!”

            Zach groaned softly as he sat down. Frankie was much more methodical than he was. He would rather skip all the planning parts; however, he was grateful for the help that Frankie had given him thus far, and he knew for the plan to work out he was going to need a lot more help from Frankie, so he didn’t complain.

            “First of all,” Frankie started, “I found this posted on the board.” He pulled a note out from his pocket and handed it to Zach. Zach read it and saw that it was a notice from Captain Owen. “I spoke to the man who is behind the counter there and he told me that the Captain had replaced the old notice with this one merely a few weeks ago. The Captain told the man that he had three students but would like to get a few more. The man said that no one had removed the post, nor spoke of it to him, so it is possible that no one has filled those spots. I used the directions on the card to find the Captain’s home, which I am sure Stewart would find to be very agreeable, but due to the lateness of the hour, no candles were lit. I will go there tomorrow night and will make inquiries for you.”

            Zach looked at Frankie in wonderment and awe. He lunged forward and grabbed Frankie into a hug, overcome with emotion.

            “Careful! You will make me crease the parchment,” Frankie said with a laugh that was muffled by Zach’s chest.

            “You’re just so…wonderful!” Zach said, his throat was tight with emotion and he had to blink hard to banish the tears. “I had hoped that you would be willing to help, but I never imagined how quickly you would get things done!”

            “We are a long way from being done! We have only just begun,” Frankie said, pulling away from Zach slightly. “I did want to discuss creating a story for Stewart.”

            “A story?” Zach asked with a puzzled expression.

            “Yes. He is obviously highborn and not a village lad. I was thinking that perhaps we could say that he was the unacknowledged son of a nobleman who kept Stewart and his mother supported very well during his life, but upon his death, his acknowledged heirs did not wish to continue. Some of his father’s friends gathered together the funds to allow Stewart to pay to learn from Captain Owen, and to support his mother until he was able to take over.”

            Zach gasped. “You are a genius! That story is perfect! I am planning on teaching Stewart things like the value of coins and how to dress and groom himself, but that story will help cover any mistakes he may make!”

            “Do you intend to tell Stewart of the plan?”

            Zach sighed and scratched his head. “I’m not sure. What is your opinion on it?”

            Frankie shook his head. “I think not. There are so many things that have to be worked out and arranged…if even one part of the plan fails, the entire plan fails. It would be better to wait until everything is in place.”

            Zach nodded. He tried to suppress a yawn but failed.

            Frankie grinned. “You need to get some rest. I am going to make a list of all of the items in the bag. When I am finished, I will put the bag under your bed and snuff the candles.” He gave Zach a quick peck on the cheek and got up and moved down to the floor to sit next to the bag.

            “Hey! I’m not _that_ tired!” Zach objected.

            “Well, I am _that_ busy, so go to sleep!” Frankie said with a grin as he unwrapped one of the items and prepared his quill to begin writing its description.

            Zach sighed as he climbed into bed. He slid his leg over so that it was touching Frankie’s back where he rested it against the mattress. “I forgot to thank you for the little carving of Tiny Son! It is wonderful! Who carved it? I know of none who work with wood from the caravan.”

            “It was one of the elven-folk, a man named Callias, who carved it. Axelia’s group located us shortly after we began to journey to the south. They decided to accompany us. We have all quite bonded now.”

            “I am glad her people found her. How is she?” Zach asked.

            “She is very much improved! She is much like how I imagine she was before she was abducted, although I am sure she will carry those horrible memories with her for the rest of her life. She has battled back and found her voice and her strong spirit.” Frankie said. He continued to examine the objects from the bag and writing down the descriptions of them on the parchment, before carefully rewrapping them and placing them aside.

            “And she and Pablo, how are they?”

            Frankie stopped writing and looked up at Zach and smiled. “It is like you predicted. Pablo loved her when she was fragile and he loves her now that she is strong. She is equally fond of him. They are planning to be wed very soon. Of course he cannot blood bond with her as she has no desire to become a vampire, but they will create a ceremony based on elf bonding. I found it to be very interesting when I met Axelia’s brother, Flyn. He plays the flute. It explains why she received comfort from Pablo’s playing during her darkest times.”

            “So Flyn and Callias are both elves who you are close to now?” Zach asked with the tiniest edge to his voice. “Are male elves as attractive as you thought they would be?”

            Frankie smiled down at the parchment as he wrote about the bauble in his other hand. “Oh no. I was very wrong when I imagined how beautiful they would be.” He laid down the quill and rewrapped the item. “Their beauty surpasses any that I could ever imagine. To state that elven-folk are the most beautiful folk in all creation really does not begin to do them justice.”

            Zach slowly pulled his leg away from where it rested against Frankie’s back. “Oh,” was all he could manage to say.

            Frankie stood up and stretched. He looked over at Zach who was looking down, picking at a loose thread on his cover. Frankie draped one leg across Zach and pulled the other one up on the other side of Zach’s legs. He crawled up Zach’s body and buried his face in Zach’s neck. “Oh? Oh? Is that all you have to say?” he asked in a teasing tone. He looked at Zach who was still not looking at him. He put a finger under Zach’s chin and lifted his face. Zach’s sad eyes met Frankie’s teasing ones.

            “It is not like you to give up without a fight, Love,” Frankie said.

            Zach shrugged. “You said they are extremely beautiful and…” he shrugged again and looked away from Frankie, “we were apart for months, so…”

            Frankie shook Zach’s shoulder, “We said it though, ‘just you and me’. That doesn’t stop because the passage of time—either together or apart.”

            Zach looked at Frankie to determine if he was speaking the truth. Frankie smiled at him. “I had Callias to carve the little statue of Tiny Son for you because he is the best at woodworking. I had him do it because I wanted to put a smile on your face, not because I wanted to put coins in his pocket.”

            “So…even with the elf men around…” Zach paused.

            “It is still just you and me.” Frankie reached under his pillow and pulled out the mask and looked at Zach with his eyes blazing.

            Zach grinned, “I thought you said you were busy?”

            “I’m not _that_ busy!” Frankie corrected.

\----------

            The next few weeks passed by very swiftly. Zach taught Stewart everything that he himself knew about coins and the prices of goods and services. He taught Stewart how to dress and undress himself by demonstrating on clothing from Zach’s closet—which were all too large in the shoulder and too short in length for Stewart. He even taught Stewart how to shave his own face. Stewart could not suddenly be found to have a freshly-shaved face, so they used the blade guard and just went through the motions of how one must hold the blade for each contour.

            Frankie would stop by sometimes in the evenings to visit with them while Stewart was in Zach’s chambers. One night he brought different colors of string for them to play a game with. They held a competition to see how broad their shoulders were, how long their arms were, how big their waists were, how long their legs were—and since Stewart’s turn was last, Frankie would put away the string after each round. With his back to them, Frankie would snip it off at the correct length to match Stewart’s measurements. The next night he presented the strings to the tailor and had two sets of clothing made for Stewart.

            Once Frankie asked Stewart if he could try on his slippers, and Stewart quickly gave his permission. And when Frankie went to the boot maker the next evening, he was able to order boots for Stewart that was Frankie’s size plus two finger widths.

            At night, after Stewart had been returned to his own chambers, Frankie would come to Zach and report on the progress he was making. A few nights had passed before he had been able to catch Captain Owen before he retired for the night. During that time, he had gone to his grandfather with the list of items that were for sale. His grandfather contacted a few friends and they quickly bought three of the items, with promises to buy more after arranging funding. When Frankie finally met with Captain Owen he discovered that the Captain was delighted at the prospect of having Stewart join his two-year program and he was very understanding of the story of Stewart being unacknowledged by his father’s heirs. He said had met unacknowledged sons of nobility many times in his life. He quoted the price for the course and for equipment that Stewart would need. It was far less than had been expected. After deducting all the expenses that were necessary for Stewart to begin his new life, there were still a lot of coins left, and some of the coins carried great value.

            “I did things in the wrong order,” Frankie confessed as he showed Zach the bag of leftover coins. “I should have learned the cost of staying with Captain Owen before I sold the items. I had assumed it would be very costly since it will add such value to Stewart’s education, but I was wrong. I could ask to purchase the items back…”

            “No. There is no need. I care nothing for the items,” Zach reassured him. “I am very thankful for all that you have done to make this possible for Stewart. You will receive no criticism from me.”

            Frankie picked up the parchments that contained the lists he had been using. He looked at them for a moment and then got up from the bed where he had been laying next to Zach. He walked to the window and opened the shutter. A cold breeze blew in which caused Zach to pull the covers tighter against his body. He watched as Frankie stood unflinching from the cold, staring out into the darkness.

            “It has rained almost non-stop for a week here, and the snow has melted away,” Frankie stated, without turning.

            “Yes, it is definitely an early spring this year,” Zach said, puzzled by Frankie’s demeanor.

            “Everything is wet and muddy outside. The roads are nearly impassable.”

            “Yes, I suppose that is true.”

            Frankie turned to look at Zach; his face was barely visible in the low light from the single candle that was lighted on Zach’s beside table. “The items have all been checked off. The guards will not be able to mount a search. If Stewart is to leave, it should be soon.”

            Zach sat up quickly and looked at Frankie with shock. “Soon? I thought it would take longer! When…tonight?”

            Frankie shook his head. He closed the shutters and came back into the bed. “No, not tonight. It is too late to show up at Captain Owen’s home without notice. Also, I need to arrange a diversion to make sure that Stewart’s absence from the castle won’t be noticed quickly. I think I can get him away tomorrow night.”

            “You mean _we_ will get him away tomorrow night,” Zach corrected.

            “No Zach. It is too risky to get you both out of the castle and then to get you back in before anyone is aware.” Frankie argued.

            “Frankie…I _am_ going to take my brother to a pub and buy him his first ale. And I _am_ going to go to Captain Owen’s home so I can see where he is to live.” Zach said firmly.

            Frankie sighed and ran his hands over his face. He lay quietly for a few moments. “Fine,” he finally said, in a resigned voice, “I will figure out some way to get you both out.”

            Zach snuggled closer to Frankie. “My heart is beating so fast!”

            “That is because we are planning on doing something wrong,” Frankie said, turning his face away.

            “I don’t think it is wrong though,” Zach objected. “We are helping Stewart to live the life he wants!”

            Frankie gave a small shake of his head, “He is Royal, and his destiny lies here, in the castle. If he were closer to the throne I never would have consented to this at all. As it is, with him being the third surviving son, there is very little chance of him being needed for the throne.”

            Zach rolled onto his side, away from Frankie, and lay looking at the flame of the candle. He knew that Frankie would never understand.

            They were silent for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. Finally Frankie got up. “I cannot stay. I have a lot to get done before tomorrow. If my plan works, I probably won’t see Stewart tomorrow evening. Tell him to not be frightened when I come to his window. Are you going to tell him our plan?”

            “No, I want for him to hear about it when you are there. Without you, none of this could happen,” Zach said.

            Frankie smiled and leaned down and kissed Zach’s cheek. And then he was gone.

\----------

            It wasn’t until after the midday meal the next day that Stewart was brought into Zach’s chambers. It had been a quiet morning. Hamilton moved more slowly and quietly than he had in the past. Zach suspected that Hamilton had been drinking some of the medicinal tea. Not in the strength that Zach and Stewart had been dosed with because Hamilton still had the ability to function a bit.

            Morgan was the opposite of Hamilton. When he came into the room, he was bursting with energy.

            “Did you hear the news?” he asked excitedly as he sat Stewart down in his chair next to Zach.

            “No, what news?” Hamilton asked slowly.

            From Zach’s angle, he could see the frown that Morgan shot at Hamilton, “Are you still drinking that tea? There is no reason to unless you are trying to forestall ill-effects from ale—which brings me to my news! Someone managed to bring three barrels of ale into the castle. Three! No one knows who brought them in or even how. Everything is a muddy mess outside, but these barrels are pristine and no fresh footprints near any of the entry ways.”

            “Where were they found?” Hamilton asked, seemingly summoning up some enthusiasm.

            “In the servant’s storage area,” Morgan answered. “At first it was thought that perhaps it was supposed to be included with the Royal family’s provisions, although ale is never served to them. Or perhaps some error in a delivery, but the Butler has gone through every list of supplies received for both the family and the servants and nowhere has it been found that these barrels were ordered or delivered. It was like they showed up in the area by magic!” Morgan finished with a laugh.

            Zach bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. In his jest, Morgan had actually uncovered the mystery of the appearance of the three barrels. Zach knew in his heart that this was Frankie’s plan to distract their menservants to enable them to get out of the castle.

            “It is near time for our midday meal. Perhaps we could sneak a peek at the barrels while we are there,” Hamilton offered.

            “I am starving, and you look like you could do with several cups of regular tea to wake you up! And of course I am going to examine these barrels while we are there! I would like to see someone try to stop me!” Morgan asserted as he opened the door to leave. Hamilton followed quickly in his wake, locking the door behind him.

            Zach silently counted to one hundred before assuring himself that they had time to make it down the stairs. He looked over at Stewart, “Interesting news about the barrels.”

            Stewart shrugged, “I imagine someone had them hidden away for a surprise of some kind.”

            Zach nodded with a grin, “You could be right. Or to outdo the last fellow who went into the village in a snowstorm and brought back two barrels. I guess we will never know.” He got up from his seat and picked up the urn from the mantle and took it to the window to dump out the discarded tea.

            “I have been meaning to tell you something, but it always slips my mind. One of the powers that our vampire friend—you know I cannot say his name during the day,” he said with raised eyebrows and a grin, “Anyway, one of his powers is to levitate. It was most disconcerting the first time I saw him do it. He came up to my window and rapped upon it.”

            Stewart frowned, “Was this before you had invited him into your room?”

            “No, it was after,” Zach said, feeling impatient that Stewart was taking him away from the message he was to give.

            “If it was after, why didn’t he just enter your room? Why levitate outside your window and knock?”

            “We had had a minor disagreement, nothing to speak of,” Zach tried to wave it away.

            “Oh?” Stewart asked with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

            “Yes, why is that important?” Zach snapped.

            “It is very important. Arguing and disagreeing show the depth of your bond. Those who do not care deeply do not argue.”

            Zach suppressed a smile, “I see. I was not aware of that fact. However, the point I was trying to arrive at was, if he were to rap upon your window, would you grant him entrance to your room?”

            Stewart looked at Zach with a frown, “Of course I would.”

            “It would mean granting him entrance to your chambers any time he wished from then on,” Zach reminded.

            “I am aware of that. Quite frankly, I would enjoy the company. It is so dull there, especially when they put us to bed so early. I have a sinking feeling that will happen to us again tonight. And probably tomorrow we will be awakened by the underbutlers again as our menservants sleep off the aftereffects of the ale.”

            Zach’s heart leapt in his chest and began to gallop. If all went well this evening, Stewart would be awakened tomorrow morning to begin his first day of study with Captain Owen. Again he had to bite back a smile before it could spring to life.

            “When you ran away those times, did you take anything with you?” Zach asked.

            Stewart blinked in surprise, “Uh…I took coins, as I told you.” He sifted in his seat a bit, “I also took the bag of sand and shells, and my parchments where I had written out the stories I had heard about the sea, and the pictures I had drawn of ships. Funny thing…they were items that you had given me. Nothing else has any real value to me. If I were to leave again, I would add to it the dagger you gave me. Why did you ask?”

            Zach had long since dumped the urn but had stayed at the window, breathing in the fresh air that had been warmed by the midday sun. He closed the shutter and carried the urn over to the mantle. He deposited it and then took his seat. “No real reason; I was just curious. I am not sure what I would take aside from coins. I guess it would be my little bag that has the tooth and carving, and the dagger, of course.”

            “And you would go to the caravan,” Stewart said with certainty.

            “I don’t know; I haven’t ever really thought about it.”

            Stewart looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Far be it from me to call you a liar, so I will just say that I doubt the sincerity of that statement. The caravan is to you what the sea is to me.”

            Zach laughed, “No. Oh, I did enjoy visiting it and making friends there, but no. My destiny is here. I am to be King.”

            Stewart shook his head, “No, that is John’s destiny.”

            Before Zach could summon a reply, their menservants were heard in the corridor and soon came hurrying into the room.

            “Such a day!” exclaimed Morgan. “First the barrels and then Prince John calling for a council meeting! Prince John has never called one before!”

            The menservants hurriedly got Zach and Stewart to their feet and began to guide them out of the room and down the stairs. When they entered the room, the council was already present and seated. John sat alone at the Royal table.

            “Ah, good!” John exclaimed, “My brothers are here to witness the meeting. Although how much they will understand of the proceedings is unknown, I want them to hear me once again to petition you to remove them from the tea.”

            The councilman with the highest rank rose from his seat; he bowed respectfully to each of the three princes and then addressed John, “According to the Royal Physician is not advisable at this time.”

            John nodded, “Exactly the answer I expected because it is the answer I have received every petition I have submitted for months. This time however, I would like to see a report from the physician himself as to why my brothers must be kept under such heavy medication.”

            The councilman swallowed hard and gave a curt nod. He started to take his seat, but John cleared his throat. The councilman quickly looked at him.

            “One more thing, I have had a special committee investigating the conditions in the village. They have found that the taxes being collected from the villagers are exorbitant. To attempt to lower the taxes on the villagers, we will need to examine the records of all the taxes collected and all the expenditures for the castle for the last few years…we can start with the past five years, and if we need to examine further back, we will request those too,” John said decisively.

            The councilmen all turned to look at the highest ranking member who was looking back at them, frantically. He gulped and turned to look back at John, “I’m afraid we will not be able to provide those records without the order coming from the King.”

            John nodded as he picked up a parchment from the table in front of him. “I expected as much. Here is the Royal Order signed by His Highness, the King. He demands that the records be presented for our inspection by this time tomorrow. I will be expecting the report for the Royal Physician at the same time. If there are no matters that you wish to discuss, this meeting is adjourned.”

            The councilmen looked at each other with shocked faces. They got up and exited the room.

\----------

            A few hours later, Zach was sitting on his bed with his peasant clothes laid out beside him. As had been expected, the menservants had put Zach and Stewart to bed early so that they could spend time downstairs drinking from the barrels. Hamilton had taken a fairly generous amount of the medicinal tea and tied it up in his pocket square before leaving Zach’s chambers.

            Zach wasn’t sure when Frankie would arrive to take them away so he had decided to wait to get dressed. If someone came to his door to check on him, it would take no time to scoop up the clothing and shove it under the bed, but if he was wearing it, he had no way to explain it away.

            As he waited, he had plenty of time to think. Whenever his mind would get on the subject of Stewart, his heart would start beating quickly. He was happy for Stewart, and so thankful to Frankie for everything he had done, but a small part of him was saddened about Stewart’s departure. Stewart was the only thing that made living in the castle bearable—and he had been the one to save Zach from the tea. If Stewart hadn’t been there…he shook off the thought and focused his mind on the council meeting earlier.

            John had impressed Zach by his command of that meeting. And Zach was thrilled to know that while he himself could not remember the things he had said to the council in late summer, John had remembered. And he had acted upon the knowledge he had gained. Zach suspected that John might already have some knowledge of the amount of taxes that had been taken from the villagers. By the discomfort of the council, Zach had a very strong feeling that it was going to be discovered that they had been lining their pockets liberally with the proceeds of the taxes. The Royal Physician had been appointed by their grandfather while he was King. It seemed as if sometime between then and now, his allegiance had shifted from the Royal family to the councilors. When Zach objected to how the villagers were being treated, they had colluded to drug him and lock him away.

            Zach’s grandfather had been a weak man with a large ego and low intellect. His father was the same. When Zach spoke against the council, they must have known that they would soon be dealing with a different sort of King. Zach smiled—they hadn’t counted on John being a strong leader. Zach wished that he could have been able to clap John on the back and congratulate him after the meeting. He was so proud of him for it. And he was proud of John for being able to convince the King to sign the order. Zach doubted if he could have been able to achieve that. John had a much better relationship with him than Zach did.

            Suddenly Frankie appeared in his chambers, standing directly in front of him, with Stewart’s new bag slung over his shoulder, filled with all the new purchases. Frankie’s eyes were ablaze.

            Zach grinned at him, “Three barrels of ale? They will be downstairs for weeks!”

            Frankie laughed, “I had to have Temperance to use her magic to have them delivered. I could not transport them alone and I had no idea where to place them so that the servants would find them and not any member of the Royal family. She knew though. Why aren’t you dressed?”

            “I was waiting. I didn’t want to be caught…and I wasn’t sure if you would be able to go through with it. I know that you think it is a bad thing…”

            “No. I don’t. Not now. Now that everything is arranged and I no longer have things to worry about, I feel as if I can see the picture a bit more clearly. If I had to name it, I would say that what we are doing is a bit naughty, but not bad. Being naughty never bothered me,” he grinned and his eyes flashed. “Well, come on! Hurry and get dressed! Captain Owen likes to retire early, but he did say he would make an exception for tonight and wait up for Stewart’s arrival.”

            Zach didn’t need to be told twice. Soon he was fully dressed in his peasant clothing and he felt more himself than he had in months.

            Frankie stood back and admired him. “There is the Zach that I remember so well!”

            Frankie reached under the bed and retrieved his own cloak. “There is quite a chill in the air tonight. I need to borrow this back. I am going to go to Stewart’s window now and convince him to come back here with me.”

            “A bit of advice? Calm down a bit. Your eyes are red and flashing. Stewart might be frightened if he sees,” Zach laughed.

            Frankie nodded with a smile. “I will try! Oh! One thing before I go to his room…I looked at the pub in the village before I arrived. They have placed wood down as a walkway and they are open to the public. You will be able to buy your brother his first tankard of ale in the same pub that you drank your first one.”

            Zach pulled Frankie into a hug. “I am so glad! I would love to show him a bit of our history before he leaves!”

            Frankie pulled away and silently patted Zach’s cheek with a smile before disappearing.


	25. Chapter 25

            Within a few minutes, Frankie appeared back in Zach’s chambers. He had his cloak pulled to his neck tightly, but when he opened his arms, Stewart stepped out. Stewart saw Zach standing in the center of the room dressed in his peasant clothes and stepped back towards Frankie. Zach smiled at him and he could see the recognition spread across Stewart’s face.

            “Zach, is that you?” he asked in surprise.

            Zach laughed, “Of course it is me! Who else would be in my chambers?”

            Stewart walked over and examined Zach closer. “If I were to have seen you any other place, I would have no idea that it was you!”

            “I did,” Frankie said with a grin. “Did Zach tell you about our bet?”

            “I’m not so sure it was fairly won,” Zach opined. “At the time of the bet, I had no awareness of your special abilities of detection.”

            Frankie laughed, “It was fairly won! The only ability I used was sight! The smile in your eyes gave you away. And I bought you an ale that night, in spite of winning the bet!”

            Stewart laughed at their sparring. “In the bet, what did you lose, Zach?”

            “My sanity!” Zach laughed. “I had to ride Tiny, the largest elephant in existence!”

            “To be fair…I rode him with you,” Frankie interjected.

            “That time, yes. But not the next time,” Zach chuckled.

            “I was there in spirit when you needed me,” Frankie countered.

            Zach nodded, “That you were. I still feel like I owe you my life.”

            Stewart took a seat on Zach’s bed, captivated by the exchange. “Tell me the story!” he pleaded.

            Zach and Frankie shared a look and Frankie gave a small nod. Zach cleared his throat. “Stewart, I would rather tell you a different story.” He began, “In your studies of folklore, did you ever hear of beings that granted wishes?”

            “I have heard of genies, but some stories warn of ill effects of wishes being granted.” Stewart answered.

            Zach smiled, “I never heard those tales. This is a tale of vampire and a human brother who worked together to make a young prince’s dreams all come true. Have you ever heard of this tale?”

            Stewart frowned, “No, I don’t believe I’ve heard it.”

            Zach looked at Frankie and gave him a smile before turning back to Stewart. “Well, the story goes that the brother of the prince managed to…I dislike the word ‘steal’…let’s say the brother ‘procured’ small but very valuable items from the castle and turned them over to the vampire, who found buyers for the items. This gave the brother and the vampire a great deal of coins with which to secure the young prince a spot in the home of a certain man named Captain Fitzwilliam Owen. This Captain sailed the seas for most of his life, but due to failing eyesight was forced to give up his ship. He opened his home up to a few young men to teach them everything he knew about seafaring. The vampire turned over some of the coins to the Captain who accepted the young prince into his home for two years of learning. Do you think this is a good tale?”

            Stewart stared at Zach in confusion. “Is this a jest?”

            Frankie retrieved the bag he had brought with him earlier. He placed it on the bed next to Stewart. “Inside you will find everything that you would need.”

            Stewart looked at the bag that Frankie had placed beside him but he did not make a move towards it.

            Zach knelt down on the floor and looked up at his brother. “Stewart, we will help you to escape the castle and get you to Captain Owen’s so that he might teach you all that you need to know if the idea appeals to you.”

            “I think I must be dreaming this,” Stewart mumbled, and looked back at the bag.

            Zach reached over and gave him a slight pinch on the underside of his upper arm. Stewart pulled back with a hiss. Zach laughed, “As you once told me, if you can feel pain, you are not dreaming.”

            Stewart laughed as he rubbed the area that Zach pinched. He looked up at Frankie, “Is this really true?”

            Frankie smiled and nodded. “It is very true; if you want us to help you escape and go to the Captain; all you need to do is agree.”

            “Yes! Yes, of course!” Stewart said with great joy. He turned to look at Zach and his smile faded away. He grabbed Zach’s arm, “Except…”

            “I can bring Zach to see you any evening after the sun goes down. You will not lose him,” Frankie assured him.

            Stewart leaned over and hugged Zach. “Good, because I could never bear the idea of never seeing Zach again.” He pulled away and looked at Frankie, “I don’t think I could bear the idea of never seeing you again either.”

            Frankie smiled and crossed over and pulled both Zach and Stewart into his arms. They all held onto each other for a few moments. “I’m ready to go,” Stewart announced, pulling away and wiping the tears from his cheeks with a laugh.

            “Not exactly!” Frankie said with a laugh. “You can’t show up at the Captain’s home wearing your nightshirt and cap! And even if you could do so, Zach has declared that he plans to take you to a pub and buy you an ale before we journey to the Captain’s. It is absolutely necessary that you be dressed in clothing for that! I will disappear for a bit while Zach teaches you how to put on peasant clothing. One of you can call my name when you are finished.” Frankie disappeared.

            Zach reached into Stewart’s bag and pulled out the items they would need. Then he leaned over and pulled off Stewart’s nightcap, displaying Stewart’s blonde hair. “I see it grew back fine after being shaved off after David’s death! From this moment on, you need never to cover it up again. No wigs, no nightcaps—unless you choose to wear them, although most do not.”

            Stewart reached up and scratched his scalp vigorously. “I didn’t know that! What a blessing!”

            Zach talked Stewart through all the steps necessary to clothe himself in the peasant clothes. They laughed together when Zach told of his own experience when he tried to dress in them the first time and spilled onto the floor in a heap, his boot-covered feet trapped in the legs of his breeches.

            Zach told Stewart the story that Frankie had concocted about Stewart’s history when he had spoken to the Captain. It was a simple story so Stewart was certain he would not make any mistakes in the re-telling of it. He was calmed by the fact that if he did make an error in his dress or manners, it would be understandable to others.

            While Stewart was putting on his tunic according to Zach’s instructions, Zach hurried over to the chair by the fire that Stewart usually occupied and rummaged around between the cushions to retrieve the dagger. He came back to Stewart and showed him how to thread it onto his belt before tying it closed.

            After pulling on the boots, Stewart took a few experimental steps around the room. He grinned at Zach. “They make a nice, loud sound as they strike the ground!”

            “And you will find that you will no longer feel each stone on the ground or the cold from the floor during bitter temperatures!” Zach assured him. “I hate removing them to replace them with our Royal slippers. This is something that you will never have to experience!” He put Stewart’s discarded nightshirt and cap into the bag and then guided Stewart over to look at himself in Zach’s looking glass.

            Stewart looked at himself in shock. “I look quite unlike myself! I would never guess that I could look like this!”

            Zach grinned as he watched Stewart preening while watching himself in the looking glass. “Wait, one more thing is needed!” He hurried over to the bag and extracted Stewart’s new cloak. He returned to Stewart and draped it onto his shoulders. “There, now it is complete!”

            Stewart fastened it under his chin as Zach instructed and stood, running his hands over it. “It will keep you far warmer than anything we have here at the castle,” Zach informed him. “So, are you ready to call him?”

            Stewart grinned at Zach, “Will he hear me if I do it?”

            Zach shrugged, “I think he can hear your voice as well as my own now. Try it.”

            Stewart called softly, “Frankie!”

            Frankie reappeared with a smile. “You look like a regular man now! No one would ever suspect you are Prince Stewart!”

            Suddenly there came a soft tapping at the shutters. Zach startled and looked to Frankie who smiled reassuringly. “I can only transport one of you at a time. Since you were determined to come along, I had to ask for help.”

            Zach made his way to the shutter and opened it to find Vittorio hovering outside it. Zach gave a shout of happy surprise, “Vittorio, my friend! You are most welcome here! Please come in!”

            Vittorio stepped inside the room and gave Zach a quick, firm embrace and clapped him on the back a few times. “It has been too long since I have seen your face my friend,” he said. “I have come to help free your brother!”

            He stepped away from Zach and approached Stewart, “I am told that bowing is not acceptable to you now, so I will greet you as a friend.” He extended his hand and Stewart shook it with a smile, “You are the Visconte who plays the hurdy-gurdy!” Stewart exclaimed.

            Vittorio gave a nod, “That I am, and from henceforth, I am also to be known as your friend, Vittorio! As with the agreement you have with Ciccio, if ever you find yourself in need of a friend, you may speak my name and I will come to your aid.”

            Zach nudged Vittorio with his shoulder, “Hey! You never gave _me_ permission to call you!”

            Vittorio grinned at him, “I never felt the need to say it formally. You are standing here in my own clothing, why would I need to tell you to call me your friend?”

            Zach jokingly scoffed at that, “Clothing for which I paid for, and at twice times their value!”

            “For which you have been reimbursed for something of value far more substantial than gold coins,” Vittorio bantered back.

            “What does that mean?” Frankie asked with a frown.

            “Who is Ciccio?” asked Stewart.

            Vittorio ignored Frankie’s question but turned to Stewart with a smile. “Ciccio is the Italian form of Frankie. Everyone, except for you and Zach, calls him Ciccio.” He turned to Frankie and reminded him, “You said that we needed to be leaving soon.”

            “Ah, yes!” Frankie agreed. “Stewart, is there anything that you would like to take with you?”

            Stewart nodded, “Coins, and some personal items. They are in my room.”

            Frankie opened his cloak, “I will take you there and you can gather them together.”

            They disappeared from the room and Zach turned on Vittorio. “Why did you say that? You know he is going to try to wheedle it out of me! He can be relentless!”

            Vittorio laughed, “That is your problem, not mine!”

            Zach tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow, “I could make it your problem. I could lie and tell him that you kissed me.”

            “Oh, don’t you dare! He would literally rip my guts out and make a necklace from them!” Vittorio laughed.

            “But you can’t die from it,” Zach countered.

            “No, but I will wish I could! Make up a different lie—tell him I gave you lessons on axe throwing so that you are much improved.”

            “And then the next time we throw axes, I will still be terrible at it and he will know it is a lie.”

            “Much time has passed without practice. You can tell him you forgot all that I taught you.”

            Zach laughed, “So tell me all about Nicholina and the baby. Do they both fare well?”

            Vittorio told Zach some amusing tales about his family. The two of them were laughing when Frankie and Stewart arrived back.

            Frankie gave a nod, “We are ready to go to the pub now.”

            Zach stepped into Vittorio’s embrace and felt his arms wrap around him. Zach felt a bit uncomfortable being this close to Vittorio and wondered if Stewart felt the same when he was inside Frankie’s cloak. No sooner did he have the thought then they arrived in the shadows a few yards from the pub. Zach grinned at the familiar sight.

            “Stewart, this is where I had my first ale,” he told his brother. “We are going to take a short break here before traveling on so I can buy you your first one. Most regular people here in the outside world choose ale over wine, as wine is thought to be more for nobles.”

            The four of them stepped onto the boards that had been laid down on top of the mud to make it safe for walking. Their combined weights made the boards dip down into the mud but did keep their boots from becoming stuck in the mire.

            When they entered the pub they found there were not a lot of customers due to the earliness of the evening. Bridgett and Edward were working and it did Zach’s heart good to see them. The men sat at what had been their usual table, and Bridgett hurried over to greet them.

            “It has been so long since you have come! Does this mean that the caravan is back in the field?” She asked with joy in her eyes.

            “No,” Frankie answered, “We cannot return until the mourning period has ended. We were just passing by near the area and thought we would drop in for a bit to visit our favorite pub.”

            Bridgett nodded, “I see that you have brought along a new friend this time.”

            “Oh yes! This is my bro…uh our friend, Stewart,” Zach told her. He turned to Stewart, “Stewart, this is Bridgett. She is our favorite server. I am so glad that we managed to arrive while she is on duty.”

            Stewart managed to mumble, “Hello” to her before turning scarlet and looking down at his hands. Bridgett grinned at his lowered head before asking for their order.

            When she walked to the counter to give Edward their order, Zach nudged Stewart and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

            Stewart looked around quickly and saw that Frankie and Vittorio were engaged in a discussion and were not listening. He whispered, “Nothing. I just…” he shrugged, “I don’t remember her ever coming to the castle.”

            “No. She does not earn her coins that way. She serves food and drinks to customers, but she does not entertain men for them.” Zach explained.

            Stewart nodded. “Her eyes are the color of blue velvet, did you notice?”

            Zach smiled, “No, I never noticed.”

            Bridgett returned to the table with their drinks—wine for Frankie, ale for the rest. They toasted to Stewart’s new life, and then they all drank. Zach kept his eye on Stewart, waiting for his reaction. After Stewart took his first drink, he shuddered. With a grimace, he looked at Zach. “I think something is wrong with mine,” he whispered.

            Zach nodded and handed him his tankard. “Here, take a drink of mine. It is perfectly fine.”

            Stewart accepted it and took a big drink from it. He shuddered again. “Is it really supposed to taste like that?”

            Zach, Vittorio, and Frankie laughed. Frankie said, “Yes, which is why I prefer to stick to wine!”

            “If you drink it quickly, you will find that the second one tastes much better,” Vittorio advised.

            Stewart brought the tankard back up to his lips, “Then I wish they would serve the second one first!” he mumbled.

            Zach was the only one who heard him, and he doubled over laughing. “I thought the same thing on my first ale!”

            “Stewart, you will have opportunities to go to pubs with the other lads that reside with the Captain. I am sure that no one will think ill of you if you elect to drink wine instead of ale. Your story of being raised by a nobleman will cover your lack of experience with it,” Frankie comforted him.

            Stewart squared his shoulders, “No, no…if everybody else drinks it without complaint than so can I.” He picked up his tankard and took a big drink. He tried mightily to control the shudder but Zach noticed it anyway. Zach didn’t comment on it, he just turned to look at Frankie and grin.

            A large hand came down upon Zach’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Zach was looking at Frankie at the time and noticed Frankie’s eyes narrowed and grew a bit black in the center. Zach turned his head and saw that it was Edward.

            “It has been too long, my friends! I am so glad to see you back again! And Bridgett tells me your new friend’s name is Stewart,” He and Stewart shook hands, “My name is Edward and I pour the drinks and make the food here.”

            “Edward, what news do you have of our friends we used to meet here?” Zach asked. “Most especially the brothers, Michael and Mitchell, and the old man, Ollie? I don’t believe I have ever entered the pub without seeing Ollie sitting over in the corner.”

            Edward scratched his chin, “The brothers had to leave the village before the first snowfall. They didn’t earn enough from their crops in the autumn to pay the taxes and get them through the winter. They went to the city and found jobs. They have been back a few times to bring their earnings to their family, but it is not certain if they will ever come home permanently. You know their father died a few years back and left them his farm, but they have their wives and their children, along with their mother and sisters to tend to. That little farm just cannot produce enough crops to support them all. And as for Ollie,” he paused and shook his head, “I hate to tell you this, but he got lost in the first snowstorm we had this past winter. When he didn’t come home, his youngest daughter, Rowena, gathered searchers together to look for him but to no avail. A few weeks ago we had a bit of a thaw and his body was found, just a few hundred feet from the Boarding House’s front door. Unfortunately, Ollie’s other two daughters heard he had been found and hurried over there and picked his pockets before he had even been removed completely from the snowdrift. He had just received his pay packet when he got lost and he was bringing his coins home to Rowena. He loved her so much and all he wished for in life was for her to be taken care of,” he shook his head. “Damn shame is what it was.”

            “And what of Rowena? How is she coping?” Zach asked.

            “She was devastated by the loss of Ollie. And the winter was so harsh that few travelers passed through the village, and even fewer stopped at the Boarding House. Her brothers and sisters are wanting to be paid their share of the earnings, and since there were none, they are insisting that she sell the Boarding House and give them their shares of the proceeds immediately. I don’t know what is going to happen to her.” Edward gave an uncomfortable laugh, “This is why we are all so happy to see you lot! You brought such joy to the village in the warm months last year and we could sure use a bit of that happiness now!”

            Frankie sighed and shook his head, “We are so sorry for your hardships, but unfortunately the caravan cannot return until the Kingdom’s mourning period has ended.”

            Edward sighed and gave a friendly squeeze to Zach’s shoulders, “Yes, it is the proper thing to do. Such a shame though. It looks as if you could all use a refill. I’ll send Bridgett back with another round. Stewart, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Edward walked back behind his counter and began making their drinks.

            “He seems like a very nice man!” Stewart exclaimed.

            “Yes, he is,” Zach agreed. He looked at Frankie and saw him lifting his glass of wine. Frankie gazed at Zach over the top of his glass with one eyebrow lifted and his eyes dark with jealousy. Zach grinned and looked away.

            Bridgett brought their second round of drinks. Frankie paid her and told her they would not require any more as their visit had to be a short one. She thanked Frankie and asked if they would be coming back soon, and although she was speaking to Frankie, her eyes were on Stewart.

            Sitting next to Stewart, Zach could see the tops of his ears turn red. He heard Frankie telling her that they might return to the village at the very end of summer, when the mourning period was over, before they traveled to the south for the winter months.

            She moved away from the table, and Zach watched Stewart watch her as she left. He looked around the table and saw that Vittorio and Frankie had noticed too.

            Stewart, oblivious to the looks from the others at the table, picked up his second tankard and took a huge drink. When he lowered his tankard, he remarked, “Odd…the second one does taste better than the first. I thought you were all were jesting with me.”

            He tore his eyes away from Bridgett and looked at Zach. “I’m sorry about the news of the hardships that your friends endured this winter. Were you very close to the man who died?”

            Zach gave a quick nod. “I felt very friendly towards him, and I believe it was returned.”

            Stewart looked back at Bridgett who at this time was wiping down the tables. “And do you count her amongst your friends or just an acquaintance?”

            Zach thought about it for a moment and shrugged. “I guess a ‘friendly acquaintanceship’ would be the proper term,” he answered with a smile.

            Stewart nodded without taking his eyes from her. Every so often she would look up and catch him looking and he would hastily look away, only to resume watching her again as soon as she turned away.

            Stewart drank some more of his ale and he did not shudder when he swallowed it. “I wonder what her hair looks like. That cap hides it well.”

            “It is very long and golden, with a slight curl to it,” Zach answered and suddenly all eyes at the table were upon him.

            “How do you know that?” Frankie asked with a frown.

            Zach met Frankie’s eyes and licked his lips nervously. He slightly tilted his head to indicate Stewart. “One evening she met with a small mishap and I escorted her home. A lock of her hair had spilled from under her cap.”

            Frankie looked at Vittorio and then back to Zach and gave a small nod.

            “A mishap?! What kind of mishap?” Stewart asked in a shocked voice.

            “Some minor skirmish; nothing to speak of. She was not harmed; I just happened to have a lantern with me at the time so I lit her way home.” Zach explained.

            “Home—that she shares with her husband and children, I suppose,” Stewart said with a sigh.

            “No, home that she shares with her mother and father,” Zach corrected with a laugh. “Her father is blind and so now she must earn the living for her family. Her mother makes lace to sell to a tailor. Bridgett is also a lace maker but she doesn’t have the time to devote to it much now.”

            Frankie leaned in to hear. “That’s interesting. I never knew that!”

            “Ollie told me. He spoke of what a fine person Bridgett is…he thought I might be interested in finding a wife and said she was the finest girl in the village, aside from his own daughter, Rowena.” Zach said, and then frowned and shook his head, “Poor Rowena. It’s odd, I have never met her, but by stories of Ollie’s, I feel as if I know her.”

            “I am quite enjoying being here,” Vittorio said, “I have missed the times that we used to share in this pub, but the time is passing rapidly. I think we need to leave soon to allow the poor Captain to make it to his bed before it grows much later.”

            They all finished their drinks quickly. Frankie pulled out a few of his smallest coins and placed them on the table.

            “You have already paid. What are those coins for?” Stewart asked.

            “It is like a thank-you gift for Bridgett for serving us,” Frankie explained.

            “Oh! Could I do it?” He pulled out one of the two coins from his pocket that Zach had advised him to keep there with the rest hidden in his boot.

            Vittorio bit back a grin and turned away. Frankie smiled, “That is a bit too large of an amount to leave. The coins I left are sufficient.”

            Stewart turned to look at Zach, slightly biting the edge of his lip. Zach smiled. “Since you will be gone before she cleans the table, and since you won’t be back in this area, I don’t suppose it will cause any harm.”

            “It could!” Frankie insisted. He lowered his voice to whisper, “When the guards come around looking for him, Bridgett is sure to remember such a large tip!”

            Zach shrugged, “It will not occur to her to connect the two! As you yourself once told me, you had never met a prince who had coins!”

            Frankie laughed. “That is true! You have me on that!” he turned to speak low to Stewart, “Leave your gift if you must.”

            Stewart smiled and placed the coin on the table and then set his empty tankard down on top of it. He looked at Zach and grinned. “I want her to be surprised when she finds it.”

            Vittorio walked over, shouldered Stewart’s bag, slung his arm around him and said with a laugh, “Don’t you worry…she will be!” And they all walked out into the night together.

            They walked on the boards until they ended and then stepped off onto a grassy area behind some of the villager’s homes. They squelched through the muck for a few yards until they felt hidden from view. Vittorio and Frankie exchanged a look and a nod before opening their cloaks. As they had before, Zach held onto the Vittorio and Stewart clung to Frankie as they made their journey.

            When Vittorio opened his cloak, Zach found himself facing Frankie who had not opened his cloak. “I will take his bag on to the Captain’s home and wait for you,” Vittorio said as he turned to leave.

            Frankie opened his cloak and Stewart stepped out. “Where is he going? Why didn’t he wait for us?” he asked, motioning to Vittorio’s retreating back. He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter to himself. He looked up at the sky and then he looked at Zach and laughed. “It is so windy here, and I can hear a roar. I thought it might be preparing to storm…but the sky is clear! This place has the most bizarre weather!”

            Zach and Frankie exchanged a smile and then Zach reached out and took Stewart gently by the shoulders. Zach smiled at him and then he turned Stewart around to face what Zach could see. Stewart gasped. “Is that it? It is! It is!” and he took off at a clumsy run across the sand. He stopped when he came to the water’s edge and stood still in the moonlight and stared at the waves rolling up to the shore.

            Frankie and Zach stood quietly for a while and allowed Stewart his time but eventually they began to walk towards him. Zach could not find the words to express how he was feeling at watching his brother’s joy, so he reached out and took Frankie’s hand. They interlaced their fingers and both held on very tightly. When Zach met Frankie’s eyes, he could see his own emotions reflected there.

            “Stewart,” Zach said as they came to him, “We need to leave now and get you to your new home.”

            Stewart turned to face them. His face was a picture of unmitigated joy. He threw his arms around both of them and pulled them in to a tight embrace. “If I live to be a thousand I will never have a night as good as this one, and I will never, ever forget what you have done for me!” He squeezed them just a bit tighter and then let go. He laughed as he used the edge of his cloak to wipe away the tears, and saw that the other two were doing the same.

            As they walked away, Stewart turned back around a few times to look at the ocean. Frankie laughed and caught Stewart as he stumbled over a harden clump of sand. “This is the first time you have seen the ocean, but not the last time. The Captain’s home is very near here and he said that many of your lessons will be held on the shore.”

            Stewart nodded and faced forward to walk with them. “I have decided that I like ale very much,” he declared.

            “That is fine!” Zach said, “You won’t have any problems fitting in with the other boys then!”

            Stewart was silent for a bit, looking at the sand beneath his feet as he walked. “Sometime when you come, I would like to go back to that pub.”

            Frankie laughed. “You are in a big city now, not a small village. There are many pubs here, and much nicer ones than the one you were at this evening.”

            “Well…I just think I would like to go back to that one,” Stewart declared.

            Frankie and Zach exchanged knowing smiles. “Could it be because of a certain someone with ‘blue velvet’-colored eyes and long golden curls?” Zach teased.

            Stewart’s face and ears turned red and he looked down at the ground with a smile. He hit Zach with his shoulder and then laughed.

            They came upon a road and followed it for a bit. Vittorio was outside of a house, waiting, still holding Stewart’s bag.

            When they came to him, Vittorio handed the bag to Stewart and clapped him on the back. “Study hard, kid.” Stewart assured him that he would and shook his hand.

            Vittorio grabbed Zach into a quick hug and invited him to come see Nicholina and the baby sometime. Zach promised that he would.

            Vittorio gave a small wave to Frankie and then walked off into the shadows. Frankie looked at Zach and gave him a nod. Zach nodded in understanding. “Stewart, are you ready?” he asked.

            Stewart took a deep breath and then smiled. “I’m ready.”

            They walked up to the Captain’s home and the door opened before they could knock. The boy that answered the door was a student named Phillip. He and the others had been allowed to stay up to greet Stewart, Phillip informed them, as he took them to see the Captain.

            They visited with the Captain and met the other boys. They chatted for a while and then Zach caught that now familiar look coming from Frankie. Zach gave a slight nod and rose to his feet. “Thank you very much for your hospitality, Captain. I am sure that Stewart will be well taken care of here. We must take our leave now,” Zach announced and shook the Captain’s hand.

            “Boys, it is time for bed! Stewart, why don’t you see our guests out?” the Captain suggested and gave Zach a nod. He waited until everyone left the room before speaking again. “He will be fine. A bit homesick at first, they all are, but he will soon feel at home here,” the Captain assured Zach. “I promise that with time and hard work, I can turn him into a fine sailor.”

            Zach thanked the Captain again and headed out the door. Frankie and Stewart were already outside waiting for him. Frankie gave Stewart a hug and then walked down the road a bit to wait.

            Stewart hugged Zach tightly. He whispered, “Oh Zach! I am so scared, but so happy! You found a way to make my dreams come true, please do the same for yourself. Your destiny is to be with Frankie and with the caravan; John should be the King. Find a way, Zach! Find a way!” Stewart broke free from the hug and ran back into the Captain’s house.

            Zach started walking towards Frankie. Frankie hurried back to meet him. He steered them into the shadows and gathered Zach into his arms. Zach buried his face in Frankie’s neck and closed his eyes as he felt Frankie’s arms come around him. He knew that Frankie would not mind the tears.


	26. Chapter 26

            Zach felt the earth return under his feet. As Frankie lower his cloak, Zach scrubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know why I am crying! He is safe and happy.”

            “You are crying because you are happy for him. And also because you will miss him,” Frankie answered, hugging Zach to chest.

            Zach raised his head, dried his tears, and looked around. He was surprised to find that they were in their special spot by the river. He hadn’t been there since the night Nicholina’s screams and wails alerted them to his grandfather’s death.

            Zach smiled, “I thought we were going back to the castle. This is a pleasant surprise!”

            Frankie’s attention was directed towards the castle. “It is safe. No one has noticed yours or Stewart’s disappearance yet. I brought you here to rinse off your boots. They are caked with mud and sand. If you track that mess into your room, it will alert Hamilton that you have been up and about.”

            Zach nodded and stepped into the water. Even through the thick leather, he could feel the coldness of the river as it flowed around his boots, washing them clean. “But what about yours?” he asked when Frankie made no move to join him in the river.

            “There is no need. I will take you back and hover above the floor. I cannot stay this evening. I have many errands to do,” Frankie answered.

            “Errands? I don’t understand. I thought everything was completed now.”

            “For Stewart it is. I can feel your emotions. I believe I know what you are thinking, and I am going to need time to do it,” Frankie explained.

            Zach grinned, “I’m not sure I like that power of yours. Tell me…what do you feel from me?”

            Frankie nodded, “Alright, I shall tell you and you can confirm that I am correct,” he grinned with a nod. “You want to sell some more of your ‘trinkets’ and buy the Boarding House for Rowena, while somehow convincing her that it came from Ollie. You also would like to have some unknown uncle die and leave the brothers a parcel of land large enough so that they can make a living here in the village. Correct?”

            Zach laughed. “Yes, you are correct; that is exactly what I was thinking! Can it be done?”

            Frankie looked at Zach with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. “`Can it be done?’ he asks! Of course it can be done! I have been doing things like this for years! All it takes is some coins and connections. Thanks to your ‘trinkets’ we will have plenty of coins, and thanks to my grandfather, I will gather together the connections. I even have a tailor in mind that I think will work perfectly.”

            “A tailor? I don’t understand why we would need a tailor,” Zach said with a puzzled frown.

            Frankie shrugged. “I was merely thinking aloud.”

            “No! Not fair! Tell me,” Zach demanded.

            Frankie sighed, “I know a tailor who works exclusively creating fashions for noble women. There is a great demand for lace upon these gowns. I could ask this tailor to make it possible for Bridgett and her mother to make lace for him. Of course, they would have to move away from the village for the job. You see, he is located far away and would need them to be near him.”

            “Oh,” Zach said quietly. “That would be very good for Bridgett and her family…it’s just…well…Stewart seems to have his heart set on coming back to the village to see her.”

            “Yes, he does. I agree. But I don’t think it would be wise of him to return to the village. He could be identified and that would ruin everything we have worked for. No, it would be better if she were to leave the village and take a job with the tailor…whose shop is located in the same city as your brother,” Frankie finished with a laugh.

            Zach’s jaw dropped, “Do you think he would really hire them?”

            Frankie shrugged, “I can’t promise anything, but a large bribe might convince him to do it. And if they are good lace makers, which I imagine they must be since they have had a buyer for their work recently, then he will be the better off for it!” Frankie rubbed his hand across his cheek while he thought. “Of course it is a big city and there is no guarantee that Bridgett and Stewart will ever meet each other.” He sighed. “I think it is enough to help them be in the same city. If it is their destiny to meet again, I’m sure they will.”

            Zach grinned, “Or...if everything works out and Bridgett does end up there, maybe one evening during a visit with Stewart we could somehow be strolling near the tailor’s shop or by her home once she has gotten settled. There is no harm in giving destiny a little push.”

            Frankie laughed, “I suppose there would be no harm in that.” He rose up off the ground a few feet and floated towards Zach who was still standing in the river. “I think your boots must be clean by now. We must get them dry before you return.” He bent down and picked Zach up in an embrace. Together they floated a few feet above the ground.

            “This is a very odd feeling!” Zach said, laughing.

            “Odd? Um…I rather like it,” Frankie said and then he began to hum. He sent them spinning together to the rhythm of his song so that they were dancing in the air.

            Zach grinned in delight. “When I was a little boy I used to dream about being a bird and soaring through the air. That is what this feels like!”

            Frankie shook his head with a grin, “No, but I can show you what that really feels like!” Frankie took them up very quickly. Within seconds they were above the treetops, the moon and the stars lit up the countryside. Zach could see everything—the castle, the village, and the river, just by turning his head the tiniest bit. He felt terrified and exhilarated at the same time, and tightened his hold on Frankie. He looked into Frankie's face and saw that his eyes were glowing with happiness.

            “Do you want to fly?” Frankie whispered with a grin.

            Zach bit his lip and looked down at the ground far below them. He swallowed hard and then looked back at Frankie. He nodded with a trembling smile. Frankie grinned and kissed his cheek. “You will love it; I promise!”

            Frankie set off at a fast speed and they soared over the sleeping village. He changed course and soon they were tracking the river. Sometimes dipping down to almost near the ground before shooting right back up above the tree tops.

            Zach could hear the wind rushing by and felt it blow his hair back. He had never felt so free or so alive. It was better than any dream he had ever dreamt. He threw his arms open to try to capture everything in the moment, trusting that Frankie had him and would never let go. He laughed at the sheer joy of it all.

            He leaned forward and touched Frankie’s cheek and then kissed him with all the emotions that were racing though him. When they broke apart, Frankie’s eyes were flashing, signaling that he felt the same way that Zach was feeling. Frankie clamped his hand over Zach’s eyes and kissed him deeply.

            Frankie’s hand was still covering his eyes when Zach felt the straw mattress appear under him. The air was hot and he could smell the campfire. He knew without seeing anything that they were in Frankie’s wagon, on Frankie’s bed. Frankie removed his hand from Zach’s eyes but did not stop the kiss as he reached over and rummaged through the drawer in the table beside the bed. He retrieved the items and dropped them down beside their entwined bodies. Zach grabbed the little bag of Temperance’s magic but shoved the other items off the bed. Frankie reached for them but Zach grabbed his arm.

            “No! Not this time,” he said firmly. When Frankie tried to object, Zach covered his mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. He could feel Frankie’s fangs with the tip of his tongue and it made his need increase to the point of madness.

            At one point, Frankie yanked Zach’s shirt up and ran his claws up Zach’s back. He didn’t dig them in, but Zach could feel Frankie’s desire to do it. Frankie threw out his arms and began to claw at the mattress. Zach grabbed Frankie’s arms and pulled them over Frankie’s head so that they rested on the pillows. He held them there with one hand while he slid the other one down between their bodies to wrap around Frankie’s manhood. It only took a few moments for them to both lose themselves utterly.

            As their breathing began to slow, Zach flipped over on his back, bringing Frankie with him. Frankie flexed and shook his wrists.

            “Did I hurt you?”

            “No. I just need to get the circulation back into them. Did _I_ hurt you? My claws…?” Frankie asked in a worried tone.

            “No, I quite liked them on my back,” Zach answered with a smile.

            “I could have torn you open! This cannot happen again. Never again without the mask and gloves!” Frankie raised his head off of Zach’s chest to look into his eyes as he scolded.

            “Shut up,” Zach said quietly.

            “What? What did you just say to me?” Frankie demanded angrily.

            Zach grinned at him. “I said ‘shut up’. That was amazing! It was better than flying; better than anything ever, and you know it! I’m not going to let you ruin it by scolding me.”

            Frankie opened his mouth and then shut it. He shrugged and then laid his head back down on Zach’s chest. He pulled at Zach’s shirt to get it to lay flat under his cheek. In their haste, neither one of them had managed to remove their clothing; they had just adjusted it to accommodate their activity. “It _was_ amazing,” Frankie finally agreed. “So are you going to be the dominant one now?” he quipped.

            Zach laughed, “Maybe sometimes.”

            Frankie nodded and then sat up. “Well, Mr. Dominant, it looks like your boots have dried now, so I think we should get you back to the castle.”

            “I had hoped we could see the elephants!” Zach objected.

            “They are already in bed for the night. I promise I will bring you back at an earlier time one evening and you can have a proper visit. I really must get started if we are to put your plan into action.” Frankie explained.

            Zach nodded as he sat up, “I understand, but it is not my plan, it is our plan. We are doing this together.”

            Frankie nodded and smiled at him. “We are better together. Now come along, the night is wearing away.”

            When they returned to the castle, Frankie hovered in the air. He had not cleaned his boots and was afraid he would leave a trace on the floor. Zach pulled out the trinket bag and searched for the items that Frankie specified that he knew he could sell quickly and at great value. They would need to earn a lot to make the grand purchases that they had planned. Frankie took four items with him. As he left he told Zach that he might not be able to come back the next night. When Zach objected, Frankie promised he would come but it could be very late. Zach assured him that he didn’t care if it was very late at night; he wanted Frankie to come and wake him. He made Frankie promise again before he allowed him to leave.

            Later, Zach crawled into his bed with a smile. He had never felt happier in his life--Stewart was free to live his dream, Zach and Frankie were going to help their friends to have great lives, he had flown like a bird, and being with Frankie back in the wagon had been the most thrilling experience he had ever had. He rolled onto his side and pulled Frankie’s pillow to his chest. He pretended it was Frankie as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

            He was awakened by a strong hand on his arm, shaking him vigorously. He opened his eyes and could see the full light of early morning coming in around the shutters. His eyes could barely focus but when they finally did, he saw a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair and dark green eyes looking at him. He flipped back against his pillows in surprise.

            “Stop that!” the woman hissed.

            “Who are you? How did you get in here?” Zach demanded.

            The woman frowned at him. “It’s Temperance, you fool! Don’t you remember me?”

            “Temperance? You look so young!” Zach said in shock and awe.

            She reached out and soundly tapped his cheek. He grabbed at his face and laughed, “Yes, you really are Temperance!”

            “Vittorio told me what the three of you did last night with your brother! Foolish, stupid boys! I can understand you and Vittorio, but I expect more sense from Ciccio! As soon as I heard, I felt an overwhelming rush of danger. It is aimed right at you! I am here to protect you—from who or what, I do not know. I want your permission to enter your mind so that I may find clues that could help.”

            “But you sent the ale to the castle. Surely Frankie told you of our plan?” Zach said with a frown.

            “No. He said it was for a happy surprise and I believed him. That was foolish of me and now I am trying to fix this mess. Grant me permission,” she spoke as if it were an order, not a request.

            Zach licked his lips nervously. There were memories, thoughts, and feelings inside his mind that he didn’t wish to share with anybody.

            “Come along, you daft boy! I know who you think about, and I know how you feel. I am not interested in those areas and will not inspect them! I need to know everything that you know about the castle—even things you may not think are important!” She insisted.

            Zach begrudgingly nodded to grant his permission. Temperance laid one hand on his head and one on her own. She stood this way for a few moments with her eyes closed. Suddenly she opened her eyes and removed her hand from his head.

            “They gave you ‘the Great Rest’ for months? It is a wonder that you have any brain left at all! I will grant that your physician must have some idea of the compound or else you would have died from it. One of the ingredients is poisonous. I would never use it. And that sickness that you had after you stopped drinking it? That was your body craving it. Thank goodness your will is so strong—I know you must have fought hard to refuse it.”

            “At first, yes,” Zach said.

            “No need to speak. I can hear it if you only think it.” She instructed.

            “So you have figured out that the physician and the council are working together to keep you passive after your outburst at the council meeting. You suspect they are taking the taxes collected from the villagers and putting it into their own pockets. You have indication that your brother John realizes that something is amiss because of what he said at the special meeting held yesterday.” She nodded. “I fear that it could be worse than you think. Your father is dying, they think you are incapacitated, they do not recognize John’s authority—Zach, I believe they are staging a plan to overthrow the Royal family and take over the Kingdom! We must find out who all are involved.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial and a straw. “I am going to give you a potion that will mimic the symptoms of one under the influence of ‘the Great Rest’.”

            “No!” Zach thought in a panic, “I don’t want it! I don’t want to lose my memories!”

            “Hush!” she scolded. “I would never harm you. This potion will not take away your memories or slow your mind. It will only slow your body. Once it is discovered that Stewart is missing, I am sure that the physician will guess that he has not been drinking the tea. I suspect he will test you to make sure that you still are. He doesn’t care about Stewart taking himself off the tea and escaping, but he cares very much about you being kept sedated.” She dipped the straw into the vial and tapped the excess off. “Only a tiny bit on your tongue. It is strong magic. The stronger the magic, the less you need. That is why they give you such large servings of the tea. Their magic is not strong, and they are meddling in areas they ought not!”

            She tapped his cheek with her hand and he opened his mouth. He didn’t even taste the tiny drop of potion, but within seconds, his body felt very heavy, as if he could barely move. His mind stayed alert, however, and he could feel that his memories had not been touched.

            “I didn’t lie to you. I never would,” Temperance said, slightly offended when she read the doubt in his mind. She walked around the room. “If you were hiding Prince Stewart, there are only two places in the chamber that he could be: in your closet and under your bed.” She touched the closet door. “No they will not find the awl and the…fish cloth? I’m not sure what that is, but they are looking for large hiding areas, not secret shelves.” She gestured to the chair, “Your mementos are safely hidden. No reason to search cushions to locate a full-sized human.” She walked over and touched the bed. “Yes, these all need to be removed. Discovery of these items could be very dangerous to you.” She swept her arm wide and aimed it towards the closed shutter. Zach suddenly saw his bag of peasant clothing, the small bag of coins, the small bag of trinkets, and the lute lying next to the boulders where he had hidden his bag before. There was an incandescent bubble surrounding the area. “That is a protective shield. No other beings can see your items—only you and I. Once we unlock our minds, you will no longer be able to see the protective circle, but it will still be there. Only you and I will be able to get through that barrier. Your items are safe.”

            Zach heard a key being put in the lock. Temperance hurried over and helped Zach to lie back down in his bed and pulled the covers up around his ears. Hamilton shuffled in and made his way over to the fireplace. He stoked up the coals and added fuel to the fire. He placed the kettle on the hob to heat the water for the tea, and then he shuffled over to Zach. He shook Zach’s shoulder a few times to wake him.

            When Zach opened his eyes, Hamilton helped Zach to sit up. Ordinarily Zach had to pretend to be drugged and slow, but Temperance’s potion made it hard for him to move so he was glad for the help.

            “We need to get you dressed for the day,” Hamilton said, his voice slow and slurry. Zach could tell that he had drunk liberally from the ale the night before and had also helped himself to a good portion of the tea. His garments were stained with vomit and his breath was foul. His eyes were glazed and sleep heavy.

            A sudden sharp volley of knocks on the door startled Hamilton. “Who could that be?” he muttered and set off as quickly as he could manage to answer the door.

            Two of the King’s guards and the Royal Physician pushed their way into the room as soon as Hamilton was able to get it unlocked.

            “Prince Stewart is missing!” the Royal Physician announced. “We have come to search Prince Zachary’s chambers to see if he is hiding here.”

            As Temperance had said, one of the guards went immediately to the closet, while the other slid under Zach’s bed. Within moments both announced that Prince Stewart was not in hiding there. The physician nodded and dismissed them.

            Hamilton wandered over to the fireplace and removed the kettle from the fire.

            “Has he had his tea this morning?” the physician asked briskly.

            “No, he has just awakened,” Hamilton answered, looking down at the floor.

            “You may step outside. I need to examine Prince Zachary and I will prepare his tea this morning.” The physician ordered. “It seems that Prince Stewart’s manservant must not have been very careful with insuring that he received his tea properly. Prince Stewart could not have escaped while under its influence.”

            Hamilton thrust his chest out, “I make sure that Prince Zachary drinks his tea every morning and every night! I stand right there and watch him drink it!”

            “Very good. Today I shall. I suggest you take this time to change into clothing that is not soiled with vomit; I will tend to the prince’s tea!”

            Hamilton sputtered for a second but then left the room as he was told. The physician moved to the fireplace and filled the tea ball with tea from the ‘Great Rest’ tea container. He made notation of the level in the container. “Hmm…seems like someone else has been helping himself to the tea,” he muttered.

            He removed the tea ball and carried the cup over to the bed and sat it on the bedside table. “Much too hot to drink at the moment. Let’s have a little examination, hmm?” He took one of the lit tapered candles from the night table and held it close to Zach’s face. He stared intently into Zach’s eyes, first one then the other and then back to the first one. He frowned and nodded. He moved Zach’s arm up but it was so heavy that it fell clumsily back into his lap. He sat beside Zach and held his wrist with his fingers firmly against a vein to feel his heart rate echoing in it. “Your brother ran away at some point last night. I wonder if you are aware of it. Hmm…well maybe not. So I will tell you what I think. I think his manservant has not been monitoring his tea intake. And I think he has been leaving the prince’s door unlocked. Your brother’s mind cleared a bit and he decided to take advantage of the unlocked door and run away. He left in bare feet and his night clothes, which shows his mind is not all the way clear. He’ll not get far. I suspect he will get bogged down in the mud and die of exposure or get eaten by wild animals. Yes, I suspect someone will bring me ripped up, bloody garments soon to prove that he is dead. Hmm…” he said with a nod and laid Zach’s hand down. “Just one more test before I am satisfied,” he commented under his breath. Zach felt a slight sting to his upper arm. It grew more painful but Zach couldn’t seem to summon up the strength to move it. The pain increased to an extremely intense level and Zach finally managed to pull his arm away from the pain.

            The physician nodded. “Well, your manservant has been true to his word. You have no reactions except to pain, and that is very slow. He might be sneaking a pinch or two here and there, but he is not stinting you.” He picked up the cup and felt it. “Not too hot now,” he proclaimed as he put the cup in Zach’s hand. “Drink it; it’s good for you.”

            “Zach!” Temperance’s voice called to him from across the room, “Don’t drink it. I can fix it!”

            Zach looked over to her and saw she was no longer alone. Mary, Alice, Suzannah, and Samuel had joined her. For a brief moment, Zach thought he was imagining them there, until he noticed Alice’s midsection. No one had told him that she was with child so he wouldn’t have imagined her that way.

            They all joined hands and Alice touched the physician. “Stop, stop, stop,” she whispered in a soothing voice. She turned to Temperance and nodded her head.

            Temperance quickly grabbed the cup from Zach’s hand and ran to the window. She opened the shutter and dumped the contents of the cup out. She tapped the rim of the cup with her finger and the cup filled with tea. She placed the cup into Zach’s hand. “Here, this tea is pure. Alice has stopped time for the physician. Once she stops touching him, he will be watching you. I added a bit of sugar to the tea to make it taste like ‘the Great Rest’, just in case he decides to taste it himself—although I don’t believe he will.” She nodded to Alice who removed her hand from the physician. He blinked his eyes a few times and then looked at Zach. “Well, go ahead and drink it. Don’t want it to get cold.”

            Suzannah stood behind the physician. She whispered, “Secrets, secrets…you have secrets! I will learn them all before I am through.” Zach was glad that Temperance had earlier gave him the potion to make him unable to move because he would have leapt up and ran out of the room when he witnessed what Suzannah did next. She entered the physician’s body and became one with him.

            She stuck an arm out and Samuel held her hand and in his other hand, an old-fashioned scroll appeared. Zach had only seen such objects in ancient paintings. Everyone used pieces of parchment for writing now.

            Zach could see writing appearing on the scroll and the scrolled unrolled rapidly to keep up with the writing. Temperance leaned over and read the scroll and nodded. “Good! You found the names. Try to discover the entire plan.”

            The physician raised his hand to his forehead and massaged it. Temperance looked at Zach and said, “He didn’t give her permission to read his mind and she is entering areas that he wishes to keep very deeply hidden. It causes him pain as he unknowingly struggles with her. Never fear, she will win.”

            The scroll had been still for a while, but then it began to move again. It started off very slowly, only a word or two and then a long pause. Zach sipped on his cup of tea and casually peeked at the physician over the rim. The physician’s face had gone pale and he was now using one hand to massage his forehead and the other to massage the back of his neck. He gave a sigh and stopped rubbing. Although his color still was pale, a trace of color was returning to his cheeks. Zach looked over at the scroll and saw that it was rapidly unrolling as the words flew out in a torrent.

            Temperance saw him watching it. She smiled, “Suzannah made it through all his barriers. She has free access now. The physician is losing the pain in his head as there is no more battle.”

            The physician took the cup from Zach’s hand and examined it. “Good, you have taken all your medicine. I will send your manservant back in to tend to you now.” As he stood up to leave, Suzannah removed herself from his body and remained sitting in the spot he had occupied. She turned to Zach, gave a smile and a wink.

            Samuel and the witches were reading the scroll when Hamilton came back in. He dressed Zach for the day and when Temperance became aware of Zach’s embarrassment, she had everyone turn their backs to him so that none could see him in a state of undress.

            When Hamilton finally managed to get Zach ready for the day, he took him over to his chair by the fire and sat him down. An underbutler brought Zach’s breakfast tray in and Hamilton cut everything into small bites and placed a fork into Zach’s hand. And then he left the room.

            Temperance said, “Odd that he left you unattended while you ate, true—but he is not thinking clearly. His mind is fuzzy because of the ale and the tea—which is a very bad combination, by the way—but he is very curious as to what happened to Stewart’s manservant. We could have told him,” she said with a laugh, “of course he wouldn’t hear us! Morgan is being held in the dungeon. If Stewart is not found by this time tomorrow, he will be beheaded. And truthfully, even if he were to be found, they would behead him anyway for allowing Stewart to escape. Whoa…calm down! Fine, we will figure out a way to save him! Right now we have more important matters to discuss.” She brought the scroll over to Zach’s chair and began reading the names off that were on the list. Zach knew some of them—the Royal Physician, the council members, the King’s High Guard—but others he didn’t know. It seemed an assortment of footmen and soldiers, even a maid or two. “These are the names of the people who are plotting against the Royal family,” she said. “I could read the plan out to you, but that would take a while. To make it short—as you know, the council and the Royal Physician have convinced the King that you are in need of the Great Rest to calm you and help you with your grieving process. The King truly has your best interest at heart and that is what they are using to fool him. I know that you are aware that the King is ill and there is no treatment. The Royal Physician is lying to the King about his condition. He is telling him that he will be well soon, but the truth is this illness has progressed very quickly. The King will not be alive much longer. The plan is to keep the King from ordering your removal from the tea. Once he dies, you will receive the crown, but you will not be able to rule because of the stupor from the tea—which the dosage will never be stopped since no one can stop it but the King, and that would be you. This is how you are to live your life. As long as you are alive, John cannot rule. The council will make all the decisions for the Kingdom. If John tries to assume the crown, he will be murdered.”

            Zach was shocked and stared at her open-mouthed. “We have to get word to John!” he sent her the thought.

            “Yes, we are working on a plan now. Someone has to get this scroll to him. But will he believe it? And even if he does, will the King?” she asked.

            “John will believe. He already has some of this figured out. He can convince our father.” Zach thought.

            “Who is the boy you keep picturing?” she said and then nodded, “The little page boy that serves the King’s High Guard. I see that you believe him to be very brave, but is he trustworthy?”

            “I can find out,” Samuel said. He took hold of Temperance’s hand. “Show me the boy you see in Zach’s mind.” He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded before disappearing.

            Zach looked around and saw that the witches had disappeared. “They all have assignments to perform. We need to gather up all the information we can get if we are to foil this plan,” Temperance explained.

            Hamilton shuffled back into the room and sat down in the chair next to Zach. He sat, leaning forward, with his head in his hands. Every so often he would let out a groan. He fetched a deep breath and stood up. He shuffled over to where the wine was kept and poured two glassfuls of it. He made his way back and set a glass on the table next to Zach and took the other with him back to his seat. He sat back down and took a drink. He stared for a while into the glass. “They are going to kill him,” he whispered to himself and then shuddered. He drained the glass in one swallow. “If Jennings and Higgins tell about the day they tended to the princes, I will be taken to the dungeon as well. It won’t matter that my charge is still here and safe, they will do it anyway. Why wouldn’t they tell on us—of course they will! It is just a matter of moments before the guards come to take me away! I know it!” He got up and walked to the mantle and retrieved the container of the medicinal tea. He reached in and pulled out a pinch and placed it directly in his mouth. He returned to sit in his chair while chewing it.

            “That is really a bad thing to do,” Temperance informed Zach. “Although it is not a great quantity, it is not diluted with water as it is with tea.”

            A short time later, after the tea had put Hamilton to sleep, Samuel returned.

            “I saw the child and called for Suzannah and she entered the boy’s mind. He is an orphan, his mother passed a few years ago. He was sent to work for the King’s High Guard whom he believes could be his father. He does not like the man at all and has no loyalty to him. He is, however, extremely loyal to the Royal family, most especially to Prince Zachary. One of his greatest memories is of a day when Prince Zachary gave him a coin that he still carries in his shoe. The prince said nice things to the boy and he was the first person to do so since his mother passed.” Samuel reported to Temperance, and she allowed Zach to hear what was being said.

            Temperance looked at Zach and nodded. “Before you give the scroll to the child to give to Prince John, Zach would like something added to it.”

            Samuel looked at Zach and nodded. He brought forth the scroll and a quill. “Tell me what he wants me to add.”

            After they finished, Samuel took the scroll and disappeared with it. “I will wait for a bit and then go to your brother so that we might witness the interaction between him and the boy.” Temperance announced. She gave a small laugh and said, “You’re welcome! Calm down!” She paused and then nodded. “Samuel has reached the boy and is speaking to him. John is in your father’s study. I will go there now.”

            Zach relaxed in his chair and picked up his wine to sip it. He could see that Temperance had placed herself behind John and was facing the door. There was a short wait and then the door slowly opened. The boy entered the room and stood just inside the doorway. John was reading something on parchments in front of him. He looked up and saw the boy. “Yes? Are you supposed to be here?”

            The boy licked his lips, “There was a man…he had a puppy and let me pet him. He gave me this,” he held up the scroll to show John. “He told me it was very important that you see it and that I was to stay here until you finished.”

            “Well…this is most unusual. What is it that he gave you? Is it…is it a scroll? I’ve never seen one. Perhaps you should bring it to me,” John said. Zach couldn’t see John’s face, but he could imagine a look of confusion on John’s features.

            The boy hurried across the room and placed the scroll in John’s outstretched hand. He then moved back to stand in front of the desk with his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes lowered. Temperance moved around so that she was standing next to the boy. She placed her hand upon him. “He is very frightened and yet he stands bravely to meet whatever is coming,” Temperance told Zach.

            From this angle, Zach could see John’s face as he carefully read from the scroll. John took his time with it, unrolling it as he went. Zach could see the color leave his face and his expression was grave. Zach took a sip of his wine and sighed with relief. John believed what he was reading.

            John finished reading and carefully rolled the scroll back up. “What do they call you?”

            The boy cleared his throat. “John. My name is John, Your Highness.”

            “John! It is a great name! It is also my name,” Prince John said with a smile.

            “Yes, Your Highness,” the boy said with a slight bow.

            “Young John, in that scroll that you brought me, it tells of some news that only a true friend of the court would give. It was vital that I receive it and I thank you for delivering it to me. In the scroll I learned that my brother, Prince Zachary, held you in high esteem before he was taken ill. In fact, there is mention of a gift that he bestowed upon you to prove his high regard. Might I see it?”

            The little boy nodded and sat down on the floor. He took off his shoe and produced the coin that Zach had given to him. Prince John nodded but did not take the coin into his hand. “You may put it back now. I only wished to prove to myself that the story was true and I can see that it is.” He took a deep breath. “Young John, today might not be a pleasant one here in the castle. Many lives will be changed. I think you will find that your life is to be changed for the better. If my brother, Prince Zachary, had not taken ill, this would be something that he would insist upon I am sure. I will be acting in his stead. Henceforth you will no longer be the page to the King’s High Guard, you will instead be known as a ward of the Royal family. You will be taken upstairs to live amongst us and you will receive lessons so that one day you will be a fine, educated nobleman. Does this idea appeal to you?”

            The boy looked at Prince John with a shocked expression. Instead of answering with words, he just nodded. Prince John laughed. “I will be busier today than I have ever been. Most of it will be unpleasant. I think that I would like to have at least one nice thing happen today so I will take you up to the second floor myself to introduce you to the Governess and to my two youngest sisters. We will have to pick out a room for you too. I know that the room Prince Zachary had as a child is not in use. Do you think you would like to have his old room?”

            Again the child could not speak. Prince John picked up the scroll and then moved towards the door. “Come along, Young John!” he said and then smiled as the child ran to him. They disappeared from the room.

            “Would you like for me to follow them?” Temperance asked.

            “No, the boy is in good hands,” the potion was beginning to wear off and Zach forgot that he was only to think what he wanted to communicate, and he answered her with his voice.

            Hamilton sat up in his chair. He scrubbed a hand across his eyes and looked at Zach, “Hmm? What? Did you speak?”

            A sudden rapping was heard at the door. “That must have been what I heard that woke me! I was foolish to think you could speak!” He stood up and made his way to the door. An underbutler arrived with a tray containing Zach’s midday meal. Zach peeked at Temperance who had her hand on her hip, glaring at him in frustration. Zach looked down and sent her a thousand apologies with his thoughts.

            “Any new happenings?” Hamilton asked the underbutler.

            “No,” the young man said as he handed the tray to Hamilton. “No sign of Prince Stewart. Guards have searched every inch of the castle proper and are now up in the attics. The meeting that Prince John arranged last evening for the council is still scheduled. The maids are busy gathering up supplies to clean the floors as there is sure to be quite the muddy mess in the corridors once they arrive, other than that, it is a day as any other.”

            The underbutler left and Hamilton brought the tray over for Zach. He cut up the food, placed a fork in Zach’s hand, and then went back to his chair. In a matter of seconds he fell back to sleep. Zach ate steadily and quietly, half afraid to look up at Temperance and encounter her anger again. He could hear her thoughts somewhere in his mind, but they were not meant for him to understand—private musings and a random thought here and there.

            He heard a clear thought enter his mind from Temperance’s, “I wonder what kind of life that child will have now” and suddenly his mind was besieged in a flash with images. He saw a portrait of himself on the throne and next to him sat Princess Regina. They wore the crowns proclaiming that they were the King and Queen. On the floor, partially in the shadows sat the child, Young John, playing with a puppy. Young John’s placement in the painting showed that while he was not Royal, he was the ward of the King. Suddenly the painting changed and it was no longer Zach who was King. Now it was his brother John. The child, Young John, was the same as in the previous picture which showed that he was still a ward of the King. The Queen was still Regina, but in this painting, she held a Royal infant in her arms. The images flashed back and forth rapidly for a few seconds and then switched to a portrait of Young John as an adult. He wore the uniform of a Duke and at his side was his bride, Zach’s youngest sister, Anne.

            The vision cleared and Zach saw Temperance fall back against the wall. “What was that?!!! Are you alright?” Zach questioned her rapidly with his mind. She looked at him and gave a slight nod. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked shakily to his chair. She sat down on the floor and leaned her back against it. A glass of wine appeared in her hand and she took a big drink of it.

            “What you saw was a ‘gift’ I have been given, it is not one of my powers. I can control my powers but the visions come when and how they choose.” She took another drink from her glass and Zach could see that her hands were trembling. “No one else has ever witnessed the visions with me before. What was your understanding of the message?”

            Zach frowned in concentration. “You asked what kind of life Young John would have and the vision showed you that his life was going to be wonderful and fulfilling, and that he was to become a Duke and marry my sister.”

            “I am not as familiar as I would like to be with Royal protocol. Please explain something to me—what would make John the King?”

            “John will only become King if I die childless or before I am crowned. But you didn’t tell the truth—you know how.” Zach directed the thought at her, feeling a bit puzzled at her lie.

            “You saw the flashing portraits. Did you understand the message? One of you is to be King but the destiny is at a crossroad…ON THIS VERY DAY!” Her thought was like a scream in Zach’s brain. “Something is going to happen that will determine who the King is to be!”

            Zach saw Temperance wave her hand and he became aware that he was enclosed in a protective bubble, just like his belongings near the boulder in the woods. “Do you think this is really necessary? We have already discovered that the physician and the council want to keep me alive so that John won’t inherit the crown. If either of us needs protection, I would think it would be John.”

            “The vision warned of your death, not your brother’s. I will keep you safe; no one will harm you.”

            A quiet, rapid knocking came at the door. Whomever it was had to knock for a while before Hamilton stirred and got up to walk to the door. As soon as he got the door unlocked, an underbutler rushed in, full of excitement.

            “There have been arrivals to the castle!” he said breathlessly.

            “Of course, the council members arriving for their meeting with Prince John. Why are you excited about that? We discussed it earlier…you knew they were arriving today,” Hamilton grumbled and it was obvious to Zach that he resented being awakened.

            “NO! That’s just it—we are expecting them, but that is not who has arrived! It is the King from the next Kingdom, and he has brought several of his guards and his Royal Physician with him! They traveled here in spite of the horrible conditions of the roads! The King and his physician didn’t even wait to be taken to the King’s chambers! They just pushed everyone aside and went on their own! We are all going downstairs to see what is going on. I thought you would like to come along too!”

            Hamilton looked around and saw that Zach had finished eating, so he gathered up all the remains and placed them on the tray. “Here, now I have an excuse to be below!” Hamilton announced and hurried out the door behind the underbutler, locking the door behind him.

            Temperance got up and spun slowly in the center of the room. “Your eyes!” she called. “Lend them to me!”

            Through her mind, Zach could see the other witches were witnessing. In the foyer of the castle, many men dressed in uniforms denoting they were the King’s soldiers. The colors they wore were different from the colors of soldiers of the castle so Zach knew that they were soldiers from the other Kingdom. Their boots were all thickly covered with mud.

            The scene switched and he could see inside his father’s bedchamber. The other King was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Zach’s mother was on the other side of the bed and the other King’s Royal Physician was examining Zach’s father’s abdomen. The Royal Physician spoke to him, and Zach could not hear what was said, but he saw his father’s shock. Zach’s mother bowed her head and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. The other King squeezed Zach’s father’s shoulder. “He just learned the truth about his health,” Temperance sent the thought to Zach. Zach nodded. He had guessed that by what he had seen.

            The visiting physician sat in a chair next to the King’s bed and begin to speak to him. Zach could not hear what was being said, but he could tell by Temperance’s posture that she could. “What is it?” he asked with his thoughts.

            “The physician is explaining to your parents the ill-effects of ‘the Great Rest’. Your father is extremely upset with what he is hearing as he was the one who had been persuaded to give permission for it to be administered to you and Stewart. The physician warns that you must be removed from the tea, but the effects of removal after all this time could cause your death.”

            Zach could see his parents’ reactions to the news. His mother collapsed and had to be attended to, while his father held onto his chest with tears running down his cheeks. John entered the room carrying the scroll in his hand. He unrolled it and began to read its contents to the small group around his father’s bed. Zach carefully watched their faces as they heard of the plan to overthrow the Royal family. He could tell that they believed what they heard. Zach gave a deep sigh and relaxed in his chair.

            He watched as the visiting King stood up, took the scroll in hand, and abruptly walked to the door. He opened it and spoke to one of his soldiers who was outside the door. The King handed the soldier the scroll; the soldier bowed and hurried away. Temperance looked at Zach, “He is having everyone named on the list arrested and taken to the dungeon,” she sent him the thought. Zach smiled with relief. Suddenly Temperance’s face took on a look of worry. She hurried over to Zach and produced the vial and straw she had in her pocket.

            “Why?” Zach asked as she plunged the straw into the liquid and tapped off the excess.

            “Shh! There could be someone near! The visiting physician is going to come examine you. We can’t let him guess that you have stopped drinking the tea!” she cautioned.

            Zach reluctantly opened his mouth and accepted Temperance’s potion on his tongue. He felt his limbs grow heavy almost immediately. He experimented to see if he could speak and found that he could not.

            After a time there came a rapid knocking upon the door. Hamilton had not returned from below stairs so there was no one to answer. A few minutes of knocking ensued before he heard a strange man’s voice calling, demanding entry. There was some kind of scuffling outside the door and Zach could hear the key.

            Hamilton led the way into the chamber followed closely by the visiting physician, who was extremely angry. “If you must leave the chamber, you should leave the key with an underbutler! No one should be forced to wait for admittance!” The physician took a deep breath to calm himself before approaching Zach. “I am here to examine Prince Zachary.”

            “Uh…but he…he is under the care of the Royal Physician,” Hamilton stammered his objection.

            “The Royal Physician has been taken to the dungeon. I am here by request of His Majesty, the King.” The physician pulled the other chair closer to Zach and sat down. He peered into Zach’s eyes. He laid his head upon Zach’s chest to listen to his heart and his breathing. He raised Zach’s arm and then let go of it and watched it drop back onto Zach’s lap. And as the other physician had done, he pricked Zach with a pin, only stopping when Zach managed to pull away. He nodded at the results. He withdrew a small bag from his pocket. “We are going to switch Prince Zachary from the tea he has been drinking to this blend starting tonight.” He said, handing the bag to Hamilton. “From tomorrow onwards, he is to skip the morning dose. In three days time, we will have him skip every other day. Within two weeks, he will receive no more of it.”

            “Oh…but the other physician said it was vital that he be kept on the tea…” Hamilton began.

            “I am sure that he did. I however am saying differently. During these next two weeks, Prince Zachary will become ill, so you should prepare yourself for it. He will be taken in turns with chills and then perspiring profusely. He will exhibit many bouts of stomach complaints and will be expelling great quantities of sickness. It will be a complete purge that will last for days and it is a bit shocking to behold…”

            “He already had that!” Hamilton offered helpfully.

            The physician startled and quickly looked back at Zach’s eyes. “He did? When?”

            “Not too long ago. The physician changed the formula of the Great Rest tea to help balance his yellow and black biles. After a few days of drinking it, the prince regained his former health.”

            The physician sighed and patted Zach’s arm. “Poor lad, you tried, didn’t you? It is almost impossible to do on your own, but I will help you now. This will be over soon. And I think I should tell you a secret that will help give you something to fight for…at this very moment, your father and my King are signing a new marriage contract. We have two weeks to get you well and then your marriage to Princess Regina will take place! Your father is very anxious to see the Kingdoms joined, so anxious in fact that he has decided to waive the restriction of the mourning period so that it can be accomplished! I hope that you can understand what I am saying and use this happy news to help you face the agony of illness that you will have to endure.”

            The physician rose from his seat and headed towards the door. Hamilton trotted a few steps after him to unlock the door to allow him to leave. “So, you are saying that within two weeks, the Prince will no longer be drinking any of the tea?”

            “Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. If he survives the struggle his body will endure during the tea’s removal, he will no longer be receiving it.”

            “`If he survives’?” Hamilton whispered, “He could die, is that what you are saying?”

            “Yes, he could die. He has been on it for a very long time. This tea is very bad for one’s health and the longer a person has been on it, the worse the sickness becomes with its removal. I think if one has been drinking it for a short time themselves, it would be wise to stop it immediately before it becomes deadly.” The physician nodded briskly and stepped out of the opened door. Hamilton closed and locked it behind him.

            Hamilton came back to the area and replaced the chair to its former position. He took the little bag he had received from the physician and smelled it. “Weak,” he mumbled, and placed it on the mantle next to the large container of ‘The Great Rest’ from the previous physician. He opened that container and inhaled deeply. “I’m glad he didn’t take it,” he said to himself and took a tiny pinch and placed it in his cheek. He turned to look at Zach with confusion on his face, “Wait a minute! He said that the Royal Physician had been taken to the dungeon and I never thought to ask why! I have to find out what is going on. I will come back in a bit with your dinner tray.” He made his way to the door and left.

            “Is it true,” Zach thought, turning towards Temperance. “Did they really sign a new marriage contract?”

            “I don’t know, but I will find out quick enough!” she answered and then disappeared.

            For a long while, Zach lost contact with Temperance. He felt as if their minds were not as linked as she focused her mind towards finding out about the contract. Zach stared into the fire, lost in his own thoughts. He assumed if he couldn’t read her thoughts; she couldn’t read his.

            Eventually he started to feel her in his mind and quickly tried to hide his thoughts. He could see that she was in his father’s study. In his desk, a drawer had been opened and he could see Temperance’s hand withdrawing a small stack of papers from within it. She laid them on the desktop and lit a candle next to it. Zach could immediately see that the document had both the Kings’ Royal Seals. He felt his heart drop at the sight.

            Temperance drew the candle closer so that the page was fully illuminated. Passages had been marked out. Zach realized that this must be an updated version of the original contract they had entered into in the summer, before his grandfather had died.

            The date had been changed and his grandfather’s signature had been scratched out and his own father’s name was now on it. The wedding date had been changed and his heart sank to see that the visiting physician had been correct: the wedding was to take place two weeks from that night. Zach sighed and shook his head in despair.

            “They are really set on joining the Kingdoms,” Temperance sent the thought. “Did you read this part?” She indicated a place on the document and Zach focused his attention on it. His name had been scratched off the document and in its place it read, “The oldest living son…” would wed Princess Regina. Zach felt a jolt run though him. He knew they had worded it that way in case he died during the tea’s removal from him, and they didn’t intend to spare any time for mourning him if he did.

            Thoughts he had been having leapt into his mind again and he tried to squelch them before Temperance could see. He wanted his mind to be his alone again.

            She returned to his chambers. “I can sense an agitation in your mood.” She brought out a vial from her pocket. This one was different than the one she had used earlier. “This potion counteracts the other one. It will free your body from the effects. I don’t think the physician will be returning this evening, and Hamilton is not very observant.” She dipped the straw into the potion, tapped off the excess, and then touched Zach’s tongue with it. Within a few moments, he felt the heaviness leave his limbs.

            “It took me a while to find the document and as I was coming back, I saw a great disturbance in the corridor. The visiting King’s soldiers are gathering up all the people on the list and taking them to the dungeon. They have already retrieved the ones that are here in the castle, and now they are waiting inside the entrance to grab the council members as they enter. I find it most comical…would you like for me to go back so you can watch it happen?”

            Zach grinned as he declared, “I would love it!” Temperance gave a little giggle as she disappeared.

            Zach got up from the chair and walked across the chamber a few times to exercise the muscles that had been immobilized for most of the day. His own thoughts kept flashing in his mind but he hurriedly pushed them away each time they appeared.

            He became aware that he could see the foyer and realized that Temperance was in place and had allowed him to see what she was seeing. Zach could see a butler answer the door and call loudly the name of the council member as he arrived. A footman would come and take the gentlemen’s coat, and as he stepped away from the councilman, two soldiers would appear from the shadows and each would grab an arm and take the councilman away. The scene played itself out several times as the individual councilmen arrived for their scheduled meeting with Prince John. As they were being dragged away, some would curse, fight, and spit at the soldiers, but most seemed resigned to their fate when they felt the soldiers’ hands upon their arms.

            Toward the end of the arrivals, Temperance turned her head and showed him that Hamilton passed by her carrying a tray. She watched him mount the staircase, heading in Zach’s direction. Zach hurried over to his chair by the fire and assumed a vacant look on his face.

            A short time later, Hamilton arrived with his dinner tray. “Oh there is such a stir down there! The visiting King’s soldiers have been snatching folks right and left and dragging them down into the dungeon!” He said as he cut the food up for Zach. “I don’t know what is to become of us or who will be next to be grabbed!”

            He poured Zach a glass of wine and then poured one for himself. He sat down in the empty chair next to Zach. “I don’t know what it is about. No one does. I think it must be something to do with the disappearance of your brother. Poor lad. I know he must be a good one since you are so close to him. I sure hope no ill has befallen him.” He drank the contents in his glass and then poured another one. He drank this one quickly too. “I mean, where is this going to end? How many people will the dungeon hold?” He shuddered. “Everyone left is confused and frightened. I was in the kitchen earlier and people were speaking in whispers, if they spoke at all. The kitchen is usually loud, full of gossip and laughter. No one is even drinking from the ale, although I intend to get some later.” He gave a little laugh, “I wouldn’t be telling you all this if I thought you could understand what I was saying.” He poured another glass of wine. “Honestly, as crazy as it sounds, I think you are my best friend. At least you are the only person in the castle who I care about. When that physician said that you could die from being taken off the tea that drew me up right smart. I don’t want you to die. I want no harm to come to you. You are a good lad, and I know that you will become a great King one day.” Zach had finished with his meal so Hamilton gathered up his tray. “I am going to take down this tray and see if I can find out any news. This is a dark day for the castle—the darkest one I have ever known. I hope the Lord is willing that your brother will be found safe. God save us all!” He walked to the mantle and got a pinch of the tea from the original container and put it in his mouth. “I will be back later to make you a cup of your new tea.” He looked at the large container of the old mixture. “It might be wise to remove this from here, just so there can be no mistake made.” He sat down the tray and picked up the container and hid it under his jacket. He picked up the tray and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

            “Zach…I know you are trying to hide your thoughts from me, but I see them. You know Ciccio would not agree!” Temperance said, with her arms wrapped around herself in a soothing gesture.

            “I have to do what I feel is right for me. I would like for you to allow me my private thoughts now.”

            “I cannot help you—you know I could never go against Ciccio,” She said.

            “I’m not asking for help. I am asking that you not interfere and that you not tell him. It is not too much to ask, is it?” Zach asked, and then he walked to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag where he stored his coins. He poured some of them into his hand. “I would also ask that you help Morgan and Hamilton to escape. Hamilton has a wife and child in the village—I am not sure if Morgan has a family,” he handed her the coins. “Use whatever you need to see them safely from here and to help them start over somewhere else.”

            Temperance accepted the coins and nodded. “I release your mind from mine and retract the protection spell on you. Now I understand what the vision meant and realize that you are not in danger. I honor your request to help the menservants. I will also tell you, if you were in the need for such information, that the corridor leading to the Lesser Hall is deserted and will remain so. All activity is on the other side of the castle as the servants are all loitering in that area trying to determine what is happening. Hamilton never made it there. He stopped by his room to hide the tea he took from you and decided to rest on his bed. He is unconscious and will remain that way for many hours—perhaps the entire night.”

            “He has the only key to my room,” Zach stated.

            Temperance nodded. “That is something that I cannot help you with. However, I can tell you that tools often have more than one use.” And with that, she disappeared.

            Zach poured himself a glass of wine and drank it down all at once. Now that he knew his thoughts were private, he could allow himself to think things through. His heart was racing but he had no doubts that this was what he wanted to do—what he had to do.

            He went around the room gathering together the things that meant something to him. Since Temperance had sent away the items under his bed, there was not much left to gather. He laid them on the bed and looked them over: His bag of coins, now much lighter after giving Temperance so many; the awl that he had kept hidden since Temperance had given it to him, along with the cloth that had once held a piece of fried fish purchased on London Bridge from the secret shelf in his closet; his dagger and the little bag that contained Tiny Son’s tooth, the wooden carving of Tiny Son, and what was left of the blue flower that he had hidden in the cushions of the chair. This was all there was.

            He picked up his dagger and took it to the door. He dropped to his knees so he could see the keyhole better. He tried to fit it into the keyhole as an attempt to use it as a key. The blade was far too wide to fit. He felt a sheen of sweat appear on his body. Temperance had basically assured him that this would work—but it didn’t. He licked his lips as his mouth became dry from frustration and tasted the sweat. He scrubbed his hand down his face to remove it. He realized that if Temperance suspected there was no hope, she wouldn’t have acted the way she had. No…there was a way and she knew he would think of it.

            He sat down on the floor and rested his back against the door. He clutched his hand into a light fist and used it to tap against his forehead. “Think Zach!” he whispered to himself. He tried to recall exactly the words she had spoken in search for a clue. He remembered her words. ‘…I can tell you that tools often have more than one use.’ He pondered that sentence for a while. He shook his head. He could not detect a clue in her words. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing his nerves to calm so he could think. He let his mind roam over the events of the day but found those thoughts made his nerves worse. He decided he would focus his thoughts on things that had happened the night before because those were far more pleasant thoughts. In his mind he relived freeing Stewart from the castle and taking him to the pub for his first ale. He smiled when he remembered the look on Stewart’s face in the moonlight as he stood on the shore looking at his beloved ocean which had only been a dream of his until that very moment. Later Frankie had held him in his arms and they had flown around the village, which had long been a dream of Zach’s. And then landing in Frankie’s bed, in Frankie’s wagon, and kissing him even after his fangs had appeared unhampered by the leather mask. Most of the time he loved that mask because without it Frankie would have never consented to be with him, but last night he hadn’t wanted to mess with the silly bit of leather with the satin ribbons that he had made… Zach’s eyes flew open as he remembered something else that Temperance had once told him: ‘with the proper tool, the work is much easier’. Later he had found the awl that he used to make the holes in the mask to thread the ribbons through. Zach looked at the bed and saw the awl laying there with his other treasures. He grinned at it. When Temperance had said ‘tool’, she had meant the awl, not the dagger.

            He jumped up off the floor and ran to his bed. He grabbed the awl and hurried back to the door with it. He dropped to his knees and inserted the awl. It was so thin that it didn’t fill up the space. He tried numerous times but nothing happened. He finally realized that he was wasting his time and slumped down to sit on the floor in defeat. As he was removing the awl he felt the tip of it scrap against a raised piece of metal inside. The tip was at an angle because of how he was sitting and it had entered a place on the side instead of straight through as he had been trying.

            He used the tip to probe the raised piece of metal and found that it was placed in a canal. He realized that the metal piece was at the bottom of this canal and could go no lower, but it could go up. It came to him that the key wasn’t important, it was just a device to move this piece of metal up or down. He placed the tip of the awl under the raised piece of metal. He tried to slow his breathing and relax his shaking hand. He licked his dry lips, took a deep breath, and pushed the handle of the awl upwards. He felt the metal piece move and then heard a click. Slowly he removed the awl and raised his hand to the door knob. He turned it and the door opened. He had done it!

 


	27. Chapter 27

            Zach sat on the floor staring at the small opening. His heart was racing with excitement. He was a bit afraid that he had only imagined getting the door unlocked so he shut his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes he saw that the opening was still there. He pushed his finger through it and did not meet any obstacles. He let out a tiny laugh of relief and then jumped up and hurried over to his bed. He gathered up the items that he intended to take with him and put them in the pockets of his white satin doublet.

            He bit his lip when he realized he was dressed from head to toe in white. There was nothing he could do about it as his peasant clothes were already in the outside world waiting for him. If he changed into something darker, someone might investigate and realize that he hadn’t just wandered off in a tea-induced haze after the door had been left unlocked—and that is how it must appear to have happened or they would never stop looking for him. He looked longingly towards his closet. He had one dark cloak hanging in there. It wasn’t very warm as all of his clothing was all designed for status and not warmth, but he could drape it over himself and it would help hide him. He shook his head at the idea. Even that would be suspicious and he couldn’t risk it.

            He looked around his bedchamber one last time. He had everything he wanted to take with him safely tucked inside his pockets. He realized he would not miss anything that he was leaving behind.

            He strode quickly to the door and paused. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open. He stepped out into the corridor and took a quick look around. No one was in sight. He pulled the door closed behind him and then scurried down the corridor until he reached the staircase. He hid in the shadows and peered down to the second floor landing. He couldn’t see anyone near it and there were no sounds coming from the area. He sprinted down the steps and again hid in the shadows once he reached the landing. There was some movement on the first floor. Two kitchen maids were hurrying to the other side of the castle accompanied by an underbutler who was filling them in on who had been taken down to the dungeon.

            After they passed under him, Zach again counted to ten. When no one else appeared, Zach jogged down the last staircase and headed in the direction of the Lesser Hall. Temperance had told him that area would be empty of people and she was right. Zach then did something that he had never done in the castle before—he ran down the corridor. It was against every rule of protocol he had been taught since his birth. He had to stifle a laugh as he ran.

            He slid to a stop outside the doors to the Lesser Hall. He reached for a door knob and his hand froze. A million ‘what if’ thoughts hit him all at once. Temperance could have been wrong and there could be someone sitting inside there. He could be caught. He looked down the corridor suddenly afraid that someone would appear from either the other wing on one side or the kitchen on the other. No one did. He licked his lips and then nibbled on his bottom lip. He twisted the knob, opened the door, and stepped inside, all in one motion. No one was inside; no candles were lit and the fire had not been laid which meant that no one was expected to be there. Zach sighed and felt all the tension leave his shoulders. He was fairly familiar with the layout of the room, so he felt his way around furniture and along the wall until he came to the shutters. He fumbled with the latch and unlocked it. He pushed them open. The night outside was brighter than the darkness of the room. He could see the ground below the window. He had jumped from this window before so he knew he could do it again. He shuddered when he saw the thick blanket of mud everywhere on the ground. In his flimsy Royal slippers, he felt sure that he would become stuck as soon as his feet met with it. He knew it was going to be squishy and cold on his feet. He shrugged, shook his head, and then leapt from the window. He landed on his knee but instead of the wet, squishy, cold mud he was expecting to encounter, he felt a cushion appear under him. He looked down and realized that something he could not see was keeping him elevated a few inches from the ground. He grinned. “Thank you, Temperance!” he whispered. He moved back against the castle wall and quietly crept forward until eventually he came to the corner. He peeked around it and searched everywhere. No one could be seen. It was very possible that someone could be in one of the upper windows or even the turret, keeping watch over the yard. He felt a surge of excitement flow through him. If someone did see him, they would want to take him back, but they would have to catch him first! He took off across the lawn running as fast as he could. Temperance’s protective cushion kept time with him and never once did his feet actually strike the muddy ground.

            He was running so fast that he almost didn’t get stopped in time to avoid running into the castle fence. He shot out his arms to take the force of colliding with it. He turned and looked back at the castle. It loomed large in the distance. The side he was facing was almost completely dark. He scanned the yard thoroughly and saw that no one was around. He listened intently to hear if an alarm had been sounded to notify everyone of his escape. He heard only silence. He grinned and turned to run down the length of the fence. He wasn’t worried about this part of the journey because the fence line was always in the shadows.

            When he reached the opening in the fence he stopped to take one last look. His eyes automatically went to his shuttered windows on the third floor. He counted over until he came to David’s windows, and then further on until he saw Stewart’s and then John’s. He thought he could detect a trace of light around John’s shutter but he knew it could just be his imagination. John’s chamber would be the only one occupied from this moment hence.

            Zach’s eyes quickly scanned the rest of the castle. One half of it was in darkness while the other half was ablaze with light. Even to someone unaware of the happenings at the castle, they would be able to tell at a glance where everyone was gathered.

            Satisfied that he had seen all that he cared to, Zach bowed low to the castle. When he rose up, he stuck his tongue out at it. He laughed at himself for being childish and then slipped through the opening and into the woods. He was no longer in a hurry to get away so he happily gamboled his way down the path. He hummed the only tune he knew by heart, the one that Frankie had taught him to play on the lute, as he made his way to the boulders where Temperance had sent his belongings earlier.

            He couldn’t see the magic protection bubble around his things any longer since his mind was not connected to Temperance’s, just like he couldn’t see the cushion under his feet, but he knew it was there just the same. He grabbed up his bag of clothing but left the other things behind. He decided he would come back and get them after he was done. He slung the bag up on to his shoulders and walked out of the woods.

            He hurried across the village road and across the field that followed it. When he came abreast the field where the caravan once stood, he paused for a moment. He looked around the empty field, but in his mind it was no longer empty. He could envision the wagons, the fires, and the torches. He could hear the sounds of the crowds as they enjoyed the performances that the people of the caravan provided. His eyes wandered over to where Frankie’s wagon used to be and near it, Temperance’s wagon. He remembered how she stood by that kettle over the fire, constantly working to try to ensure that no one ever went home hungry. And there—in the center of the caravan, he could imagine Frankie dancing. Instead of feeling sad at these visions, Zach felt elated.

            He went to his and Frankie’s private spot by the river and stowed his bag in the shadows behind a set of twin trees. He emptied his pockets of his treasures, except for the awl and the dagger, and put them inside his bag. His hand brushed against the cloth of his cloak which had been packed last in the bag. He shivered at the feel of it. The night was cold and his clothes were thin. He would have loved to pull his cloak on, but he knew it was not a good idea. He reminded himself that it wouldn’t take long and soon he would be dressed in his proper clothes. He set off up the river.

            He had walked this river many times and had a good idea of where the villagers placed their rat traps. It only took him a few minutes before he came upon one. He looked inside and saw that it was empty. He had the same result with the second and the third set of traps he found. He reached his finger up under his wig cap and scratched his scalp. He hadn’t counted on this. He had thought this would be easy. He didn’t know much about rat trapping. Perhaps the trappers had already claimed their bounty or perhaps it was too early in the evening or even too cold for rats to venture out. He began to frantically search the shore in hopes of finding a turtle or even some dead fish. He continued to walk as he searched.

            He heard a rustling coming from the bushes and drew his dagger. He advanced toward the sound slowly, cursing himself for not thinking to bring a candle with him. As he neared the sound, he could make out the shape of the trap. He smiled in relief. When he bent down to count how many rats were in the trap, he drew back a bit. There weren’t rats inside the trap; there were four fat rabbits there. They would actually work better than rats, he thought to himself. He raised his dagger. As he was preparing to use it, the intended rabbit looked up at him, twitched his ears and wiggled his nose. Zach’s hand shook. He licked his lips and squared his shoulders. He raised the dagger again and felt the sweat gathering on his face. He paused to wipe it off and to take a few deep breaths.

            Suddenly a red fox jumped out of the bushes next to him. It ran in a circle, biting its own tail. Zach had heard stories of sick animals that lost their minds but he had never seen one before. He scooted away from it, hoping the animal would pass him by. It just held its tail and ran in the circle faster and faster. A huge crow landed next to it and cocked its head while watching the fox. “What, what, what,” it squawked in a voice that sounded disturbingly human.

            The fox stopped running and looked at the crow. “He can’t do it!” it said and Zach immediately recognized the voice to be Temperance’s. His jaw dropped open. This was a power of hers that he didn’t know she had.

            “So? You do it!” the crow answered, and now that his shock had abated somewhat, Zach realized it was Samuel’s voice.

            “Two sons of my heart—to help one is to harm the other! I cannot!” Temperance, the fox, answered.

            “You herded those rabbits into the trap! That is helping!” Samuel, the crow, argued.

            The fox did not answer; instead she turned her head away from the searching eyes of the crow and swished her tail rapidly.

            “Fine!” the crow squawked. He hopped over to Zach. “I need to use your awl.”

            “Wait!” Temperance the fox called. “He needs to be away from here before you do it. Zach, did you pick a place?”

            Zach felt odd to be talking to a fox, but it was Temperance, so he said, “Um, yeah? I think it is a good spot too. Not hidden, but not easily seen.”

            “Good! Run to it—I will follow you!”

            Zach ran next to the river for a while. Shortly before he reached his and Frankie’s hidden spot, he abruptly turned to the right and ran up the bank. He stopped, panting to catch his breath, and pointed to a small clearing.

            Temperance came up behind him and laughed. “You have a natural ability for this! This looks like a place an animal would kill its prey!”

            Zach turned his smiling face to her and then froze. There was a red werewolf standing at his shoulder. It was easily two feet taller than him and a few hundred pounds heavier. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his back and his mouth went dry. He tried to scream but all that emerged was a tiny whimper in his throat.

            The werewolf smiled at him, showing rows of dagger-like teeth. “Zach, whatever form I take, I am still Temperance,” she said and gently tapped him lightly on his cheek. “I am going to scar up the ground a bit to make it look like a struggle happened.”

            She dropped down to all fours and went to work. She used the claws on her hands and feet to cut deep ruts into the mud. After a bit she rose up on her hind legs and took deliberate steps around the area, leaving deep footprints in the mud that could easily be identified as animal prints. She drew her claws along a few trees nearby, cutting stripes into the bark. She stopped and looked around the area, with her hands on her hips. She gave a small nod and then looked over at Zach. “I think this will do. I suggest that you come to this spot,” she said, indicating a place in the center of the markings.

            Zach walked over and stood in the area that she indicated. She had transformed herself back to the Temperance that Zach knew and she looked up at him, studying his face. “It’s not too late. Your absence has not been noticed. I could send you back to your room and we could forget about this.”

            Zach took his dagger in hand and pulled his clothing away from his body. He made deliberate slashes through the layers of fabric, stopping before reaching his skin. Within moments, he was clothed in rags. He grinned at her, “Too late now!”

            She nodded. “I will keep my promise to protect the menservants Hamilton and Morgan and to see them and their families away from the Kingdom, but I can do no more than that to help you. You have to do this on your own.” She waved her hand and Zach felt his feet drop down and sink into the mud as she removed the cushion.

            Zach shuddered at the feel and then nodded at her. “If you would do one more thing? Please advise them to try for other work. They were terrible as menservants.”

            Temperance nodded. “So…after this…are you planning on going to the south?”

            Zach grinned at her. “I think you know the answer to that. You were in my mind long enough to know who and what I miss and the life that I desire.”

            Temperance gave him a slight smile. “There will be posts tacked up in the stations along the way. If you can’t find any, you can ask those in the area. Lots of caravans pass through heading to the south but I don’t imagine many of them have elephants. People will remember seeing them.” She reached out and patted his cheek and said, “We will meet again soon; I have faith,” and then she disappeared.

            “Ahem…” Zach heard someone clearing his throat behind him. He turned and saw Samuel standing there, carrying the four dead rabbits by their ears. “I think it is my turn to ‘not help’ you,” Samuel said with a grin.

            He walked nearer and Zach could see that he was walking without his feet touching the ground. Zach knew that he had created a cushion to walk on to avoid destroying Temperance’s work. He instructed Zach to lie down on his back on the ground.

            He adjusted Zach’s tattered clothing around a bit. “There would be more on the fabric closest to your skin, less on your outer garments,” he explained. He touched Zach’s throat and then a spot on his abdomen. “These are the places that would be attacked as they are the most vulnerable.” Zach nodded to show he understood.

            “This has to be done quickly before the blood has had a chance to settle in the rabbits. Once you have what you need, throw them as far away from you as you can…but not in the same spot. That could raise suspicions.” He took one of the rabbits and showed where to cut on it. “Make sure you have it near your throat or midsection and then hold the rabbit upside down. It will come out in a rush and you won’t have time to move it into position then. After you have finished with all four, you must lay still for a while to allow it to sink in to the fabrics and the excess to roll off onto the ground near you. When you feel as if the time is enough, shed the clothing, tossing it around a bit but still in the general area so it will be more easily found. I think that is all I need to tell you. Do you have any questions?”

            Zach shook his head, “No, I understand what you have said. I appreciate all of your help.”

            Samuel grinned. “What help? I wasn’t even here. I have no idea what you are talking about.” He laid the rabbits next to Zach, along with the awl, and then he disappeared.

            Zach reached over and picked up one of the rabbits. He held it over his throat as close as he could and cut where Samuel had instructed. As he had been warned it would, the blood ran out in a gush. It was still warm and he felt it pool on his neck and then roll down behind his head. He imagined it covering the ribbons and curls of his white wig and smiled at the visual. He had always hated the wigs he had been forced to wear and he was glad it was being destroyed. He raised his head and peeked down at his feet and saw his little satin slippers caked in mud. He chuckled at the sight. He squeezed the rabbit thoroughly to make sure he had extracted every last drop and then threw it as far away from him as he could.

            No one had prepared him for the smell that accompanied the blood, although he did remember once long ago, Temperance told him that even humans could smell blood if there was enough of it gathered. The blood was near his face and each time he breathed in, he thought the smell would make him gag. He fought his gore and reached for the second rabbit. This one he opened over his midsection. Here he could see better and could note how much blood came from the rabbit. As he watched it splatter and run across his clothing, he was certain that when his clothing was found, no one would doubt that he was dead.

            The third rabbit he emptied again near his throat but slightly down a bit to make it seem as if the blood and ran down his clothing. And with the last rabbit he also aimed it lower on his abdomen for the same reason. As he tossed the rabbits off into the woods, he looked down at his blood soaked clothing. There was hardly a clean, dry spot left on them. Some of the spray had landed on his knickers and even a bit on his stockings.

            He laid back and tried to relax, which was not easy to do as the warmth had left the blood and was now becoming cold. And the smell was overwhelming. He closed his eyes with a sigh. He realized that this minor discomfort was a small price to pay for a lifetime of freedom.

            Twice he determined that enough time had passed, only to find that when he sat up, the blood rolled freely away from the ‘wounded’ areas. He would sigh and lay back down to wait for a while longer. As much blood as possible had to be caught inside the fibers of his clothing or it would be all for naught. He thought back to earlier that morning when the Royal Physician was testing him to see if he had actually been drinking the tea. To try to get a response from Zach, he had said of Stewart, “ _I suspect he will get bogged down in the mud and die of exposure or get eaten by wild animals. Yes, I suspect someone will bring me ripped up, bloody garments soon to prove that he is dead_.” This comment had been what had given Zach the idea. He never would have thought of this on his own, and the casual way the physician had spoken of it indicated that it was not that uncommon to determine death by a vast amount of blood on clothing.

            He stared up at the stars that were just beginning to appear. He wanted to get cleaned up and get as far away from the Kingdom as he could before it got much later. If Ollie had still been alive, he would have gone to the village and had Ollie rent him a horse. He had always felt as if Ollie had known who he really was, but he also knew that Ollie would never have told on him. Anyone else, if questioned by guards, might mention renting out a horse. No, he knew that he would have to go on foot. Frankie had said he would be busy tending to things until very late and by the time he realized Zach was missing and began looking for him, it would be too late to change what Zach had done.

            No sooner had he had that thought he heard Frankie calling for him in his mind. Maybe he had felt Frankie’s presence and that is what had triggered his thought. Quickly deciding that it didn’t matter the reason why he had thought it, just knowing that he could not let Frankie find him yet, Zach tried to close his mind to Frankie, using all his willpower. Frankie’s call was muted; it sounded as if he was very far away, but Zach could still hear it.

            “Zach! Where are you? I am in your bedchamber! There are people scurrying all over the castle, but no one knows you are missing. What has happened?” Frankie called.

            Zach took a deep breath and held it. He used all his might to block Frankie and to hide himself.

            “Zach? Are you near?” In spite of the wall he was trying to build in his mind, Frankie sounded closer and louder. “I am in our spot. I feel you near me. Where are you, Love?”

            Zach’s heart began to race, although he knew it was the worst thing that could happen, he couldn’t seem to get it to slow down. No matter what kind of wall he tried to place in his mind, he knew that Frankie could feel strong emotions.

            Zach looked up at the sky and saw the moon appear from behind some clouds. A second later, it was Frankie’s face he saw in front of him.

            “No! Oh nonono!” Frankie said, taking in the blood on Zach and the deep scratches on the ground. “There were protection spells cast! This cannot be happening!” He dropped to his knees next to Zach.

            “Once I gave you my blood to help you, will you give me your blood to save me?” Zach whispered.

            Frankie stroked Zach’s face with a trembling hand. “Yes, yes…of course I will save you!” His fangs appeared and he brought his wrist up to his mouth and ripped it open with them. “I never done this before so I don’t know how much is needed to do it, but you can take all that I have!” He lowered his bleeding wrist towards Zach’s mouth and leaned over to kiss Zach’s cheek. Before Zach’s mouth could make contact with Frankie’s wrist, Frankie jerked it away. Zach could see blood drip from it and land on the mess already on his clothes. His mind flashed back to when he offered Frankie his blood and the first drop had landed on Frankie’s sheet instead of his mouth.

            Frankie leapt up and screamed, “RABBIT! YOU TRICKED ME WITH RABBIT’S BLOOD?!!!”

            Zach looked at Frankie and found that he was hovering in the air a few feet away from him. Frankie’s eyes had turned black and his features had distorted. The only resemblance to Frankie that Zach could see in the fearsome creature was his red cloak trimmed with the black fur. Even Antonio had not looked as frightening when he had advanced on Zach with the intention of torturing him to death.

            Zach sat up and licked his lips which had gone bone dry with fright. At that moment, a large drop of rabbit splatter that must have landed on his face earlier, slid down his lip and landed on his tongue. It tasted bitter and foul, much worse than the smell of it would have indicated. His mouth filled with it and his throat contracted, forcing him to swallow the vile stuff. Again and again his mouth filled with an overabundance of saliva and his throat contracted, pulling it down. Finally the spasm stopped and he leaned over, panting, trying to catch his breath.

            He could feel the path the rabbit splatter took inside him as it burned all the way down until it reached his stomach. It settled there, causing his entire midsection to feel as if it were on fire.

            “You are BAD!!!” the thing in Frankie’s cloak denounced him with one bone-thin finger pointed at him.

            Zach gave a humorless chuckle and stood up. His legs threatened to give out on him, but he willed them to take his weight. “I’m bad? How about this…I think that YOU are the bad one,” he shouted and pointed up at the thing that had been Frankie. It hissed in response. “I think you are bad because you follow rules blindly. You didn’t come to me because I was supposed to be in mourning, but I was in danger, Frankie! I couldn’t call for you. If it hadn’t been for Stewart, I might still be in danger. There was a plot to keep me on that tea for the rest of my life in order for the crown to be seized. Even if you waited for a year and a day for the mourning period to end, the visiting physician said that if I drank it for much longer my sanity would be gone and I could have died.” He bent over to try to catch a breath around the pain in his midsection. He looked back up at the Frankie-thing. “They are now planning on taking me off the tea so that I can marry Princess Regina in two weeks. I know…I know…” he stopped and panted, “If I went through with the wedding, I could have called for you until my voice was gone and you would have never returned to see me ever again, because in your mind, it is against the rules to, even though it would not be a real marriage!”

            He bent over in pain, swaying from side to side, struggling to breath. Finally he straightened his back and looked up. “I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but you won’t hear me. I don’t want to be King. I never have. Being born with Royal blood means NOTHING to me! I always wanted to pass as a common man and that is what I am going to do! I won’t let you stop me!”

            He swayed and dropped to one knee and forced his way back onto his feet. He gave a little laugh, “I want to fly like a bird too. You can do that; I want to too. I am leaving tonight and going to go south to join Gigante. He invited me when he was leaving. I will see Tiny Son again! On the way there, I am going to find one of those places with the red door. And do you know what I am going to do there? I am not going to sell my blood to a vampire for coins—I am going to exchange it—my blood for theirs!”

            The hovering Frankie-thing grew larger and began to shake all over, hissing and yelping in rage.

            Zach shook his head. “I wanted it to be you who changed me, but now…I don’t care who it is. As long as…” he dropped to his knees again. His heart rate was slowing down and his vision was coming and going with his pulse. He was cold. He pushed his hands against the ground and rose to his feet again.

            “You said I was the love of your life when you left with the caravan. You said it in Italian so I wouldn’t know. Vittorio heard you and he told me.” Zach clapped his hands over his ears as Frankie’s thoughts screaming in his head. “NO! He did NOT betray you! He couldn’t leave the Kingdom until his debts were settled. He had no coins to repay me for the clothes I had purchased, so he gave me information instead. To leave without paying a debt is against the rules, isn’t it, Frankie? You should be proud of him!” Zach gave a laugh and shook his head. “That rule bit you in the butt!” He laughed and lost his balance and fell on the ground. He could no longer see but he felt his dagger on the ground by his knee and clutched at it. It comforted him. He struggled to catch his breath again and when he finally managed it, he again rose to his feet. This time he was bent over and holding his stomach with his free hand. “You are the love of my life. See? I said it where you could understand it. You may be mad at me now, but I know that you love me as much as I love you. I know it! You were willing to give me your blood when you thought I was dying!” His hand clenched tightly against the handle of his dagger as a huge wave of pain tore though him. “Frankie? I think that rabbit blood I swallowed gave me my father’s sickness. Do you still love me enough to save me?” He plunged the dagger into his stomach to kill the thing inside. The pain was more than he could bear so he yanked the blade back out. He heard Frankie screaming, “NO!!!!!” Zach dropped to his knees and his vision returned for a second and he saw his blood gushing out of him far faster than it had from the rabbits. He fell forward and felt someone catch him before his face hit the ground. He felt cradled by the arms. He looked up but he couldn’t see. “Frankie?” he asked.

            “Yes, Love! I am here!” Frankie whispered.

            Zach tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. They stayed in his throat and emitted a brief, tiny rattling sound.

            Frankie bit open his wrist again and brought it to Zach’s lips. The blood pooled on his lips and then dripped off his chin. “Zach, you have to take it in, Love!” Frankie said. He shifted Zach in his arms a bit so that Zach’s head was lolling back on Frankie’s arm, with his eyes staring up at the stars. Frankie noticed that his wrist had closed so he bit it open again and trickled his blood into Zach’s parted lips. “There! That’s right!” Frankie crooned to him, but when he shifted Zach again, his head came forward and all Frankie’s blood ran back out.

            “I think you are tired now, yes?” Frankie said as he laid Zach’s head down carefully onto the ground. He pulled Zach’s wig off and scratched his head for him. “There, that’s better! I know how much you hate it. We should never quarrel. You were right; I do get silly notions about good and bad. Of course you shouldn’t have to live the life that you don’t want. I can see that now. And about Vittorio telling you what I said…he was right to do that and he was telling the truth, I did say that you were my love of my life because you are.” Frankie leaned over and kissed Zach’s cheek. “Just rest now, we will talk later.” He reached over and closed Zach’s eyelids and patted him affectionately on his chest. He looked down and saw Zach’s dagger on the ground where Zach had dropped it.

            Frankie picked it up and saw that it was not clean. He looked at Zach and frowned in concern. He knew that Zach loved his dagger—it was the first thing he had requested to purchase for himself at his very first visit to the caravan and he was so proud of it. Frankie knew that Zach would not like to see his dagger in such a state. He turned his head and looked at the river flowing nearby. He decided that he would wash Zach’s dagger and make it shine, the way Zach always liked it. He tried to stand up but his feet slipped in all the mess so he crawled to the river.

            He sat on the bank and scrubbed the dagger over and over again, allowing the river to carry away all that had been on the dagger’s blade. He was finally satisfied that the dagger was clean, as if nothing had ever besmirched it, and then he dried it with his cloak. He held it up to the moonlight and inspected it more thoroughly. He smiled and turned to call to Zach and let him know that it was all better now. The wind blew the scent to him and the smile left his face. He knew, of course he knew. He had known it the second it had happened. The smell that the wind brought to him was the smell of death, but the smell did not confirm the death of the rabbits—no, it was the smell of Zach’s death.

            The dagger dropped from his hand and clanged against the stones on the ground where it landed. Washing away the blood had not washed away Zach’s death. And no magic in the world could do that. Frankie bit his lip as he realized if he had only given Zach his blood when he had thought the rabbits’ blood was from an injury, this would not have happened. Or if he had somehow been able to stop Zach from removing the dagger blade once he had inserted it and had given Zach his blood then, this would not have happened. But it did happen.

            Frankie began to breathe rapidly and his claws and fangs emerged. He thought of all the moments, of all the hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries—for all eternity that he would have to live without Zach—the love of his life, his soul mate. The pain and the horror of the thought exploded in his chest, and he reached up and buried his hands in his hair. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth and gave voice to his agony.

            In the village, a few of the men dared to stick their heads out of the pub door and look to the woods where the inhuman screams and wails were coming from. Edward quickly pulled them back in and barred the door against the thing in the woods.

            The families in the village barred their doors and snuffed their candles. They held onto each other in their darkened homes and prayed that whatever creature that was making those sounds would pass them by.

            The next afternoon a patrol of soldiers entered the town. Their horses made slow progress through the mud as they traveled. They stopped in the town square and sent the notice out that they wanted all the residents of the village to come there immediately.

            When a large crowd gathered, the soldier in charge dismounted from his horse and approached the curious villagers.

            “In the last two days, two of the Royal princes have disappeared from the castle. Prince Zachary and Prince Stewart. Has anyone seen these men? Helped them in any way? The King is most worried about his sons’ welfare and fears some mischief has befallen them,” he said.

            The people looked around at each other in shock. Finally a woman said, “I haven’t seen the princes, but there were strange noises coming from the woods last night.”

            “Noises?” he asked.

            Suddenly the crowd, which had been silent before, all began to speak. The man held up his hands, “Please, I can’t understand when you all speak at once. One at a time!”

            One by one, dozens of the citizens told their version of the inhuman screams and howls they had heard. A small elderly woman raised her hand. The soldier looked at her, “Yes, do you want to tell me what you heard too?”

            “No, I want to tell you what I saw! It wasn’t last night though. It was the night before last,” she said.

            “That was the night that the first prince went missing! Go on, I am listening. What did you see?”

            “My cat had been laboring all day. It’s her first litter so it was very difficult for her. She was having a bad time of it, poor thing! But late in the night her kittens were finally born. When I saw that she had finished delivering and all of them were safe and sleeping next to their mama, I step outside to get some air. I hadn’t been out all day because I didn’t want to leave Tabby alone during her time. Well, I was just getting ready to go back into the house because my shawl wasn’t thick enough to keep out the cold and that’s when I saw it!” She came to a dramatic pause, conscious of everyone’s eyes on her.

            “You saw what?!!!” the soldier asked impatiently.

            “Well…I’m not sure what it was, exactly. It was flying through the sky and it had two heads and four legs. Its wings were huge and at first I thought they were black, but when the thing turned toward the moon, I could see that they were red. Blood red!”

            The crowd gasped and the soldier’s face turned white. He tried to maintain his professional composure as he cleared his throat and asked, “Is that all?”

            “It was all that I saw. But I did hear something….” She looked around at all the people staring at her. “The monstrous thing was laughing!”

            A hush fell over the crowd. The soldier turned back to look at his men. One of the soldiers dismounted from his horse. “That’s a demon, that is! It explains why the princes’ menservants were able to disappear from a cell inside the dungeon without anyone seeing them get out. They are witches and the thing the old lady saw was a demon! Those witches were consorting with it and gave up those princes to it!”

            “Edmonds! Remember what you are! You are a soldier in service to the King of this Kingdom! Remount your horse!” the senor soldier demanded.

            “No sir. I am leaving this place right this instant and if any of you know what’s good for you, you will leave too!”

            Another soldier dismounted his horse. “Mullins! Not you too?” the senior soldier demanded.

            “Yes sir. I think the next thing you are going to do is to go into those woods, searching for those princes. I am not going into a demon’s lair, no sir!”

            Together Edmonds and Mullins walked to the road that would lead them out of the village and eventually out of the Kingdom. The senior soldier looked at his other three soldiers still mounted on their horses. “Mullins was correct. We will be going into those woods to see if we can locate the princes. If any of you feel as if you would rather join Edmonds and Mullins, please do so now. I rather find out here what kind of soldiers you are than have you desert me once we are in the woods.” None of the three dismounted so after a few seconds of waiting, the senior soldier turned back to face the villagers.

            “We need someone who knows these woods to come with us as a guide. Are there any of you willing to volunteer?” he asked.

            The crowd was silent. A few people looked around to see if anyone was going to come forward, but most of them kept their heads down to avoid eye contact with the soldier. Finally a man pushed his way from the back of the crowd and walked up to the soldier.

            “I know the woods; I will help look for the princes,” he said.

            The soldier nodded, “Fine, thank you for volunteering. What’s your name?”

            “I’m called Wendell, sir. I have sons. If any of them went missing I would want someone to help me find them,” he said. “Most of us in the village have children. If the stories we are hearing about a beast living in those woods are true, I would rather find it before it has a chance to come find us!”

            The crowd applauded him. The head soldier clapped him on the back, “Good man!” he said, and then offered him one of the deserting soldier’s horses.

            “Thank you, sir, but a horse is a liability in those woods. The paths are much too narrow for them. We could ride to the woods but I think it would be best to make it the rest of the way on foot.”

            Wendell picked Edmonds’ horse and led the way through the town and down the village road. The villagers watched until they were out of sight. And then they waited.

            A few hours after the group left the village, a lone soldier returned on horseback. He made his way to the woodworking shop. He was inside for a short time and then left, headed back in the direction he had come from. One of the village men who was friends with the owner of the shop hurried inside. He came right back out with no news. The shop owner was under orders of the Royal family not to reveal any information.

            The villagers found numerous reasons to mill around the shops on the Village Road that day. They walked along the wooden planks that had been put down on top of the mud, looking in shop windows, chatting with friends, running errands, but always keeping an eye out for anyone who might come out of the woods with news.

            Finally, near sundown, the guide named Wendell walked back into the village. He passed by people he had known all of his life without a sign of recognition on his face. He walked into the pub and sat down at one of the tables and buried his face in his hands.

            Edward brought over a tankard of ale and set it in front of him. Wendell removed his hands from his face and reached in his pocket for a coin, which Edward refused. Wendell looked around and saw the small pub had filled with people after he had arrived; even ladies who until that moment would have never set foot in the place under ordinary circumstances. Everyone was silent, waiting expectantly for any news that Wendell could give them. He sighed, took a long drink from his tankard, and began speaking.

            “We weren’t in the woods for long before we found out what had happened,” he stopped and gave a grimace. “We didn’t see the actual beast, but we saw its tracks. Nothing that I have seen leaves a print like that. Huge, clawed foot.”

            “A demon!” someone whispered.

            Wendell shrugged. “One of the soldiers thought it was a werewolf print. He claims to have seen one before.” He took a drink and licked his lips. “I feel like I need to warn you…it was a terrible sight that we came upon. In a clearing, where the river makes that huge bend…that’s where we found the princes…or rather, it’s where we found what was left of them.”

            Someone made a sharp cry while a few others grabbed linen squares to blot at their eyes.

            “At first we thought it was just one of the princes by the evidence. A soldier was dispatched to fetch the visiting physician at the castle, seems the one that attends the King is locked in the dungeon at the moment,” he paused and people whispered to each other in surprise. “It appears that he and numerous others who serve the Royal family were involved in some kind of plot to take over the throne. I am not sure if that has anything to do with the two princes, but I do know that they are all to be executed in two days time.” He took another drink and it was evident that he was postponing the part of the story he didn’t want to tell. His hand was shaking so violently that he needed to use both hands to put the tankard back down on the table.

            “When the visiting physician returned with the soldier who had been dispatched to fetch him, Prince John also arrived, although the physician strenuously advised against it. When that poor young man saw the site where it had happened, the physician had to catch him as his legs refused to hold his weight any longer. You see, there was blood. Massive amounts of it and it was everywhere. In the midst of all this mess was a set of Royal garments that had once been made from white satin. It was almost impossible to tell that though because they had been ripped to shreds and were soaked in blood. The prince’s slippers and wig were churned about in this muck also. As soon as Prince John saw the clothing, he announced immediately that they belonged to Prince Zachary. The physician informed the prince that by the vast amount of blood on the scene, and the condition of the clothing, there was no hope that Prince Zachary would be found alive. Meanwhile, one of the soldiers gathered up something from the riverbank and brought it to the physician for identification. It was huge clumps of blond hair that had been torn violently from the head. So violently in fact that part of the scalp was still attached. The physician pronounced that it was Prince Zachary’s hair but when Prince John requested to see it, he turned very pale and announced that the hair was Prince Stewart’s hair as his hair was light and Prince Zachary’s was dark. The physician then ruled that with such massive injuries to the head that would cause the scalp to separate from the head, Prince Stewart was also dead. At the news that there was no hope of either of his brothers’ survival, Prince John collapsed, weeping hysterically. The physician gave him an elixir and escorted him back to the castle.”

            Edward removed Wendell’s tankard and replaced it with a fresh one. “But did you find any remains of the princes? Or was it just the hair and clothing?” he asked as he sat it down in front of Wendell.

            Wendell shook his head. “The beast ate every bit of them. We spent the rest of the day searching every inch of the woods and didn’t find a sign of them. All we found were four rabbits near the scene. They had been drained completely of their blood by the beast. Also, we found an awl.”

            “What’s an awl?” someone called out.

            “It is a tool that is used to make holes in leather. Obviously such an item did not belong to either of the princes, and the beast with those long claws wouldn’t need it. We come to believe that perhaps there was an earlier victim of the beast who worked with leather and it was left behind after he was eaten by the beast. There was fresh blood on it and it was lying next to Prince Zachary’s clothing. We believe that perhaps he found it there and used it against the beast.”

            “It could explain that horrible screeching we all heard last night!” someone in the crowd shouted. “Prince Zachary wounded it!” The crowd cheered.

            Edward scratched his head, “But no bones were found at all? No teeth either? I don’t believe I have ever heard of a creature that ate teeth!”

            Wendell took a long drink from the tankard. He lowered it back to the table and looked up at Edward. “This is no ordinary creature.” Edward shivered at the look on Wendell’s face as the reality of the situation finally sank in. Edward pulled out the chair opposite Wendell and sat down with a plop. He reached over, grabbed Wendell’s tankard and took a big drink from it.

            “What is to be done about it?” someone loudly called.

            “It’s been taken care of,” Wendell answered. “The King from the Kingdom of the visiting physician sent over a large amount of salt. After we collected the remains of the princes, their priests came and salted the earth. The land has been made pure and is now protected from all evilness. We are safe.” The crowd cheered wildly.

            A woman near the door happened to look outside at that moment and signaled to the others to be quiet. Four men from the woodworking shop were walking past. They were walking in pairs and each pair carried an ornately carved wooden chest. The men were very solemn. It was quickly deduced that their duty was to deliver the chests to the castle for them to serve as coffins for the two deceased princes.

            The next morning the chests were buried in the Royal family’s plot. In Prince Zachary’s chest lay his tattered, blood-soaked clothing, his wig, and his slippers. In Prince Stewart’s chest was placed the scalp with the golden hair.

            The beast that killed the princes was never seen nor heard in the area again.


	28. Epilogue

            Frankie stood at the window looking down at the street below. He watched the people, bundled up in their winter coats and carrying open umbrellas, struggling to keep from falling on the icy sidewalks. There were no cabs in sight, which was typical for a rainy night in New York City.

            “Do you still think it is going to be an early spring?” his sister Rosie asked.

            Frankie sighed, rubbing at a stress knot that had formed in the gap between his neck and shoulder. “I guess not. I was hopeful a few nights ago but it looks like winter has come back with a vengeance.” He turned to face her as she sat alone at the conference table. It had been filled earlier with angry staff members.

            “What are we going to do about this, Frankie?” she asked, holding up a stack of papers.

            Frankie shrugged, “I have no idea. Fredrick is one of the top chefs in New York, we need him!”

            Rosie shook the papers at him, “Everyone on the staff is complaining about him. He may be a wonderful chef, but he is a horrible person. They are all threatening to quit if we keep him.”

            “There are a lot of people out of work. We’ll just replace them,” Frankie snapped.

            “Okay,” she said. She looked through the papers. “So…Agnes. She has been here since the day we opened. Before then, actually. She helped us set this place up. Her grandchildren call you ‘Uncle Frankie’. We are just going to tell her to hit the bricks? Or…oh, here is a good one! Carlos. Yeah, what happens to his wife when she goes into labor and they no longer have health insurance? Is she supposed to deliver the baby by herself on her living room floor?”

            Frankie walked over and slumped down into the chair at the end of the table. He picked up a lone paperclip and began fumbling with it as he thought. “We need a top-notch chef! Without that, we will have no customers and they will lose their jobs anyway.”

            “I’ve told you…” Rosie started, only to be cut-off midsentence.

            “I know! Marco. But he is green—he has no experience!”

            “He is _famiglia, Ciccio_!” she argued.

            “Yes, I am aware that Marco is family! He is your great-great-grandson. That doesn’t mean that he is qualified to work here.”

            “It is his dream! He has studied and worked hard for many years for it. Everyone here already loves him! You love him! And everyone who tastes it, raves about his food!” she was getting louder with each word.

            Frankie studied the paperclip in his hand. “I just think…” he stated to say, but his phone chose that moment to ring. He fished it out of his pocket and then scowled at it.

            “I take it from your face that it’s him.”

            “Yep.”

            “Well…answer it! You two need to talk!”

            Frankie frowned but nodded. Rosie got up and headed to the door. Frankie stopped her. “Call Marco. And you have to be the one to fire Fredrick!”

            Rose grinned, “I called Marco an hour ago,” she said as she shut the door behind her.

            Frankie hit the “Accept” button. “You’ve caught me at a bad time. I’m busy right now.”

            “Nothing new. You’re always busy.”

            Frankie reached up and began to rub at the stress knot again. “Is this something important, or can it wait?”

            “It is of extreme importance! I hold in my hand a coupon for a two-for-one deal at the IHOP! I want you to come home and for us to go out to dinner.”

            Frankie scowled. “Why would I leave one of the highest-rated restaurants in the city to go eat a plateful of fried carbohydrates covered in artificially-flavored high-fructose corn syrup?”

            “And sausage! You forgot the sausage!”

            Frankie started to smile in spite of himself. He bit it back. “What is that crunching noise? Please do not tell me that you are eating Nacho Cheese Doritos on my new couch!” Frankie could hear sudden movement on the other end of the line.

            “No! Of course I am not eating on OUR couch!”

            Frankie sighed. “You were. You know how long it took me to get the perfect couch! I worked with the designer for months! It is one-of-a-kind…never mind. I am wasting my breath.”

            “No you’re not. I hear you. There is nothing on it, I promise! So, you didn’t answer me. Will you hop on down to the IHOP with me?”

            “I did answer you. I am too busy tonight and even if I wasn’t…the IHOP?”

            “We need to talk.”

            Frankie blew out his breath in frustration and then gave a humorless little laugh. “`We need to talk’? Hmmm. Seems like that is something I have been saying everyday for a year-and-a-half! But you are always too busy, too tired, too…whatever, to make time for me. Now you expect me to drop everything and come running because suddenly you have decided that ‘we need to talk’!”

            “Yes. Well…not expecting you to, but hoping that you will. I am ready to tell you everything.”

            Frankie picked up the paperclip and began to fiddle with it again. “Everything? Somehow I doubt that, but anyway, there is some kind of rain/snow/freezing rain shit going on outside. I would never be able to catch a cab in this weather…and before you suggest I go somewhere and just ‘pop’ out of here, let me remind you of all the security cameras around. I can’t walk into a room and disappear. Someone would notice.”

            “I wasn’t going to suggest that. I was going to suggest that you take the Uber that is outside the restaurant waiting for you.”

            Frankie got up and walked back to the window. He looked out and saw that there indeed was an Uber pulled up next to the employee entrance. “Fine. I’ll come home.”

            He disconnected the call and shoved his phone in his pocket. He left the conference room and headed to his office to get his coat.

            “Are you leaving?” Rosie stuck her head out of her office when she saw him walk by.

            “Yeah. He says he is ready to tell me everything now,” Frankie mumbled without stopping.

            “Good! That’s good, right?”

            Frankie stopped and turned to face her. “How could it be good? I mean…a part of me will just be relieved to finally know for sure, I guess. And I am glad that he picked tonight instead of tomorrow night. I don’t think I could have been able to handle that.” Frankie huffed, “Although I don’t think he even knows what tomorrow is; I haven’t mentioned it. I mean…why bother, right?”

            Rosie didn’t answer. She hugged Frankie instead. “No matter what happens, remember…you have family, friends, employees…and we all love you.”

            Frankie nodded. “I know. It’s not the same though.”

            He pulled away from her and blotted at his eyes. “He sent an Uber; I’m just going to grab my coat. Will you be okay here without me?”

            She laughed, “I’ll do my best! After the dinner rush is over, I am firing Fredrick. I figure we’ll give him a great letter of recommendation and a month’s severance pay.”

            “A month?!” Frankie was surprised. “I was thinking a few weeks.”

            “Let me handle this, okay? Just go home and listen to what he has to say. Maybe…” she stopped with a shrug.

            He walked on, headed to his office and grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and rode down to the street on the elevator. He got into the Uber and the driver was listening to talk radio. The host was a man who held views diametrically opposed to Frankie’s own. Frankie looked out the window and watched the city fly by. He kept hearing Rosie’s last word replay in his mind. “Maybe”. Maybe what? Maybe they could fix this mess? Maybe they could start over? Maybe there was a perfectly innocent reason for being stood up last month when they were supposed to meet to go to dinner and a play together? Maybe he had suddenly developed a cleanliness fetish and that explained why he would shower and wash his clothes every night before Frankie got home? And maybe there was a reason why whenever Frankie went to surprise him at work, he was never there? Frankie shook his head, popped in his ear buds, and selected a Madonna song. No, there were no maybes.

            The Uber stopped in front of Frankie’s building. Frankie hurried inside to get out of the weather. He didn’t relish the idea of going back out in it.

            He removed his ear buds before getting into the elevator. He rubbed at that stress knot again. His body would heal it and then Frankie would clench up again and it would come back. It had been something he had had to deal with for quite a while. His heart raced as he saw the numbers displayed becoming closer to his floor. He decided that it might be a good time to plan a vacation. He knew he was going to need time after this to get his life together. He wanted to go somewhere quiet and get himself centered again.

            The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Frankie walked to his door and unlocked it. When he opened it, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

            “I hate to be the one to tell you, but it is a little late for Halloween. Surely you don’t intend to wear that out on the streets!” he said.

            Zach grinned and opened his dark brown, woolen cloak, showing off his tunic over his shirt, and his breeches tucked inside the tops of his black, shiny boots. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked with a laugh. “You used to love it!”

            “That was then, this is now. I can’t decide if you are overdressed or underdressed to go to IHOP.” He pointed to the dagger on Zach’s belt, “What’s that for? Are you planning on cutting your pancakes with it? You are going to change, right?” Frankie asked.

            “Nope,” Zach said laughing. “I have someplace I want to take you.” He pulled Frankie to his chest.

            “You said we were going to talk…that you were going to tell me everything. If you don’t mind, I would rather hear it in private.”

            “But I do mind, and we are not staying here. Close your eyes!”

            “Why would I close my eyes? I am allowed to see our plane!” Frankie objected.

            “Come on, Frankie! Just do it! I always did when you wanted to take me someplace and I have never asked you to do it…ever!”

            Frankie sighed in resignation and hid his eyes against Zach’s neck. He felt Zach pull the cloak over them and felt the familiar lift and drop. Zach opened his cloak and stepped away. Frankie looked around and saw that they were on a deeply-cracked parking lot of a long abandoned WalMart. He looked at the store and saw that all of the windows had been busted out and had been boarded up with plywood. One of the streetlights at the far end of the parking lot still worked but it flickered so much it reminded Frankie of disco lights. On the opposite side of the parking lot was an extremely long, extremely tall, corrugated metal fence. Frankie decided that it must be a dump or a landfill of some kind.

            He looked over at Zach who had sat down on the cracked asphalt. “I think I would prefer IHOP,” he said.

            Zach roared with laughter. “That is no place to spend our 600th Anniversary.”

            Frankie startled. “That’s tomorrow; although I am surprised you remembered it at all.”

            Zach shook his head. “In New York it will be tomorrow, but here, in this place, it is now.” He stretched out on his back and stared at the stars.

            “Here?” Frankie looked around again but saw nothing familiar.

            “Right here is where I went down,” Zach said.

            “Died,” Frankie said quietly.

            Zach waved it away, “And when I came back, I heard you screaming. I jumped up and ran to you to see what was wrong,” he sat up, turned, and pointed to an area behind him, “And you were sitting at the river’s edge, screaming and ripping your hair out by the handfuls. I couldn’t make you understand that I was back, that it wasn’t rabbit’s blood I swallowed; it was your blood that had dripped on me before you yanked your wrist away and that I had become a vampire. I ran back here and pulled off all the bloody clothes and threw them around a bit and then I hurried back to you and…”

            “Threw me in the river,” Frankie whispered.

            “Well…I had to! You were hysterical and I didn’t know what else to do! I did take your cloak and boots off first to keep them dry and after you came to your senses, I let you wear my second suit of clothes.”

            Frankie put his hand over his mouth and nodded as his eyes filled with tears. “I remember,” he said. And then he reached up and touched his head.

            “Your hair is there,” Zach whispered reassuringly, and then continued, “We went to our little secret place where I had stowed my bag, and we got dressed in my clothes. Your scalp had healed but your hair hadn’t grown back yet. You were as bald as a pool ball, dressed in my clothes that were too large for you and you had never looked more beautiful to me. We blood bonded then and vowed we would love each other and be together until the end of time.”

            Zach stood up and took Frankie by the hand, “I want to show you something.”

            They walked to the fence and Zach entered some numbers on a keypad and the door opened. He started to enter and Frankie yanked his hand away. “It is private! I haven’t been invited. I don’t want to be thrown back!”

            “It’s safe! I promise! The owners have given us permission. Hold onto me and if we get thrown back, at least we will be together!”

            Frankie bit his lip and then nodded. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and they walked through the door together. Zach pushed it closed once they reached the other side. He saw that Frankie had his eyes closed tightly.

            “It’s okay now, we have entered. Open your eyes!”

            Frankie opened his eyes and looked around in surprise. He had assumed that the corrugated metal fence was protecting some monstrous trash heap, but instead it was protecting a wooded area. Frankie breathed in deeply and he could smell spring in the air. They were standing on a path and Frankie noticed that Zach was carrying a lantern in his hand. The lantern was lit from inside with a tiny candle. Frankie laughed when he saw it.

            “I think we would do better with a flashlight!” he said.

            Zach grinned at him. “Let’s just do it this way, okay? How about you take the lead?” Zach handed Frankie the lantern to carry. They walked for a short time and then the path took a turn. Frankie continued on, but Zach slowed his steps. He knew what was ahead and he wanted to see Frankie’s face when he saw it.

            After a few more feet, the path turned again and once Frankie followed the path through the little turn, he stopped short. He sat the lantern down and stood staring straight ahead. He turned to Zach with shock on his face. “What…how?”

            Zach grinned and put his arm around Frankie and gave him a squeeze. “It’s yours, Frankie! I did it all for you. If I were a witch, I could have done this in a few minutes, but I’m just a vampire so I’ve had to work on it for a bit over four years.”

            “Four years?!!!” Frankie gasped.

            “Yeah, I think the only reason you started noticing it in the last eighteen months because I was frantic that something would go wrong and it wouldn’t be finished in time. It absolutely had to be finished by tonight! Are you content to just stand here, or would you rather see it up close?”

            Frankie didn’t answer; he just started walking toward the caravan. Twenty wagons placed in a slight semi-circle with a large space in the center. Torches were lit and a campfire was burning merrily.

            Frankie glanced at each of the wagons as he passed them. Once he reached out and touched the wooden wall of a wagon. He came to a stop outside of one and stood staring at it. It was a replica of the one that had been Frankie’s wagon six hundred years before.

            “Go ahead! Go inside,” Zach urged with a grin.

            “You have to go first and invite me in,” Frankie reminded.

            “No I don’t. Everything here belongs to both of us; it’s in both our names. I forged your signature on all the titles and deeds.”

            Frankie turned to look at him. “That is illegal!”

            Zach laughed. “Are you going to call the police? Go inside, Frankie!”

            Frankie walked up the steps and grabbed the door handle. He twisted it open and carefully stepped inside. Zach hurried in behind him.

            There was a fat, little candle that had been lit, sitting on the tiny table that was set with two places. By its light, Frankie examined the interior of the wagon. On the shelves were three pairs of satin slippers arranged in a proud display. Frankie ran a finger across the toe of one of the slippers. He walked to the bed and saw his clothes laid out for him. He picked up the red cloak and examined it.

            “That’s not exactly right, I know. I think your cloak used to be trimmed in black bear fur, right? This is fake fur because I know that you don’t choose to wear real fur anymore,” Zach explained.

            Frankie turned to face Zach and his eyes were glowing. “It’s perfect! It is all…perfect! It looks exactly how I remember it!”

            Zach hurried over to Frankie and held him in his arms. “You’re eyes are glowing, Frankie! Do you know how long it has been since I’ve seen them glow?”

            Frankie sighed and hugged him back, “Probably since I begin to suspect you were seeing someone else behind my back.”

            Zach laughed and squeezed him tighter, “Never!”

            “I went to see you at work a few times and you weren’t there. You stood me up last month when we were supposed to go out to eat and to a play. And you were always showering and washing your clothes before I got home…taken all together, the only explanation I could come up with was an affair.” Frankie explained.

            Zach shook his head. “I turned the gym over to Marty to run a few years ago because I couldn’t work there and still oversee this. I tried for a while but I couldn’t handle the stress. Last month there were some problems in the work schedule here—one crew couldn’t come in to do their job until certain jobs were finished first. That crew had decided to take on other jobs and push this one to the bottom of the list so they hadn’t bothered to show up. I had to come here and iron everything out—that’s why I missed our date—to be fair though I did call you and tell you I couldn’t make it so it was not technically standing you up, it was a postponement. And as for showering and washing my clothes—I have been building campfires every night and allowing our peasant clothes to hang by them to pick up a smoky smell. I was afraid you would smell it on me and ruin the surprise so I had to get it gone before you came home.”

            Frankie snuggled his face into Zach and breathed deeply, he gave a small laugh, “You’re right! You do smell smoky! I didn’t notice earlier…I guess because these clothes always smelled that way and so it seemed right.” He stepped away and picked up the shirt from the bed and smelled it and nodded. “It’s perfect!”

            “Will you change into them?” Zach asked and was relieved when Frankie smiled and nodded.

            Frankie sat down on the bed and then looked up at Zach in surprise. “It is a straw mattress!”

            “Yes, and instead of springs, there are ropes tied under it. Just like it was then,” Zach said.

            Frankie lay back on the bed and pulled the pillow over so that he could rest his head. “It’s so much more comfortable than our bed at home! It’s so tiny though! Was it always this small?”

            “Yes, the measurements are correct; otherwise the night table wouldn’t fit next to it.”

            “How did we ever fit on this together?” Frankie mused with his eyes closed. “We traveled together in this wagon for years!”

            “We always fit together like puzzle pieces; I don’t remember a single moment of discomfort in that bed. Get dressed; I have a special meal planned!”

            Frankie sat up and began to dress. As he was drawing on his cloak he gave a laugh, “You know, I thought I would feel ridiculous wearing these clothes, but I don’t. It feels right.”

            Zach nodded. “Come, join me,” and beckoned to the table.

            Frankie sat down at the place that had always been his side of the table and looked into the empty bowl. “Are we going to eat air?” he joked.

            Zach smiled and picked up his bowl and whispered in it. The bowls filled themselves with rat stew and another bowl appeared on the table containing the crunchy skins. Sliced bread, butter, and cheese also appeared. In front of Zach was a tankard of ale.

            “You no longer drink wine, so I have something else for you,” Zach said and he went to the cupboard. He pulled out a Starbucks cup and placed it in front of Frankie. “I picked it up and popped here to drop it off right after we got off the phone.”

            “And you asked Temperance to provide the meal?” Frankie asked, picking up his spoon.

            “Yes, but I didn’t tell her anything about what I had planned. I told her it was our anniversary and it had been ages since we had eaten any of her stew.”

            “I haven’t spoken to her in a while. How is she?”

            “She seems okay. Not as old as when I met her, but there is a lot of gray mixed in with her red hair now.”

            Frankie shook his head. “I saw Samuel about a year ago and he had a lot of gray also. Since they haven’t converted all the way back to their former appearances, I believe there is still hope for them. Is she still experimenting with genetics?”

            Zach took a drink of his ale and shrugged. “We didn’t speak of it, but there were quite a few little girls there. I don’t know why she is so determined to create a super witch.”

            Frankie shrugged. He cut off a slice of bread and buttered it. He cut it in half and laid part of it on Zach’s plate. He waved away some smoke that the little, fat candle belched at him. “That thing stinks and it doesn’t give much light.”

            “Yeah. I met a woman who makes medieval candles. There were many different combinations used and she had examples of each kind. This one is half beef tallow and half beeswax with a wool wick. It seemed the most like what I remembered your candles to be,” Zach explained. “We don’t have to use it. I can get a modern candle.”

            “Don’t you dare! I love the stinky little thing. It makes it feel like home. I am curious about something. It seems like you have gone to extremes to recreate everything from that time perfectly. Did you also make me a new leather mask?”

            Zach’s face turned bright red and he roared with laughter. “I can’t believe how stupid I was!”

            “No! You weren’t stupid…I was so enchanted by that gift. It touched my heart so deeply.”

            Zach couldn’t stop laughing, “You have fangs that are capable of biting through bones, and I made a mask out of toughened skin!”

            “You didn’t know that at the time! You thought since a blade couldn’t pierce it, my fangs wouldn’t either. I had been fighting my desire for you from the time I met you and when I saw the look on your face when you gave me the mask and gloves, I knew that you wanted me as much as I wanted you, and I couldn’t fight it anymore.”

            Zach pulled Frankie’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “And for that I will be eternally grateful!”

            “I want to hear the story about how all this came to be,” Frankie said as he dipped his spoon into his bowl of rat stew.

            Zach nodded. “It is a long story though.”

            Frankie smiled, “I’ve got time and you did promise to tell me everything. I believe this story is going to make me much happier than what I thought I would be hearing tonight.”

            Zach smiled, “Okay…well one night I went into work and someone on the day shift had allowed a flyer to be put up in the window. It pissed me off because you know I have a firm rule against it. Once you start doing that stuff then you end up with chaos as everyone wants to put their flyers in your window and people on different sides of issues push you to place theirs in a more prominent spot than their opponents’.”

            “Yes, you have mentioned that a few hundred times,” Frankie said with a laugh. “`No flyers, ever!’ is the quote, right? You are almost as obsessed to avoid them as Joan Crawford was about wire hangers!”

            Zach laughed and took a drink from his tankard, “Okay, so everyone knows it but that day shift worker. To this moment, I still don’t know who gave permission for it to be placed in the window. Anyway, I ripped it down and took it with me to my office and threw it into my trash can next to my desk. Later on that night, I started to throw something else away and a picture on that flyer caught my attention, so I took it out of the trash can and saw that the flyer was for a Renaissance fair that was coming to the area.”

            Frankie stared at him intently. “What was the picture that caught your attention? Renaissance was after the time we met so how did it inspire you to recreate the caravan? Why not something from that period?”

            “It was a little picture of a man and although he looked nothing at all like you, he reminded me of you so much. I couldn’t stop staring at it and I didn’t leave my desk for the rest of the night. I kept the flyer in my desk for a while and now I keep it in a drawer at home. Whenever I have felt overwhelmed by this project, I would take it out and look at it, and I would get the strength I needed to continue on.”

            “How? What is so special about that picture? Should I be jealous?” Frankie asked with a frown.

            Zach giggled. “No, Frankie! He is a little, old, fat man! I told you he doesn’t look like you! But…he was playing the lute and he was smiling and he looked so happy. I remembered when I first met you and I would sit on a log by the campfire and watch you playing the lute. You had the same smile. Anyway, I couldn’t get it out of my head, so a few nights later, I went to my office and I popped here. I had to see it again. There was a rundown mini mall here and a gas station in the old elephant field. The castle is a museum now and for a while it had been something of a tourist attraction. As time went on, people became less interested in touring an old castle from a fairly unimportant Kingdom and fewer and fewer tourists came. The whole area here—what used to be the village, is pretty much abandoned. There are still farms around; some of them have been handed down for generations, but little else.” He paused and took another drink. He sighed. “I bought the mini mall and the gas station—I know, you are curious where I got the money, and I will tell you all that later, I promise! So I bought them and I had the structures torn down and the parking lots broken up and removed. I would come out here and just stare at these empty spots and imagine them with trees and grass and the caravan, and I would feel such a peace come over me. I wanted to bring you here too and that is when I came up with the idea of turning it back to the way it was.”

            He paused to take a few bites of his stew. Frankie sat lost in thought for a bit and then asked, “Have you been back to the castle?”

            Zach nodded. “Took a tour once that first winter, it gets dark before closing time then. Nothing was like I remembered it. Carpeting, central heat, rooms used for different purposes than what we used them for. John’s decedents ruled for about 350 years or so after our time, so it is to be expected that things would have changed.”

            “Have you ever regretted giving it up?” Frankie asked looking down at a piece of bread crust he had left on his plate, avoiding Zach’s eyes.

            “Never! I never wanted it, Frankie. John was a great King. Remember? He was called ‘Good King John’ by the villagers. Under him, taxes were much lower and the little village prospered.” He laughed, “And with the stories of the ‘demon’ in the woods that ate two of the Royal princes, along with the display of the skulls of those who had plotted against the crown, tourists came from far and wide to visit. Rowena’s Boarding House was the only place to spend the night so she became wealthy; Michael and Mitchell along with the other farmers in the area became wealthy selling their produce to the visitors, and after Edward bought the pub with money he received from some mysterious inheritance—that I knew nothing about, Frankie!, he also became wealthy.”

            Frankie laughed. “I only did it because the pub was a special place to all of us. Also, I felt a bit sorry for Edward. I knew he was never going to get the man he wanted because I had him! I threw a few coins his way. It was part of my own inheritance; none of it was trinket money.”

            “I wouldn’t have minded if you had used trinket money,” Zach said with a grin, and then his face became somber. “I do go to the family plot sometimes. It is so surreal to read our names carved there. David, me, Stewart, and John—all in a line. When I read his name I always think that if David had been born a peasant, he would not have lived nearly as long because his heart couldn’t have sustained him doing manual labor, and then again, if he were born now, he could have had surgery to fix his heart shortly after being born and be able to live a normal lifespan. When he became ill that last time, no one thought about how he had had spells from the time he was a baby and figured out that it was not a sudden illness,” He stopped and looked at Frankie, “I also think the physician that came and ‘cured’ us so that we didn’t die from David’s illness, I think he knew what it was.”

            “It wouldn’t surprise me at all. He was looking for a chance to ingratiate himself in with the family and it worked.” Frankie shook his head, “If he hadn’t have gotten power-hungry and decided to overthrow the crown, he would have been set for life. None of you would have gotten rid of him after saving you all from David’s plague.”

            Zach pushed the food containers to the side and leaned his arm on the table. “Grandfather was always raving on about plagues. That was something that used to drive Stewart nuts. I don’t think he even believed in plagues, or if he did, he wasn’t afraid of them. Ironic that he contracted one.” He clenched his hand into a fist. Frankie reached over and rubbed Zach’s hand.

            “I know. It was a bad time. If Bridgett hadn’t called us when their baby son, Owen, got sick…but she did! She defied Stewart and she called for us. In the end, they all drank from us, even stubborn ol’ Stewart—who, by the way, still owes me for losing that pool game last week. Five bucks is five bucks and I intend to collect it!”

            Zach laughed and relaxed. “Your hair is buried in a plot next to my bloody clothes. Seems fitting somehow. I have wandered away from my story. I’ve been reminiscing for the last four years and couldn’t share it with you. Now that I can, seems like that is all I want to do. But on with my tale of how I converted barren land back into the caravan. I heard of a farmer who had purchased some land and wanted it cleared. He was taking bids on the trees on the land to get rid of them. I did some research on tree removal and found out that they could be transplanted and I found a team that did it. I won the bid and had the trees brought here. It took a while and of course some of them didn’t survive the process, but most of them did. I roped off the area for the path and had the trees planted around it. The smaller trees and bushes I had planted later to fill in the empty spots.” Zach stopped and got up from the table. He went to the cupboard and felt along the wall until he found a small bump. He pushed it and the cupboard swung open.

            “What is that?!” Frankie asked in amazement, getting up from the table to get a closer look.

            “This is a secret entry to our underground apartment, that just so happens to look exactly like the one in New York. I had architects, contractors, plumbers, electricians, designers—just every profession you can imagine—here working around the clock to get it right. Oh, and you know your ‘one-of-a-kind’ couch that you had specially designed? Turns out, for a few thousand extra, your designer can be persuaded to make a duplicate, ‘cause its twin is in this apartment.”

            “What???” Frankie asked in shock. “I don’t know whether to be pissed or thrilled! But the apartment is exactly the same?”

            Zach put his arm around Frankie, “Down to your little pots of glitter and all your make-up brushes! I even hired a photographer to come to our balcony in New York and take pictures of the view. She made a mural of them and it looks exactly the same. I had fans built into the walls around the balcony so when we sit out there, it will feel like we are really outside. None of the other wagons have apartments under them, just us. If they decide to come here, they will have to rough it,” Zach said with a laugh. “Well, maybe not too rough,” he corrected himself with a grin, “I had an underground area built on the other side of the field. It is basically like an underground motel with suites, but I only did that so they wouldn’t be hogging our bathrooms.”

            Frankie laughed and hugged Zach, “Do you think any of them will come?”

            Zach squeezed Frankie tighter, “I wouldn’t have had all these wagons made if I didn’t! I will miss the ones who have passed on though. When Stewart and I used to visit John in his old age, he would speak of his belief that Regina was in Heaven, waiting for him. He thought Heaven was humans’ true plane. That’s why he would never allow us to change him. I miss him but I think it was the best choice for him. The same with the other non-magical beings: Gigante, Caroline, Maxwell…all of them. And I guess as long as we remember them; there is still a part of them here. I hope there is a special plane for elephants to journey to when they pass on too.” He reached into his pocket. “Do you remember this?”

            Frankie gasped, “Tiny Son’s tooth?!!! How?”

            “During all of this recreating stuff, I met a lot of extremely knowledgeable and talented people. I was introduced to a man who worked with restoring old bones and teeth for a museum. I told him I had an elephant’s tooth that was very old and had fallen into pieces; he agreed to take it on as a project. I was nervous about giving it to him, but I decided to trust him with it. He restored it flawlessly and made me this casting of it. Tiny Son’s real tooth is in a vault; I want to keep it safe forever.” He put the tooth back into his pocket and removed his wallet. He pulled out a plastic card. “Do you know what this is?”

            Frankie took it and examined it. “I can’t say that I do. It looks like a laminated raggedy scrap of cloth.” He handed it back to Zach.

            Zach laughed. “Basically, yes. But this raggedy scrap of cloth means a lot to me. The night you confessed to being a vampire, you took me to London Bridge for ‘medicinal’ wine. You bought me a piece of fish later from a man who was deep-frying filets. Time is not kind to material. This is all that is left of that cloth. The only way I could keep it from totally disintegrating was to laminate it.”

            Frankie took the card back from Zach and stared at the bit of cloth. “I had no idea you kept an old fish wrapper all this time. This just might be the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever heard in my life!”

            “Frankie, I don’t think you have ever understood how much you mean to me. Every moment I have spent with you has been…for lack of a better word…magical.”

            Frankie pulled Zach closer and they kissed, deeply and passionately.

            Zach broke the kiss and gave a small smile. “Will you please keep this feeling in mind while I tell you the other part of my story?”

            Frankie frowned. “Why?”

            Zach laughed, “I don’t think you are going to like it as much. Before I start, do you want to go down into the apartment and check it out? I could use a bottle of water.”

            “The story part sounds ominous, but I am dying to see this apartment! Lead the way!”

            They stepped through the secret door behind the cupboard and Zach flipped on the light switch. He trotted down the steps. Frankie paused to examine the carpeting on the stairs. “Ooh! I like this!”

            “I knew you would! It was the most expensive one I could find!” Zach said with a laugh. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and they stepped into the foyer. Frankie moved past Zach and walked into the apartment. He looked around in amazement. “When you said it was exactly like our apartment, I confess, I didn’t believe you—but it is! I wouldn’t have thought you could be so observant about things!”

            “Well…I’m not. I hired people and they did it. The only things not here are our clothes. I figured we could bring some if we wanted to. It’s funny to see how large the closets are without clothing in them. Remember the time when you told me that no one needed more than two changes of clothes? Where did that Frankie go?” Zach teased.

            Frankie laughed, “He discovered fashion.”

            Zach went into the kitchen to grab some bottles of water from the refrigerator and Frankie examined the apartment more thoroughly. “I just can’t get over it!” he exclaimed, time after time, when he would notice some small detail. He ran his hand over the couch. “I wonder if I could sue her for this. Oh well, at least this one doesn’t have Doritos crumbs on it. Yet.”

            “Do you want to talk here or back up in the wagon?” Zach asked as he handed Frankie a bottle of water.

            Frankie looked around the living room. “I think I would prefer the wagon. Right now I am remembering how often I have sat in this room recently, worrying and fretting about what you were up to. Up there I just remember all the good times we have had.”

            “Okay, I like it better up there.”

            They went up to the wagon and sat back down at the table. All the remains from their dinner had vanished. Temperance must have guessed they were finished and whisked the mess away.

            Zach opened his bottle and took a big drink of it. He reached across the table and took Frankie’s hand. “Wow. This part is a bit scary. I know you are going to get pissed at me, but it really wasn’t my fault. Okay…um…my last day in the castle was pretty crazy; I’ve told you about it and I’m sure you remember.” Frankie nodded so Zach continued, “Temperance was there and she helped me a lot that day. When the guards came looking for Stewart in my room, she sent all my belongings from under the bed to a place in the woods where she knew I had often hidden things before. She put a protective bubble over them so only she and I could see them there.” He scratched his head and took a deep breath, “The small bag with the extra coins from the sale of the trinkets was in the bundle. And…so were the trinkets.”

            Frankie shook his head. “Those things belong to the King, so by rights, you stole them from John!”

            “I didn’t steal them. It was an accident. She didn’t know what the bag contained and I didn’t realize that the coins and trinkets were there until many years later. Since the stuff was protected I didn’t worry about what was there.”

            “When did you realize it?” Frankie asked with a frown.

            Zach licked his lips and looked away. “Okay, I suspected they were there all along. After Stewart completed his studies, he wanted to buy a commission on a ship so that he could be employed. He wanted a good job so that he could afford to marry Bridgett. I popped to the woods and I saw they were there. I honestly felt at the time there was no way to return the items so…I decided since they were from the castle, and Stewart and I were Royals…that they were ours. Okay, I know you don’t agree and you think it was wrong. I did confess it to John years later when we reconnected. He was fine with it.”

            Frankie sighed. “If that is true, then I guess it is okay. So you and Stewart split the items?”

            “Yes. And the coins. Instead of buying a commission on someone else’s ship, that’s how he had the money to buy those two ships that he and Phillip used for the short journeys they made delivering the spices and wines.”

            Frankie took a big drink from his water bottle. “He and Bridgett became very wealthy, but we didn’t. You didn’t sell yours, did you?”

            “No. Not then. I would have but I wouldn’t have been able to explain to you where the money came from. You wouldn’t have accepted it and it would have caused problems. But if you look back through the years you will remember that no matter how bad the economy got, we never went without. I made sure of it.”

            “So, you sold the items off bit by bit? Then how did you get all the money to create this place now?”

            “I only sold a few things. I actually still have a great deal of them in safe keeping now,” he sighed and scratched his head. “Do you remember when we went to the World’s Fair in Paris?”

            “Of course! The Exposition Universelle. It was in 1900 and we lived in Paris for a while after. Why?”

            Zach took a deep breath, “You stayed home and took care of the children and I worked. Except…well, once the World’s Fair ended, a lot of people stayed in Paris and there weren’t many jobs. I sold a piece then and I would bring home money every week and that’s what we lived on.”

            “If you weren’t working…what were you doing?” Frankie asked with his eyes starting to turn black.

            “Just wandering around the city. Believe me, I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to be home with you and the kids…I think we had three at the time, right? Anyway, I couldn’t do that or else you would know about the trinkets. I found a small pub and I spent a lot of time there. One night a young man came in there and he wanted to sell a picture he had painted. Everyone laughed at it and I could see that it hurt him deeply. I spoke to him and he told me that he had been everywhere trying to sell his work but no one wanted to buy anything. He shared a tiny, studio apartment with a man who was a poet and his stuff wasn’t selling much either. They needed money. They were on the verge of being kicked out of their apartment because they couldn’t pay the rent. They had nothing to eat and the young man told me that he was going to burn his paintings so they could have heat.” Zach stopped and took a drink. “I keep calling him a young man, but he wasn’t. Not really. He was a kid just trying to survive. So, even though I thought the painting was pretty hideous, I raved about it and bought it. I know, it was stupid.”

            “No, actually, I think that was nice of you,” Frankie said and Zach saw that Frankie’s eyes had stopped being black and had returned to their normal color.

            Zach gave a small nod and continued, “He insisted that I come back to his apartment and see his other paintings. I kind of wanted to kill myself to get out of it, and then I remembered I couldn’t,” he said with a laugh, “So I went there. I pretended to love everything I saw. Over the next few months, I ended up buying every painting he had. I rented a small storage space and dumped the paintings in there. I never wanted you to see them because you would have wondered where I had gotten the money for them, and you might have actually liked some of the paintings and I didn’t want to have to look at them in my home. Eventually a friend of his contacted him about doing illustrations in a magazine he was starting. The boy was torn because he wanted to do, as he called it ‘real art’, not illustrations. I encouraged him to do it. The job was in a much warmer climate and quite frankly, I figured he could possibly make a living out of doing illustrations but no chance in hell could he in fine arts. He decided to go and I was off the hook from buying any more of his paintings. Before he left, I asked him if he could not mention that he had sold all his artwork to me—I was afraid that you might find out somehow. He had decided he was finished with the style of painting he had been doing so he didn’t mind. He made up a story that he had burned all of his paintings that winter to keep warm.”

            “Did you ever hear what happened to him? Did he become an illustrator?” Frankie asked.

            “No, he proved me wrong,” Zach said with a laugh. “He actually became a known artist.”

            Frankie ran his hands across his face. “I saw the brochure on the desk,” he shook his head. “I thought that one of our friends had left it. I even watched the auction!” He peered into Zach’s eyes, “You are talking about the lost Picassos, aren’t you? You had them. Shit Zach! How rich are you?!!!”

            “No me, we. And pretty stinking rich. Like filthy with it. And I still have more of the paintings in a vault. I thought I would wait a bit before releasing more of them. I don’t want to glut the market.”

            Frankie tapped his cheek while he was thinking. “I remember I watched the auction but you didn’t. You were in the other room watching…golf, was it? I would think you would have wanted to see the amounts they were selling for.”

            “I couldn’t. I was too nervous. I thought if I got enough money to recreate the caravan I would be happy, but if I didn’t, it was going to be a lost dream. I couldn’t handle that.”

            Frankie gave a slight nod. “Every one of them went for crazy amounts of money. I remember I wanted to watch the auction because I loved the paintings and one in particular. I felt as if it had captured the entire feel of Paris and the State Fair. But it never came up for bid. The owner had pulled it.” Frankie grew silent for a second and then looked deeply into Zach’s eyes. “The owner pulled it from the sale,” he mused. Then he grinned. “Where’s my painting, Zach?”

            Zach giggled and jumped up from his chair. He stopped by Frankie’s chair and kissed him on top of the head and then hurried over to the bed. He reached under and slid it out. Frankie got up from his chair and walked to the bed. Zach leaned the canvas against the far wall and pulled back its cloth cover. Frankie dropped down on the bed in stunned admiration of it. He began to cry. “All I got you was one of those big, gaudy watches you love so much. I thought it cost a fortune when I bought it, but nothing like…” he gestured to the painting and then all around the wagon.

            “Did you have it engraved?”

            “Yeah,” Frankie said, wiping tears from his cheeks. “It says, ‘Until the end of time’.”

            “You thought I was going to leave you for someone else and you had that engraved on it? Why?”

            “I thought…even if you didn’t love me anymore, I still loved you,” Frankie said and then began to cry in earnest.

            Zach dropped down on his knees and pulled Frankie to him. He rubbed his back and whispered, “Shh! I’m here. We’re here. It was just a bad dream. I’m not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for all eternity!”

            Frankie raised his head and looked at Zach, “That’s what you said the night I watched you die!”

            “After I came back,” Zach corrected. “I meant it then and I mean it now. You and me.”

            Frankie wiped his face and sniffled, “You and me,” he agreed.

            “I’m sure I will love the watch, but there is something else I want,” Zach said, and then he reached under the bed again. He pulled out a lute. “Play it for me, Frankie.”

            “Zach…I can’t! I haven’t touched a lute in, what? Three hundred years or so. I don’t even remember how!” Frankie protested.

            Zach laid the instrument in Frankie’s lap. Frankie ran his hand across it and then frowned. He examined it closely and then turned it over and examined the back. “This was the lute I left for you! How does it still exist?”

            Zach grinned, “Temperance’s protection bubble! I left it under the bubble until I started working on recreating the caravan. Everything had changed, the woods and the boulders were gone, but the lute was still there. The bubble kept it sealed like it was in an airtight vault. Play it for me.”

            “It will sound bad,” Frankie protested.

            “No, it will sound horrible, but then it will get better,” Zach corrected with a grin.

            Frankie smiled as he remembered when he said the same thing to Zach. “Okay. I’ll try.”

            He began to pluck at the strings and the sound was indeed horrible. He bit his lip and sweat popped out on his forehead as he focused with all of his might.

            “No,” Zach said, laying his hand on the strings to stop them. “Don’t think about what you are doing. Your hands will remember what your mind has forgotten.”

            Frankie nodded and took a breath to calm himself. He closed his eyes and began to play. It wasn’t perfect, but it was recognizable as a tune. He relaxed his shoulders and calmed his breathing and tried again. This time the music flowed effortlessly from the strings. Frankie opened his eyes and looked at Zach who was sitting on the floor, resting his back next to the Picasso on the far wall. Frankie’s face was filled with joy as he smiled at Zach. Zach nodded, “And that right there is why I wanted to do this.”

            Frankie plucked at the strings softly and hummed along with it. Zach watched him for a while. He bit his lip and asked in a soft voice, “You haven’t said anything, Frankie. What do you think?”

            Frankie smiled without looking up from the lute. “Think about what?”

            “Frankie!” Zach said cajolingly. “What do you think about staying here for a while? Or maybe even moving here? We could invite some of our closest friends and family to come here too, and then lock the gate against the outside world. In here it will be 1418 for as long as we want it to be.”

            Frankie looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Well, I don’t know…I mean…there are some good things about the modern world. Theaters, museums, the ballet…” He was interrupted by the sound of his IPhone announcing a text message. He put the lute down on the bed and reached up and rubbed the stress knot that had formed in his neck at the sound. “I’m sorry. I have to check it. Rose is firing Fredrick tonight. She must need me.”

            Zach sighed and got up from his seat on the floor and moved to the table. He pulled out his chair and sat down without looking at Frankie.

            Frankie’s New York clothes were in a heap on the floor next to the bed. He bent over and rummaged through them and located his phone. He read the text, smiled, tapped two keys, and hit the send button. He put the phone back in the pile of clothes on the floor. He picked the lute up and began playing it again.

            A few minutes passed before Zach looked back at Frankie. “Well…is she okay? Was there a problem?”

            “No problems. At least I don’t think so. The text was from Temperance, not Rose,” Frankie said without missing a note. He hummed along with the song he was playing.

            “Oh. So back to what we were talking about…did you notice how fast you got that pain in your neck? The stresses of life out there aren’t here. And as for all the things you mentioned…we could keep the New York apartment and then pop there if we decided we wanted to do something.” He sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to pressure you. If you would rather live there than here, maybe we could come visit here sometimes?”

            “Yes,” Frankie said.

            “Yes. Okay. Yes to what though?” Zach asked with a slight edge of impatience in his voice. He got up and walked back to stand near the foot of the bed.

            Frankie looked up at him and grinned. His eyes were flashing red. “Yes we can visit…New York, sometimes. I want to live here.”

            “You do, really?!” Zach exclaimed. His grin matched Frankie’s and so did the flashing red sparks in his eyes.

            “Really! It’s perfect here. I doubt if I would even want to go back to the city, but it is good to know that I could.”

            Zach removed the lute from Frankie’s hands and put it on the bed. He pulled Frankie up and into his arms. He buried his face in Frankie’s neck and whispered, “Are you sure? I think I might have been a bit pushy. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

            Frankie sighed happily. “I didn’t even know I was missing it until I saw it from the path tonight. As soon as I saw the caravan, I knew I wanted to live here. And I didn’t even know about the underground apartment! Being able to have a flushing toilet and a shower—huge bonuses! No, I could never walk away from this to go back to the modern world. You gave me the perfect gift and I will be forever grateful. And I mean that literally!”

            Zach laughed and snuggled in closer. He stroked Frankie’s back as they slightly swayed together. “What did Temperance text about? Wishing us a happy anniversary?”

            “No. Some fairies brought her two baby boys and she wanted to know if I knew of anyone who wanted them.”

            Zach pulled away and began to pace. “No, Frankie! No. We decided to stop when we reached twenty-five children. Remember? It was mutual.”

            Frankie sat back down on the bed and picked up the lute and began to play quietly. “I remember. We said just because we live forever that doesn’t mean we have to keep having children.”

            “That’s right!” Zach said, pacing back and forth faster. “And two of them! Ugh. I remember when we had the last set of twins! Do you? We could never get them synced. As soon as one fell asleep, the other one would wake up! I don’t think either of us slept for two whole years!”

            “Yes, that is the way I remember it too. It was brutal.”

            “It was! And we have many times great-grandchildren now! If we ever want kids around we can invite them, and then send them right back home with their parents.” Zach said emphatically.

            “Yes, so much nicer to play with them and cuddle for a bit but not have any of the responsibilities of raising them.”

            “That’s right!” He stopped pacing and put one hand on his hip and with the other he scratched his head. “And, I never wanted to tell you this Frankie, but…you always picked really odd names for our kids. I bet you would do it again if you had the chance, wouldn’t you?”

            Frankie sighed and played a few notes, “Mortimer and Sylvester.”

            Zach resumed his pacing, “Mortimer and Sylvester! Where in the world…why? Why those names?”

            “They were the names of the two brothers in that play I went to. You know—the one where you stood me up?”

            “I didn’t stand you up! I told you…” Zach swept his arms around indicating everything he had done to recreate the caravan.

            “I know, and I forgive you,” Frankie said, biting back a smile while he continued to play a tune.

            “You FORGIVE me?!!! What kind of bullshit is that?!! Oh, okay, I get it,” Zach huffed. “You think this is all a big joke, right? Like I am just going to do whatever you say, right? Well, I have been having a lot of thoughts about being on that straw mattress with you tonight, and in not one of those thoughts were we changing diapers together! And seriously…a name like Mortimer is odd, but a person could give him the nickname of Mort or Morty or something, but Sylvester? What could you do with Sylvester?!”

            Frankie shrugged, “Love him?”

            Zach huffed again. He stomped over and picked up Frankie’s phone and put it in Frankie’s lap. “Text her!”

            “And tell her what?” Frankie asked, picking up his phone.

            “You tell her not to give our sons to anyone else!” Zach demanded.

            Frankie turned on his phone and opened up his text messages and handed Zach his phone with Temperance’s message displayed. Zach read Temperance’s message asking Frankie if he knew of anyone who wanted the two baby boys. Frankie’s answer was just two letters long: “us”.

            Zach laughed as he dropped the phone on the bed. He looked at Frankie with blazing red eyes. “Well come on…we don’t want to keep Mortimer and Sylvester waiting, do we?”

            Frankie hopped up into Zach’s arms with a laugh. “I knew you would want them. You’ve always been such a great daddy, _Daddy_!” he purred against Zach’s neck.

            Zach pulled back and looked at Frankie. He stroked Frankie’s cheek. “I hope they end up with your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes. Big and bulgy! Did I ever tell you that?”

            “Only a few hundred million times, but I can never hear it enough,” Frankie said with a grin. “I hope they get your smile. The sight of it brings such happiness to my heart.”

            “I don’t know about that. I think I would rather they have your smile,” Zach said and he traced a finger across Frankie’s lips. Frankie stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked Zach’s finger. Zach pulled it away with a giggle. “Frankie, stop! I won’t be in any condition to meet the babies!”

            Frankie sighed and then nodded. “I’ll behave. For now. Later, after the boys are here and asleep, well…I can’t promise that I will behave then.” He pulled Zach to him a bit closer. “I feel like we really are beginning again. It’s like our life together has started a brand new cycle; it’s the same as it was, only better!”

            Zach nuzzled his face into Frankie’s neck. “I feel it too. It feels like an early spring.”

            They were wrapped tightly in each other’s arms as they disappeared from the little wagon. The flame from the fat, stinky little candle on the table dimmed and flickered at their exit. It soon righted itself and shone as brightly as it could. And it was still burning brightly when they returned home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me your time to read this very long fic! And shout-out to my Twitter twin for all your badgering!
> 
> 'The Great Rest' was actually used during Medieval times. It was made from opium, henbane and mandrake. 
> 
> I named the four main witches after the "The Devon Witches". They were the last people to be executed in England for the charge of witchcraft.
> 
> Please don't ride elephants! Their spines are not designed to carry weight on their backs.


End file.
